Different Powers
by 0o-ThisIsMe-o0
Summary: Nick, the best agent in the CIA. Miley, the brat stubborn girl. Joe, the old good friend. Demi, the new sweet girl in CIA. When they're all destined to meet everything change, rules break, feelings create, and problems come. Niley & Jemi. R&R ;
1. Power Of The Manager

**Chapter 1 **

'**Power Of The Manager'**

You could see different faces walking here and there in the huge city. And you could see a lot of buildings that steal your eyes by there highness or their colors! In a certain building, actually a huge one, the employees moved around no one looking anywhere else but his own way! You could actually sense the organized structure just by the first look. Everybody knew what they were exactly doing, because there job didn't allow any mistakes, and they were all well aware of that.

Everybody in the hall focused on his job not caring about anything else, different faces but the same look on each… just focusing! That was until they heard the familiar voice greeting people! The young man's voice who everybody loved.

People stared at the young man as he walked through the halls of the huge building saying their hellos to him and wondering how they got lucky to have this man work with them! Everyone lift his eyes off of his work and looked at the young man just for a second to smile and say hello… but that wasn't happening for everybody walk there… just for the special ones! The people like _him_.

Nicholas Adams, twenty-six years old man, single, brown curly hair, brown narrow eyes! He looked like any average boy wearing his worn out jeans and his white shirt, but in fact he was so far away of average! Wonder why? Well, because he's working at the CIA. Yes, he was walking through the CIA building and everybody there liked him enough to look away from their job and great him.

He, on the other hand, smiled and nodded at them all as he finally reached the office of his manager, he knocked and entered when he heard him saying, "Come on in, Nick."

"You asked to see me, sir?" he said and his manager smiled at his formal way.

"Yes, take a seat."

"I'm guessing it's a new mission."

"Have you ever guessed wrong?" He said irony, "Well, you of course know our ambassador in Italy, right?"

"Sure, what about him?" the young man asked as his facial features held nothing but concern and focus on every word his manager said.

"Well, he has been getting some threatening from an unknown group. He over heard them talking about destructing some building but he didn't know what they were talking about, but they thought he knows, and that he forms a great danger to them. Understand?"

"So, is my mission protecting him or knowing their plan?"

"Actually, kinda both." He pressed his lips in one thing line. "You aren't working alone this time, Nicholas." He explained.

"What? Why, sir? You know I can do it alone."

"Yes, but we need more than one man in this."

"Why? You know me, you know what I've been through, have I ever failed a mission no matter how hard it was?"

"No, you're actually our best agent here, and you know I care about you. And this time it's hard, and you need help."

"But-"

"No discussions, it's an order."

"Right, sir." He sighed, "When will I meet him?"

"Him? No, it's her."

"A girl? Sir, I don't work with girls." He started again.

"I already said it's an order." He said firmly and pressed the button on his office. Then there was a knock on the door and a tall thin girl with black short straight hair entered the office smiling. "Here you are Demitria," he smiled, "Well, you already know your partner, our best agent here."

"Yes, I do, sir." She smiled, "Nice to meet you." She turned to Nick who met her with a cold look.

"When will we start, sir?" he turned back to the man behind the desk ignoring her making her huge smile fall.

"Right now, your plan leaves in two hours. Joseph Spellman is going to meet you at the airport. He works at the embassy. And you are going to stay with the ambassador as his new security team, but mostly with his daughter. And he will introduce you to him and his daughter." He told them the plan, "Be careful, take care especially with his daughter, she'll be in more danger than her father, if you asked me."

"Is that all, sir?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, good luck for you all." He said as Nick nodded and turned around leaving the office to go pack not even glancing at Demi.

XxXx

"So?" Demi began a conversation awkwardly as she looked at her new partner when they were seated in the plan.

"What?" he asked after a while, not darting his eyes away from the screen of his cell phone where he was checking the information of the mission that they added on his phone.

"Why don't you like me?"

"What gave you that impression?"

"Uh, your way of treating me."

"It's not you who I don't like; I don't like my female partner."

"But I am your female partner." She said confused as he rolled his eyes and looked at her shoving his cell phone in his pocket.

"Listen, I used to work alone or with my mates, and this is my first time to work with a… _girl_."

"And why are you saying it like it is a bad thing?"

"Well, I don't believe that girls can do our job."

"_Your_ job?" she chuckled sarcastically, "Why?"

"Because you can get really emotional and you are weak. This job needs a tough body, and a harsh person."

"But your feelings can lead you to the right way sometimes." Demi argued stubbornly.

"No, it can't, and you are just like I expected, listen, if you're going to work with me, then, you gotta hear every word I say and listen to it, and use your brain not your heart. I'm sure it's hard for you."

"No, it's not hard for me, I always use my mind."

"Huh, we'll see." He smiled sarcastically.

"If you're against working with women, why did you work with me?"

"It's the power that the manager has got over me, I had no choice." He shrugged.

"Do you realize that your words are harsh?"

"I told you, you won't be able not to follow your heart." He smirked looking at her as she stared at him not speaking another word. After about fifteen more minutes, they heard the flight assistant saying through the speakers that they're about to land.

XxXx

"Nick, my buddy, I missed you." Joe greeted Nick at the airport with a warm hug that made the girl next to them smile at their closeness.

"Joe, I missed you too, funny that after these years we meet again and in the same mission." He said and pulled away smiling.

"Yes, it's weird, I thought that I'm not gonna see you again!" he said and laughed. Joe and Nick were best friends since the senior year of high school. They kept their friendship through the college too when they entered the same college. And also got lucky again when they both worked at the CIA. But after a few months of starting their job, Joe was moved to Italy to work there. And now, after two whole years -that they kept talking through every once and a while- they met again doing the same mission!

Demi cleaned her throat when the two friends started talking and catching up while they walked leaving her with her bags. It seemed like Nick only remembered her when she cleaned her throat.

"Oh, I forgot all about you," he chuckled, "Joe, this is my new partner, uh…"

"It's Demi." She reminded him offended.

"Right… Demi." He rolled his eyes

"Nick, be nice with the lady." Joe hit his shoulder lightly and shook her hand.

"I'm Joe. Nice to meet you and work with you." He smiled and took her bags from her hand leaving Nick's to him.

"Hey, I was your friend first." Nick complained.

"Nick, we always say ladies first, remember?" he said referring to their old times, oh and the fact that they were popular at school!

"Yeah," he smiled as Joe led them to his car where Demi sat in the back seat and of course Nick sat in the front one while Joe drove.

"So, Joe, how old are you?" Demi started seeing that he was friendly to her more than her actual partner.

"I'm as the same as Nick, twenty six." Joe answered her, "You?"

"Well, I'm twenty five. Just a year difference."

"But there's also a difference in the abilities at work." Nick said mimicking her tone, "So, Joe, tell me about the ambassador and his daughter." He changed the topic not even giving her the chance to reply.

"Well, ambassador Roby Ray Stewart, he's fifty seven years old doing his job pretty well, an honest, kind-hearted man. His wife died ten years ago. He has just one daughter, Miley Ray Stewart, she's twenty four and she has loads of friends, she's what you call a brat." Joe summarized.

"Hmmm, seems like we'll have a problem with the daughter." Nick narrowed his eyes thinking.

"Ha, that's what happens when you complain about me; here you have to deal with an actual girly girl!" Demi smirked.

"This is not funny, that's the job we're talking about here." He said again shutting her up! "When are we going to meet them?"

"Well, as you know, we'll be living at the same house as them saying that we're family friends who are visiting. And Roby will be there when we arrive, but Miley will return home at about seven!" Nick looked at his watch and saw that it was still four.

"Seven? Doesn't that girl know what danger she might get in?"

"Well, I forgot the fact that she's stubborn and is not easy to convince!" Joe said as Demi laughed imagining Nick trying to deal with a girl like that!

"What's there to convince? It's her life for crying out loud." Nick said ignoring the laughing woman.

"Yeah, that will be your first mission, her father is so worried about that but she is not listening. I told him that since you're going to be here there's nothing to worry about. I know you're firm and will be able to control her. When he knew that he actually relaxed a bit."

"Well, I hope I can control her, my friend, that'd be a lot easier."

"If you didn't notice, I'm still here. I know I can get along with that girl." Demi said.

"Yeah, because you're just like her, I bet you're gonna take her shopping or something!" Nick said sarcastically.

"No, I'm not." She said irritated, "I have my ways and I will convince her."

"We'll see." He said and looked out of the window.

When they arrived there Joe hit the button and a lady's voice came asking who's out as he told her he was Joe they saw the gates open and Joe entered and parked the car. They all went to the front door and saw a maid standing there opening the door smiling at them.

"Hey, Mr. Spellman." She greeted Joe.

"Hey, Lydia, those are from the new security system as me as you know. Nick and Demi." He introduced.

"Well, Mr. Stewart is waiting for you in there. And Ms. Miley is in her room."

"Weren't she going out today?" Joe raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but her father asked her to wait until she gets the new security system so he won't be worried about her."

"And she was okay with that?" he asked as Lydia allowed them to enter.

"Well, kind of." She said and guided them through the huge mansion.

"Hey, Joe. Aren't you known here that you're working in the embassy? How are you going to be a family friend and just visiting?" Demi asked as they followed Lydia making Joe laugh.

"Well, nobody knows me really out of the embassy … disguising is a good thing." He smiled answering her.

Lydia finally reached a large room where they found Roby sitting on a couch just relaxing. "Sir," she called seeing that he was closing his eyes trying to relax as much as he could.

"Oh, hello, there," he opened his eyes then stood up when he saw Joe and his two new 'security team' members. "You must be Nicholas, I'm Roby." He went over and held his hand out for Nick to shake who smiled and gladly took it.

"Yes I am. It's a pleasure to work with you, sir." He said and Joe nudged him and pointed at Demi, "Oh, and that's my assistant Demi." He smirked at her.

"I'm not your assistant, I'm your partner." She rolled her eyes at him and turned to Roby smiling, "Nice to meet you, sir."

"Well, I already feel like the three of you will do great job." He smiled then offered them a seat and sat himself, then his expression held more seriousness as he spoke again, "I'm not worried about myself, it's my daughter who I'm anxious about!" he looked at Nick as if pleading him to take care of her.

"Well, our mission is to protect the both of you and know what those people are planning to do." Nick said.

"I know that, but I know her; she's adventurous, she would get herself in a lot of troubles if she didn't have something to hold her back, and she's old enough for me to interfere and tell her the right from the wrong."

"If she's that irresponsible then you should interfere, sir. For her sake." Nick said focusing on nothing but the older man's face.

"Yes, but she always tell me she knows what she's doing. I'm not denying that she success in the end, but to reach her aim, she can do anything even if it meant her death!" he said deadly serious not even over reacting.

"Well, she will be safe since Nick is here. He's really good at his job." Joe said.

"But what if she didn't listen to him?" Roby shook his head.

"Sir, do you trust me?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, from what I've heard about you, I can trust you with my life, and I know the CIA won't choose the wrong one for the mission!" he said honestly.

"Then, leave it all for me. I'll deal with her, even if it meant being a little harsh, do you mind that?"

"Not at all, if it means that she'd be safe." He said, "But how harsh would you got? I mean how far?"

"Don't worry, sir," he said with a little smile, "I'm not abusing her, let's just say it will be harsh talking."

"Well, you seem to know what you do, so I'll give you your try." He smiled.

"Can I talk to her now?"

"Yes, of course. Lydia, please show him the way for my daughter's room." He told the maid and she nodded as Nick stood up and saw Demi shaking her head not believing he'd convince her and he smiled sarcastically having self-confidence.

When Lydia showed him the room she left him as he knocked on the door but no answer came, he sighed knowing that she is doing that on purpose, so he knocked harder, when she didn't answer again, he smirked as he knocked not leaving his hand off of the door and every hit from his hand on the door came out louder than the one before!

Finally he heard rushing footsteps and the door opened hardly and there stood a blue-eyed girl with honey-color long wavy hair glaring at him. "What are you doing?" she asked harshly and he kept the smirk on his face.

"Knocking," he shrugged and entered the room without having her permission.

"Hey, that's my room!" she protested.

"I know," he said and sat on the edge of her bed, "Come on, have a seat." She raised her eyebrow at him but he kept the innocent look and the smirk, so she finally rolled her eyes and sat on the nearest chair. "Well, as you know, Miley, your dad has been getting threats and he and you are in danger, and I'm here with other two to protect you both."

"So?" she said trying not to show a smirk as he smiled as if expecting that treatment.

"You must listen to every word I say."

"And if I didn't?"

"I'll force you to."

"Yeah? How?"

"I have my ways."

"Listen, you're not getting anywhere with me this way, if you want to protect me then you must listen to every word _I_ say." She said getting closer to him.

"Are you trying to threat me?" he asked and she didn't answer which made him laugh, "Well, you're really crazy like I thought you are." just then his expression got serious and stood up and grabbed her arm harshly.

"Listen girl, I know you like to be free, but this is serious, and if you didn't listen to me, your dad will be in danger not just you."

"And what dad has to do with me?"

"Didn't it ever cross your mind that they might use you to reach him?"

"They won't be able to use me."

"Yeah, they won't, if we were with you the whole time." She thought about it for a while then the idea came to her mind as she smirked but quickly covered it with a smile.

"You're right," she said and he raised an eyebrow.

"So, you'll listen to us?"

"Yeah of course, now if you excuse me I need to sleep." She said and pushed him out of the door slamming it after him.

"Well, if you think I bought that; then you're wrong, we'll talk again tomorrow." He yelled to her then went back downstairs.

"What did you do? Is she convinced to go out with security?" Roby asked him.

"Not yet, but I know how to deal with her."

"Well, I'm not going to be out that much, not anymore, I do my job from home, I just go out if it was something so important, so, you'd need to be with her more!" Roby confirmed.

"Yes, sir. But we can't leave you here also without security." Nick answered.

"I can stay or hire my men to be around here if we all must go with her." Joe said.

"Well, that could work." Nick said.

"Excuse me, sir; may I go talk to her? I think I can convince her." Demi said after being silent for almost the whole conversation.

"Yes, of course, I think it worth another try." Roby said somehow excited.

"What? No. I said I can deal with it." Nick told her.

"I already told you I can understand her."

"And I told you I can deal with it."

"But you tried and didn't convince her."

"Who said that that's it?"

"Well, maybe if you actually let me do my job here, then we'll be faster! I know I can convince her."

"Nick, just let her try." Joe meddled in while Roby was watching not knowing if he should say anything… after all it was their job and Nick was the leader since he has more experience.

"Just try me, okay?" Demi said when she saw him looking at her as if trying to decide.

"Fine, but it's just so we can be ready faster… don't count on me agreeing to you all the time." He said and she rolled her eyes and Lydia showed her once again Miley's room as Nick and Joe excused themselves to go to their room so Nick can un-pack.

"You know you should give her a chance." Joe said when they were alone watching Nick go around the room while un-packing.

"I know I'm being harsh and I hate that, but I don't want her to be lazy at her job if she saw the kind side of me… you know girls." Nick sighed, "And I really don't want to lose a mission because of a girl. And you also know girls can be emotional and follow their heart."

"You know not all the girls like that." Joe shrugged.

"Yes, but I don't know her, and until I do, I can act this way so she know that I'm serious about my job."

"Just be a little calmer with her." Joe said while Nick rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Why are you defending her anyway?"

"Nothing I just saw you treating her badly even though she didn't do anything wrong."

"Well, if she convinced her, I think I might change my ways with her."

"She seems smart and brave."

"So, you think she would convince her?"

"Positive."

"I doubt; that girl is so damn stubborn, she even was trying to threat me."

"Oh, that's because she doesn't know you." Joe smirked and nudged his shoulder, "If she knew she was talking to the best agent in the CIA she'd have treated you with respect." He said and Nick smiled.

"Do you know her?" Nick asked him after a while.

"Not really, but she's really kind, she's just stubborn, really stubborn. But I have a feeling that Demi will understand her." Joe said thinking about the whole situation.

"Well, as much as I don't like losing for a girl, I wish she does. That will make our mission easier if she didn't argue with us."

"Don't worry, they'll have some girly talk and come out as best friends."

"I doubt it." he said and laid on his bed after he was done un-packing.

"I can't believe that I lived to see the day that you, Nick, work with a girl!" Joe laughed shaking his head.

"I didn't have any choice, I tried to disagree, but it was just the power of the manger!" Nick said and shook his head then chuckled at the thought! He never expected to work with a girl… but at least Joe's with him!

_Well? Is it any good? I know I'm crazy writing three stories at the same time with the school going and not having much time… but I'm stubborn like that… And I promise to post whenever I can, and as soon as I can :)_

_So, tell me what you think of this story… should I complete? :)_


	2. Power Of Girls

**Chapter 2**

'**Power Of Girls'**

"I said I need some rest." Miley yelled opening the door expecting to see the same guy with the cold eyes, but her eyes widened when she saw a girl smiling warmly at her, "Sorry, I thought you're that annoying dude." She whispered and Demi let out a laugh.

"Hi, I'm Demi, and by the way I know what you're talking about he's annoying." Demi said offering Miley her hand to shake as the last one smiled already feeling good about the girl and took her hand.

"Well yeah," Miley chuckled, "Come on in." she said as she moved to the side to let her in.

"I thought you need some rest." Demi lifted an eyebrow.

"No, it's okay; you seem cool if you think he's annoying." She said and pulled her in unlike Nick who entered without even her inviting him.

"Well, as you like," Demi said while Miley was closing the door of her room. "Well, first I'm here to get to know you better since we're going to be together almost the whole time." Demi smiled getting to the point she wants but not directly.

Miley's face fell as she looked at Demi, "I'm not going to be with you the whole time." She shook her head.

"What? Why?"

"I'm not walking with bodyguards around me protecting me!"

"We're not going to be bodyguards." Demi smiled, "Sure, we're going to be there for you, but we won't be carrying guns in both our hands, we'll be more like your new friends. And that what all the people will know us as."

"Really?" Miley raised an eyebrow not believing. But a warm smile and a small nod was all what it took from Demi to make Miley believe her!

Fifteen minutes later when Nick was done un-packing and was sitting with Roby and Joe talking in the same room they were at before when Demi and Miley entered there laughing about something the last has just said about Demi's partner!

"Hey, Joe." she said as she entered before facing her dad, "Dad, I want Demi to be sleeping with me." The girl's words hit Nick as the lightening as he froze and looked at Demi who smirked at him but he got over it soon and gave her a satisfied nod followed with a sarcastic look which made her fume in anger.

"You seem to get along then." Her dad said smiling.

"Yeah, she's cool." She replied and glanced for a part of the second at Nick.

"Well, then there will be one more bed in your room." Her father said smiling and Nick frowned at his way of treating her; he didn't like him not saying even why to her!

"Weren't you going to have some rest?" Nick interrupted asking her.

"I decided not to." She said not even looking at him and took a seat next to Demi. "So, Dem, how was your flight?"

"It was quite well." Demi smiled at her new friend.

"My friends will like you a lot, I can't wait till they meet you." Miley exclaimed, "Especially Chad, Linda –"

"Who said we'll meet your friends?" Nick interrupted her.

"Uh, I wasn't talking about you… I was directing my words to Demi." She smirked.

"Well, I'm the boss of Demi." He smirked back, "And I can say what she should and shouldn't do."

"Not when it comes to this, Nick." Demi glared. "Meeting her friends won't make you lose your job."

"You can't go and meet new people and forget the real reason you're here."

"I'm not."

"That's what will happen." He rolled his eyes and just when she was about to reply, he spoke up again, "You're supposed to do whatever I say, I have more experience, and you know well that disobeying me can get you in trouble." Knowing that he's right, Demi shut her mouth and huffed.

"You're not replying to this?" Miley asked her.

"He's right." Demi rolled her eyes and Nick smirked satisfied with himself.

"Listen, you may be able to control her but you've got nothing on me, you can't tell me what do I do and what I don't."

"Enough, Miley." Her dad put in. "You've got to listen to whatever he says."

"Dad." She exclaimed whining.

"No, Miley… it's time to actually listen to someone; it's your life you're messing with now." Miley looked at him angrily wishing he'd change his words, but it didn't work. She tried the disbelieving face, but she got the same result… so she turned to her last weapon; the puppy face but it didn't work for the first time in her life.

She glanced around the room first at Demi to see her apologetic helpless look, then at Joe who was looking anywhere but at her knowing he won't be able to do anything… he knew better than disagreeing with Nick in his job. She then looked at Nick who was smirking at her making her angrier.

"Ugh." She screamed and left the room, but then she entered again, "Demi, do you wanna come with me?" she said with a smile as if nothing has just happened.

"Sure, I need to un-pack."

"Sleep early, we're starting work tomorrow morning." Nick instructed as Demi rolled her eyes standing up and following Miley without answering him.

"God, could he be more annoying? I can't believe dad is making me do this." Miley complained to Demi.

"Maybe it'll be for good." Demi whispered, "But don't worry, I'll be with you."

"Yeah, that's the only good thing."

"I didn't know you're s friendly."

"Thanks, but I'm not always like that, only if I felt like I can be friends with someone."

"Then I'm glad you felt like this with me." Demi smiled at her as they entered Miley's room to see some servants adding a bed in her room, she didn't know when her father got them the order to do so, but he did and she was glad he did.

While Demi was un-packing with the help of Miley, the two men were seated in their beds aside in silence…

"I told you she'd help." Joe started.

"Well, it's good they are getting along, but I need to watch them closely, till I'm sure Demi is the good girl for that role."

"Nick, do you really think they would choose the wrong girl?"

"No," Nick frowned, "but sometimes people do things that they think is right but in fact it has the worst affect on the long run." Nick said thinking deeply, "Especially if it was a young person… a young girl."

"You know, girls aren't crazy."

"I'm aware of that, Joe. I mean, she'd like to taste life, why would she want to watch her every move and think million times before even sleeping late." Nick said, "She's young. She needs to have fun, which Miley will give her judging by her care-free personality."

"Well, you're right, but maybe Demi is aware of that too?"

"_Maybe_. That's why I'm watching them for a while, that's why I'm going to be so strict on them at first."

"I get your point, dude." Joe nodded understandingly, "But, why do you think Demi could convince her while you wouldn't? Doesn't that mean she can be the suitable girl for this mission?"

"Well, it's either that or she's like her."

"She doesn't seem like her." Joe mumbled frowning, "I think it's something about girls, you know they understand each other. A power that they just have on each other."

"I'm afraid you're maybe right."

"Afraid?"

"Yeah, you don't know whose power is strongest? Miley or Demi."

"Well, let's just hope it's Demi's."

"Yeah, and if it wasn't I'll make it be." Nick said determined.

"We better go to sleep. We have to make our plans for tomorrow early in the morning." Joe reminded as Nick glanced at the clock and nodded.

"You're right. I'll go make sure they're a sleep and come back." Nick said getting up from his bed and making his way towards the room he now knew was Miley's and Demi's. He knocked once and opened the door quickly before even giving a chance for them to reply.

"What the hell…?" Miley exclaimed getting up from her bed quickly as if not comfortable to see him at that moment exactly.

"You both need to sleep." He said firmly clapping his hands together faking a look of sorry at them.

"God, it's still 9:30." Miley's eyes widened as his eyes went really cold sending some fear down her spine but she didn't show any of it in her eyes.

"We have got a long day tomorrow, and you need to get up early. And that's an order." He said glancing at Demi who sighed.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. Nick looked at the two years younger girl before him as if expecting her to do the same but they just stood there for a while just staring at each other, him waiting for her to obey and her expecting him to change his mind by her strong gaze that no one ever succeeded in ignoring.

"Go." He suddenly said loudly making her jump slightly of surprise that he actually ignored her 'gaze' and even managed to shout and not change his mind. She looked at him irritated before letting out a huff and went to her bed and faced the other side getting under the covers.

He switched off the lights satisfied and left their room and re-entered his and Joe's closing the door behind him.

"All good?"

"Perfect." Nick smiled before getting the room dark also and drifted into sleep only thinking and planning out his mission. Now that he was actually in the events, he needed to re-think about his steps again and make sure he's thinking about the right plans…

Next morning, Demi woke up to the sound of Lydia softly calling her… she slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus on what she was telling her…

"Mr. Adams wanted me to wake you and Ms. Miley up." The sweet lady told her as Demi rubbed her eyes nodding.

"I'm awake, I'm awake." She said getting up and reached for the bathroom quickly taking a shower that she knew well will help her focus and be more awakened.

When she finished, she re-entered the room again to find Miley still asleep, while Lydia was helplessly trying to wake her up softly.

"You've been trying with her since I left?" she raised an eyebrow as the young woman sadly nodded.

"Yes, but I went to Mr. Adams who told me to try and wake her up by any way." She sighed.

"Let her have some more sleep." She said and as if she just needed a word like that Lydia nodded and left the room soon followed by Demi.

"Where's Miley?" Nick asked as soon as he saw Demi.

"Well, good morning to you too." She said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Is she still asleep?" he ignored her sarcasm.

"Yes." Demi said with a mix of annoyance and irritation.

"God, she didn't sleep early, did she?"

"No, she slept right after you left." Demi said, "Maybe after a while but not that long." She corrected herself. And without saying anything, he turned around and went to the breakfast table and brought something that Demi didn't catch a glimpse of at first.

"No, Nick." Joe shouted after him as he hurried out of the room and right then it clicked… Demi's eyes widened at the realization that Nick was actually going to pour ice on a sleeping Miley. that was like adding petrol to the fire. Especially that she was annoyed from him last night for making her sleep early.

"No, no, no, no, no…" she ran after him but she just stood at the door behind Joe seeing that they were both late and the icy water was now finding her to Miley who gasped and got up shocked but then wiped her wet face looking at Nick with her red face.

"Are you like crazy?" she shouted.

"I warned you last night that you'd have to get up early."

"Well, not my fault that I had some problems in sleeping last night."

"Well, bad for you." He shrugged and made his way out of the door pushing Demi's shoulder while passing her.

"Ugh." Miley screamed out in frustration.

"Sorry, Miles, we tried to stop him." Joe whispered but she just rolled her eyes and got out of bed as she entered the bathroom to get ready for her oh-so-amazing morning.

She didn't know why she didn't argue with him… could it be that she finally found someone who can tame her? Nope, that was a negative for her. She was a free spirit and no one could control her… but it was something about his eyes. How strong his gaze was… something that only someone like her would understand quickly. Someone that has the same kind of gazes… those strong affective gazes.

When she finished, she got out of the bathroom and walked towards them as she sat next to Demi and smiled brightly at her…

"Good morning, Dems. Good morning, Joe." She flashed him a smile to but when her eyes went to Nick, they automatically changed to cold as she glared at him.

"Good morning, sorry about earlier." Demi told her as Joe gave her a nod and a smile mumbling a good morning.

"It's okay."

"So, our plans today are just like this… we have breakfast –which is we're late for, thanks to you- " he glanced at Miley before continuing, "we'll go with you to meet some friends, but you're mostly staying with us as we're supposed to be family friends." He said and she rolled her eyes. "Then we'll come back here at about 2."

"2? Are you kidding me?" she exclaimed, "I have a party tonight." She said determined.

"Sorry, it's canceled." He pressed his lips together.

"Oh yeah? Said who?"

"Said me."

"You can't control me like this."

"Hey, Miley, we just need to settle ourselves," Joe interrupted calmly, "we just started this mission, and we need to protect you, so please help us, it'll actually make it a lot easier for us." He finished as she rolled her eyes which made Nick mimic her.

"If it wasn't for you…" she said after glancing between Joe and Demi and somehow realizes that they really need her to get along. She found no point in arguing right then, her father just told her for the first time to obey someone and Nick was driving her crazy. But now that he will spend more time with her, she was planning on re-paying him that _favor_. Sarcasm intended.

"Good, now, eat." Nick said as he left the room.

"Isn't he going to eat?" Demi asked.

"Already did. That's Nick for you, he does everything before the others, so he can plan his next move until they finish."

"Well, he's sure a weird dude." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, you'll love him when you get to know they real him, he's just like this at the first of any mission and when he get to deal with someone new."

"Ha, I doubt we'll ever get along." Miley said and completed eating in silence thinking about the new situation that she has to deal with… at least for a while, but she was determined to have some fun doing it.

_Wow, didn't know you'll like it that much… 12 reviews in just first chapter? I haven't got that before :D:D:D Thank you guys very much… I'm glad you liked the idea of it :D:D_

_So, here's chapter 2 and chapter 3 is on progress, and I promise to u[date as fast as I can :)_

_Thanks, Jancy, __IWantNiley3.0__, nileyfanxo, __Simar__, __Niley23 Alex__, person who didn't put a name, Gabby, __imperfections676__, Niley, __NileyFreakk__ & Julia tahnk you guys very much for supporting it :D_


	3. Power Of Eyes

**Chapter 3**

**Power Of Eyes**

Miley sat frowning in the backseat watching the different faces passing by as the car moved. She saw buildings and streets that she got familiar with due to living her whole life there, but this time she wasn't happily watching them, she was frowning like she just lost something precious, which she technically did, at least from her point of view.

She was in Nick's new car, not hers. Nick was driving, not her. He was humming along to some old song that she never heard before, not her kind of music. She was sitting in the back seat, not comfortably in the front one. And finally _he_ was the one deciding where she would be meeting _her_ friends, not her. And that was driving her crazy.

She huffed loudly trying to get him annoyed, but he never showed any sign of being bored or annoyed by her. He actually smiled more.

Miley's ringtone started playing as she pulled out her phone annoyed and pushed it towards her ear forcefully.

"Yes?" she answered knowing it was one of her friends, and that they know her bad temper and how to deal with it.

"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"No, with the wrong way actually." Miley glared at Nick who chuckled.

"What? Anyway, where are you now?" Selena asked her best friend.

"On the way."

"Yes, I mean, how long will it take you to come?"

"I don't know, I'm riding with someone who seems to be never drove a car before." She said loudly to make sure Nick heard her.

"Yeah, I see." Selena said feeling the nervousness on the other line. "Why are we meeting at a restaurant this time?"

"Because, I have company that I need you to meet." Miley answered rolling her eyes, "The same person whose car's speed is like turtles."

Nick glanced at her in the mirror raising an eyebrow. "You brought yourself into that." he said as he pushed hard on the gas making the car almost fly between the few cars in the road, and making Miley hit her head on the backseat screaming from the force the car suddenly gained.

"I'll see you in a few, Sel." Miley said hanging up. "ARE YOU CRAZY?" she screamed at Nick.

"You're the one who kept saying things you don't know."

"You are- Ugh." She said irritated of her loss of words. Once again, he won and she lost. She really never met someone with such strong eyes with those strong gazes.

"You'll get used to him." Joe told her from the passenger seat.

"I don't even know how you're friends with him." Miley exclaimed.

"Do you mind it? It's none of your business anyway." Nick snapped.

"You think everything is your business, and when it comes to us intermediating in something, we don't have a say in it, huh?"

"Exactly." He shrugged.

"Ignore him." Demi whispered to her from next to her. Miley sighed nodding and looked through the window again, this time seeing people passes more quickly as the car's speed increased after she irritated him enough to make him do that. After realizing that she actually managed to irritate him, she smirked satisfied to herself and started thinking of plan to complete that irritation. Her goal was to make him give up on her and finally leave her alone, cause it has been less than twenty four hours and she's already hating that new system of life.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Miley was the first to leave the car and head towards the doors. Just before entering, a hand stopped her.

"Don't enter without us, and don't walk on your own." Nick told her not leaving her hand. She looked him in the eyes, then at his hand holding hers and nodded hiding back a smirk.

"Well, I'm not used to that new system… so excuse me." She faked a smile which made him uncomfortable knowing she's planning something.

She didn't make him drop her hand as she entered the restaurant with Demi and Joe behind them. she quickly scanned the place, as her eyes stopped at the dark brown haired girl.

"Sely." She exclaimed and started running towards her holding her hands out for her friend who she hasn't seen in a while due to Selena's quick travel to France.

"Don't ever speak so loud." Nick warned as she looked at him and again nodded without any word to disagree.

"Miles. I missed you." Selena came up to her hugging her. Selena's Italian accent was so obvious unlike Miley's. Selena's was so much stronger because she was born there, while Miley moved when she was young, so she caught the English accent first, besides, almost everyone she dealt with was American.. As for Selena, her parents were English but worked in Italy, and most of the people she knows that speaks English are American, so her accent was a good mix of American and Italian, while Miley had the American accent more dominant.

"I missed you too, Sel." She hugged her tightly before pulling away and looking at her company. "Oh, this is Demi, Joe… and Nick." She said looking at the last one with a wide smile that confused everyone except for Selena. "Old family friends, I haven't seen them in a long, long time. Ad guys this is Selena, my bestie."

"Pleasure to meet you." Selena smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you too, Selena." Nick smiled locking eyes with her with a deep gaze.

"Uh, let's sit." Miley said breaking the connection between them. "So, Sel, where are the others?" Miley asked seeing that she was alone.

"They couldn't come. They said we'll all meet anyway at Chad's party tonight, you're coming for sure, right?" Selena said as if it was out of question.

"Yes, I'm."

"No, you're not." Nick said looking at her unbelievingly.

"Oh, right, I forgot you need me in shopping today." She said faking her sorry expression, "You see little Nicky here, wants my help to change his old fashioned style." Miley chuckled holding back a smirk.

"It may be old fashioned, but he looks handsome in them." Selena stated glancing at Nick for a second before looking at Miley again. Miley's smile fell at her attempt to embarrass him which turned that he got a complement. And since she knew Selena for so long, she knew she was interested in him.

"You're pretty beautiful too." He whispered looking at her.

"Yeah, but I know he'll look even more handsome in other style." She said almost gritting her teeth but with a smile as she looked at Nick who ignored her and looked at Selena.

"He's goo like that." Selena smiled still glancing at him every few seconds, while he kept his gaze on her trying to make Miley angry as he realized her plan in front of Selena.

"No, he isn't." Miley said firmly as Selena got taken aback by her sudden change of tone and her head snapped towards her with slightly wide eyes and nodded.

"As you see." She shrugged while Miley slowly removed her eyes away from her.

"So, let's order, people." Miley said holding her menu.

After ordering, Selena looked at Joe and Demi who has been quiet the whole time, enjoying the battle between Nick and Miley which only they understood the reasons of well.

"So… are you relatives or just family friends?" Selena asked glancing between the four of them.

"Well, Demi is Miley's cousin, but from her mother's side of the family and our parents, "Joe paused pointing between him and Nick, "were quiet close friends with there."

"Oh, you guys are brothers?"

"Yes," Nick answered, they have been agreed on what they're saying their relations are before leaving the house, but Miley wasn't really listening as she was texting her friends when Nick wasn't looking at her. "Our parents were friends since high school; so, when we were born we were as close." He explained.

"I remember them making plans about us getting married." Joe laughed as Miley's eyes narrowed not knowing if they agreed on saying that or he's on Nick's side in the plan of making her go crazy!

"Aw, that's sweet when you grow up in an environment like that." Selena said. "So, you're dating or was it just some parents talking jokingly about their children?" she smiled.

"Partly." Joe smiled, "Me and Demi are dating, but Nick and Miley aren't." he explained. Miley remembered that part of the plan. Joe tried to make Miley and Nick a couple in front of people, but she refused violently which made Nick refuse too, because with that stubborn mind of his, 'he can't get rejected', even if it was someone he doesn't even want to be with.

The time went by the same… they talked and talked telling Selena fake stories about their childhood together – which Miley 'didn't remember' most of it making Nick send her a glare knowing she didn't concentrate in their plan.

At the ride back home, Miley thought it was time to yell and say everything that she couldn't say during lunch…

"What's the hell was that?" she said as Nick started the car and drove away.

"What?" he asked carelessly.

"Those looks with Selena."

"What looks?"

"You know what I'm talking about… you made anything just to piss me off." She huffed.

"Why would me looking at Selena piss you off? It's not like you like me, right?" he smirked and flashed her that strong look of his in the front mirror.

"No, it's not. And, you know what I'm talking about." she said.

"No, I don't."

"Nick," Joe whispered, "Stop, trust me you don't want to get her angry."

"I'm won't be afraid of a kid, Joe."

"A KID? I'll show you how kids act… stop the car. Stop the fucking car, jerk." She yelled and started kicking the back of his seat hardly that he hit the brakes immediately not being able to concentrate on the road. As soon as the car stopped, Miley hopped out of it and walked away quickly.

"Shit." Nick cursed and followed her.

This area hardly has cars pass through it, so the road was empty when Nick ran after Miley and grabbed his hand roughly turning her around…

"Are you crazy? Where are you going?"

"Leave me alone." She yelled and shrugged his hand away roughly.

"Go to the car." He ordered directing his head towards the car while glaring at her.

"Listen, Nick, you may not know me, but you should know very well that I'm not the one to do something against her well. I may haven't argued with any of your decisions since morning, but that's just because I didn't mind having some time with Demi and Joe. So, stop with the attitude." She spat and turned around leaving him in the middle of the narrow road.

She turned a corner quickly as Nick rolled his eyes huffing and followed her again determined. Just when he was turning the corner he heard a high bitched scream. His head snapped up and his eyes narrowed as he saw a guy pushing Miley to the wall with a small knife in his hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" He said as he pulled the guy away and gave him a hard blow in the jaw. The guy stumbled back and sent Nick a glare and mumbled something in Italian as he ran towards Nick and tried to hit him with the knife but he professionally avoided it and instead hit the guy again in the stomach then at the jaw again.

"What's wrong?" Joe said as he reached them along with Demi who probably came when they heard Miley screaming.

"Nothing, I'm dealing with it." Nick said calmly as if it was nothing as he gave the guy another hit knocking him down making him scream something again in Italian, "Even if I understood, I won't reply." Nick said giving him several kicks till he made sure he passed out.

"Good job." Joe complimented.

"Come on." Nick said without any emotion on his face as he grabbed Miley's arm and dragged her behind him. She didn't argue this time as she glanced at the guy on the floor. She knew she could have dealt with it, not as good as Nick did, but she knew she could have at least ran away after giving him a knee-kick. But, she still was grateful that Nick came, after all, she couldn't have granted getting rid of him so easily. So, she followed a bit shaky from the scene she just witnessed; she never knew he could be that strong!

"It's okay." Demi said rubbing her arm when she noticed her being a little shaky.

"What? Getting afraid now?" Nick rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm not afraid, just shocked." She replied bitterly as he rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else.

The ride home was silent as Miley leaned on Demi's shoulder getting comfortable… she thought back to what just happened, and couldn't help but get amused by his quick and strength.

When they got home, she quickly left the car and went directly to her room not even greeting her smiling father, whose smile vanished quickly as soon as she passed him.

"What's wrong? what happened?"

"Noth-" Demi started but got interrupted by her so-called-partner.

"We had a fight and she tried to run away but I followed closely and saved her from nearly robbery." As Nick finished The older man's jaw flew open while his eyes widened.

"Oh my… is she okay? Did anything happen to her?"

"No, the guy was just holding his knife against her when I reached them." Nick said, "Don't worry, sir. I got it all recovered."

"Thanks you, my son." He patted Nick's shoulder, "I hope she didn't cause mush trouble for you."

"Not really. I guess I should go talk to her." Nick said.

"If you're going to be as harsh, then don't." Demi whispered so no one except him would hear.

"You're not the one to teach me my job." He replied before heading to Miley's room leaving Demi huffing behind him. "Miley?" he knocked slightly, "Miley, please open the door." He spook with a caring tone she never heard him use. "If you didn't open, I'll just enter, I don't care what you'll be doing." He said before hearing shuffling ad then the door opened relieving an annoyed Miley.

"What?" she snapped.

"Can I enter?" he asked putting his hands in his pockets as he saw her raising an eyebrow before moving aside letting him in. "Good, now we need to talk."

"About what? How much of a jerk you are?"

"You need to understand my nature of job. And you need to get along with us."

"The only one I have a problem with is you." She said truthfully.

"Well, that's my nature, my job comes first. I'm not allowed to make mistakes, Miley. One small mistake can cause my death or anyone's." he looked her straight in the eyes and she stared back and she was able to see that behind those chocolate brown eyes were care, honest and seriousness.

"What are you aiming to by this speech?" she asked calmly breaking the gaze.

"I need you to co-operate with us. Don't be so damn stubborn. God, don't be that stupid." He said earning a glare from her, "I'm just stating the truth." He said defensively holding his hands up before his chest making her let out a chuckle. That was a side she didn't know could be existed in him.

"That's my nature too."

"But, you're missing with your life and maybe ours too." He said making her bite her lower lip thinking.

"I'll try?"

"Not enough."

"I can't promise you something I'm not sure will happen."

"It _has_ to happen."

"There you are again." She rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Being a jerk!"

"You're being stubborn too." He yelled and let out a huff, "Listen, we're here to protect you and your father… leaving the fact that you should be grateful to us alone, you don't want your father to get hurt, so you need to get along with us."

"Yeah, I must be really grateful to you." She said sarcastically.

"I just saved you from robbery if not raping."

"Oh, so you're making a favor and go on reminding me about it, how kind of you! Besides, I didn't ask for your help."

"Oh, yeah, you were really handling the situation… you even screamed." He replied with sarcasm.

"It was out of surprise not fear."

"You still were afraid."

"How do you want me to co-operate with you while you're being like that. if you're really smart, you would have known how to deal with me and do it… not like that." she told him making him freeze.

Even though he hate to admit it, but she was right… he thought that right way to deal with her is by the cold shoulder, even if Joe warned him from that, but he still did, because he always dealt with people with that way, and they finally broke and obeyed him… but apparently, she's different.

She was talking well with him at the beginning of the conversation, because he was too… but when he started yelling, she did too… so, he concluded that she reacts according to the actions of the person in front of her, but she reacts quickly, and always know what to say.

He looked her in the eyes meeting her string affective gaze. He knew that she has that power in her eyes, they're strong, affective –especially for men due to their magical blue color – he had that in his eyes too, and he knows it. He also knows that they both know how to control it exactly… he used it earlier at the restaurant with Selena when he was trying to beat Miley's attempts to embarrass him in front of her… and he used it in the morning with Miley herself and it worked in both cases… let alone all the previous times he used them.

It was now like a silent battle between them… just using their eyes… trying to know whose gazes are most affective… and as always he was determined to win, even though the last words she said were right, but he also needed her to work with him…

"You're right." He heard _himself_ saying. His eyes widened for a mere second as he looked at her to see a satisfied grin with a hint of a smirk knowing she won this time.

As for him, he was wondering how she won. Could it be that he finally met someone who can compete with him in his own game? However, he had that feeling that this mission will be different. He knew that something will happen. He just couldn't decide if it's a good or bad thing.

_Oooh, thank you guys for the support to this story :)_

_I know this chapter isn't that good, but well, it'll take some time for them to have feelings… but they'll get along soon :)_

_Thanks, Livenileylove, __imperfections676__, __IWantNiley3.0__, __Simar__, __xWeAdoreMileyx__, Jancy, __NileyCraziness__, __FirePrincess251__( double tahnks for chap.1 &2 ;)) & Gabby for your reviews, it made my daaaaaaaaay :D_

_Don't expect next chapter so soon, I have exams all week :( but I'll write too :)_


	4. Power Of Her

**Chapter 4**

**Power Of Her**

Nick was lying in his bed thinking about what happened earlier that day. It was full of events for sure. But the most unexpected was the last when he lost for Miley. When she was right about something and he wasn't, but then again admitting his mistakes is a brave thing in his opinion. If he didn't, the it would just lead to a chain of other mistakes.

So, they'd come to an agreement, they were going to change their ways of treating each other. He would respect her opinions –or at least try to- and treat her better, and she would follow his orders for everyone's safety. But neither of them truly believed it'll work.

"What's on your mind, dude?" Joe asked as he climbed up to his own bed and faced his friend.

"That girl."

"Oh," Joe smirked.

"No, Joe, don't start with this. You know what I mean."

"Alright, alright. So, you convinced her with anything?"

"Kinda. We'll be nicer to each other."

"You'll be nice? That's new."

"For the sake of the mission, don't get used to it." Nick joked as Joe smiled.

"Nick?"

"Yes?"

"When was the last time you went on a date?" Joe asked as Nick frowned looking at him.

"A date? Since when my job leaves me the time to date? You know I only concentrate on my job."

"Are you trying to convince me you don't want to at least see someone?"

"No, I'm good like that."

"Nick, you can't block girls away from your life forever."

"Joe, my life is full of action. I don't even have time to know someone enough to like, let alone having a relationship that I don't know how will end. I may lose my whole life in any mission!"

"Not supposedly a relationship. Just a couple of dates here and there. You know so life will be more interesting."

"You don't know how busy my life is due to your work in the embassy." Nick shook his head.

"Alright, don't you feel un-complete? Dude, you need to fill your needs."

"Joe, I don't even have the time to think I'm not satisfied. My job keeps my head away from all this shit. You really don't need girls to live." He shrugged.

"Wow, you changed. Remember high school?"

"How could I not?" Nick laughed.

"Just try to have fun. Your life will be much better." Joe said returning to their man topic.

"Do you?"

"From time to time, you know." Joe answered chuckling.

"Of course, you do." He said referring to the fact that this is Joe he was talking to.

"Just try it, okay?"

"If I had time." Nick shrugged in a way that let Joe know that this was the end of the conversation.

As for Nick, he realized he didn't really think about that before. He got so caught up in his work and loved it that he didn't notice the lack of girls in his life. But like he said, how can he get the time to date? Maybe in the future, but right now, he had no time at all.

XxXx

"So, Miley, how's your love life?" Demi asked her new friend who chuckled.

"I don't have a love life." Miley answered, "At least not right now."

"Why?" Demi asked obviously surprised by her answer. Anyone would be anyway, judging by her personality and her beauty.

"Well, I broke up with my last boyfriend about a month ago; he was being a pain in the ass lately. And I haven't seen someone since then."

"I see," Demi nodded.

"What about you?"

"I don't have also." Demi shrugged, but Miley looked at her waiting for more explanation. "I only focused on getting to the job. I didn't have time to date as I was working hard to finally have a big mission like that." She told Miley who nodded understandingly.

"I like that you're too determined."

"You're too. You're really stubborn."

"Only when I really want to be. I can go easy if I want." Miley shrugged. They heard a knock on the door as Miley called for whoever it was to enter.

Lydia's head appeared from the slightly opened door and looked towards Miley, "Mr. Stewart wants to meet up with you." She said as Miley nodded.

"Just me?"

"No, all of you."

"Fine, we're coming right after you." Miley told her as she nodded and closed the door leaving to tell Nick and Joe.

Miley and Demi took their way downstairs to the same room her dad was when they arrived, it was his favorite place to relax.

"You wanted us, dad?" Miley asked a little dryly, she was still not over the fact that he was forcing her to follow Nick's orders, even though she's not mad at Nick himself at that moment.

"Yes, take a seat." He said pointing to the two comfy seats in front of him as the two girls sat down in silence until the other two came and mimicked their position in front of the older man on the couch.

"Yes, sir?" Nick asked politely.

"I have to have a guest over dinner tomorrow." Roby started.

"So…?" Miley asked waiting for him to get to the point. It wasn't the first time to have someone over dinner for some business of his.

"You need to be with me. Our guest is bringing his family as a start of a friendship between the two families. And you know that could be very important, you know I represent the whole country here." He told his daughter.

"So, you want me here at dinner!"

"All of you. They're supposed to be family friends. And you need to act a little formal, Miley. Show that you're a good young lady." He told her seriously.

"Wha-"

"So, we need to watch out for everything tomorrow and increase the security." Nick said interrupting whatever objecting sentence she was going to say.

"I don't think it'd be that much… but you need to take care." Roby said.

"Don't worry, sir. I got it." He nodded seriously.

"Thank God to have someone like you in the CIA." The older man said examining his determined features.

"Thanks, sir. Anything else?" he asked him.

"No, that's it. I just needed to tell you our plans for tomorrow to get prepared."

"Thanks. Excuse us." He said standing up pointing his fore finger between himself, Demi and Joe.

"Sure." He nodded and the other two stood up and followed Nick around leaving the father and the daughter alone.

"He'll never change." She huffed and folded her arms over her chest frowning.

"What are you talking about?"

"That Nick dude."

"Ah, Nick, he's a really great young man. In spite of his young age, he's already their best agent. Isn't he awesome?"

"No!" she looked at her dad like he just said he got kidnapped by aliens, and killed them all running away!

"What? Why?"

"He's annoying, and he thinks he's the damn boss of me." She complained.

"You know you have to listen to him for y-"

"I know, for our sake, I got it. But he has to treat me good too; I'm not his servant to follow whatever he says blindly."

"What did he do now?"

"His stupid attitude, he thinks that whatever he has to say is more important than anything else."

"He just takes his job seriously, Miles."

"Whatever, dad." She said and stood up walking to her room.

XxXx

The next day, Nick was all over the place making sure everything is alright. He had two of Joe's men guarding the place, the most trustable men; he didn't want to use a lot of men because the less number of people he has, the more he get chances to complete his mission successfully.

He was walking from a place to another ignoring everyone except when he needs them. Miley watched in silence. She was waiting to see when he's going to stop and realize he's over reacting. It was just a dinner after all!

She watched him jumping from a room to another, in and out of the house. For some reason, she enjoyed watching him running like a bee in the house. Maybe because the serious face he kept, or just the fact that he's running around for no reason!

"What are you doing?" She heard Joe's voice coming from behind her so she turned around.

"Watching your friend." She smiled.

"Nick? Why? I thought you don't like him." He said with a hint of smirk as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm waiting to see when he'll finally stop and realize he's over-reacting."

"He's not over-reacting." He frowned.

"He isn't? Joe, he's running around the house ignoring everybody for no real reason."

"He's doing his job."

"It's just a dinner."

"Trust me, you don't know what could happen is 'just dinner'." He smiled at her patting her shoulder and turned around leaving to do whatever Nick asked him to do.

"No surprise they're friends." She said to herself looking at Joe walking away. She glanced at her watch and sighed knowing she has to go get ready.

After a while of running around her room from her closet to her mirror to the bathroom to her make-up table, Miley finally finished getting ready as she stood in front of her full length mirror satisfied with her appearance…

She wore a very hot black party dress with silver decorations on the top with uncovered back. It was floor length which made it look even sexier. She wore her hair back in a messy bun that looked really cute. As for her makeup, she put on lip gloss, a light shade of blush and eyeliner.

She can safely say she looked hot.

Just when she was about to turn around, she heard a knock on the door, "Come in." she called and heard the door open behind her as she looked at it from the mirror to see the two pair of chocolate brown eyes that she got familiar too quickly due to the few silent fights they had.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't have much time to talk to you today… but we need to discuss your attitude with the guests tonight." Nick said calmly in a tone he wouldn't have used with her if they didn't have the last argument and made a deal.

"My attitude with the guests, huh? Why do you all treat me like I'm a naughty girl who doesn't know how to treat anybody?"

"Miley, I didn't mean it like that." he said holding back the argue to roll his eyes. "Anyway, your dad told me that they're a family f four members, two parents and two sons. The younger one is about your age, and he's the player one. No doubt that he's going to be a little flirty with you… you need to just smile and thank him, but, don't flirt back, got it?"

"What does that have to do with me being safe?"

"God, I know what I'm doing… every small detail matters with me, okay?"

"Well, you please explain?" she said gritting her teeth.

"Listen, the less people you're around these days, the safer you're. If you flirted back, then there's a property that you'll be friends, and that is not good for you or for him."

"Nick, I'm not losing communication with the world just to be safe."

"I didn't say that… but until we at least put our feet on the right way to those people, you're better not to make new friendships." He said a little calmer.

She looked away huffing and resting her palms on her waist, "What do you want me to do exactly?" she asked annoyed as he let out a sigh of relief that she's at least agreeing to him.

"Just sit near one of us, and be careful yet polite when you talk with any of them." he said now calm.

"Alright, Nick." She said still annoyed but calmer seeing he's not yelling anymore too.

"Thank you." He said and turned around to the door… when he put his hand on the knob, he turned around again, "Oh, and by the way you look great." He said flashing her a small smile before quickly exiting the door.

She felt a smile come to her lips as she stared at the door for a while before remembering that she was about to leave too when he arrived.

She left her shared room with Demi and just then she remembered that Demi haven't got ready yet… she frowned and began looking around for any sign of her.

"Hey, Miles. Wow, you look beautiful." She heard her voice from behind her as she turned around and saw she was already dressed in purple knee-tall dress with her hair flowing on her shoulders. She had a red lip gloss and light blush with eyeliner as well.

"Thanks, you do too. When did you get dressed anyway?" she asked her.

"Well, when we finally finished what Nick wanted us to do… I wanted to get changed but I knew you were using the room, so I decided to use another one to not disturb you."

"Disturb me? Dem, it's okay, you should've came." She answered confused.

"Oh, okay, next time I'll make sure to do so."

"Fine. I guess we should head downstairs?"

"Um, Nick said not to go until they call for us."

"Oh, yeah, same old boring routine." Miley rolled her eyes. She has attended dinners like that a lot, and she was told every time that she shouldn't go until the guests arrive and set down. Something about formal traditions.

A while after a maid came to tell the two girls they should go downstairs, so they stood up and took their way down,

"Oh, here they are." Roby said getting up to greet them as well as the four new faces in the house, "That's Miley, my daughter and her cousin Demi." He introduced, "Girls, meet Mr. Antonio." He said pointing at the older man in the three men, he was wearing a black suit and he was tall with black hair and eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." They shook hands with him.

"This is his wife, Mrs. Antonio." He said pointing at the woman with the yellow tall dress with red hair and brown eyes.

"Aw, you look beautiful." She said looking between the two girls with a thick Italian accent.

"And that's his older son, Davide." The boy was handsome with black hair that resembled his father's and dark brown eyes.

"Piacere di conoscerti." He said kissing both their hands.

"… and Lorenzo, his younger son." Now, it was obvious that Nick's words were right, because by just looking at him, you'd know by his not completely buttoned shirt and his hot hair style that was also black and the look in his eyes you could know he's flirty.

"Ciao, bella." He siad when he kissed both their hands not leaving the connection with their eyes and the smile on his lips.

They then all sat down, Miley found herself sitting between Nick and Demi who had Joe on her right.

"You look beautiful." She heard Nick whisper but loudly enough for the a few of the people close to them to her. She looked at him with a little confusion.

"But y-" he elbowed her slightly with a smile, "Oh, thank you, Nick." She said accompining it with a smile.

Her father, Signor Antonio and his wife started talking about whatever. None of the others actually cared what they said.

"So, Miley, huh?" Lorenzo started a conversation as he was sitting near Nick, not exactly next him, but near enough.

"Yes." She smiled.

"A fine name you've got there." He said showing off his terrible attempts to use the American accent, but it came out as a weird mixture of Italian and weak American.

"Thank you," she was about to compliment back but remembered Nick's words and the fact that he's right beside her and closed her mouth.

"I suggested them her name when she was born." Nick said as Miley looked at him weirdly.

"Oh," Lorenzo nodded not interested in whatever Nick had to say.

A while of silence between them passed while the other three still talked until the maid came announcing the dinner was ready.

"Oh, please come on and join us in dinner." Roby said standing up as the others all copied his action and followed to the dining room to sit on the long table that was filled with different kinds of food.

"Why are you acting like that?" Miley whispered to Nick who pulled her chair for her.

"Your father kinda gave them the idea that we're in love." He whispered back, "Now laugh." He said as she did what he told.

"I'll have to have a word with him later."

"Oh, it was her fault." He said referring to Signora Antonio.

"Aw, you make a good couple." The older woman said looking between them.

"Thank you ma'am." Nick said; he didn't want to use Italian words as he was supposed to be raised in the USA.

"So, Miley, where do you work?" Lorenzo asked her.

"Oh, I don't work currently, I'm newly graduated and I want to have some time to myself before getting attached to a job."

"Oh, good idea." He said smiling. "A beautiful girl like yourself, doesn't need a job that can control her life and make her less beauty… though in your case it's impossible."

"Thank you." She smiled a fake smile… he was actually making her uncomfortable because of his over-flirting. If Nick didn't tell her not flirt back, she would have done so by herself.

"Why does he keep flirting with me and leave Demi?"

"Because your dad also said she and Joe are married." Nick answered her.

"Where did Dad come up with those weird ideas?"

"Long story."

The whole night went like that… Lorenzo flirt with Miley who would smile and say thank you and whisper sarcastic words about him to Nick who would laugh while Demi and Joe was enjoying the show as always and the other three got involved in their conversation which Davide would casually join in.

When it was finally the time for them to leave, they all stood up to say their goodbyes…

"I'd like to see you again." Lorenzo said kissing her hand.

"Oh, sure… we'll see about that."

"It was a great pleasure meeting you." He said and turned to Nick, "See you, amigo."

"See you." Nick nodded and they watched them finally leave.

"God, finally!" Miley exclaimed throwing her body on a couch taking of her shoes holding them in her hands.

"You were good with them this time… unlike the previous dinners." Her father confronted.

"Thanks to my instructions." Nick said jokingly.

"Oh you reminded me," she turned to her father, "From where did you get those _genius_ ideas of us being couples?" she folded her arms over her chest letting go of the shoes.

"Um, actually… we agreed on that." Nick said scratching the back of his head.

"But you told me she was the-"

"Yeah, I lied, if I told you we agreed on it before telling you, you would have made a scene of it and ruined the night." He shrugged like it's nothing.

"So, why didn't you tell me before it?"

"Really? As if you would have agreed! I hardly got the deal of not flirting back from you."

"Face it, it's you who don't know how to deal with people and ask them to do something."

'Really? You're the only one who said that… and just admit it, you were glad we said that because Lorenzo was annoying you." He said with a smirk. They weren't arguing this time, they were just having fun throwing words at each other, and they both knew it.

"God, don't remind me." She rolled her eyes as they all laughed as she made a sick face.

"Actually, it was a good show." Demi laughed.

"It was even better in the middle of it." Nick said. He glanced at his watch, "Enough fun tonight? We need to wake up early."

"Oh, right, I need to sleep anyway." Demi said.

"Me too." Miley said as they moved towards the stairs. "Good night."

"Good night." Nick yelled after her.

"Well, I have some work to finish, you go and catch some sleep." Roby said and left to his office.

"Why is he being so nice all of a sudden?" Miley asked Demi as they closed the door of their room.

"I'm wondering the same, sister."

"I like that side of him." She said biting her lip smiling

"Oooh, are you having a new crush?" Demi smirked.

"A crush? On who? Nick?" she laughed, "Yeah, right, because we really fit together." She shook her head, "Go to sleep, Demi, I guess you're tired." She said and left to the bathroom to change.

At the boys' room, a similar conversation was going on, "I see you listened to my advice way too quickly." Joe smirked.

"What advice?"

"To be concerned about your love life."

"Who said I listened to it?"

"Well, how do you explain the constant and shared laughs with Miley and you complimenting her look twice –and don't even deny, I heard you while you were leaving her room- and last but not least your sudden change of attitude?"

"Well, the laughs were just to make it believable, the compliments were just the truth… and me being nice… well, I don't know, I noticed she's nice whenever I am, so, that's the right way to deal with her."

"You realized that all of a sudden?"

"Well, maybe her bringing out her funny part have a part in it, but it's the right thing to do."

"Her funny part, huh? Nicky, it's not good to let your emotions control you when it comes to job."

"My emotions?"

"Yeah, you liked her funny part and so, you're nice to her, yes it's the right thing to do… but don't get used to do that." Joe smiled.

Nick remained silent. It was the second time since he started this mission that someone is right and he's not… right about his job! That didn't happen before, he always knew how to deal with people when he knows their character, and he always knows what's right and wrong when it comes to one of his missions.

Then, what's different about this mission? Why does it seem confusing and new since he started it?

He needs to re-think about his steps… so, the next day, he'd spend more time with Joe, Miley and Demi, maybe he'll finally get used to the two girls and it's all okay… and he needs to sit with Roby and talk about the people who are after him.

In other words, the real mission will start in the morning.

Until he fell asleep, Nick only thought about what Joe said, could it be that Miley's so powerful that she controlled his actions without even knowing? Or was it like what Joe said? Either cases, he can't let her get to him like that; he can't let her power be more than his, and he can't like her in fear of letting his emotions control him around her!

He'll have to figure it all out later.

_Here I'm again, I know I said that I have only a week of exams but I had two weeks after it full of work and events, so, I'm sorry and I really tried to write this throughout the whole last week, and I finally finished it right now at 12:33 am ! :D_

_So, big thanks to __imperfections676__, __Simar__, Jancy, Gabby, __IWantNiley3.0__, __XoXSweetestXoX__, __thenileygirll__, __Martiss__ & Julia :D 33_

_I know this chapter is full of mistakes, because I haven't read over it… but please excuse me, because I'm already late in updating and I don't have enough time to read over it :)_

_Review ! _


	5. Power Of The Gang

**Chapter 5**

'**Power Of The Gang'**

"They were talking in English."

Signs of deep thinking appeared on Nick's face when he hear Roby's words. They were talking in English, while they were in Italy…

"In which accent exactly?"

"One of them was talking in weak British and the other in American."

So, that means they were hoping for nobody to understand them… and maybe they were even aiming for Roby exactly to hear and understand them… after all, it's a weird chance to choose English out of all languages to use… it's very common! So, it might was a trick or just a weird chance.

But, Nick has to consider all the possibilities. That's why he was concerned about tiny details.

"Are you sure you haven't seen their faces?" he asked again as Roby stayed silent for a while squeezing his head for any memory about how they looked like.

"I just got a glimpse, but it's sure not enough to make a complete picture about them. But one of them was tall and dark haired and the other was slightly shorter, and I guess his hair was blond!"

"That's enough for me." Nick nodded as he saved the information in his mind. "Alright, thanks, sir. Excuse me now."

"You're welcome." He smiled and nodded. Nick left the office and walked towards the garden thinking deeply.

"Hey, how did it go?" Joe asked as he saw Nick coming from a distant… Joe was sitting with Miley and Demi around the table while the breakfast was ready in front of them, but Joe made them wit for Nick who went directly to Roby when he woke up.

"Good. I actually have some information." He nodded and sat next to him.

"I don't get how, you'll find those people?" Miley said confused.

"I won't." he shrugged and she looked at him even more confused. "They'll come to us. They'll try and either threat you again, or actually do something… and n either cases I'll be ready for them."

"Oh, God, they won't hurt dad, right?" she said worriedly.

"They'll try. But they won't be able to." He said with such confident.

"How'd you know?"

"I told you, I'll be ready for them." He shrugged, "Anyway, what are our plans for today?"

"Aren't you the one who determine that everyday?" Miley raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm giving you the chance to do that for today." He shrugged again as she looked at him as if expecting to see any sarcastic look before she smiled when she found none, and turned to Demi as if taking her opinion on what to do.

"What do you think?" she asked her.

"I don't know, you're the one who know the country not me." Demi smiled.

"Well, there's that party at Selena's tonight… but we need to find something to do until then, oh, we could go shopping or have lunch or maybe both and we can also-"

Nick let out a chuckle as well as Joe and Demi just smiled…

"What's wrong?"

"You look funny when you're babbling." Nick answered her.

"Well, excuse me, I don't think I have that opportunity to plan the day a lot lately."

"Anyway, decide on a place." He told her as she thought for a moment before smiling…

"It's shopping then."

"Fine." Nick nodded connecting his eyebrows as he thought it was no harm if he and Joe kept an eye on her.

"Can I bring Sel?" she asked hopefully.

"Miley-"

"Just her… I can grant that she's not harmful." She reassured.

"Fine." He said rolling his eyes. "Now go get ready." He said looking at the two girls who forgot to even finish their breakfast when they smiled and rushed to go get ready.

XxXx

"Oh, yes, you can drop by." Miley spoke into her phone while sitting on her bed as Demi examined her clothes and showed them off to Miley who would nod to her weather they look good on her or not.

"Is anyone else coming?" Selena asked her.

"Um if you mean our friends then no… but you know Demi, Joe and Nick? They'll be accompanying us." She bit her lip nervously.

"Nick is coming?"

"Yes?"

"Great."

"Huh?"

"Come on, he's cute and kinda hot."

"Hot? Nick? Trust me if you knew the real him, you'd change your mind."

"I don't care… he's a gentleman, hot young man." She said using a little of British accent.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes annoyed, "Anyway, are you dropping by?"

"Definitely."

"Great, I'll be waiting." She said and looked at Demi who impatiently held up another outfit as Miley smiled, "Listen I gotta go now… see ya."

"Alright. See you." Selena said and hung up.

"This one will be great on you."

"Finally!" Demi said relieved rolling her eyes as she went to the bathroom to change as Miley searched for an outfit for herself and within twenty minutes they were both ready when they went downstairs to the same table at the garden they were sitting at earlier.

"Took you long enough." Joe commented as he turned to face them… "But you look good." He smiled at the two girls.

"Thanks." Demi smiled brightly.

"Shall we go now?" Nick said standing up.

"Wait, Selena is dropping by." Miley said.

"When is she going to arrive?" he asked obviously annoyed.

"She should be here soon." She said and when she was about to sit down she heard the front gates open and Selena hitting her familiar car horn making her arrival announced."Great, she's here." She smiled and ran towards the car as her friend got out and hugged her.

"Wow, girl, didn't see you in like three days?" Selena said laughing.

"Yeah, long time." Miley said smiling. "Hey, guys, come on, let's go." She turned around and yelled at their way.

"Hi." Demi waved to Selena smiling brightly when she approached them.

"Hey." She smiled in return, "Demi right?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Hello, Nick." Selena said smiling wider and held her handout for him to shake which he took with a smile.

"Hey."

Miley cleaned her throat and slowly took Selena's hand which was connected to Nick's, "Shall we go now? I haven't gone shopping since forever." She said excitedly that almost nobody noticed her being uncomfortable about Selena, as Demi noticed but didn't comment for the mean time.

"Yeah, since last week." Selena said chuckling.

"Hey. That's a long time." She protested, "Come on, I'll ride with you." She said to Selena, "You can take my car and follow us." She threw her keys to Joe who caught them.

"I'll tag along." Nick said looking between Miley and Selena.

"Yeah, sure." Selena quickly said.

"And if you don't mind, I'll drive." He added as Selena frowned confused but eventually nodded.

Nick sat in the driver's seat of Selena's black car while she rushed to the passenger one leaving Miley the back seat who rolled her eyes while entering the car, while Joe was in the passenger seat of Miley's car with Demi next him.

Just then, Miley noticed that they are all going with her leaving her father with no security.

"Nick, aren't you supposed to stay with Dad? I'm positive you had some business together." She said as he started the engine.

"No, we finished, and he has some other assistant." He said looking at her eyes from the front mirror sending her a reassuring look.

The journey to the mall was silently in Miley's case as she had to sit and listen to Selena opening different conversations with Nick, she occasionally talked to Miley just to keep the topic up… but other than that, she only talked to him.

When they finally arrived, Miley let out a relieved breath and got out of the car just to be joined by Demi and Selena who linked her arm with her.

"Oh, he's so cute." She said dreamily as Demi looked at them confused.

"She likes Nick." Miley said arguing the need to roll her eyes.

"Nick?" Demi asked as Miley nodded, "As in Nick, Nick?"

"Yup."

"Why are you all surprised?"

"Maybe because of the fact that he's no one to like?" Miley said sarcastically.

"Why? He seems great."

"_Seems_. That's the point. Just deal with him for a while and I can grantee you'll pull your hair."

"You know, he's not really that bad lately." Demi said biting her lip as she received a glare from Miley.

"No, he's."

"Okay, as you like." Demi said defensively.

"I don't care, he's still cute." Selena said with a smile.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Miley told her.

"It's not like I'm aiming for a date or something… I just think he's good-looking and a little charming." Selena told her and for some reason that sentence made Miley a bit more comfortable…

XxXx

"How do I look?" Miley asked Demi as she was wearing red spaghetti strapped short party dress.

"Great." She smiled widely showing her perfect teeth.

"Same for you." She said looking at her black one.

"Thanks. Where's Selena?" she asked as Selena was still with them getting ready for her own party. It was going to be held in Selena's backyard which was only fifteen minutes away from Miley's house.

"Still dressing."

"So…?" Demi smirked.

"What?" Miley asked her clueless.

"Why were you so against Selena liking Nick?"

"Because she'll just get hurt in the end. It's either, he won't even notice her, or he'll leave after the mission ends. And in both cases it won't be good for her."

"Well, you're a great friend Miley." Demi smiled putting a hand on her shoulder. "But, is that the only question?"

"What else could it be?"

"I mean aren't you attracted to Nick?" she bit her lip looking seriously at her, "Be truthful, Miley."

"Well, no, Demi." She shook her head, "I'm not. I mean sure he's good-looking and he may has this personality I like, but he also is annoying, and really controlling, and that cover the goods I see in him."

"Good, because I don't want you to be hurt too."

"So, how do I look?" Selena said entering the room just when Miley was about to reply.

"Fabulous, Sel." Miley said looking at her blue flowing dress.

"Ready yet?" Nick's head appeared at the door.

"Hey, heard of knocking before?" Miley rolled her eyes playfully; it was obvious that they were starting to get along.

"Yeah, as if I would have seen blessing things anyway." He smirked as she gasped.

"What do you mean, mister?" she said with her hands on her hips.

"Come on, you won't be that good."

"She has the perfect body." Selena defended her friend.

"Prove it." He smirked.

"Oh, that's what you're aiming for." She smirked back, "You're filling your needs here, huh?"

"No, I'm actually satisfied."

"What's going on here?" Joe entered.

"I've got someone wanting me to see their-"

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to." Miley interrupted exclaiming.

"Okay?" Joe said confused, "Whatever it is going on, I don't think I need to know. Anyway, we better get going."

"Right." Selena said looking at the time as they all moved out of the room and went to the cars after Miley said good night to her father.

The ride to Selena's was too short and when they reached there were some of their friends already there.

"Miley! Haven't seen you in a while." Emily said waving at her as she gave her a hug."

"Yeah. Been occupied." She said after pulling away.

"Oh, do we have company?" Chad said looking at Joe, Nick and Demi.

"Yeah, Miley's family friends." Selena said as she introduced them all to each other.

"Alright, now that we all know each other, shall we start partying?" Emily said impatiently.

"Oh, yeah, let's go, baby." Selena yelled running towards the house as the loud music suddenly hit her ears and the different lights hit her face.

"Gonna be a long night." Nick said as he walked beside Miley and behind the other including Demi and Joe.

"Not really. Time passes quickly at parties. Bit you never attempted any."

"Wrong, I was professional at throwing parties." He said taking a seat as she sat beside him.

"You?" she said taken by the surprise.

"Yup. High school years."

"Wow, you really changed."

"My work-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know… your job makes you unable to do a lot of things… and your job comes first."

"You're learning quickly."

"Sure."

"Wanna dance?"

"Huh?"

"Wanna dance?" he repeated.

"Well, you're full of surprises today." She said seriously.

"I sure am… so what do you say?"

"Sure." She smiled after thinking for a while.

"Come on," he stood up taking her hand with him, "Act normal, dance, drink, anything, don't just sit there." He whispered to Demi and Joe as they passed by them.

"Wow, never thought you'd be that good at dancing." She commented in the middle of their dance.

"I told you, I was professional." He smiled and twisted her in his arms.

"I may change my whole idea about you because of this."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Defiantly."

After a few dances with Nick and some of her other friends, Miley felt the need to have a quick drink.

"Hey, Nick, I'm going to have a drink. Be right back."

"Alright, I'm sitting over there." He said pointing at the seats they were sitting at previously.

"Well, well, well, see who's having his groomer back?" Joe smirked at him.

"Just following your advice, dude."

"You're playing around?" he asked worried as Nick understood that he meant Miley by this question.

"No, I'm not, just living while protecting her." He smiled.

"So, where did she go?"

"Having a drink." He said as he looked over at the bar but he didn't spot her. "Wait." He stood up. "Where is she?"

"I'll go see her at the bathroom." Demi stood up quickly.

"Over there!" Joe said worriedly pointing at the front door where Miley was held by two men and out of the house.

Looks like the gang started their actions.

_Hey, guys. Sorry for being late and also leaving it there, but I'm really bust with school :( :( _

_So, what do you think about it? I'll try to update as soon as I can!_


	6. Power Of Best Agents

**Chapter 6**

'**Power Of Best Agents'**

When Demi heard Joe's exclamation she quickly turned around and just for horror to control her features. She saw Miley obviously not conscious as she was being held by two strong men with her head slightly rested on the shoulder of the right man.

She looked at the direction of Nick to ask what are they supposed to do, but she only faced nothing as she frowned and quickly scanned the room to notice he was running towards them in determination and confidence.

She soon followed with Joe as they existed the whole building leaving the loud music behind them to see Nick already got in a fight with one of them while the other was holding Miley towards the car.

Joe quickly ran to the man holding Miley and pulled his back making him lose his grip on Miley who fell on the ground making Demi run to her before another man came out of the car towards her. She pulled Miley away and faced the huge guy trying to protect Miley from him, though she didn't know how.

She realized she doesn't have a weapon and he's holding a gun.

He's huge and she's too small compared to him.

But she also realized she has her arms and legs and her brain… her brain sent orders to her muscles to attack quickly and with strength… and when she was just about to follow the orders the guy was being pulled back by Nick who left the first guy lying on the ground looking lifeless but he was just unconscious.

She saw Nick kicking the gun away from the man, which flew in the air and settled in his grip and with his other hand he held the guy from his shirt roughly making him look at him with fear though he tried to hide it.

"Who are you working for?" he asked him roughly putting the gun on his temple.

"I- I don't know what are you talking about." He said in perfect English.

"So, you're not Italians. Good start, now that you were stupid enough to speak English in front of me, tell me who are you working for or I'll empty this gun in your head." Nick threatened roughly that it hid every sign of his baby face and his features held roughness, strength and heartlessness.

"I- I…"

"Do you really want to die that bad?"

"You won't kill me."

"Why is that?"

"You need my information."

"Again, you're admitting you have information… and just to remind you, I have two of your friends lying there unconscious and your driver was a coward that he left you here when he saw me pulling you towards me, so, I won't mind killing you."

"How do I know you're not going to kill me after I tell you?"

"Listen, I don't like killing if I didn't need to… and I won't like my clothes to be smudged by your dirty blood." He said sending him a disgusted look, "Now, are you going to say or should I pull the trigger?"

"I will, I will." He said freaked out, "Mr. Robert told us to get the girl."

"Who's Mr. Robert?"

"He owns an import and export agency."

"Why would he want her?"

"I don't know, I swear, he just told us to do so, I'm just following the orders, please don't kill me."

"I won't." he said and hit him on the back of his head with the gun making him lose conscious following his mates.

"She awake yet?" he hurried to Demi and Joe who were trying to wake Miley up.

"Not yet."

"Come on, we're leaving." He said and carried Miley in his arms standing up walking towards the car where he sat Miley in the back seat and sat next her with Demi on her other side as Joe drove them him while he tried to wake her up.

Just when they were about to reach home, she began to squirm and try to open her eyes. Once she did she gazed at his eyes with her blue weak ones.

"Thank God." Demi gushed.

"You're finally up." He said relieved.

"What happened?"

"You were just about to be kidnapped. No big deal!" Nick shrugged as she looked at him confused.

"Don't worry, your knights at the shining armor saved you." Demi told her.

"Knights?"

"Yeah, us." Demi answered, "But to be honest, Nick had done most of the work."

"You didn't even move a muscle." Nick scowled at her. "I saved you from that coward."

"I was about to attack when you came out of nowhere." She defended herself, "Besides, I pulled Miley away from him, so I saved her from his grip."

"Shut up you two." Joe said annoyed, "It's not important who had done what, at the end the result is same."

"He's right…" Miley said sitting up coughing as they reached the house and already parked the car.

"Thanks for whoever saved me." She said leaving the car and going towards the house.

"Miley?" Nick asked.

"Yeah?" she turned around.

"When you feel okay, I need to talk to you."

"Fine." She said and entered the house and directly to her room.

"Why are you back so early?"

They turned around to see Roby looking at them confused.

"They started the game." Nick told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked frowning.

"The gang. They tried to kidnap Miley." He informed him.

"What? Wha- what happened?"

Nick sighed and looked at him telling him the last events of the night.

"Oh, my God, they're trying to make me shut up."

"Yes, but not any longer, they will at least put the possibility of us being security. So, do you know that Robert guy?"

"I don't think so." He frowned thinking deeply.

"A Robert with an import and export company."

"Do you mean Robert Anderson? He owns the hugest company in that field." He told them, "He made a deal with us recently. And honestly, I don't like him, he seems to have a lot that he hides, I don't know what, but I'm sure he's not a good man."

"How do you know that?"

"A lot of evident, and his way of talking is enough to make you doubtful of him."

"Alright, that's good information." Nick nodded, "Joe, I want you to collect as much information about him as you can."

"Consider it already done, dude." Joe nodded.

"I'll go change, now." Demi said standing up.

"No, wait, I need to speak to Miley." Nick told her and left the room and went straight to their room knocking lightly.

"Come in." he heard her voice saying.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Yes." She answered pulling the sheets closer to her as she was sitting on the bed hugging her knees and wrapped in the sheets.

"Miley what happened?" he asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I don't know, I was going to grab a drink as I told you, but then one of the came and tapped my shoulder and when I turned around I saw two guys as one of them sprayed something at my faces, and that's it."

"So, they didn't talk to you?" she shook her head negatively. "Alright." He nodded, "I'll leave you to rest." He said and stood up.

"Nick?" she called when he was about to leave.

"Yes?" he turned around again.

"What did you do?"

"Just gave them a lesson." He smiled.

"No, seriously." She smiled back.

"I ran after them, and got in a fight with one, as Joe took care of the other, and Demi just stood staring at the third, so I had to end my argue with the first by knocking him off and went to Demi and also took care of the third guy."

"Thank you, Nick."

"You're welcome." He smiled, "Oh, and by the way, you are good at dancing."

"You are too." She replied honestly.

"Now, go to sleep."

"Oh, again? Jus when you were starting to be bearable!" she said with a roll of her eyes, but smiled afterwards.

"Well, you know you need sleep anyway."

"Yeah, I do." She admitted.

"Then follow my orders."

"I don't like to call it orders." She said but she was shuffling in her bed getting in a comfortable position to sleep.

"We'll find another meaning for that later." He told her, "Good night."

"G'night."

A while after Nick left, the door opened again as Demi entered and got dressed into her night clothes and lied on the bed next her.

"So, you had a good day?" Miley asked her.

"I thought you were asleep." She turned to her, "Yeah, it was eventful, but good, though I was horrified when I saw them carrying you out."

"I'm okay." She smiled at her, "So, Nick did all the job, huh?"

"Almost." Demi frowned as Miley laughed.

"Please, he told me you were just staring at the guy."

"Hey, he took me by surprise, and he was holding a gun."

"That didn't prevent Nick from hitting and defeating him, did it?" she said smirking.

"Fine, keep talking about him like he's your hero, and I did nothing." Demi pouted.

"No, just the fact that you were scared for me is enough." She smiled at her, "But, he's still the one who saved me… twice."

"I told you, you like him."

"Maybe." She said and rolled off as her back was facing Demi who were starring at her as if not expecting her answer at all. She then smiled and closed her eyes also getting ready for sleep.

XxXx

"So, what are the plans for the day?" Miley asked her now usual question as she took a seat at the morning between them.

"Staying at home." Nick told her shrugging.

"What? Why?"

"Well, maybe the fact that you were about to get kidnapped last night has something to do with it."

"But you're with me! Nothing bad happened."

"But the gang doesn't know that. You're supposed to be shocked and afraid, along with us. We're just regular family friends."

"But-"

"No buts. You won't die if you stayed at home today." He told her annoyed, "And it'd be better if you asked Selena to come over." He told her.

"And why is that?" she asked feeling uncomfortable.

"She's your best friend and you left her party early without leaving an excuse, the normal is she'll come over to see what's wrong. I'm sure she'll call as soon as she gets up."

"She won't."

"Why?"

"I doubt she'll notice." She said but as soon as she finished her sentence, her cell phone rang with Selena's name flashing on the screen.

"Looks like she noticed." Nick smiled as Miley mirrored it and answered.

"Hello?"

"Mi." she exclaimed, "You left early."

"Yeah, it's a-"

"I know, I know, you were out of it and it just happened, same excuses, so… how was it?"

"Huh?"

"Miles, don't play dumb. It was Nick right?"

"Nick what? Oh, my…. No."

"I saw you dancing the night out with him, you-"

"I was about o get kidnapped."

"You what?"

"I was about to get kidnapped, Selena." She repeated.

"Are you serious? Oh my God, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What happened? No, listen, I'm coming over." She said and hung up.

"Well, she covered up the part of her coming over herself." She told Nick.

"I heard my name in the middle of the conversation."

"Yeah," she looked down remembering Selena misunderstanding of her left, thinking that she left with Nick.

"Why were you talking about me?" he smirked.

"Nothing, she thought that you made me leave." She told him partly being honest.

"So, she's coming now?" Demi asked her feeling her embarrassment.

"Yeah, she's on the way."

A while after, Selena was already there rushing towards her best friend and engulfing her in a hug and asking her worriedly about what happened the night before.

They told her the details of their adventure as she already knew that someone was threatening her father due to her closeness to Miley.

"Oh my God, Miles, you can't go out alone."

"Exactly my thoughts." Nick said.

"Well, I'm already with someone all the time."

"I didn't know you'll be that brave." Selena said after a while directing her words to Nick.

"Well, only when needed."

"It's good to be with someone who you can depend on."

"It's not the first time he saves me from something since he came here." She didn't know why she said that but Miley just felt it's what she's supposed to say. Maybe it's the fact that she wanted to show that they're close or maybe because she didn't want Selena's feelings to develop towards Nick.

"What do you mean?"

"There's this time when she was being stubborn like always and left us alone, and there was that dude who wanted to rob her." Nick said.

"Oh," she nodded, "Miles, guess what happened yesterday!" she said as if suddenly remembered something.

"What?"

"Maybe we should head to your room?" she said.

"Oh, alright." Miley nodded understanding that she didn't want to talk in front of them.

"You can come, Demi." Selena said as the three girls stood up and went to the shared room by Miley and Demi.

"What happened?" Miley asked excitedly.

"Do you remember Justin?" Selena asked her as she knitted her eyebrows together thinking, "That cute dude from college whom I had a crush on for about a year.

"Oh, yeah, but I though you were over him."

"Yeah, I did too… but last night, when you magically disappeared, he was talking to me and he offered a dance with me and it ended up with us kissing and he asked me on a date." She squealed.

"Oh, my god… I'm happy for you." Miley said hugging her as Demi did the same.

"Well, since you don't know him, Demi, I thought that bringing pictures would be cool." She bit her lip. And soon, they were sitting around the laptop seeing pictures of him and saying their opinions and throwing comments here and there about Selena's crush.

"So, you forgot your obsession about Nick?"

"Hey, I only thought he's cute."

"Yeah, yeah." Miley rolled her eyes.

"But apparently, he has to be liked by someone."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I think you're right." Demi said understanding her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You like him." Selena told her.

"What…? No."

"You do. Miley, I've known you since forever, so don't deny it." Selena smirked.

"Well, I may be attracted to him, since, you know, he saved me twice and he didn't even have to." She said, 'not at the first time at least' she thought as she knew it was his job saving her the night before.

"Well, since I'm almost professional at those kinds of stuff, I can tell you he likes you too."

"No, he doesn't."

"As you like, but you'll see."

Miley didn't know when or how it happened, but after the last night's events she felt so grateful to Nick and she noticed how fun he can be. And she just felt like she wanted to know him more even though she was aiming to kick him out when she first saw him. Especially, after he talked to her, she felt like he cared, maybe it's the nature of his job, but he still did. So, that was the power that the best agent at the CIA has got over her, away from the fights, guns and screaming, he has got a new power just over her.

_Soooo sorry for the late update. :( as I said before, school is horrible! _

_So, what do you think about this one? She kinda likes him… when d you think Nick will feel the same? And what about Selena? Will she still think about him like she did? Or she'll stop since she has Justin?_

_Thanks for: IWantNiley3.0, Gabby, Simar, FirePrincess251, imperfections676, CyrusObsessed & Julia_

_And please guys, review more, I got a lot more reviews when I first started this story… your reviews really encourage me to write :)_


	7. Power Of Good Treatment

'**Power Of Good Treatment'**

"I found him." Joe suddenly exclaimed looking at his laptop screen on his lap while he and Nick was still sitting at the garden while the girls were up doing God knows what.

Nick's head snapped at him with excitement and joy, "Robert?"

"Yeah," Joe nodded, "God it has been hard finding him!" he commented as Nick leaned down a little to have a better view of the laptop screen.

"He's really careful then, huh?"

"Pretty much!" Joe agreed, "Look here, it says that he's really successful in his job… and most of his deals are in US."

"What's his nationality?"

"Um… here… half Italian half American."

"That explains it, Joe." Nick said, "We need more researches about him… try to know if his job is all clean."

"Consider it already done."

"Joe…?" Nick called after a while of silence.

"Yes?" he asked not completely focusing with him as he was still working on his laptop.

"You know Miley very well, right?" this made Joe's head snap towards him as he put the computer aside and looked at his friend.

"Kinda… why do you ask?"

"It's just… she… I mean…"

"Nick… don't tell me you're falling-"

"No. it's the other way around."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you see why she was talking about me? Besides, she changed her way of dealing with me; she's a lot nicer. I'm afraid she's falling for me."

"Uh-oh. That'd be a problem."

"You think?"

"Well, I don't think there's something to do about that." He stated calmly, "But maybe if you treated her a little harsher again…"

"No." he shook his head.

"Why?"

"We're making a progress, I can't screw it all now."

"It's all for the mission."

"Dude, if I kept treating her bad then good then bed and good again… she'll never help us as she's doing now… besides, she didn't do anything wrong so I'll be harsh to her."

"Since when do you care about that?" Joe smirked.

"Always been."

"No. face it, you're afraid if she's falling for you, you'll do to, or to be more specific, you'll fall harder than you already are."

"I don't like her."

"You so do."

"Even if I do… I'll be able to control my emotions, I've been doing that for a long time, but in her case, she'll just be broken which will end up in big mess as you already know."

"Well, you've got a point here."

"I guess there's nothing to do but wait, huh?"

"I guess so." Joe looked at him apologetically as Nick nodded and looked away returning back to his silent thoughts as Joe looked at him for another minutes seeing him leaving to a whole other world before returning to his work as well.

XxXx

"Why don't you tell him, Mi?" Selena suggested suddenly as the other two looked at her confused.

"Huh?"

"Nick, why don't you tell him you like him?"

"No." Miley shook her head violently.

"Why?"

"I don't think it's a good idea. We weren't standing each other."

"But now, you do."

"No, Sel, it's not a good idea." Miley said nervously. "Besides, it's not really that I like him, you know, just a crush!"

"Demi, help me here."

"I don't know, I think it's not the best idea right now either." Demi said analyzing the whole situation in her mind as she knew that Nick was there for a certain mission and he couldn't be involved in such romantic relations, which will end up in Miley being hurt, and she knew that Miley knew that as well.

"What? Why?"

"You know, Nick and Miley's relationship always has been complicated." Demi said in a tone that made Selena realize there's more that she's not telling her, and she didn't want to push them to say.

"But it also isn't good to have feelings for someone in silence."

"I told you it's not real feelings… yet."

"Then when it be you tell him."

"Maybe I will." Miley said trying to end the discussion.

"Promise?"

Miley stayed silent for a while before finally nodding, "Promise." She said absentmindedly.

Truth is, she didn't care if he was there just to protect her. She didn't care if he was going to leave at the end. Yes she cared about that when she thought Selena was the one in her situation but for her she didn't care.

She always believed that if the relationship was strong from the begging then it could work under any circumstances, so, if she wanted it to work… she will. But the thing is, she still wasn't sure if those feelings were even true. She was attracted to his personality. Strong, confident, controlling, strict yet cool and funny. She didn't know she could find someone with such personality.

And the fact that he saved her twice made her believe he cared; even if he was just doing his job, but she still did. She knew that she might be just imagining but she still didn't care, she wanted to live every moment in its time… there's a moment for feeling happy, a moment for feeling sad, a moment for being hurt. And right now it was her moment to feel safe, cared for and happy.

When the time comes for her to face the truth, she'll have to… but now, she was just getting along with her thoughts.

"How about we head downstairs?" Demi suggested after a while.

"Yeah, let's join them for some time." Selena agreed and Miley shrugged standing up as the left the room and went to where they left the boys before to see they were at the same spots.

"Wow, you haven't moved since we left." Selena said.

"Working." Joe answered nodding towards his laptop.

"Thinking." Nick shrugged smiling.

"Okay, I'm not gonna ask for details." She mumbled, "So, apart from the kidnapping part, how was the party?"

"Amazing, you know how to throw parties." Nick told her.

"Wow, you must feel honored, this came out from the Nick Adams." Joe told her chuckling as Nick smiled.

"What do you mean?" Demi asked.

"Well, Nick was the king of throwing parties."

"Nick?" Demi said surprised as he rolled his eyes.

"Looks like you were telling the truth." Miley smiled at him.

"Hey, I don't lie." He told her.

"So, you two were popular?" Demi asked.

"Yup." Joe answered, "Everybody wanted to be friends with us." He boasted.

"Reminding me of my high school years." Miley smirked showing him that he wasn't the only one.

"Yeah, we were ruling the school." Selena agreed.

"Ha, Nick has got every girl at school drooling over him." Joe said as Nick laughed rolling his eyes.

"Ew." Miley made a disgusted face, "Can't see why." She smirked.

"Hey, I'm hot." Nick said and fixed the hem of his shirt cockily.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I'm." he mumbled deafeningly frowning.

"So, we were popular you were popular… what about you, Demi?" Joe said.

"Well, I wasn't in the popular group."

"The best thing you've made." Selena commented as Miley nodded.

"Seems like you didn't enjoy being popular." Joe raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that was expected, the only thing that made them popular is their social level." Nick smirked.

"No," Miley glared, "Not the only thing at least." She mumbled as he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." He said rolling his eyes.

"Well, we weren't comfortable because there were no real friends."

"That's the popularity." Nick said. "I didn't have friends but Joe. Still I enjoyed my time."

"Can we not talk about high school years any longer?" Miley said dryly and for the first time they noticed who tense she got.

"Alright?" Nick nodded confused.

Selena cleaned her throat clearly knowing what was wrong, "So, let's find something to do." She said smiling as they all forgot about the moment of tension and started having some good time.

XxXx

"I'm bored." Miley pouted throwing her body on the bed.

"You can ask Selena over." Demi suggested.

"She's with Justin now." Miley frowned, "Besides, that's not the point, I have you here, I mean I want to do something new, we've been in doors for days and I want to go out."

"Well, you know we can't now." Demi looked at her apologetically.

"Why?" she whined, "It's been so long, I'm already over the fact that I was getting kidnapped."

"I know you are, but…" she trailed off as Miley knew she was going to say it was Nick's orders and he knows better than them when it comes to these things. "Listen, let's go downstairs and find something to do."

"No, I'm okay here. Just you and me, talking, you know."

"Oh, alright." She nodded understandingly, "So, what do you want to talk to me about?" she said as Miley sighed. "Don't tell me you have more feelings for him." Miley looked at her eyes and nodded slowly. "Uh!"

"Do you think it's wrong?"

"Well, having feelings for him in general, no. but in your case, it is especially that you know he will leave any time."

"I know, but sometimes it just feels so right, sometimes I even think he has the same feelings as me."

"You think he likes you too?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, you know, he changed with me as I changed with him. I mean, we were fighting all the time but since we started getting along, I feel a strange bond sometimes."

"Well, I'm not gonna lie but I haven't noticed. Don't get me wrong, I just don't want to give you hopes and it turns out later to be false."

"I understand." She nodded. "Do you think it's a good idea to tell him?" she asked doubtfully biting her lower lip after a while.

"I don't know, Miley." She said looking at her with an unsure look. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't." Miley shrugged, "If I'm telling him while I know that he might reject me, I'll be ready." She told her.

"It still isn't the best of ideas, I mean; you won't be the same if he rejected you." She told her, "And you know than Nick doesn't like anything that messes up his work."

"No, it won't affect me, if it affected him then it's his problem." She shrugged annoyed. "At least I'll know if I'm right or not, if I'm not then, I'll just stop."

"Are you sure?" Demi asked her, but Miley kept quiet.

"No," she shook her head and the silence filled the room. "You know what," she suddenly said standing up, "I'm telling him, at least I'll be comfortable, I'll know if I'm doing the right thing." She said determined.

"Listen, Miles, if you know that this is what will make you comfortable, then do it." Demi told her, "Just don't allow this to affect you."

"I won't." Miley shook her head, "And you know what, I'm gonna do it now."

"Now?"

"Now!" Miley nodded and stood up leaving the room and went searching for Nick.

Finally, she found him sitting in the hall downstairs alone.

"Hey, what's up?" she said sitting next to him.

"Nothing, just thinking." He said a little absentmindedly.

"About?"

"Robert."

"Oh!" she looked away.

"So, what are you up to?" he changed the topic now fully concentrating with her.

"Well, I was just bored so I thought I should find something to do." She shrugged.

"Where's Selena?"

"With her boyfriend." Miley informed.

"That's why you're so bored!" he smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon, someone with your personality will get bored quickly with the single life… I mean you like creating events." He said.

"Seems like you'll never understand me." She shook her head, "For your information, I only had two boyfriends before."

"Two?" he asked surprised but then pursed his lips in a line amused.

"Aha, I only dated whom I saw a future with, whom I truly liked." She said, "I might like events as you said, but the events that I only want."

"Well, I have to say, I didn't expect that." He admitted smiling.

"So, what about you?"

"What?"

"How many girlfriends have you had?"

"Oh…" he laughed which made her smile.

"That much?"

"Well, you can't really call them _girlfriends_ as most of them didn't last for more than two weeks but if we counted those who lasted for more, then they should be around four."

"Wow, no surprise you liked your high school years." Miley rolled her eyes smiling.

"Best years ever." He said making her laugh.

"Seriously, did you like any of them? Or was it just for fun?" she asked after her laughter died down.

"Um… maybe two of them?" he said trying to remember, "But, you know, never really liked them."

"God, have you ever liked any girl?" she exclaimed sarcastically, but secretly she was eager to know the answer.

"Yes." He said deafeningly.

"I doubt." She rolled her eyes as he smiled but said nothing. The silence fell among them for a while as Miley was thinking for the best way she could say what she actually came for. "So, Nick?" she asked hesitatingly after she cleaned her throat.

"Yes?"

"Um… there's something that I want to tell you."

"Yes?" he frowned concerning.

"You know how we were treating each other at first… and then we agreed to try and get along." She stopped.

"Yeah…?" he asked for her to continue.

"Yeah, well, when we actually started getting along, I started to see how good of a person you are. And…" she paused taking a deep breath, "And slowly I started to like you."

There she said it.

His mind worked fast, that was the moment he feared the most, he didn't know how to get out of it… so he decided on playing dumb.

"Good," he smiled, "That will ease the mission you know it's better when we all have that-"

"Nick, you know that's not what I meant." She cut him off, "I mean like really liked you, in a more than a friend way." She softened .

Playing dumb didn't work.

He felt it was coming. But he kept telling himself that it wasn't true. Why now? Just when they were getting along, she decided to ruin it again. Doesn't she already know that he's not looking for those kinds of thing? Doesn't she know that she's causing drama? Doesn't she know she's going to be hurt?

And that's why he didn't want to reply. He didn't want to hurt her.

Looking at her awaiting sparkling eyes, he lost all courage to tell her he doesn't feel the same way. Ha, and he was making fun of Demi saying that she won't be able to not follow her heart!

Why did she have to feel like this? All because he treated her well? Because he didn't continue with the harsh attitude?

It's not like it's the first time he treats a girl in one of his missions nicely. But it _is_ the first time he gets used to one so quickly and really talks with her like he is talking with Miley.

Out of all the un-answered questions that went through his mind in just five seconds was the most important question that was also un-answered…

What is he supposed to do?

_Sooooooo sorry for the late update :( Studying! (unfortunately) _

_But I'll finish my exams on 26__th__ of Jan. So, can you bear with the late updates until then? I'm not going to stop writing, it's just going to be less frequently._

_How did you like this chapter though? Think he's going to agree with her or not? :)_

_Btw, the title was supposed to be the effect of good treatment, but since it's al powers I thought this one works too :)_

_Special thanks for… __IWantNiley3.0__, __Simar__, Gabby, Julia, __FirePrincess251__ & __XoXSweetestXoX__ I really appreciate you reading my freaky writing :)  
>and about that one long review… I really hate having such thing as a review… if they really hate it, why spare time on writing this?<em>

_Anyway, please review :)_


	8. Power Of Ignoring

**Chapter 8 Power Of Ignoring**

They taught him everything in CIA. He knew how to fight, how to plan, how to be quick with his decisions, how to expect his enemy's next move and just everything.

Except that one thing.

They didn't teach Nick how to reject a girl.

They didn't teach him how to let a beautiful girl down, a beautiful girl with blue sparkling eyes looking innocently but anxiously at him. A girl who just confessed her feelings for him even though she knew the chances were slim for them to ever be an item. A girl whom he think of nicely, but just nicely. A girl whom he quickly get used to being around.

He tried speaking, but just no words came out.

She looked down for a second then brought her eyes back at him, but the hopefulness was now gone and replaced with sadness, "I take that as a rejection? Or you're still surprised?" she asked him.

"Miley, I really don't know what to say." He shook his head

"What you feel." She shrugged.

"I… I can't be in a relationship right now." He whispered.

"Why?"

"Because of my job, you know I can't have something to distract me during the mission, which is saving _your_ life."

Yeah, that could work; he was rejecting her but kinda nicely.

"Alright, I can deal with that. But do you even feel the same?" she bit her lip.

Again, his plan fell. Is she so desperate to get hurt or something?

"That won't matter."

"No, it will."

"No, we can't be together anyway." He shook his head.

"But, it does matter with me knowing if you have something for me too or not." She said stubbornly. She knew it. She saw it in his eyes, he has something for her too, but she also was aware of the fact that he won't admit it. Not now anyway.

"I… I don't know." He said and cursed himself afterwards silently; he just couldn't say no right to her face.

"What does this mean?" she chuckled, "It's either yes or no."

"Miley, I… listen, I care about you, okay? I do. But it doesn't mean that I must have feelings for you. I really want to be in good terms with you, not only because of the mission, but because you're a great person… but not in the way you want." He tried to phrase it right and that was what came out of his mouth.

"Don't worry." She shook her head, "That won't change anything. Consider it just clearing things up for me." She said with a wide smile that surprised him.

She's not hurt?

Looking in her eyes, he realized that this smile wasn't fake, which made him return it relieved. But, he didn't see what's behind that smile; he didn't see this plan that was getting itself prepared automatically in her mind.

"So, we're cool?" he asked her nervously.

"Sure we're." she said opening her arms for him to hug as he hesitated for a second but obeyed.

"Nick." They heard Joe's voice calling from a distance as they pulled away and looked at the direction of the voice and saw Joe coming towards them holding his laptop concerning on its screen.

"Found anything else, Joe?" Joe nodded and handed him the laptop as the three of them sat down and looked at the screen.

"Demi, come down." Miley called for her knowing she wouldn't want to miss those information.

A while after she came rushing down and looked at the three of them confused.

"New info." Miley told her as Joe began talking again.

"I managed to get into his e-mail." Joe told them. "It was hard, he really had a lot of security, but I still did," he added. "Looks like Robby was right; he's doing something wrong."

"Well, what a great information, Joe. I thought he was just playing around with us." Miley rolled her eyes sarcastically as Joe looked at her a little annoyed but smiled.

"Anyway," Joe looked back at the screen. "He didn't mention specifically what kind of illegal business he's involved in… but one of his e-mails clearly states that he's thinking of Roby as a threat because of him overhearing something. I guess he thinks that Roby knows the whole truth about him." Joe explained showing them the e-mail.

"So, he's just paranoid." Nick mumbled. "He doesn't know that Roby knows nothing. Well, good cause like that, he's helping us in catching him." Nick smirked.

"What are we gonna do now?" Demi asked them.

"Well, that depends on Robert."

"What do you mean?" Miley asked him confused.

"He sure ain't gonna stop just like that. He'll try to get to your dad again. And then, we'll resume the game."

"But, wouldn't that be expected? I mean, if he's going to attack again, then that means he doesn't know that dad told anybody yet. But if he did anything again, then he must expect him telling someone to protect himself." Miley noted as Nick looked at her amused.

"Good point." He nodded, "Yes, we can do something before him and it'll definitely be a surprising element. But he'd be more surprised if we defended immediately after his next move. I mean, as you said, he'd expect your dad to tell someone then, but not as fast as we'll react." He explained, "And I'll make sure to make him wonder until his death who's the one that made him lose everything." He smirked.

"You mean, we'll not show the real us?" Demi asked.

"Of course not." Nick shook his head, "Not cowardly, but that'll make him more afraid and paranoid."

"I like the way you're thinking, dude." Joe commented.

"I don't get you. Aren't you supposed to be working with another people and take orders from someone at the CIA?" Miley asked them.

"Well, not all the teams have to." Demi told her.

"Yeah, they trust Nick, they know he can lead this and win, so, they left it for him, there's a lot of cases there, and they feel relieved to leave some under the hands of trustable agent." Joe told her.

"So, you're really good then, huh?" She raised an eyebrow at him. He looked at her expecting to see a flirty smile, but he just saw a serious expression which relieved him and confused him at the same time, but he nodded anyway.

"I guess I am." He shrugged.

"Well, alright, I'm gonna go catch some sleep now." Miley said after a while of silence as the boys nodded focusing on some things on the screen again. Demi looked between the three of them before knowing there's no use of her staying as she followed Miley upstairs to their room.

"How did it go?" Demi asked her reminding her of the conversation with Nick.

"He said he's not ready for any kind of relationships right now, and that he doesn't see me this way." Miley answered with a wide smile which confused Demi.

"Um, are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine." She gave a laugh confusing her even more. She saw the look on Demi's face and her smile widened.

"Why are you that happy?" Demi finally asked.

"Because… I saw it in his eyes."

"Saw what?"

"That look that says he's not even sure if he's telling the truth… and besides it took him a lot of time to answer me, which means he was considering it really hard."

"Maybe he was surprised? Or didn't wanna say it in a way that could hurt you?"

"Yes, I know, but judging by his words, and the fact that he tried to play dumb at first –which by the way was too obvious- say that he expected me to confess something like that." Miley looked at her and Demi looked unsure, Miley sighed and told her the conversation that went between them.

"I get your point, Mi. but he still said he doesn't want to be in a relationship!" she bit her lower lip, "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I don't want you to lead yourself on."

"I know, I know, and I'm not gonna lead myself on or something." She told her, "I just want to prove to him that he's wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he should realize -even if he didn't confess it- that he does have feelings for me."

"Are you planning to open the topic with him again?"

"Nope." She shook her head, "He should realize it himself."

"Miley, what are you up to?" Demi asked curiously.

"You'll see, Dem." She laughed, "And don't worry, I won't ruin your precious mission." She gave another laugh making Demi smile nodding knowing she won't tell her the plan right now, she saw Miley roll over in her bed getting ready to sleep. "'Night, Dem."

"Goodnight, Miles." She said and rolled over as well and closed her eyes trying to figure out Miley's plan, knowing her, she knew that Miley will know exactly what she's doing and will really make sure to not affect anything else around her. Thinking more and more about it, Demi slept with a hint of Miley's plan, she just wasn't sure, so she had to wait and see it herself.

XxXx

"What are the plans for today?" Demi asked Miley sitting beside her on the couch where Miley was sitting with her legs crossed and her laptop on top of them doing God knows what.

"Since when I'm the one deciding that?" she smiled at her.

"Since when don't you ask him?" Demi questioned back with the same tone and smile.

"Well, I don't acre if I stayed just at home today." She said leaning back at the couch.

"Don't tell me this is part of your plan." Demi gave a chuckle.

"What plan, Dem?" she raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Alright, alright, I will not be questioning it." Demi said shaking her head.

"What are you doing girls?" Joe appeared sitting opposite them with Nick trailing behind him.

"Nothing." Demi shrugged. "Just talking, so, what are the plans for today?"

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Nick questioned them arguing the need to roll his eyes.

"Nope, I'm good here." Miley smiled.

"Then, we're staying at home."

"I'm throwing a party." Miley suddenly blurted.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm throwing a party." She repeated looking between the three of them.

"Alright, which part of 'we don't need to have a lot of communications' isn't obvious for you, because it seems pretty easy to understand for me!" Nick said sarcastically but with a serious tone.

"I understand it," she rolled her eyes, "But, it's my usual thing to do; throwing parties, and I haven't since you came here, and now if I stayed like that, everyone will become suspicious." She shrugged.

"No, you can still say that you have your family friends over and they don't like parties."

"Come on, no one don't like parties, even you." She told him. "Besides, why are you worried? You'll all be here with me, and I'm not leaving the house, just we'll be expecting guests."

"Guests? Hah." He shook his head sarcastically.

"Nick, don't make this look complicated, 'cause it isn't."

"It is. It is a big deal, Miley. It's a party; everyone gets invited to parties, people you might not even know." He said and he rolled her eyes again.

"Fine, I'll just invite my close friends."

"Why put yourself in the risk?"

"Listen, just because there's some coward trying to make himself look stronger by threatening us, doesn't mean I'll stop my life activities and stop having fun. Because then, I'll be as coward as he's."

"No, maybe you'll be wise?"

"Stop it, Nick. You're making a big deal out of it…" she said lowering her voice, "I told you, you'd be there with me."

"Does you father even know about that?"

"Dad needs to go to a meeting in two days, he'll have to stay for a few days." She bit her lip.

"Oh, great, what a brilliant security team we're." he threw his hands in the air, "We're supposed to be the first to know about these things."

"Um, he told me to pass this note to you, but it kinda slipped my mind?" she said looking him in the eyes.

"Seems like your kind of thing to do." He rolled his eyes. "No parties until he comes back." He said sternly.

"No," she shook her head as he looked at her ready to argue again, "I may have said something about having it in few days?"

"Miley, you can't even take such decisions without asking."

"Well, I was going to first, but then it just happened accidently."

"Irresponsible." He muttered angrily.

"Sorry, okay?"

"Now we have to divide ourselves into two groups, one that stay here and the other goes with your father."

"Well, technically, I'm the one who's supposed to go… since you know I already work in the embassy." Joe spoke after a while.

"You're right, but will you be able to handle it alone?"

"Trust me, dude." Joe said kinds offended.

"I do," he frowned, "but, I'm afraid something will happen that disturb you."

"Don't worry." He shook his head.

"When are you planning to throw your damn party?" he asked Miley annoyed.

"Friday."

"That's in three days. Fine." He said through clinched teeth as she smiled at herself satisfied.

"Tell me that's not part of your plan." Demi whispered to her after a while.

"Not really." Miley shook her head, "I didn't really plan on doing that… but it sure could help me." She smiled at her.

"I don't get it how your brain works, Miles." Demi shook her head as Miley smiled happily.

"You'll soon."

XxXx

Later that day, Nick was wondering around his and Joe's room thinking about all the things that happened lately with the attempt to kidnap Miley and Robert getting involved, and what they know about him and what Miley confessed to him the day before… he actually began to wonder if she really did that or was it just his imagination?

She didn't act like she just told him she liked him and he rejected her. She was really normal with him, just like before telling him, if not even more.

Oh, God, maybe Joe was right when he told him he needs a woman in his life? He never thought that his imagination will get so crazy while picturing Miley saying she likes him… was his case that bad?

"Nick…" Joe snapped him out of his own crazy world.

"Huh?"

"You sure you heard her right last night?" he raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's what I was just wondering about, but yes, Joe. I clearly remember her telling me she liked me." He told him.

"Well, she sure isn't acting like it, it's either you were imagining or she didn't really like you… or maybe she's a good actor?"

"I like the second choice better… it seems fair for the both of us." Nick replied.

"Barely, but yes." Joe shrugged, "So, what are you going to do with her?"

"What am I supposed to do? I'm not going to open the topic with her again."

"You won't?"

"Sure, it was like a burden that got lift of my shoulder when I saw that smile on her face telling me that won't change the friendship between us."

"Well, are you sure it won't?"

"You saw her treatment to me today. Typical."

"I wasn't talking about her." He smirked and Nick was about to argue when he got his point but then the door knocked and Lydia entered telling them that dinner was ready and the others were already waiting for them downstairs.

"Talk about it later." Nick whispered as he passed Joe out of the door who had the biggest smirk on his face shaking his head.

"Sorry we're late." Nick said as he joined Roby, Miley and Demi with Joe the dinner.

"Never mind." Roby said as they started eating, "So, Miles, aren't you gonna find your own job? I mean, you should relay on yourself now, I can't grant how long I'll be there for you." Roby said and by the tone he was using, Nick figured he was completing a conversation that started before he and Joe arrived.

"Dad, don't say that." She looked at him with big eyes. "You're always gonna be there." She said not wanting to take the consideration of him getting hurt.

"We can't be sure about that, honey. And that's why I have been looking for some job that you may like in the last period of time, and I found the perfect one for you."

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused as Nick also narrowed his eyes looking at the older man.

"Remember Signor Antonio?" Roby started explaining as she narrowed her eyes not remembering, "The one who last visited us with his family." He reminded as she nodded, "Well, he said he can take you as his secretary and if you showed good job, he'll leave the management of his company to you." He said happily.

"But dad, I-"

"Wait, sir… was he the one offering her the job?" Nick asked.

"Um, no, I mentioned it in front of him, and a while after he called me telling me that."

"I don't feel good about this." Nick whispered thinking deeply into it.

"Well, that's my decision, and besides, not everything that happens has to be related to the mission, Nick." Miley said, strangely enough it wasn't a snap, no yelling, she even accompanied it with a chuckle, and that what made him shut up and not response.

"So, what do you say, honey?" her father asked her again.

"I'll think about it, dad." She sighed.

"Well, you have two days before I leave to decide." He told her. "We want to get over this one soon."

"Alright." She said and just like that, the rest of dinner was almost silent.

"What are you gonna do?" Nick asked Miley sitting next her after dinner.

"About what?"

"The job?" he asked her… he didn't know why he was questioning her now while she didn't even have the time to think, but deep down he wanted to find any topic to talk with her. After his conversation with Joe and the confused thoughts inside him, he needed to test her, like know if she really meant it when she said she won't change with him… or even when she said she liked him.

"I want to take it, but I don't know."

"If you want to take it, then what's the problem?"

"I don't think I want to have my own job." She shook her head, "But I know I'll have to someday anyway."

"I know you'll take it." He said.

"And how's that? Why are you so sure?" she asked after hearing his sure tone.

"You want it. You do every and any thing you want." He shrugged.

"Nick, you don't know the real me." She shook her head.

"I spent enough time with you to know." He told her.

"I don't think you really did." She said and turned to look at Demi, "Hey, Demi, do you want some hot chocolate?"

Just like that? She just ended the conversation like that? She didn't even sound angry at him or something, no, she was even smiling. Does he really don't get her or is she a brilliant actor?

He stared at her while she was acting really normal like nothing is wrong in her life, he watched her while she laughed with Demi at Joe for something stupid he made or did… why was she being so cool? She must at least act awkward around him, right?

But instead, he was the one acting awkward.

Was she trying to ignore him? But, she _is_ talking with him normally. Or was she trying to get his attention by ignoring him? Well, if she was then she was doing a good job; during dinner and the time they spent together after it, he was actually looking for everything he said to her and inspected how she responded. It's either he's too paranoid of having something ruin their good friendship or she's real moody.

Or… what she said the night before is getting to his head…

Well, looks like Miley Stewart was going to drive him insane before he figures out her character or just have a hint on how her brain works.

_I know what you're thinking 'What's this crap?' I honestly don't like how this chapter turned :( but well, you deserve an update… so here it goes :)_

_Thanks : __IWantNiley3.0__, __MelodiesWhenYourHeartBeats__, Gabby, __XoXSweetestXoX__ & Megamakrine your comments means a lot to me :)_

_Thanks for the good luck wishes… still haven't started my exams as they changed the dates… so I'm still trying to fix the information that we've been studying in my head :)_


	9. Power Of Jealousy

**Chapter 9 Power Of Jealousy**

Joe and Roby were gone. They left that morning. And now, Nick had this heck of a party that Miley wanted to throw to worry about, let alone she was really driving him insane by her treatment to him.

She was just so sweet to him but at the same time it looked like she was avoiding him. And this was making him crazy, was she okay with him? Or is she hurt and just a good actress?

He usually went with Joe's conclusion that she wasn't that into him; he found it the most fair explanation to both f them.

But still, he was confused.

"How many people are you expecting?" he asked her as she was focusing on her phone screen. Something she was doing a lot lately. Either her phone or laptop or with Demi chatting.

"Around fifteen." She gritted her teeth in annoyance as he was the one that decreased the number of the comers this low.

"Good." He said knowing there was no way that he could disagree with her about this anymore. Not without a huge fight anyway, and he didn't want that, after all, he was able to grant the safety with those fifteen people around.

"What time are you expecting them?"

"Nick, it's a party. Anyone comes anytime!" she clarified.

"I know, I know." He defended.

"Leave her now. She woke up in a bad mood." Demi whispered to him as he looked at her and nodded. He had noticed how close the two of them has got, he wondered if Miley told Demi anything that could answer his questions, so he decided to give it a shoot and ask her.

"Hey, Demi, I need to talk to you."

"You're." she shrugged.

"Privately." He said as she looked at him coldly for a second before nodding and leading him out of the room and into the bottom of the staircase where they stood facing each other…

"What?"

"Miley." He started, "You already know the whole story of her liking me… and I want to know if she's still thinking about that." Even though his tone had that usual strength and it was strict, but he was unsure of his words.

"Why? Are you sharing the same feeling?"

"What? No, but I'm just wondering if she's really over it… you know, judging by the way she's treating me."

"Well, I don't know."

"Demi." He warned.

"What?" she rolled her eyes.

"Listen, you're supposed to be on _my_ side, you're in _my_ team."

"She's not the enemy, Nick. Besides, I'm in your time when it's related to the mission. But this? No."

"This is related to the mission."

"Oh? And how is that?"

"I need to be okay with her." He said knowing it's not good enough.

"You are. Don't worry." She faked a smile. "If you're so depressed to know, ask her."

"What? No. I don't want to bring this up again." He shook his head.

"It's your case anyway. Not mine." She shrugged carelessly and turned away.

"Don't tell I asked you." He called after her as she waved at him without turning around.

Nick sighed and shook his head and moved his feet in the direction of his room.

XxXx

"Nick!" a loud call of his name made his eyes shoot open as he rubbed his eyes realizing that he fell asleep waiting for the first guest of Miley's party to come.

"Yes?" he answered not really sure who was calling him.

"Go to the damn door." He heard Miley yell from upstairs as he rolled his eyes and moved towards the big double door to great whoever was there until the princesses' arrival!

"Hi, Nick." Selena greeted him as she stood there with her hand locked with some guy he doesn't know and the maid who opened the door for them since they were the first to come… but she didn't bother closing it knowing there would be more expected to arrive now.

"Hey, Selena, how are you? Haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm fine. Just was busy with my new boyfriend." She said glancing at the guy next her, "Nick meet Justin, my boyfriend. Justin, this is Nick, a friend of Miley."

Nick smiled at him and offered him his hand which Justin immediately took.

"Umm… Miley and Demi will be here in a few… I guess."

"Oh, she's always late at her own parties." Selena commented as she and Justin took their way inside the house but Nick didn't follow as he went out to check on his security team.

Just half an hour later… the house was already full of people Nick doesn't know while Miley was still upstairs.

Nick huffed as he realized it has been just half an hour since the first arrival. But it wasn't the fact that he doesn't know anybody there and Miley was late that annoyed him, nor was it the fact that he actually agreed to throw this party. Not even Miley's treatment to him and his worries were the reason. But, it was that those people definitely weren't fifteen, they probably were over twenty, and he didn't feel good about that especially that they expected more people to come!

Furiously, he made his way to her room and entered without knocking to see her trying to zip up the zipper of her dress, but he didn't care.

"What the hell?" she screamed at him.

"_You're_ saying that? I should scream at you, Miley."

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"First of all, you're leaving me there with freaky people alone and I don't know a single person… second I'm sure they're more than twenty… UNTIL NOW."

"God, relax, Nick. It's not that big of a deal."

"It is. You said fifteen."

"Just so you relax." She rolled her eyes.

"You lied."

"So? It's not like I didn't know you'd find out."

"Miley, the security."

"Don't mention it. Saving me from fifteen is the same as saving me from thirty when you're not planning on leaving my side."

"It's more about what _you_ are planning to do." He mumbled rolling his eyes.

"I'm not leaving you, okay? I don't need more fights with you, but you have to actually treat me well."

"I do."

"Right now?"

"Not really, but you lied to me."

"And they're already here, so instead of yelling at me, go down there suspect them or whatever and let me complete my dressing so I'd come faster."

"Alright, but we're not finished." He gritted his teeth and turned around leaving her and Demi alone.

"Wow, you really got his nerve."

"I know, but he's going to get through more tonight."

"I don't know what you're planning to do, but it's gonna be a fun night."

"Yes, it is."

A while after the two of them headed downstairs to see the house was already full of guests… from the corner of her eyes, Miley saw Nick arguing with one of the servants near the door, finally the poor servant gave in and nodded hesitantly as Nick sighed in relieve and moved to close the opened door so no body else is allowed in.

She smirked knowing he's not pleased or comfortable right now. She moved between her guests saying 'hi's and 'hello's and introducing Demi to them. Once she almost greeted everybody she moved on to go party herself.

"Miley, Miley, Miley, it's been a while since you gave me the honor of seeing you." She heard someone calling behind her as she turned around to face a familiar tall body with dirty blond hair with the same familiar smirk on his face.

"Liam." She smiled huge and hugged him. "Missed you."

"And whose fault is that?" they pulled away.

"Sorry. I was really busy."

"It's okay, girly."

"Ahem."

"Oh, Liam this is Demi… and Nick, family friends." She said as she noticed Nick has decided to join them.

"Nice to meet you." Liam smiled and shook hands with them. "So, wanna dance?" he looked at Miley again.

"Sure." She smiled nodding, "I remember you were a great dancer."

"Still, baby."

"Won't judge until I see." She teased walking away with him.

"Great start." Nick said sarcastically and huffed. Demi looked at him to see the annoyed look on his face and suddenly it clicked in her mind; if this was the way Miley was thinking then, she knows how to plan something.

"Let her have some fun, Nick." Demi stated.

"I'm worried." He looked at her with a worried look.

"Why?"

"Listen, this is not right. We never should have allowed a party in such situation, especially when we don't know who could possibly be an enemy and who's a friend."

"Then why did you agree?"

"I… I don't know." He said honestly.

"You couldn't disagree with her?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's not that… you know the whole thing about her liking me?" Demi nodded, "It's like somewhere deep down I feel sorry for her, or I feel guilty, I don't know…"

"That's… good." She noted.

"How's that good?"

"You're actually starting to have feelings." She smirked at him as he rolled his eyes, "You know feelings help you communicate with people better?"

"No, I've never guessed that." He said sarcastically as she gave a laugh.

"But, you know what, I know for a fact that Miley will never do something that interferes with the mission, she wants to be safe too."

"I hope so."

"I know so."

"You know, you're not as bad as I said you are at first."

"And now you're giving compliments? That's a real progress." She said as he smiled.

"She's dancing like she doesn't have a care in the world." He nodded his head towards Miley who was jumping around dancing with Liam.

"That's her fun time." She said following his gaze, "Wow, she really meant it when she said he's a good dancer, he's great."

"Yeah, he dances well." He nodded looking at him, "But he's not feeling the beat."

"Huh?"

"He's moves are kinda dead… they're not going along with the beat like it should."

"Come on," she laughed, "he's good. Who would care about fitting perfectly to the beat, he's not doing a show he's having fun."

"I do." He looked at her for a second before shifting his eyes again to them.

After some more songs, Miley took her way over to them while Liam went to bring a drink for himself.

"Ah, I love dancing." Miley exclaimed.

"I noticed." Demi laughed.

"Come dance too." She said pulling her hand.

"No, I can't." she said sadly.

"Why not?"

"Some of us have got work here, because little Ms. Miley wanted to party so we had to get it secured for her." Nick answered for Demi.

"Um, but you can have fun too."

"No, we can't." he said, "I'm going to check on the security outside and scan the place. Keep an eye on her." He ordered Demi and walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" Miley asked with a hint of a smile.

"Dunno, but he kept commenting on Liam's dancing and mostly it was negative comments."

"Just what I expected… it's driving him crazy how I act; he doesn't know how to treat me, weather it's being strict or being kind."

"Yeah, earlier when he asked me about it he seemed confused, he didn't know your feelings to get along with them."

"And the fact that I'm kind of ignoring him plays a roll, like when I asked you to dance and not him." She smiled big.

"So, he's… jealous?"

"Exactly."

_I'm horrible. I should have uploaded this over a month ago :( but after my exams has been finished, I didn't have much time to finish it and then I started school again two weeks ago and now that I'm settled again, I finished it… thanks for everyone who wished me good luck on my exams… I got good marks :)_

_Simar, IWantNiley3.0, Esther15, XoXSweetsetXoX, Megamakrine, anon, mrstheashley, FirePrincess251 & niley… thank you guys for the reviews I hope you're still sticking around with this story :)_


	10. Power Of The Plan

**Chapter 10 Power Of The Plan**

"Everything is fine and secured?" Miley asked Nick as he re-joined her and Demi.

"Yes, it is." He nodded.

"See? You didn't have to get worried over nothing." She shrugged sipping her drink.

"What you're drinking?" he suspected.

"Beer." She shrugged and soon found a hand snapping the glass from her hand.

"Don't get drunk, Miley." He shook his head.

"Why, Nick?" she moved towards him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Because, I don't want you to get in trouble."

"You're watching me, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Hey, Miles, you used to love this song, wanna dance?" Liam cut him off by appearing suddenly.

"Oh, I'd love to, but I'm tired of dancing for now, could we just hang out with Dem and Nick? You'd love to know them." She said now fully ignoring Nick who she was so close to him a second before.

"Oh, sure." He said and leaned on a chair, "Here, I brought you some drink." He handed her another glass as she smirked and took it.

"Weren't they harmful for you, Miley?" Nick asked.

"No, Nick, I'm perfectly fine now." She smiled at him.

"So, how close are you guys to Miley?" Liam started conservation.

"Real close, we were best friends when we were young." Demi answered.

"Really? She never mentioned you!" he raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe, _you_ are not that close to her." Nick replied irritated.

"So, how do you know Miley?" Demi quickly asked Liam.

"Class mates since forever." Liam smiled.

"College years, Liam." Miley told him smirking.

"Gosh, you never change do you?" he rolled his eyes. For some reason, Nick knew that Liam is pretending to be so close with her just in front of them; and he figured it may be because he likes her, so he decided to play along.

"So, Liam, what do you do?"

"I'm helping my dad in his company."

"Nice." He said, "I wanna dance so bad. Do any of you want to dance?" He said looking between Demi and Miley who just looked at him blankly for a while. This line especially wasn't expected. "You love dancing, _Mi_." He added.

"Um, okay?" she said as Liam's head spun towards her. She just told him minutes ago that she doesn't want to dance. But he said nothing.

"Come on." He took her hand and jogged towards the dance floor.

"What was that?" she said trying to hide a smirk.

"Protecting you." He shrugged.

"From what?" the smirk faded.

"Your friend. He's hitting on you." He said making the smirk return.

"So?"

"I guess we agreed that you shouldn't be in a relationship for the mean time." He told her. He knew that those words were just a cover up for the truth.

"But some fun is allowed, Nick, you didn't see him asking me out."

"Well, it may also have something to do with me not liking him."

"And why is that?"

"I just don't."

XxXx

"Where are you going?" Miley asked Nick interrupting whatever Liam was saying right now. They were sitting now again and Selena and Justin decided to join them.

"Um, I'll get some fresh air and come back." He replied as she knew he was going to check the security. Again. He gave Demi a look that said stay here and take care.

"Okay."

A while after people were starting to get wasted and Nick made sure to kick everyone wasted out of the house. He didn't want a night full of drunken people passing out all around the house.

Now, the only ones left and were still sober were Selena, her boyfriend and Liam. He prepared himself for having to deal with them staying the night.

He was entering the room they were in again after kicking out the last one. They were all laughing when he entered as he sighed knowing that they really won't be leaving anytime soon.

"Where's Joe?" Selena suddenly asked looking around.

"He and Mr. Stewart had to take care of something." Nick answered taking a seat next Miley on purpose as he noticed Liam heading her way. Liam wanted to sit at the exact spot Nick just took, but he had to admit, he felt happy.

"So, let's have some fun." Justin clapped his hands together looking at them all.

"Like what?" Liam asked.

"Oh, I know, let's play truth or dare." Selena exclaimed.

"Grow up, Sel." Miley chuckled at her best friend knowing she just loves that game.

"Fine. I thought it'd be cool since Nick and Demi are new with us." She pouted.

"You look tired." Nick turned to Miley, "I guess you need to sleep?"

A loud laugh was heard instead of her answer as everyone looked at Liam, "Are you kidding? Dude, Miley never sleep so… early."

"I guess we agreed that I know her more than you?" Nick sent him a fake smile as Liam gave him a glare before looking away.

"I'm going to change anyway, wanna borrow something for the night Sel?" Miley announced.

"Yeah, sure." Selena stood up as did Demi and they started heading upstairs.

"Oh, Nick, mind lending Justin and Liam some of your clothes?" Miley looked at him smiling knowing it'd really bother him having them over the night.

"Sure." He smiled at her making her surprised, "Follow me." He ordered the other two as he had that irritated look now that nobody is able to see him.

XxXx

Nick looked around the huge room seeing them slowly drifting to sleep. They were currently watching movies that Nick didn't care to even know the names of. He just looked around him and thought about his mission… and sometimes Miley. He was also worried about Joe and Roby; he just hopped that they'd return back okay.

He watched as Selena was fast asleep on Justin's shoulder who was still focusing on the TV. And he watched as Demi sat between him and Miley shifting in her seat every once and a while and he knew she wasn't into the movie like him. And lastly he watched as Liam was making some comments next Miley making her giggle every few minutes.

The girl stood up announcing that she's going to have some water and left the room. Miley sighed happily remembering the events of the night! She was happy with what she's accomplishing. But sometimes she wonders if she's doing the right thing; she knows he likes her, but does she really have to make him realize it? Let alone admitting it? Won't she be missing with his mission?

She shook her head as she walked towards the kitchen realizing she's satisfied with what she did and don't need to continue that little plan. As she was closing the refrigerator she heard a move behind her as she turned around quickly just to be pushed as her back collided with the wall. She opened her eyes to see other pair of brown ones staring back at her.

"What the hell, Nick? You scared me."

"Sorry, I got used to making the suspense." He shrugged as he blocked her way with his hands on the wall beside her.

"Well, what are you doing anyway?"

"What's with Liam?"

"What's with him?" she asked confused.

"He's been acting weird, Miley."

"God!" she rolled her eyes, "Stop being so suspicious."

"I don't mean it something related to the mission. I mean with you. Is there something going on between you two?"

"Why do you ask?" she narrowed her eyes.

"I need to know everything." He shrugged.

"You just said it's not related with the mission." She smirked.

"Just tell me, Mi." he said annoyed.

"_Mi_?" she smiled, "You called me that twice."

"We're friends." He shrugged again, "Stop changing the topic and answer me."

"I think he likes me."

"Think?" he gave a sarcastic chuckle, "It's as obvious as hell." He rolled his eyes.

"Why does that bother you?" she frowned.

"It doesn't." he brought his eyes back to hers, "So, what about you?"

"What about me what?"

"About Liam, Miley." He rolled his eyes again.

"Don't worry; I'm not getting into a relationship with him. Not even a date, okay?"

"Why?" he frowned trying to get her to confess she doesn't like him.

"God, Nicholas, you're annoying." Now she rolled her eyes.

"Just answer me."

"Because I don't like him that way." She said it like it's the most obvious thing and looked him in his eyes annoyed, but as he stared back at her, she forgot about being annoyed or angry and just allowed herself to memorize the deep brown color of them, she stared at them for so long that she imagined them getting bigger and bigger.

Or was he getting closer?

Yup, that was it, because before she realized this, she saw the deep brown color disappear as he closed his eyes crashing his lips into hers. It took her a while before doing the same.

He moved his arms that were on her sides to get them wrapped around her waist as she held one hand over his shoulder and the other one on his chest letting herself get lost in the kiss.

Nick deepened the kiss letting his emotions flow throw it as he pulled her closer. He never knew that he wanted to kiss Miley that bad. Wait, he's kissing Miley. He quickly pulled away and looked at her shocked at what he just did. He just ruined everything. He stared at her not knowing what to say for a second before turning away hearing his name being called rescuing him.

"Nick, Joe's on the phone. He says it's important." Demi's voice got closer as she reached the kitchen holding her phone.

"Finally?" Nick quickly jogged towards her and took the phone from her hand and walking away speaking to Joe as Demi followed him worriedly.

Miley just stood there staring at the spot her disappeared at smiling like an idiot. Nick just kissed her. Deeply. She never knew he could be that great of a kisser, or maybe it's just because she likes him! Was her plan that affective? Ha, and to think she was just thinking about cancelling it!

She finally got out of her trance as Demi's words suddenly got in her mind. Joe was calling and said it's important. It couldn't be something bad, right? She followed them and she found them sitting in the dark at the living room Demi was leaning on a chair with her arms crossed over her chest and Nick was sitting on a chair with his head down and his hands intertwined together between his legs.

If anything, they looked in deep thinking which made her gulp, "What's wrong?" she asked reaching them as Nick looked up at her,

"On their way back here, they got attacked."

_So, it's been like five months? I honestly don't know what to say! But I was so busy at school and when the vacation started I didn't know what to write in this story, but I've been trying since then, I even started writing my new one as to inspire me, so this chapter is basically written in two months! But now I'm back with it :)_

_I don't know if you're still sticking with the story, but I'm definitely completing it :D _

_I hope you still want to read it :) and I guess this little Niley moment made up for the delay? Haha, so I want to thank everyone that reviewed asking for this chapter and everyone who reviewed in general.. :)_

_So this is dedicated to: __IWantNiley3.0__, Simar, Esther15, Jancy, __XoXSweetestXoX__, Julia, nnn & the new reader __iibelieveindreamers_

_So tell me what you think :)_


	11. Power Of The Kiss

**Chapter 11: Power Of The Kiss**

"What?" Miley mumbled horrified with wide eyes.

"Come on, we need to go right now." Nick suddenly stood up and grabbed both girls' arms taking them towards the door as they looked at him confused.

"Where to?" Demi asked.

"No time for questions, we'll talk while on the road." He said as he left the house dragging them after him. He jumped into an old car and made them both take the back seat. He started driving away as fast as he could.

"What happened?" Miley finally seemed to get over her shock as she asked him.

"The gang attacked them."

"I figured that, Nick. I mean what exactly happened?" she said with attitude.

"Nothing, Miley." He rolled his eyes, "The gang attacked. They defended and ran away. They're safe."

"Where are we going then?"

"To them." He said making her look like the stupid one.

"What do you mean?" That was Demi this time who asked confused.

"They lost their car." He explained sighing.

"What? Are you telling me that they're out there on the road?" Miley exclaimed.

"No, they're not." He raised his voice also.

"God, Nick, do we have to ask for everything? Just explain."

"If you could just shut up and let me think about my job!" he hit the driving wheel and huffed frustrated.

"Right," she nodded and looked at the window, "Yeah, I don't have the right to know, I'm sorry. It's not like you just dragged me out of my house not telling me where the hell we're going right after you told me my dad and my friend almost got killed, yeah, Nick, I'm sorry."

He sighed and didn't answer for a while until he got calmer, "Alright, I'm sorry, but I was planning everything in my mind," he paused waiting for her to say something but when he glanced at her from the front mirror he saw her just sitting there like a statue looking at the window with a frown, not even blinking.

"Where are we going, Nick?" Demi asked when she lost hope in Miley talking.

"To one of the huts, Joe took Mr. Stewart there when they lost the car." Nick explained and Demi nodded.

"What huts?" Miley asked with attitude showing him she's still mad.

"You don't think the CIA would leave us there with no shelters, do you? There's always somewhere to go whenever something goes wrong."

"And you know about them all?"

"Well, yeah, at least around the place I'm working at." He shrugged.

"So, is it far?" she asked with her normal tune but after a while.

"Not really, we'll be there in an hour." He told her.

Miley looked out the window again and lost herself in her thoughts once again. So, her father was fine, which got a huge weight off of her shoulder. And then there was Nick, when she replayed the little moment in her head, she found it as obvious as hell that he regretted it; that's why he pulled away all of a sudden. But she won't let him go with it. There will be a fight for sure.

It was really dark outside, the road seemed to be empty except for them, the cold night air blew in her face, and all in all it made her feel a little scared.

"Nick?" she found herself whispering. She didn't know what she wanted to tell him, but she just felt like she should call him.

"Yes?"

"Why did you take us with you?" Was what came in her mind.

"I couldn't leave you alone in the house, Miley."

"But my friends are there."

"They've got enough security."

"Then, you could have left us." She looked at him weirdly, "You don't make sense, Nick."

"I would have been worried if I left you there, okay? I would have been working with a half mind, but now that you're under my eyes, I'm not worried."

"So, your point is…?"

"You're my job." He said way too fast that she had to repeat it in her head so she understands what he said.

"Oh, right." She fell back in her seat and looked at Demi to see her eyes closed as she seemed to be asleep.

"And I care about you." He added shortly.

"Of course you do." She rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I'll catch some sleep." She closed her eyes but just kept thinking about everything until she slowly drifted into sleep as Nick sighed and kept driving and glancing at them in the front mirror every once and a while seeing their bodies vibrate slightly due to the car movement.

He couldn't help but slap his hand on his forehead knowing he screwed up, "What the hell was I thinking?" he mumbled to himself.

XxXx

Miley felt herself being shook as she slowly came to reality surprised by the ache in her neck, why would she have such ache when she has her pillows? She opened her eyes and realized the reason was she was still in the car. She figured that the car stopped and Nick disappeared so she became worried for a while and she looked at her side to see the one who woke her up was Demi…

"What happened?" she asked panicking.

"Relax, we're here." Demi told her smiling and pointed at the small old house. Miley looked at it and swallowed hard getting out of the car. She glanced at Demi worriedly who nodded at her as Miley took her way directly towards the small house.

She pushed the wooden door opened which made a sound revealing the modern contents of the house that didn't match the outside look of it at all. She stood there for a while before hearing some conservation making her know which way to take.

She followed the voices with Demi right after her and soon tackled her father in a huge hug once she saw him perfectly fine, he laughed and hugged her back but then he winced as she pulled away quickly with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a small cut in my arm." He smiled at his daughter as she looked at his left arm and saw that it was already bandaged.

"What happened?" she sat down and asked sadly.

"Nothing to concern yourself with. It wasn't something honestly." He shook his head.

"Just tell me."

Her dad sighed and looked between Joe and Nick as the three started staring between the three of them as if having a silent secret conservation. Finally, Nick rolled his eyes, sighed and nodded and they looked back at Miley,

"We were on our way back when the driver noticed a car following us." Joe started, "I told him to act like we didn't notice but at the same time try to get away from them."

"Can we complete that conversation on our way?" Nick said annoyed.

Joe nodded as did Mr. Stewart and they stood up while Demi shrugged following but Miley spoke protesting out of irritation, "Why?"

"We can't stay here so long." Nick responded getting up and taking her arm trying to make her stand up also.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me, not anymore anyway." She shrugged his hand away.

"We can't e late for the sick drunk group of you at home, besides who knows, the stupid gang could know about the place." He knew the last part won't possible happen especially that they don't know yet about the interfering of the CIA.

She seemed to be thinking about it until she rolled her eyes standing up and storming out.

"You were good, what happened?" Mr. Stewart asked as they moved outside.

"She is just worried about you." Nick shrugged as Joe noticed the nervousness that crossed his face for a moment before washing away, he frowned but let it go for now.

Nick unlocked the car as Demi hoped in the back seat followed by Miley who was seated in the middle between her father and Demi as Joe took the passenger one next his best friend.

"Now, can you please continue?" Miley rolled her eyes.

"The gang started following us and when they felt they're losing us they started attacking. They obviously wanted to take Mr. Stewart, anyway they managed to kill the driver which put me in a hard position as I was supposed to manage somehow to get in the driver's seat and shoot them at the same time." Joe said, "Anyway, I couldn't, causing the car to crash hardly into theirs. We ran and only two left conscious to chase us. We got rid of them and came here." He finished.

"Wow," Miley started shocked, "That was so close then."

"Very." Joe agreed.

"And if we went back from the same road don't you think they might be waiting?" Demi asked as Miley looked at her and nodded.

"Who said we will take the same road." Nick shrugged. "When we reach I want you to have an hour or two of sleep so we can plan our next move." He directed his words to Joe and Demi, "And you need to get rid of the three drunk asses first thing."

"Don't call them that." She glared as he rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong with you two?" Demi whispered to her, Miley thought for a second before asking:

"Do you have your phone?"

"What?" Demi frowned confused.

"Your cell phone, Dem, do you have it?" Demi nodded and fished the phone from her pocket handing it to Miley.

"He kissed me." Miley typed into the small screen. When Demi saw her typing she understood that Miley meant for no one to hear them; after all, they're just in a car and it was all silent. But when she saw what Miley typed her eyes got wide and stared at Miley,

"What?" she exclaimed as Joe looked at her surprised and Nick looked at her from the mirror but Mr. Stewart was already asleep. She gave a small chuckle and faced Miley's glare again.

"But I think he regrets it." She bit her lower lip as she saw Demi write a reply.

"Why? I want details."

"We were arguing about Liam, and I was honestly considering dropping the whole plan thing, and he just kissed me."

"Wow, seems like he finally got to admit he likes you ;)"

"Nah, told you, he regretted it; the look of horror that crossed his face when he pulled away explains it all." Miley let out a sigh as she handed the phone to Demi.

"And…? Did you talk, I mean?"

"No, you came right afterwards saying Joe's on the phone. Look, we'll discuss it when we get back, catch some sleep now, Mr. Workaholic seems to have some plans." She rolled her eyes as Demi laughed.

"Fine."

XxXx

That night, after having the longest day from Joe's call to driving and rescuing them to finding a good excuse to make Miley's friends leave to Nick having a secret meeting with Joe and Demi and not letting her be with them to both Nick and Miley ignoring each other the whole day, finally, Nick was able to have some rest in his room with Joe on the other bed.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked him, "You seem pretty tired."

"I'm." Nick nodded half minded, "Joe I messed up." He shook his head and looked at him.

"What do you mean? The plan we came up with is great an-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not talking about the plan."

"What's wrong then?" Joe sat up in his bed to have a better view of Nick who just stared at the ceiling.

"I don't know what came over me."

"What happened?"

"I mean, I didn't even think about it."

"What are you talking about?"

"It was a moment of weakness, I couldn't stop myself."

"Nick, what the hell happened?"

"I kissed her Joe." He suddenly blurted out seeing Joe's eyes wtart to widen.

"You what? You kissed who?"

"Miley. I kissed Miley."

"Shit."

"There's something else."

"Don't tell me you…"

"I think so."

"You slept w-"

"NO. I think I like her."

"That's worse. Double shit." Joe smacked his head.

Nick sighed knowing Joe was right, but what could he do? It was her velvet soft lips that got him mad and her blue wide eyes that got him lost and just everything about her. But he has to admit, it wasn't until he kissed her that he actually admitted he likes her.


	12. Power Of Attraction

**Chapter 12: Power Of Attraction**

"We have something to take care of, you stay here Demi, alright?"

Demi nodded as the two guys disappeared quickly behind the front door as Joe closed it quietly behind him.

"Where are they going?" Miley didn't lift her head up until she was sure they were gone so, she decided just then to ask about what's bugging her.

"Um, I don't know."

"You don't know or you can't tell me?" Miley rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mi. It's Nick and-"

"Yeah, yeah, the secrets of the mission. Got it." She got up sighing and without any other words headed upstairs to her room or wherever.

Her dad just looked at her while moving away with confused eyes, then he looked back at Demi looking for some explanations, but she avoided his gaze,

"What's wrong with her?" That was why he had to ask.

"She's fine." Demi shrugged.

"No, she's down. Miley's never down unless there's something huge." He frowned. "Is she still afraid of what happened or something?"

"No, no, she is not."

"Yeah, because that's not like her." He nodded and then started thinking again, he didn't see his daughter like this in a long time, so, what's new that made her so 'not in the mood'? "Demi, just tell me." He gave up.

"It's nothing that she can't fix, Mr. Stewart. Don't worry." She gave him a reassuring smile.

He finally gave a sigh, "Is it a boy issue?"

Demi cleared her throat, "Kinda." She said nervously not knowing if she should give anymore information, or even if she should have given what she gave.

"It is then." He nodded confirmed, "I'm going to talk with her." He stood up and followed Miley's steps upstairs. He entered her room expecting to see her laying on her bed, but she wasn't nowhere around the room. He sighed knowing where he would find her.

He headed down the corridor and put his hand on the knob of the door he hadn't opened in so long. The old bedroom. The one that he used to share with her mother before she died. When she died, he decided he can't have it by his own, so, he took another room of the many empty rooms.

He finally opened the room and looked around taking in the details that he almost forgot. It was the same, nothing changed there since the woman left it. Nothing but the layer of dust covering everything there.

And of course, there she was sitting on the bed with her knees pushed up against her chest and her arms hugging them with her chin over them.

"Miles?" he moved closer to her as she looked at him and forced a smile.

"Hey, dad."

"Don't force it." He said looking into her eyes as she sighed realizing what he's talking about, "So, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She shrugged.

"Miley," he rolled his eyes, "Since when don't I know when there's something or not?" It was true, they were always so close since her mother died, he was her everything, she used to tell him everything and he used to be the understanding father. He understood when she was a teenager and had those stupid blow outs and he understood when she first thought she's in love, and he definitely understood when she got her first heartbreak.

"Nick." She looked up at him again.

"I knew it."

"You did? How come?"

He chuckled, "Ever since you two were picking fights at each other at the very first begging."

"You knew I like him when we were fighting?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I knew _you'll_ like him, Mi." He smiled at her and she nodded.

"Dad, this is different." She admitted.

"Did you tell him?" He asked trying to get the whole picture so, he'd tell her his opinion.

"Yeah, a while ago." She nodded and paused before she decided to give him the full story, "He said that he doesn't see me like that, but it was there in his eyes, and you know, I was trying to make him see it."

"And he did, right?" he said knowingly.

"I don't even know." She shook her head. "At the party-almost a week ago, I was actually considering dropping it, I mean, I thought I know he likes me, and he's the kind of person that loves his job so much, and he won't admit it if it meant messing with his job, so, what's the point?"

"Wow, this is really different." He commented pointing out the fact that Miley would never even consider that. She knew he was right, this was the first sign that she picked up on to know that it is different. "Continue."

"He kissed me." She shrugged.

"And…?"

"I kissed back." She smiled, "But then he just pulled away and looked at me shocked. I guess he regrets it, no I know he does. That's when Demi came saying Joe's on the phone." The smile was gone long ago.

"Nick is good kid." He told her as a matter of fact, "He'll talk to you about it wither he was caught up in a moment or really like you." He told her.

"I _know_ he likes me." She argued

"Yeah, but maybe not enough to give in and admit it."

"What's so hard about saying 'I like you'?"

"Being your protector is what makes it hard."

"I don't know, dad."

"Now for my advice, I think you should first be prepared that he might reject you for his job."

"I'm. I knew it all along." She shook her head.

"Good, and then maybe you'd want to talk to him."

"Me? No, he's the one who's supposed to talk."

"As you like, but it's the same, what if he took time? You'd just stay like that not knowing what to think of him?"

"He will talk. Maybe even when he returns back. All because of his precious mission, he doesn't want us to be distant, he wants me to co-operate with them." She rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong about that?"

"Dad, you just saw it, how does he want me to co-operate when he's not telling me anything?"

"Sometimes, you're not supposed to know everything, especially in their job, Joe told me that even him and Demi don't know everything."

"Whatever." She said annoyed.

He knew that the discussion of her love life is ended now, so he decided to change the subject, "So, did you think about the jib I got for you?" He already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I don't want to take it, dad." And he didn't mistake it.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to work at somebody's. You know I want to have my own project. Just not now, maybe when everything is over."

"What if it's never over?"

"Everything have to end, dad." She smiled.

"Whatever you say, Miley." He rolled his eyes at her but smiled afterwards.

XxXx

"Miley?" she turned her head form the TV to look at her right and see him standing there looking unsure. "Can we talk?"

She turned to her left to catch her father's eyes giving him a smirk as if telling him 'I told you' before looking back at Nick giving him a nod. She got up and he headed to the garden as she followed.

He led the way to the swing far away from the house and looked at her silently asking if that place was good enough, she shrugged and sat down on the swing seat.

"So, what's wrong? You're different with me." He started as her head snapped towards him, immediately her eyes widen in a glare.

"Seriously?"

"Alright, alright." He said and she noticed that he's actually nervous. Nick was never nervous. "I know I was wrong."

"So, you regret it." She nodded as he looked at her seeing the anger that she masked up with a straight face. "You regret kissing me." She said bitterly.

He took a deep breath, "Listen, I know I shouldn't have done this anyway, but…" he paused seeing her face was still the same, "I liked it." He admitted seeing her eyes widen slightly.

"What?" she was calm now, more like surprised.

"I'm gonna be completely honest, okay? If I didn't tell you I like you now, I'd be a lair and you'll just notice through the days and all, so, you'd know anyway, but…" he looked down then up at her, "you know I can't have feelings for you."

"Why not?"

"I'm like your bodyguard, Miley, God, I'm so much more than that. I'm not allowed to have feelings for you, I'd be distracted and I'd fail everything, I might even lose you."

She stayed silent for about five minutes, "So you like me."

"Yeah."

"But you can't be with me."

"Yes?"

"And you're gonna ignore the feelings and bury them."

"Uh… I guess."

"Fine. Cool." She said and stood up.

"Wait." He stood up too and held her wrist, "What do you mean?"

"I said cool." She smiled.

He just gazed at her with this smile on her face. Damn it, does she has to be so mysterious? And cute? And extremely attractive? "So, what does 'cool' mean? What's gonna happen I mean?"

"You wanna know what's gonna happen? You won't be able to ignore the feelings since I'm in front of you the whole time and you will be distracted because you will doubt yourself and ask it if you made the right thing by letting me go. And you will be all like 'Is she even okay with this'? And then everything you fear will happen." She told him as he stared at her with the smile not even fading from her face.

She slipped her wrist away from his grip and turned around leaving him there with the same expression and the same look.

God, was she right! He was already doing this even before telling her. He didn't know if he was choosing the right decision. Joe kinda warned him about that, but he said he'll be okay. It seemed like Joe actually thought it's better if he gave in and be with her, but he didn't directly say that.

So…? He's gonna be the vulnerable one? He won't be able to push the feelings away? He's done that before, and he has been doing it ever since he started the job, it's not like he never felt attracted for one of the girls along the way! No, he did, but every time he just put in the back of his mind and that's it, he doesn't even remember them now.

But Miley, she's… something different for sure.

And now that he processed all of this, what should he do? He gazed at her body that was now a good distance away from him and looked at the ground for a mere second.

He didn't even think until he found his arms wrapped around her body, as he felt her tense for a moment from the sudden move but then she relaxed and hugged back,

"You're right." He whispered pulling back.

"So…?" she bit her lower lip.

"I guess we should see where this will take us."

He watched as her face broke into a huge smile that was from ear to ear. He instantly had the same smile and pecked her lips shortly.

"Nick?"

"Yes?" he said gazing into her eyes.

"Are we allowed to go on dates or is it messing with the security?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, just not a lot." He teased as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Come on, let's head back." He took her hand as they started walking towards the house.

"I'm pretty sure they're all gonna be surprised." She laughed referring to their intertwined hands.

"Not really. At least not Joe." He chuckled.

They entered the house and the first one who saw them was her father who smiled at them, "So, everything went okay, I see." He said with raised eyebrows and the smile.

"Yes, dad it did." She smiled up at Nick.

"Good thing." You'd be surprised of how supportive he was for his daughter, but other than having to support her decisions, he actually loved that one. He loved seeing his daughter with someone like Nick, he knew he was actually a good guy, he knew that he wouldn't have admitted liking her unless it was real. He wouldn't risk it like that.

"Whoa!" Came the surprised exclamation from Demi. When they turned around she was already processing the scene and had a smile starting to form.

"Yes," Miley confirmed her doubts as Demi squealed happily.

"Never thinks with her mind." Nick rolled his eyes playfully at her.

"Hey, you're the last one to talk about following the heart not the mind here."

"Don't start this now." He warned her and she knew he was kinda serious since he didn't like someone telling him he's wrong.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes as Miley chuckled at them.

"NICK!" Joe exclaimed running down the staircase holding his laptop happily. "I just found them all." He said with a smile of victory.

"That's a good sign." Nick smiled looking at Miley. "I think you're gonna be like my lucky charm." He chuckled, it was true, he didn't believe that Joe would find them that easy and this quick, yet he still did.

"It's my power, Nick."

"Yeah, you and your attraction." He shook his head. If it wasn't for her charm!

_Yo-yo. I just got them together for you :D Thank you for your amazing reviews guys, they realllllyyyy make my day :D I can't believe it's just 3 down to hit the 100 :D_

_Oh, and go check my collab with __iibelieveindreamers__ it's on her profile (you can get her from my list of fav. Authors) :) It's called Lightweight and it's my very first collab I honestly LOVE this Story and my partner she's a great person :)_

_And also check her stories out, they're AMAZINGLY AMAZING :D_


	13. Power Of Secrecy

**Chapter 13: Power Of Secrecy**

"Joe, you're amazing." Nick gushed looking over the laptop screen scrolling down the list of people Joe just found. They were members of the gang and this was the first of the line.

"Wait till you see this." Joe smirked proudly as he clicked a button and another window opened relieving some pictures of a house and some information.

"Is that…?"

"Yup, one of their places, I couldn't get the main one though." He frowned.

"You're not amazing you're genius." Demi exclaimed happily looking at him like he's the eighth wonder as he blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Wasn't really that hard." He mumbled.

Nick cleared his throat, "You and me have a mission tonight, Joe."

"What about me?" Demi frowned.

"I don't want to reveal you just yet." He said, "Actually, you don't really have the ability to join this time. And no, I'm not saying that because you're a girl and this shit I was saying before." He explained as she sighed and nodded knowing that it's something that'd probably need their experience, and for all she knows she might do nothing but distract them.

"What are you going to do?" Miley knitted her eyebrows.

"I'm attacking." He smirked.

"What? Just you and Joe?" she chuckled sarcastically not believing.

"Yup."

"What are you saying, Nick? Shouldn't you like tell your bosses and they'll send you people and you'll catch them?"

"Don't watch a lot of movies, Mi." he chuckled, "No, it's not always like this, you know, our job is way easier when it's all done secretively. Besides, I'm capable to do this alone. Not even with Joe."

"Then why are you taking him if you're so sure?"

"Because my plan needs him." He chuckled, "Don't worry, I've done harder than that, this is just an aperitif." He kissed the top of her head.

"Aw, look at them." Demi nudged Joe saying in a baby voice.

"Dude, you're screwed." Joe told him jokingly.

"Whatever. So, come on, we need to discuss the plan." Nick stood up along with Joe.

"Why aren't we discussing it here?" Miley stood up also.

"No, no, you two stay here, we're discussing it." Nick chuckled and pushed her shoulders sitting her down again, "Secrecy, remember?"

"It's not like we're from them, Nick." She groaned.

"You'll know about it later that night." He yelled over his shoulder as he and Joe were already half way towards their room.

Demi turned towards Miley with the biggest smile ever.

"What?" Miley smiled.

"You need to tell me what happened. How did this happen?" she asked jumping up and down in her seat.

Miley smiled wider and began telling her the previous conversation which took place between her and Nick that brought them together.

XxXx

Joe and Nick walked around the house quietly as they just spoke in signals. Nick waited until Joe was in the house safely before he went to the front door with steady footsteps and rang the doorbell.

A short a little fat guy opened the door and wrinkled his eyebrows at him before receiving a punch from Nick immediately knocking him down.

He dragged him aside and manacled his hands in case he woke up anytime soon… just like he and Joe just did with the security guards outside.

He quickly went to the upstairs checking if there's someone there and when he found no one he searched the bathroom before going back downstairs to where all the four men left conscious in the house were gathered around a table looking at Joe who was pointing a gun at them.

"You seem stupid enough to not carry your guns all the time, huh?" Nick said as all eyes went towards him to see him pointing his gun towards them as well.

"What the hell is happening? Who are you?" one man yelled.

"Don't be so impatient? You'll know everything." He said calmly as he walked over to the table, he banged his hands on it and looked at them with hatred filled eyes, "Where's my money?"

"What money?"

"TJ, tie them up." Nick ordered Joe.

"Just tell us what you want."

"You know what, it seems like you're some suckers." He huffed, "Where's your boss?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said nervously making it so obvious that he's a big liar.

Nick raised an eyebrow at him and laughed humorlessly.

"Stan, I say we just shoot them." Joe told Nick and huffed.

"No, no, wait," he stopped him, "Are you gonna tell me where's your boss or not?"

"I'll tell you everything." A guy who was there when they tried to kidnap Miley finally said.

"Dan, shut up." Another yelled at him.

"It's Stan, dude, you know that he'll kill us." He yelled at him and looked back at Nick, "We don't know the boss himself, we just get orders from Black."

Joe and Nick shared a look.

"Who's Black?"

"That's his nickname. Here, you'll find his number here." He looked at his phone on the table.

Nick scrolled down the menu of names and threw the phone on the table again. "Listen you four, if I knew that any of you said anything about this, you would be dead. Understand? I can reach you twice."

They all nodded quickly.

"Now, that I got what I want…" he shared a look with Joe and they both moved quickly and with the back of their guns, they hit them on the back of their heads knocking them out.

"Get anything from their phones quickly." Nick told Joe who nodded and started taking the names, and pictures and everything from their phones, while Nick scanned the place.

He didn't find anything interesting but countless number of beers and other alcoholic drinks. Apparently, this house was their chill out place, and those people were not really important members, since they don't even deal with the boss directly.

Half an hour later, Joe and Nick were standing at Roby's door. No one saw them when they got out, but the security guards did.

"Yes?" Lydia opened the door.

"Can I have a word with Miley?"

"Who do you want me to tell her?"

"Stan."

Joe chuckled at him and waited to witness the scene.

"Um, yes?" Miley appeared looking between them confused. First of all, she didn't even know someone named Stan. Second of all, she didn't know someone black with blond hair or another black haired emo dude.

"Miley, baby. Missed you." He took her in a one armed hug and kissed her forehead as she pushed him away.

"Do I know you?"

"Stop kidding, babe."

"How did you even get in-" he cut her off by trying to kiss her but she pulled away and started screaming for Demi while holding on to his shirt so he wouldn't run away.

"What's wrong? Who the hell are you?" Demi asked sternly raising an eyebrow at him. "And how did you enter? Where's the security?" she started calling for them. That was when Joe burst out laughing.

They both eyed him weirdly. Nick put his hand on her mouth and pushed them inside with Joe behind him and closed the door.

"What's the hell?"

"Who the freaking hell are you?"

"I'm TJ." Joe laughed.

Nick looked at him and chuckled, "Enough, Joe, I can see them already fainting from the fright." He said using his normal voice.

They both started wearing off their disguise while Demi and Miley watched in amazement.

"So, do you remember Stan now?" he looked at her direction and smirked.

"How did you do this?"

"It's called disguise baby." He put a hand around her shoulder.

"But… you completely changed your features." She narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah," he shrugged but she looked at him asking for farther explanation.

"We learnt how to change our looks completely with the simplest items. We actually need it a lot, right Demi?" Joe explained then looked at Demi with a smirk.

She groaned, "Well, yeah, I know about that, but, I didn't expect this to be you."

"You know what? You're good and all, but you lack experience." Joe commented as Nick agreed.

She groaned again, "Nobody gets experience without experiencing."

"Wow, I didn't know that." Nick rolled his eyes at her. He just loved making fun of her. He then turned at Miley, "And you Ms. Miley, why in the hell did you call for Demi? You should have called the security."

"Well, Demi did call for the security, which means I did a right decision." She said logically as he chuckled shaking his head, "Besides, how do I know you didn't kill them all? I mean, with what way else would you have entered the house?"

"She has a point, dude." Joe said.

"So, who's Stan and TJ?" Demi asked.

"They're people who recently dealt with them… but they didn't give them the rest of their money." Nick answered.

"So, they're real people? And you disguised to look just like them?" Miley asked

"Yup." He nodded.

"So, what did you do?" Demi asked again curiously.

They told them all what they did their and Miley seemed to be really amazed.

"How did you know all of this?"

"Well, ask Joe how he got us all of this." Nick shrugged. "But be careful, no one knows anything about what happened tonight."

"I'm not an idiot, Nick." she rolled her eyes. "Even though I don't believe in this secrecy shit you're talking about."

"Hey, if it wasn't for this _secrecy shit_ we could have been screwed."

"How come?"

"Security dudes." Joe told them.

"Aren't they your men?" she was confused.

"They're..." he trailed off making it obvious he wouldn't explain any farther right now.

"So, you guys know what they are doing?" Demi asked.

"Yeah…" Joe nodded.

"Kind of… everything… but mainly arms trade." Nick told them.

"And what did dad hear them talking about?" Miley frowned.

"We don't know about that still, baby. But, I promise we will."

_Thank you everyone for reviews :D Any ideas for next chapters are welcomed :D_


	14. Power Of Disguise

**Chapter 14: Power Of Disguise**

"Wake up."

No response.

"Miley, wake up."

No response.

"God! How do you deal with her every morning?"

"Easy."

An angry scream echoed followed by a laugh.

"I swear it was her." Nick quickly pointed at the laughing Demi while looking at his recent girlfriend on the floor after being pushed from her comfy bed.

"You're paying for this Demi." Miley said jumping up as Demi screamed and ran away, but Miley didn't follow and turned to Nick, "I'll just deal with her later." She smiled at him a little unsure.

It was kinda awkward between them; well, they know they like each other and all, but they didn't get to spend time together or anything, so, they just don't really know how to act.

However, he did what he just wanted to do, he pulled her towards him and pecked her lips. "Get dressed."

"Why?" she asked confused.

"We're going somewhere."

"Where?"

"You'll know."

"Stop being mysterious for once." She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, it's a habit." He winked at her and left the room as she rolled her eyes with a smile and decided to follow him in this one.

Half an hour later, after she got showered and dressed, she was being dragged to a car by Nick. "So, you decided to let me in, in one of the missions?"

He raised an eyebrow at her as he opened her door. "Can't a guy take his girl out?"

She stared at him for a minute before breaking into a huge smile, "Really?"

"Yup." He got into his seat and started pulling off.

Miley smiled big as she gazed out the window happily; she bit her lip and looked at Nick beside her.

"What?" he glanced at her smiling then back at the road.

"Nothing," she shook her head lightly and moved closer to him leaning on his shoulder.

At this moment, Nick looked down at her and kissed her hair knowing he took the right decision by being with her. He should have let his emotions out earlier avoiding some drama… but he wouldn't want it any other way.

XxXx

"It was amazing, Dem." Miley gushed as she sat on her bed facing Demi.

"The carnival or Nick?" Demi smirked.

"Well, the carnival was amazing but Nick is perfect."

"I'm happy that you guys are together." Demi smiled at her as Miley gave her a grateful smile.

"Hey, Dem, what's up with the mission?"

"Nothing new… besides ask your boyfriend."

"As if he's going to tell me anything."

"Well, there's nothing to tell, anyway."

"I just hope that everything will end, so I can be with Nick without worries."

"You realize that he'll have to go back when the mission is over, right?" Demi said carefully as Miley nodded.

"I'll go with you, guys."

"And just leave everything here?"

"Well, they say when you find love hold onto it, it happens once in a life time."

"Whoa, love?" Demi said with a stupid goofy grin.

Miley nodded, "Yes, Dem, at least for me…"

"I'm sure Nick is serious, he wouldn't have come to you unless he's serious about his feelings towards you… unless he sees a future…"

"That's what's reassuring me…" Miley smiled. "Come on, enough of the future talking." She said grabbing her laptop opening it as Demi smiled at her.

"I'm going to get something to eat." She said leaving Miley alone.

She went downstairs as she noticed the house was a little quiet, it wasn't the only time though, it's usually Mr. Stewart working, Joe and Nick in their room discussing whatever, and the few servants doing their jobs… the only times there's actually a sound in the house is when Miley decides to leave her room… she's just everywhere around the house…

Just like now…

"Guys…" Demi heard Miley's voice as she was opening the cupboard in the kitchen. "Guys, come on, you're not believing that…" she heard her knocking on Joe and Nick's room before bursting in. Demi frowned and followed her there to see Miley sitting on Nick's bed holding her laptop as both guys stood on her sides looking at the screen…

"What's going on?"

"I found him…" Miley looked at her with such excitement, "Black, I found Black."

Demi moved over to look at the screen to see an article on the internet about someone called Alfonso Daniele and his company or something… it seemed just an ordinary article to Demi who frowned and looked at Miley.

"But, that's Alfonso Daniele and he has a food company…"

"I know the guy… he had some meetings with dad even, and he goes by Black… I mean, his products has the logo of Black… it's like his fame name or something… and he has had a deal that he wanted to be done in the USA recently but dad refused him." Miley explained.

"That's interesting…" Nick mumbled absentmindedly

"Where's your father now?" Joe asked Miley.

"At his office."

"Come on, we've got to talk with him." Nick said to Joe as they quickly left the room and the girls trailed behind them not wanting to miss anything.

"Hey, Mr. Stewart can we talk?"

"Sure, son, come in."

Taking their seats Nick looked directly at the man in his fifties as he sighed, "What do you know about Alfonso Daniele?"

Roby narrowed his eyes remembering the name until realization dawned, "Oh, Alfonso, I remember him." He nodded, "Not much, he had a couple of deals which were done successfully."

"Then why did you refuse his last one?"

"Because, there has been some problems and rumors being spread about him, and well, we didn't need his deal anyway, so, I just refused getting away from any possible troubles."

"What kind of troubles?"

"There has been rumors about his products and its validity. Besides I've heard recently something about illegal trades but I don't how far that can be right… for all I know it could only be the press saying anything stupid."

"That's interesting." Nick nodded. "Has anything else happened between you two?"

Roby stayed silent for a while squeezing his memory for anything, "Don't think so… just his reaction when I refused the deal."

"What did he do?"

"It was weird, he looked almost like he'd kill me and cured in Italian telling me that I'll regret that." He said as Miley gasped making all heads turn towards her as if realizing her presence for the first time.

"See? He's definitely the Black you're looking for."

They looked back at the older man ignoring Miley's smart remark, "That's it?"

"Pretty much… I've never tried to search after him anyway."

"Thanks, Mr. Stewart." Nick smiled standing up as they left the office, "Joe, I want you to make your calls and researches for that dude, we need every information you could find."

"Yeah, sure, I know where to look anyway." Joe nodded.

"Great, I'm going to call them in the US, and then prepare what I need for tonight's mission." He smirked to himself.

"Tonight's mission?" Miley asked him.

"Don't worry about it, it's an easy one, and no, you can't come along." He said making her groan.

"Then what do I do?" he looked at her frowning figure as Demi nodded,

"Yeah, what do we do, Nick?"

"Hmm, you can help Joe in his researches."

"Great," Miley's face lit up as she followed Joe upstairs along with Demi and Nick went his own way.

Miley groaned hours later as she threw her body on the bed, "Do you really think you'll get into the e-mail, Joe? Do you think he's that stupid?"

"Ouch. Do YOU think I'm that stupid? I've hacked the most secured sites, baby." He boasted.

"It's been two hours, Joe."

"You just said yourself it's not easy, Miley." He groaned.

"I think he's doing illegal stuff actually." Demi said looking at the computer screen in front of her.

"Like what?"

"Arms trade, drugs and money laundering."

"Whoa, what's that?" Miley sat up in the bed and looked at her surprised.

"Yeah, look," she showed her the articles, "There's no evidences against him, he's really clever, but the cops are trying to trick him."

"What's this site, anyway?"

"The private page of the Italian police."

"You hacked that?"

"Actually, Miley, we have some powers that you can't even dream of." Joe smirked at her.

"Fine, I believe in you, guys." She said defeated.

"Good."

"Hey, where's Nick?"

"Sleeping." Joe shrugged.

"Didn't he say he has a 'night mission'?" she quoted his words.

"The night is long." Demi told her.

"You guys know something I don't." she narrowed her eyes as they both looked at each other and then at the computers in front of them.

"Nope." They said at the same time.

"Hey," the door opened revealing Nick. Miley looked over as her eyes widened, yes, his face was the same, Nick's face… but his body was… well, huger, slightly fatter and he definitely just got taller.

"What the heck?" Miley exclaimed.

Nick chuckled along with the other two as he once again wore off the extensions he added to his body as Miley looked in amazement as usual.

"Who were you disguising as this time?"

"Alfonso Daniele."

"What?"

"Alfonso Daniele also named as Black."

"What the hell did you do, Nick?"

"I went to the gang as Alfonso… but not the same douches we visited last time… it was another higher group or two to be more specific. And they recognized me as their boss."

"What the hell, Nick? Had you a clue on what to say?"

"I'm not improvising, Miley. Sure, I did." He said annoyed as she blushed at her over-reaction.

"Sorry, continue."

"I started screaming about the incident with Stan and TJ before, and they started apologizing and telling me that they already punished the others."

"But what about the voice?"

"Does that work with you?" he said smirking using another thicker voice as she widened her eyes making them all laugh at her reaction.

"Wow, my boyfriend is talented."

"Sure, baby, you chose the right one." He said cockily as she slapped him across his chest. "The only problem now is that they'll most probably know of the interfering of the CIA."

"As if that's gonna stop you." She rolled her eyes.

"No, it's not." He smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Nick,"

"Yes?"

"Did you have to do that? I mean, Joe is hacking his mail, you'd have known all what you did while staying safely at home."

"I've got to move fast ad put every possibilities into account, Joe might ot be able to get into it, and if he did, there's a chance he wouldn't fins anything."

"But you found nothing but the fact that he's their boss or maybe even not the direct boss."

"Then what are those?" he held out some papers waving them in front of her.

"What's that? How did you get them?"

"I just asked for the papers of the last mission." He smiled as she chuckled burying her head into his neck.

"That's crazy, I feel like I'm in a Tom Cruise movie right now."

"Those movies are far away from the reality, Mi." he shook his head chuckling. "We actually work harder than they make it sound."

"I can see that, but I want you to use the computers or whatever electronics you use in your job to get the job done, like GPS or those cameras and satalites."

"But, it's much easier and more accurate when we work by ourselves like I'm doing now. Just don't worry yourself." He reassured her kissing her forehead.

She snuggled into him loving how close they are as she wrapped her arms around his waist and he held her closer.

"Hey, guys, sorry to break your moment but it just logged in." Joe announced.

_Soooo, I'm back… I don't know if there's even people willing to read the story anymore, but I wish there is, I missed you guys and certainly missed the story along with your comments, so please tell me what you think and I promise to not make you wait so long… :D_


	15. Power Of CIA

**Chapter 15: Power Of CIA**

"What do you mean I took them from you?" The fifty-something man said banging his hands on the table of his office as he looked at the younger man in front of him.

"Y-you visited us yesterday, sir."

"What's the fuck are you talking about?" Alfonso screamed angrily.

"Sir," the young man tried to calm him down. He was as sure as hell that he visited him and his friend and requested the papers from them both. "You visited us last night and was yelling about the incident with TJ and Stan. Then you requested the papers for our last-"

"Accidenti!" he cursed in Italian. "This is just!" he threw his hands up in the air as the young man looked at him scared, confused and sad; he was honestly considering that his both just gone mad. "Adriano, come here right now." He picked up the phone and screamed for his son.

"What is it, father?" Adriano stormed into the office of his father saying in a thick British accent that differed from his father's. he seemed about the same age of the young man who was witnessing everything in confusion.

"They know." He told his son; he seemed no more aware of the presence of the other man.

"What do you mean…?" he narrowed his eyes.

"The CIA. They interfered."

"THE CIA?" the young man yelled in shock.

"Yes, idiot, who do you think visited you yesterday?" Alfonso said annoyed; well, he just thought that Alfonso has gone mad, but never crossed his mind that the CIA knows of their organization.

"Now, sit down and tell me what happened." Adriano said directing his words to the terrified young man. The young man gulped and took a deep breath sitting down as he told him the details of the visit of his supposed father the last night.

"Well, daddy, that doesn't necessarily mean it's the CIA." Adriano shrugged.

"What do you mean, son?"

"You know that we've got enemies, couldn't you think of it as the Mafia?"

The older man narrowed his eyes for a second before rising both his eyebrows and turning his lips upside down with amusement at his son.

"Either ways, we are scaring them."

"Right, son, but don't you think it's time to stop this little game? We-"

"We've achieved a lot to back away, father." He finished his sentence knowing exactly that's not what he was going to say.

"But, it's the Mafia or the CIA, my boy."

"I know, dad, what is the goal from the beginning? Isn't it to prove we're stronger than both?"

"Are you sure we can do this, son?"

"I'm sure, dad." He smiled at him then got up from his seat and headed out of the door, but before he left he looked at the other man and pointed a finger at him, "And you, you will not be responsible for any papers again." He said strictly that the horrified man just nodded at him, "Get out." He told him as if it was obvious that he's supposed to leave, which he hurriedly did, "See you later, dad." He said closing the door behind him.

Well, it was obvious right now that Adriano was the boss, Alfonso was just following _his son's_ orders!

XxXx

Nick pushed his girlfriend down on the couch as he got on top of her kissing her lightly. She tangled her arms around his neck and he smiled pulling her waist closer to him.

He pulled away smiling down at her after a few minutes as they both were breathing heavily. "You know, I didn't think we'd become this close even if we started dating." Miley admitted.

"Neither did I." he shook his head, "But, it feels so right."

"That it definitely does," she said and leaned up kissing him again as he smiled and kissed her back.

He knew very well that this is so wrong; one of the well known rules is to never tangle your feelings with your job. And in his case, it's even worse, because the one he's actually letting out all those feelings to, is his one and only mission. Well, not really the _main_ mission, but she's under his responsibility for sure, until this is all done.

But when it came to her, it seemed like none of that mattered. Hell, the whole world didn't matter, he only cared for her and wanted to be with her, he can't even remember the last time he was this attracted to a woman, or even if he _ever_ was this attracted to a one. He knew he was falling in love and he can't do anything about it.

A cheerful voice echoed through the house calling for Miley or Demi. A loud gasp was heard when Selena stopped in front of the scene of the couple making out.

"What's the hell?" she screamed as Nick jumped away from Miley and scratched the back of his head awkwardly, realizing that he was so stupid to get taken away in the living room. Well, it's not like they were getting any far, but it's just that he likes things to be private.

"Um, hey, Sel." Miley said blushing.

"Are you blushing?" Selena said in a happy yet surprised tone. She moved closer looking between Nick and Miley.

"Didn't see you in a while, where were you?" Miley changed the subject which Selena stupidly fell for.

"Yeah, I was with dad on one of those trips of his." She rolled her eyes, actually her father liked to take her on a sudden trips often.

"Where did you go this time?"

"Not so far it was just-"

"Nick," Joe called out as the three heads turned to the direction of Joe and saw him hurrying there with a weird look on his face. He tried to cover it up when he saw Selena, "Oh, hey there." He nervously waved at her.

"Hey, Joe." She said still looking at him, but then he turned his attention to Nick who looked concerned.

"The papers are fake, Nick." He whispered to him as Nick's eyes narrowed at him, "Just follow me."

"Excuse me, guys." He said and disappeared upstairs with Joe. Selena shrugged it off not really putting any thoughts into it while Miley just knew it was something mission-related, and that there's a chance she'll never know about it.

"Where were we?" She turned to Selena.

"I was telling you about the trip with- hey, you didn't tell me about what I just saw." She suddenly realized as Miley burst out laughing and Selena hit her with a cushion.

Well, whatever it was, she'll have to figure it out later. Her best friend was there and she needed to catch up with her.

XxXx

"Fake?" Alfonso asked his son.

"Yes, father. You didn't really think I'm depending on the dorks you hired, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Daddy, I have my own men, the ones who have the _real_ papers."

"But, why?"

"Because of what just happened, your men are idiots."

"Well, why didn't you just tell me so I get them out of your business? You have your men already." His father said annoyed.

"Well, that way, I wouldn't have known who was the idiot disguising as you."

"You did?"

"Sure, father." He rolled his eyes, "And you were right, it's the CIA."

"How did you know…?"

"I told you I have my men." He smirked, "Well, they believed the papers dumbly and wanted to catch it while still in the port, but they found nothing."

"So, this was all fake?"

"Yes, even you thought it was true, while only me and my men know the real date and place."

"Why aren't you telling me the truth, son?" he asked angrily feeling as dumb as ever.

"And what? Have you thinking of your own and screwing up my plan like this time you asked for this Robert Anderson friend of yours?" he narrowed his eyes at him as the father rolled his eyes.

"I said I'm sorry, didn't I? besides this kidnapping thing distracted them fro sure."

"Apparently they pretended it did. While in fact father, they knew it wasn't him all along. Hence how they found us."

That left Alfonso speechless.

His son smirked at him and once again stood up leaving him all by his own. It was a wonder how the strong Alfonso was this hopeless when it came to competing with his son. His son had such power over him and he didn't know how this happened.

XxXx

"What does that mean?" Demi asked confused.

"They are smart, Demi." Nick told her, "Apparently, those two I went to as Alfonso are the idiots. They give them papers and they think it's the real one, while there's another people who have the real thing." He explained.

"Or, they knew you were lying."

"No," he shook his head, "They could have killed me, beside they were terrified of me thinking I was their boss."

"So, they know tricked you." Miley pointed out biting her lower lip, she was happy that they're finally letting her in into their meetings, she could see Nick was doubting if that is the right decision or not, but he let her anyway.

"Yes," Joe nodded, "technically, they did."

"Well, I just don't understand anything." Miley blew out air.

"Hey," Demi narrowed her eyes realizing something as all eyes went to her, "Robert Anderson." She reminded as Nick and Joe exchanged a look while Miley looked confused, "He can't be the boss. Robert went to jail and has lost all connection before you and Mr. Stewart got attacked."

"Took you long enough to realize that, Demi." Nick sighed sitting down knowing he'd probably fill them in on what he knows just now.

"I thought he might be the boss, since you guys said that Black is not the real boss, that he gets ordered by someone."

"Well, no, it's not Robert." Nick shook his head.

"You know the boss?" Miley asked.

"No, not yet."

"Well, you obviously know something we don't, what is it, Nick?"

"Well," he exchanged a look with Joe who nodded for him to go on, "You need to hear me out very well and never tell a word of what you're going to hear right now." He told them as Miley rolled her eyes and focused on him concerned.

"What is it, Nick?" she moved closer to him holding his arm worriedly.

"Well, the main mission is not guarding your father, Miley." He started as she just looked at him not understanding along with Demi. "We were informed earlier that there's a new forming criminal group in Italy. They want to beat the Mafia, but, mainly they want to prove they're strong. The strongest organization formed. So, as a bonus, they'd decided to make something in the USA. You know, strongest country, beat the strongest criminal organization, they'd rule the world."

"But, me and you, Nick, we were informed of the mission together." Demi said confused.

"They didn't tell me in the office, those information only got to me on the disks, remember when we were flying over and I was checking up information on the plan? Yes, that's it. They think there might be traitors, people working for them, they couldn't risk saying those things in front of you, Demi."

"So, they sent you here just to be close to them?" Miley asked.

"No, not just that. When your father informed the embassy and they told us of what he heard, they connected the dots, and thought that the chance could have played a big role for the ambassador to be mistakenly involved in this, so, we're here to stop this thing and of course to protect you and your father."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"As I told you, this is huge, Mi. You're not allowed to know about this but…" he trailed off shaking his head.

"But what?"

"I won't let you in the shadows, especially in our current state… I mean, anything could happen now that they know. I don't want something to happen suddenly that will confuse you, hell, you might even think we used you to get them for that matter."

"I'd never think that, Nick." She smiled as he returned it with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

Demi cleared her throat, "So, what about Robert?"

"He's probably just a friend. From what Robert himself mistakenly let out, Alfonso and him are friends. So, Alfonso might have asked for his help."

"But, what does they want, Nick?"

"I don't know, yet. But obviously nothing good. This is just huge."

From the way he sounded, Miley realized that Nick is actually worried, she's never seen him worried, eh always knew what to do. But, this time, he was. As if reassuring her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder allowing her to lean on his. To be honest, she was also worried, not only for her country, but also for Nick, an organization that plans to face the strongest country can easily take down one man, no matter how good he is.

After all, the CIA will know very well what to do with this organization, they already know a lot apparently, but Nick is here alone… 

* * *

><p>Wow, I just loved this chapter, even though I had no idea what to write down, when I finished it, I felt proud. Hope you guys enjoyed it as I enjoyed writing it :)<p>

So, guys, can you please go check out one of my stories called Is It Wrong To Love You? Well, the writing will not be so good since it's been 2 freaking years since I put a word into it, but I want to know if it's worth to complete or just I should take it down? But, if you guys decide it's good, I promise the next chapters will be much more better than this shit I wrote :D


	16. Power Of Girlfriend

**Chapter 16: Power Of Girlfriend**

"Dude, what are you doing?" Joe laughed.

"Shut it, Joe." Nick groaned as Miley smiled satisfied and nuzzled into his chest getting closer to him.

"Really? The Vow?"

"If you really think about it, it's a pretty good movie." Nick replied focusing on the screen in front of him as he kissed the top of his girlfriend's head.

"Wow, Nicholas Adams enjoying chick flicks! That'd be the end of the world!" Joe chuckled.

"Shut up, Joe, it's getting to the best part." Miley snapped as she and Nick watched as Paige talked with Leo after his fight with Jeremy.

"Oh, man, can't she just take him back?" Nick exclaimed.

"I know, right!"

"What are you guys watching?" Demi asked as she looked at the screen while Joe looked fazed, "Oh, I love that, how much did I miss?"

"A lot." Nick answered.

"Ok, I'm out of here." Joe said shaking his head at Nick; he couldn't believe that he actually is watching a romantic movie, well, it has never been his type, but with Miley, he's just another person, for the better, not the worse definitely. He felt happy for his mate that he found that sort of love, but he was also worried if it's last and up smoothly with no complications…

"That was surprisingly good." Nick told Miley who smiled up at him.

"Told you."

"But hey, doesn't mean I'll just watch all chick flicks around there, I'm not going to set on a couch mourning Rose and Jack's lost love… or how Noah and Allie were on-again off-again or- I'm just going to stop now." He rambled with a girly voice until he realized what he was doing and mumbled the last part while Miley was laughing hysterically beside him.

"Mmm, how did you know all of that Nicholas?" she narrowed her eyes teasingly as he rolled his eyes.

"I heard."

"Seems like you know the movies to me?"

"Come on, nobody doesn't know about Rose and Jack." He whined.

"And what about The Notebook?"

"A former girlfriend was rambling about it to me; she was generally wanting the same romance or something like that so she was hinting." He scratched the back of his head as she laughed again.

"Well, did you catch on?"

"I did."

"And what did you do?" she raised her eyebrow.

"I broke up with her." He shrugged his shoulders casually as she dropped her jaw, "Come on, just imagine it, it must have been really creepy for me to actually catch on."

"You're kinda right with that one." She laughed. "But, what if I did that?"

"Oh, please, won't you just get addicted with something like Mission Impossible?" he rolled his eyes as she burst out laughing.

"Well, you'd love that, won't you now? That's kinda your life anyway."

"Right, that's why I prefer it, I wouldn't make effort."

"Ouch, you wouldn't put some effort for me?"

"Mi, you know what I mean." He complained as she smiled and leaned closer to him,

"I do, Nick."

"Good," he said and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. "I love you,"

She pulled away and looked at his eyes with her widely opened ones, he smiled at her goofily and prayed she'd just say it back. Slowly a smile appeared on her lips and kept getting bigger and bigger as she closed the gap again, "I love you more."

"NICK," he heard Joe yelling from upstairs but he ignored him and kept kissing his girlfriend, "Nick come on this is serious," he pulled away and sighed rolling his eyes. Talk about ruining a moment!

"What is, Joe?"

"Scorpion."

"What?"

"The organization name is Scorpion." Joe informed him. "I just got received that from one of the sources."

"And…?" there must be more, he wouldn't have found the name of the organization without finding something else.

"They know about our interfering but don't know who's working on it. Not yet anyway."

"Great, now, we need to just attack before they know it's me or you."

"Right, but we know nothing, like the boss… the plan or anything."

"That's the aim, dude."

"What have you got on mind?"

"Gotta be a part of them, Joe."

"So, you're attacking from inside?"

"Yup,"

"But, that'd take time, Nick."

"No, don't we have a source in jail? With Robert?"

"We do,"

"Let him get closer to the guy, get trusted, send his men to work for Alfonso."

"Do you have someone else working here with you?" Miley asked frowning.

"No,"

"Then who's 'his men' that will work for Alfonso?"

"Your loving boyfriend." He said kissing the top of her head.

"But, that's crazy!"

"Don't worry, Mi, you're not dating some regular dude here."

"Then what do I do?" Demi asked.

"You, my dear, will have a huge role. While me and Joe are gone there, you'll be the one watching for everything, like we'd have cameras set and you will the observer."

"Can I help her?" Miley asked hopefully.

"Well, for sure you can stay with her looking at some screens. You two will get engulfed in some conversation and blow up the whole mission."

"We won't. I promise."

"Yeah, because watching some screens with pretty much nothing is totally your thing, Miley."

"I'd rather watch movies, yeah, but not without you."

"Now, they're being cheesy." Joe rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Mi. But you two better make sure not to get distracted, you could even have shifts, because this should be on 24/7."

"Sure, boss." Miley nodded as he smiled at her and then looked at Joe.

"How long will it take him to get us the okay for going?"

"Well, they're already close, he's the one who got us the name now, so, it must take him two days at its extreme." Joe told him, "I just informed him though."

"Okay, so be ready to go anytime, Joe."

"I will."

XxXx

"Again, dad?" Adriano tried to control his rising temper.

"Just trust me on this one, son." Alfonso said, "I just messed up on choosing two men which were pretty dumb, but those men will definitely be perfect. They were Robert's best." He tried to lie.

"You just said they're Robert's friend."

"Well, Robert wouldn't have sent them unless they're really good. Robert isn't stupid to do that, son."

"It's not Robert I'm worried about though." He rolled his eyes at his father looking at him from the corners of his eyes angrily.

"You'd just meet them yourself." Alfonso said nervously.

"Sir, there are two young men wishing to meet you." His secretary said.

"Ah, must be them. Tell you what, I'm leaving you with them alone." He said standing up and leaving Adriano at his own office alone.

Soon two young strong men entered the office as Adriano narrowed his eyes looking at them closely.

"You are…?"

"We are sent by Mr. Robert, sir."

"Good. Names?"

"Dan."

"George."

He stood up and examined their looks, their structure, their attitude; they seemed confident, strong and actually smart. One was dirty blond haired with muscular, well-built body and had his arms tangled behind his back confidently, that was Dan. While George was brown haired and pretty much the same body as his friend and looked at him intensely.

"Being suspicious?" Dan smirked as Adriano looked at him amused.

"Have guts! I like that."

"Listen, we're only here because we're doing a favor, we're not desperate for your job, we can actually have any job we want. Or even work on our own."

"No," he shook his head slowly, "I'd like to have new faces."

"Sure, you do…"

"So, ever dealt with drugs?"

"Are you kidding?"

"You two actually have some confidence."

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Great then. Welcome to Scorpion. Adriano, your boss." He said extending out a hand for both of them.

XxXx

"Have they started yet, Demi?"

"Miles, you just asked me like two seconds ago." The brunette rolled her eyes as she sat casually waiting for the guys to fix their cameras.

"Sorry, I'm just worried."

"Miley, you're talking about best agent and a technology expert."

"I know, I know…"

"You're falling in love." She sighed looking at her with a smile.

"Already fell." Miley blushed remembering that only two days ago he told her he loves her for the first time.

"What?"

"Well, this all happened so fast that I actually didn't get a chance to talk to you and tell you… but he told me he loves me." She bit her lip smiling.

"Nick told you what?" Demi smiled hugely, "That's like… wow." She never expected Nick to be the kind of a romantic guy; but yet, since he got with Miley he's been acting a lot differently than the workaholic best agent she's known him as, and now, he fell in love…

"I know, right?" Miley shook her head dreamily.

"What did you do?"

"I said it back."

"That's really great, Mi. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Dem. You didn't see Selena's face when she knew about it. She was all like 'I knew it all along' and 'You just were too blind to see it'."

"She kinda has a point."

"Hey, he was the one who realized late not me."

"DEMI." Demi was about to reply when she heard her name being called in the earphone she has on making her jump. She looked in front of her to see already three of the cameras working perfectly.

"Yes, Joe?"

"What the hell? You didn't confirm anything?" he told her angrily and she could clearly see him as George saying that through one of the cameras.

"Uh, three of them are working perfectly."

"I shouldn't be the one asking, you know."

"Sorry…"

"Now, that was what I'm talking about. Tell Miley to get out." She heard Nick saying as she chuckled.

"Won't happen again. She was as worried as hell."

"Tell her I love her."

"Nick loves you, Miles."

"Aw, tell him I love him too and to take care."

"Aw, how sweet, but I don't want to get busted and killed because you decided to get all lovey dovey during the serious work." Joe said as he closed the voice connection in his own earphone, and now the two girl could see the guys arguing about it as Nick had this goofy smile on his disguised face while Joe smacked his head and they both moved away to continue their work.

Miley had some sort of a power over him now.

XxXx

"Have you got it?" Adriano asked the black dude entered his office smiling.

"Sure, Adriano. There's nothing I can't do as you know."

"Well, let me see."

He put some papers in front of him as Adriano flipped through them with a growing smirk.

"Who's that?"

"This is a new one." The black guy told him after glancing at the CV picture.

"Well, well, well, the CIA now is playing it hard, huh? Sending me a small team thinking we wouldn't know about them, and also making them stay at the ambassador's. What a bloody plan!"

"I thought so too."

"Well, welcome to the game, Nick, Joe, Demi and definitely ambassador Roby and his lovely daughter… Miley." He smirked looking at the papers and pictures in front of him.

* * *

><p>Niley fluff :D Well, what do you guys think about it? Please tell me your thoughts on this and what you think will happen next… I really love it when you guys review… it encourages me writing more :D:D<br>And please go check out my other stories… Grandpa's Plan, Apartment 130 and my collab Lightweight :D

Ps, I just noticed that there's a horror movie called Apartment 1303 and was like 'Whoa, am I a predictor?' just to let you know, I didn't get the title from the movie :D


	17. Power Of Adriano

**Chapter 17: Power Of Adriano**

"Be careful, please."

"Don't worry, you take care of yourself, please don't leave the house."

"What's wrong?" Miley asked her boyfriend over the phone; they had been 'working for Alfonso' for a little over a week now, and since then Miley didn't see Nick in person, and they were occasionally talking over the phone, which was mostly a muffled whispered quick conversation from Nick's part. Like now. But in addition, he now seemed nervous and worried.

"Nothing, babe. Don't worry about me."

"Nick, tell me what is it?"

She heard him sigh, "I don't know, okay? We maybe in danger. _You _may be in danger."

"What kind of danger?"

"Nothing, Mi, as long as you don't leave the house, you are secured there."

"What about you?"

"I'll take good care of myself. He doesn't know who we are here. But he knows about the CIA interfering and who they sent. Just didn't connect the dots."

Miley gasped with wide eyes, "Are you being serious, now? How did he know?"

"I don't know," he whispered and she heard another muffled voices, "Look, I have to go now, just trust me and don't leave the house for now, Love you."

"Okay, love you too, take care, please." She wasn't quiet sure if he heard her whole sentence before hanging up as she threw her phone and turned searching for Demi to tell her what is going over there.

"Demi!" the girl looked over from the screens to glance at Miley for a second before observing the screens again.

"Yes? Talked to him?" Demi laughed, she already know they just finished the call, as she saw it all in front of her, just without the voices.

"Yes, that Adriano guy knows."

"Yeah, I know." She sighed, "But, they're working hard to find anything against him. Something about the whole case. But they keep failing." She added to her knowledge.

"What is he? A devil?" Miley exclaimed, "Like no evidence? Nothing?!" She was really frustrated with the whole situation. Her boyfriend –whom she's already in love with- is going undercover with a new organization -who think they'll role the world- in order to save her, her father, their country, and possible the whole world!

"We knew it's going to be hard, Mi. You didn't expect Adriano to be so easy to trap, did you?"

Miley rolled her eyes, "How did you know that? I mean, when did they call?"

"When they're discussing something, Joe opens the speaker to let me know." She referred to the earphones in her ears.

"Oh, right, you get to know everything while I'm in the shades." She complained.

"Well, you're not part of the mission."

Miley just glared at her as Demi laughed.

"I know you're worried, Miley, but they're qualified to do this, okay? They're good enough to handle themselves and the mission; otherwise they wouldn't have chosen them specifically."

"I know, I know that, but still…"

"I know how you feel…" she sighed narrowing her eyes not moving them from the screens.

"Joseph…?" Demi failed to notice the smirk growing on Miley's face as she frowned.

"What about him?"

"You like him!" Miley rolled her eyes as Demi's ones widened.

"Why'd you say this?"

"We kinda talked about it before, you know…"

"Right, but, it's nothing big!" Demi shrugged.

Yes, she was attracted to Joe, but, it's not like she's really crushing over him; just attracted. Besides, it's not like they're ever gonna be something… anything. It's just so ironic that it can't happen. Like four people get closer, two girls and two guys, and then each two of the opposite sex start having feelings towards each other? It's not a movie, really!

"Who'd have thought that me and Nick will ever be together!" Miley shrugged.

"Yes, Miley, but that doesn't mean that me and Joe could happen! After the mission is done, he's staying here and I have to go back to America!"

"Well, isn't it the same with me and Nick?" Miley whispered sadly.

"What?" she turned to look at her for the first time, "You're not coming with us?"

"Well, dad is here… alone…"

"Really, Miley? You can't tell him you love him and work hard for you to be a couple when you're not planning on a future together!"

"I'm. I don't wanna leave Nick! I don't." she shook her head, "It's just that… dad has no one but me!"

"So? How are you going to fix this?"

"I honestly don't know!" she looked down, "I don't want to think about it now… we've got time!"

"But, this is serious, Miles! You may have to choose, because I don't think neither your father nor Nick are willing to give up their jobs!" Demi said turning back to the screens and focusing on the one with Adriano in his office sitting behind his desk and tapping a pen on it while lost in his thoughts.

"I know, Dems, and I'll find a way, I promise."

"Yes, you better!"

They stayed silent for a while until Miley's phone buzzed announcing the delivery of a text message, she opened it to find it's from Selena telling her she's outside her house but the security wouldn't let her in.

"Selena's is out! They wouldn't let her on, I'm going to go get her!" Miley told Demi.

"Alright! Tell her I said hi, but remember not to make her enter this room with any chance!"

"Yeah, I know!" Miley told her and soon left as Demi kept looking at the screen analyzing Adriano's actions.

She saw him finally snapping out of his trance as he picked up the phone and glued it to his ear with a small smile Demi saw as an evil one!

She opened the earphone, "Joe, please allow the voice to the camera at Adriano's office!" she told him as she saw him in his room!

"Why didn't you do it yourself?" He rolled his eyes but listened anyway.

"I tried before, didn't work though! Thank you, I'll inform you if something happened!"

She told him and closed the voice connection with him and focused on Adriano's actions and words her eyes narrowing with every word he spoke.

XxXx

Nick took a sharp turn through the dark corridors as he ran swiftly not wanting anyone to catch or notice him. He was slightly panting as his mind raced with thoughts when he tried hard not to panic at the new information he just got.

He saw a dancing light coming near the turn in front of him as he quickly turned around to disappear before he gets caught; he wasn't supposed to be there, they'd blow his cover if they found him.

He waited until he was sure it's clear and raced quickly to at least be in a safe place he's allowed to be at.

He ran and ran until he didn't know where he was anymore. Well, Adriano was also smart with the internal design of his building. It had so many turns and they all looked alike at the first look. Finally he spotted the emergency staircase as he climbed it down quickly finally having an idea about the way he's supposed to take.

Joe; he needed to find Joe, they both needed to leave right now.

He didn't stop he reached their room as he twisted the knob panting heavily. He entered the room and closed the door behind him and flickered the lights on turning around. No Joe.

"Joe?" He called. But, of course no reply came. "Where the hell is he?" He frowned frustrated.

He looked over at Joe's bed and found the earphone there with the rest of Joe's disguise tools! He's showering then! "God, Joe, how smart of you to leave the things on the bed like that!" He rolled his eyes and quickly hid the things and sat on his bed waiting for Joe impatiently.

They can't stay there any longer, every second passing by right now is danger, but yet again, he needed Joe to complete the job, to warn them. Only Joe knows the code to call them right now.

It was the day!

They were going to do it today! Tonight to be specific, and to be even more specific at three a.m. which leaves him twelve hours to stop it.

Sneaking into Adriano's own bedroom wasn't that easy. He had to go through security tests and stop others without the alarm going off. He definitely worked hard for that, actually it took him over two hours to enter, and he didn't even have any connection with Joe or Demi to be at his back.

Simply, he found the opportunity to do it and he couldn't blow it by going back to Joe first, seeing that the first guard, and the hardest to get through was a little sick and he left to get someone in his place.

And that was when Nick's little adventure began without anybody knowing his place. It was right after he ended his call with Miley, and actually the reason why he ended it.

But, at the end, he was glad he did; if he didn't do that, he would have lost the whole mission, well, he didn't fully success either, but indeed he has a chance now.

God, why is Joe taking too long! They may even need to fly to Washington! And that will already take them 8 hours and 45 minutes.

He took the earphone and put it on his ear and allowed the connection with Demi, she might know where he can find Joe.

"Demi, do you know where Joe is?" He asked hurriedly.

"Nick! God!" He heard her cry, "Where in the hell were you? I was actually going over to you!"

"What's wrong?" He asked with wide eyes.

"They know, Nick. They took Joe. In front of my own eyes. He allowed the connection too and told me the code without them noticing and I called them. I thought they took you too, and now of course the cameras are down." She explained quickly.

"What? Took Joe? Oh, God." He took in the information and quickly made up his mind. "Demi, meet me at the airport, inform them that we need a quick flight to Washington DC and take Miley and her father with you."

"Mr. Stewart is not home yet, and Miley, she was with Selena, she said she was outside but the men wouldn't let her in and she went to get her, and now, now, I can't find her, Nick. I've searched the whole house, the servants didn't see her too." Demi cried.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Nick screamed his heart beating really fast, "Go ask the guards, Demi."

"I'm on my way already!" she panted as she was running but the she sobbed loudly.

"Nick!"

"What is it, Demi?"

"They're not here!"

And that was when his heart bumping blood through his veins and arteries for a moment, time froze and his whole world started spinning around him…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Uh-Oh, trouble? Where is Miley, Joe, and probably Mr. Stewart? And, Selena? Does she has anything with that? And why does Nick has to go to Washington, most importantly, what will he do?

Review and tell me your thoughts :D


	18. Power Of Guns

**Chapter 18 : Power Of Guns**

No, no, no, he couldn't have heard it right! Miley should be okay there, they shouldn't harm her, they shouldn't have gotten near her.

Miley is safe!

This is what he wanted to avoid. This is what he feared the most. Love. The only thing that he actually feared. He's surrounded by guns, blood, murders, fights, lies and all kind of dreadful things due to his job, but love… that was a different story. As scary as he saw it, but he still fell into it's trap. And as far as he wanted to avoid it, Miley easily dragged him there. And this is the result…

Frozen in his place, his brain long lost the function of thinking. Those organized thoughts of his were o where near right now.

He was paralyzed, both mentally and physically right now.

She screamed.

Demi's scream came to his ear slowly as if coming from a distance until he was finally aware of what it actually was!

"Demi! What's wrong?"

No answer.

He heard a muffled voice before completely losing connection with her.

"DEMI!" No, no, no, not her, he needed her. He needed someone to think with him.

"Scared?" The thick accented voice of Adriano came from behind him.

Nick quickly made a 180 turn and saw the sick figure of Adriano smirking at him with that sharp face of his. Ragging with anger, Nick quickly tackled the young man to the ground.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?"

"Careful, boy." Adriano just smirked as Nick punched him in the face hardly, "Don't so something you'll regret, Nicolas."

"WHERE ARE THEY?"

"They're safe."

"WHER ARE THEY?!" he repeated sending him another punch square in the nose which instantly started bleeding with a groan from Adriano. Nick stood up and grabbed him along harshly from the hem of his neat suit.

"Do you think this will help you?"

A punch in the stomach.

"You'll never get anything like that."

Another one.

"They'll never let you off the hook if something happen to me."

One in the stomach. Another in the face. Another one in the stomach.

"STOP!" Adriano screamed as he sent Nick a punch himself. But his, was able to make Nick stumble away from him. Adriano smirked at the boy's shocked face. "I have a mean punch here."

"I just didn't use all my power with you." It was true, but Adriano laughed at him.

"Let's not waste time in determining whose fist is stronger, that's just childish, isn't it?" He smirked at him, "Your beloved girlfriend was asking for you."

"Where is she?"

"Actually, she was screaming for you to go save her, she's a weak girl, did you know that? You can turn into an abusive boyfriend anytime you want."

"You bastard, what did you do to her?" He screamed with anger as he attacked Adriano's neck with his two hands but again he pushed him away forcefully, but this time Nick was prepared as he just loosened his grip on his neck but didn't let go.

"She's fine, Nicolas," he spat, "But, if you don't mind your own business, then she won't." he said then let out a laugh, "Actually, you have no choice." He said as Nick narrowed his eyes but then the door opened revealing the black dude who was Adriano's first man and another buff guy. Both directing guns towards him with a smirk matched their boss's.

"Back off, boy." Leonardo, the black guy told him chewing on his gum.

Nick easily backed off Adriano with a sigh and a look of hatred.

"That was easy!" Leonardo raised an eyebrow but didn't lower her gun, however, the other dude did.

With a swift quick move Nick grabbed his gun from under his shirt and wrapped his arm around Adriano's neck making it hard for him to let air in his system, with his other hand, Nick had the gun pointed towards the young man's head.

"Easy, huh?" Nick smirked as Adriano fought trying to get his arm from around hi neck but miserably failing.

"Let go of him!" Leonardo ragged.

"I didn't just do it to let go easily, douche bag!" Nick said, "Now, you tell me where are they or you'd be too busy counting the pieces of his head." He gritted his teeth dangerously.

"You wish, let go of him or I'll shoot you."

"You have ten seconds starting now to knock of this buff friend of yours."

"Not happening."

"Nine seconds."

"I'll shoot."

"Eight."

Leonardo opened his mouth to say something but the dangerous look Nick had made him doubt himself, he wouldn't dare, would he?

"Six."

"JUST KNOCK HIM OFF, LEO!" Adriano screamed. Leonardo jumped a little by the sudden scream and then turned to the guy next him.

"No," he narrowed his eyes, but they were soon rolling back as they closed and he fell to the ground with a loud thud when Leonardo hit him hard on the head with the back of his gun.

"Good boy." Nick smiled, "Now, put the gun on the floor and kick it to me."

"How do I grantee you wouldn't-"

"Five seconds."

"You're a bastard!"

"Four!"

"Do it, Leonardo. Just fucking do it." Adriano spoke.

"Two."

"Fine!" Leonardo dropped the gun and kicked it towards Nick who put a foot on it but didn't pick it up.

"Take your jacket off."

"What?"

"TAKE IT OFF."

Leonardo did what Nick asked from him to do or more like harshly demanded.

"Now, your shirt, pants and shoes."

"What the hell, dude?"

Nick didn't reply but slowly pulled on the trigger of the gun as Adriano's eyes widened.

"Take the fucking clothes off!"

Leonardo feeling humiliated did take off the clothes.

"Great, now I know you were stupid enough to not have any other weapons but the gun." Nick said and slowly took the gun from under his foot while having a strong grasp over Adriano.

He quickly shot Leonardo on the leg so who wouldn't be able to follow them. He fell on the floor yelping in pain as he looked at Nick with hatred. "You'll pay!"

"You're not in a position to threat, you realize that, right?" Nick laughed and stepped out of the room with Adriano with him after knocking Leonardo out so he wouldn't scream for help.

He quickly took Adriano to his office making sure no one saw them on the way hiding in the corners every now and then.

Once they were in, Nick locked the door with one hand and then scanned the room for something to tie him up with and he spotted a rope through his glass cupboard behind his desk.

Sending him a light bunch just enough to knock him out for a while, he put him on a chair and tied him up then woke him up again after searching his pockets for weapons and taking a pocket knife and a gun that thankfully he wasn't able to reach for when Nick was holding him.

"Now, you're going to tell me where they are."

"Never," Adriano smirked.

"You're stupid, aren't you?" Nick rolled his eyes, "Look, I don't have time to waste and I'm sure you don't want to die, so just tell me where they are. I can easily shoot you dead here and know where they are my own way."

Adriano laughed, "You don't think I'll let everything to the chance, you don't think I considered this situation? Maybe I highly doubted it, but I definitely had it in my mind and planned for it."

Nick's eyes narrowed, "What did you do?"

"It's a surprise."

"Just stop playing with me." Nick screamed at him pointing the gun towards him.

"Trust me, you'll thank me later for getting you and your beloved ones in one place forever. In hell."

"I'm not up for your fucking games here."

"Too late, boy, too late. You have to stay here with me, or else, when you get out of this room and actually search for them, my boys will know, trust me they will."

"So…? It's not like I can take them all down!"

"Yes it is, because then when the place is exploded, all is going to remain from you is your lifeless parts."

"What…?"

"Bombs. Everywhere. Only fifteen minutes left." He glanced at the clock and smirked. "Four bombs that'll take the whole place down."

"I'm leaving you here." He spat and raised his hand to knock him out once again when he spoke once again.

"My remaining men in the building will save me, even if they didn't, I'll be dead knowing that you're too and Leo will know what to do and make sure the FBI building is done." He laughed as Nick clenched his fists and hit him hard and quickly sprinted out of the room running around thinking where possible could he have Joe, Miley and Roby, is even Demi alright? Or is she with them? God, only fifteen minutes?

Now, he was faced with the hardest decision he has ever had to take. His best friend, his girlfriend, her father and his partner were all on danger including him and his country. He can easily choose the option of not believing Adriano and run away to tell his bosses –he knew the password but was told it's changed- about this building they wanted to take down which happens to be the FBI.

Or, he can chose the option of believing Adriano and risk stay, try and know where they and run away with them all in the span of fifteen minutes. This option had too many risks like them all being dead with no one to warn his bosses, or even captured by Adriano's men if he was just scaring him by saying there are bombs, which will lead to the sane fate for his country.

This option was too risky, but yet, he chose it.

He had to find them. He can't lose them. _He can't lose Miley. _

See? This is what he feared. Mixing business with pleasure. If it wasn't for him following his heart, if he wasn't partnered up with Joe and was supposed to protect Miley –as a guard not a boyfriend- he'd be now on the way out.

But no, he has his best friend locked somewhere there, and he has his girlfriend also known as his 'mission' to save… and he'd do anything to find them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know this chapter wasn't good :( Kinda filler? I don't know, but I hope you enjoyed reading it :) So, tell me what you think about it please? What do you think will happen next? Will he find them in time? Next chapter is going to be a lot better :) Promise :) And thanks for commenting and reading :)


	19. Power Of Love

**Chapter 19: Power Of Love**

He ran, and ran and ran faster than he ever did before and climbed up and down staircases not forgetting to look in his watch frequently and now that he has only ten minutes left, he had tears in his eyes with his heart throbbing loudly through his chest and the adrenaline shot through his circulatory system giving him the potential to run even faster.

"Nick?" Turning a corner he head the exclaim coming from his left as he quickly turned around to see Demi. She was there, alone. Her gun in her hand. Panting.

"Demi! Thank god. Listen, we have no time, it's-"

"Bombs." She nodded.

"Right! Only ten minutes left."

"I know."

"Fine, you go this way, and I'll go the other. Meet outside." He said with the shortest words he could as she nodded and they both started running.

"Open the connection neck." He looked back at her while running to see she was pointing towards his ear. Yeah, good point. He did what she said and kept running.

"Good you're okay!" He said.

"Long story." She breathed heavily.

"Don't speak. Just if you found them."

"Okay!"

He slowed down behind a corner hearing some noises, he perked his ears to her a threatening whisper.

"Shut up, idiot."

"If you think this is going to break us, you're wrong. He'll warn them."

Mr. Stewart.

Nick stole a glimpse and pictured the scene of a cell in which the older man was locked in and a guy standing out of it with a machine-gun.

Then, he didn't have an option but to kill him. He sighed and pulled out one of the four guns with him –two are his and two he took from Adriano and Leonardo. He quickly spotted his head which had his back to him and shot.

Just as simple as that he was dead.

One of the things he learned from his job is that life is worthless, another is that you never know what to come. This guy was probably just planning to go home and have a good dinner with his family if he has one, or maybe he was planning his future, or even wishing he's making his job right. Whatever he had in mind, now is bullshit. He can't do anything anymore. He lost the function of _living_.

"Nick!" Roby exclaimed out of surprise, confusion and happiness.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that, sir." He said and shot another bullet to the locker as it clicked open. Apparently, the alarm was broken. Probably Demi's work?

"What are you doing here, my boy? There's-"

"Bombs. I know. Come with me." He said as the older man followed him.

"Where to?"

"You have to leave." He told him as they both moved fast in the hallways as they reached an emergency escape door. "You go out, hide behind the big tree outside, even if they tried to escape they will not see you, wait for Demi or me there. If none of us showed up leave quickly before the whole place explodes. Only six minutes remains, okay? And tell them about the FBI thing, okay?" He said knowing Demi heard him, he heard her breathing and running footsteps in his ear.

"Okay," He nodded firmly.

"And take this gun with you." He said as he got out one of the guns and handed it to the man who hesitantly reached out for it. "I have three others."

"Oh," Mr. Stewart nodded and took it from him.

Nick was about to leave but he put a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see the man looking at him gratefully, "Be careful, Nick."

"I'll, sir." He nodded with a small smile, "I'll make sure to never get out of here without Miley too."

"Thank you, good luck."

Nick nodded and quickly took off running again. The bastard put them all in separate lockers. Adriano really played it dirty then. Only six minutes to find Joe and Miley and make it out! That was almost impossible!

"No!" He whispered with tears running down his face this time.

"We'll find them, Nick." Demi told him.

He didn't reply though.

"Wait, I hear something." He heard her say again as his heart once again jumped excitedly.

Demi too stood behind a corner and looked to see a long hallway and at the end there was Joe in pretty much a cell like the one Roby was locked in.

Joe was making noises and the guy out his cell was screaming at him to stop. Apparently, Joe wanted him to fight him.

"Shut up, just shut up."

"Why would I? You wouldn't kill me! Kill me! Kill me!" He sang loudly.

"He's gone crazy!" she heard the guy say.

"Nick, do I kill him?"

"Are you even asking?"

"But, it's a long distance, it might hurt Joe."

"Then show yourself to Joe first while the guy's back is at you, but prepare your gun."

"Fine." She stepped in the middle of the hallway as Joe spotted a figure away and was about to remark about it but realized it's familiar and then recognized her as Demi, he hid his smirk and tried to distract the guy even more.

"Really, Sam, just kill me. I'm dead anyway."

"Shut up."

"Kill me and run away."

"Do you think I'll die and wait with you? I'll leave a minute before the explosion and-"

"Drop dead." Joe looked at he body on the floor.

"No, you'll die even before him." Demi said bitterly and unlocked Joe. "God, are you okay?"

"Perfect, you?" He hugged her.

"Okay!"

"Demi! Take Joe and leave. I'll find Miley."

"Nick…"

"Just leave, go take Mr. Stewart from behind the big tree and leave. Tell them they're going to make their move at 3 a.m. Leave Italy. Go back to the USA. I'll know what to do, just you guys leave."

"Nick-"

"Demi, it's an order." He screamed as she sighed.

"Fine, Nick."

Joe took the earphone from Demi and put it on his own ear speaking to Nick, "Take care, dude."

"Joe… I will." He said somehow happy that his best friend is okay. "I only have four minutes, Joe."

"Nick, it's not going to explode at the same time."

"What?"

"There are four. Around the corners of the house. One will explode every two minutes. Because if they did at the same time; they said it's going to cause a disaster more than intended drawing questions about them."

"Don't you know where is Miley?"

"No, but they said the cells are in between every two bombs on equal distances,"

"God, they're really organized."

"Let's just hope Miley is not near the first or second."

"Yeah…" Nick kept running as he imagined the whole building in his mind seeing where he found Roby and putting imaginary path on where he went after so he'd somehow predict the places of the bombs and the cells. So basically he has to take a run around the basement of the house and the corridors in less than four minutes and take Miley out. "You out yet, Joe?"

"Yes, we're heading to Mr. Stewart now."

"Good, then leave."

"Four minutes won't affect us, Nick."

"Joe, just go and call them. Tell them."

"Fine, Nick, but we're waiting for you." He sighed, "Demi take this. Stay with him, don't talk to him though, he needs to focus." Nick heard him saying and assumed that Demi now has the ear phone plugged in her ear as he took a turn looking right and left trying to re-collect the right path, where he didn't go before.

He took his left and kept running; he needs to find Miley, just the thought that he might lose her in about three minutes now caused his heart to ache.

Was she even okay? Adriano said she was screaming for his help. What did they do to her? Will he even get to her at the right time? Are they still hurting her? Was it even that bad?

Questions, questions, questions. All that has been occupying his mind is un-answered questions and the fact that he has to reach her to answer them.

And again for the last fifteen minutes, he started crying once again, this time with sobs, "No, no." he ran and ran and ran, but he didn't seem to know where she is. He was trying to imagine the place in his mind again; he was always able to do so, not once had he found this hard, but yet this time, his mind was troubled, clouded even with worry.

"I need to relax." He took a breath and concentrated, well he has now covered two sides of the house, so only two left, hopefully Miley will be in the next one, which meant he has to take a right.

"God, I need to find her." He sniffed hearing Demi sigh but he didn't care and kept praying, "Please God, I have to find her, I can't lose her."

His legs were killing him, he was afraid that any moment they'd just betray him and stumble, he had done a lot of running today, yet, he kept running pushing the ache away. He can deal with that later but he needs to find Miley first.

Glancing at his watch, he figured it's two minutes until the first bomb explodes, he tried not to panic, but knowing that the bomb might be anywhere, at any corner, he couldn't.

His heart skipped a beat almost stopping there for a moment as he stopped in his tracks. His ears perked concentrating all his powers on them, he needed to know if he was just imagining things or was this her voice calling him?

"Miley?" He called knowing very well that this was wrong seeing that she's surely guarded by someone who will know he's there and get prepared.

"Leave, Nick." She sobbed, "Leave, they're going to hurt you." She was there. She was there. She was talking to him.

He heard a loud smack followed by her yelp.

He gritted his teeth not saying another word as he followed the sounds with his gun in his hand prepared.

"Nick, can you hear me? Leave." She screamed sobbing again as he heard some violent actions again. He didn't know what kind of harm they were causing, but they're hurting Miley.

And for that, they have to die mercilessly.

He spotted them. He spotted his girlfriend tied up and two guards there one pulling her hair and holding a gun towards her head while the other held a machine-gun. He spotted them and they spotted him when he wasn't afraid of showing himself directly to them.

"Run, Nick, run."

"Oh, Adriano was right when he said we have to wait." The machine-gun armed man smirked holding up his weapon. But before he could do anything else, Nick shot a bullet, but towards the other man, directly towards his head sending him straight to the ground as Miley screamed. "What did you just do?" The man screamed at him as he started raining him with his weapon.

However, Nick was at a safe distance from him that most of them hit the ground around him or just went by, Nick shielded his face with his arm and shot his gun towards him. He heard a yelp and looked up to see the man holding his arm that was holding his gun. He took the opportunity and shot another bullet hitting his head as well. He stared at the dead bodies with the wide eyes in front of him for a part of the second before rushing towards Miley.

"Miles!" He quickly un-tied her repeatedly thanking God as he heard Demi doing the same. "Are you okay, babe?" He asked hugging her tightly.

"I'm fine, Nick." She sniffed, "You're bleeding." She looked at his left shoulder soaked with blood.

"It's fine, we'll deal with that later, we need to leave." He stood up wrapping his right arm around her shoulder protectively.

"Wait," she pulled his waist.

"What is it?" He asked confused.

"Selena! They took her too."

"What?" He asked but it just made sense, Miley received a text from Selena wanting her out the door, and Joe said there were cells between each two bombs –at each side of the house- and they found, Roby, Joe and Miley, which meant there was still one left… for Selena.

"Oh, God." His eyes widened. "I need to get her then. Miley get out of here before the whole place falls on you."

"NO!" She shook her head holding him tighter around the waist pulling him closer. "I'm not leaving you."

"Miley…"

"Don't bother, Nick, you know I'm not leaving you here, now let's move before it's too late."

He sighed knowing there's no time for discussion, it was less than a minute remaining now. "Come on." He held her hand tightly and they both ran towards the last destination.

Both knowing very well that they may never get out of there, but both not caring.

Both only reassured by the fact that if it was destined to die there, at least they would be together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Cliffhanger :D Will they EVER make it out? After all, it's just less than a minute left ! Okay, that will all be cleared next chapter, right? So, review please and tell me your thoughts :D I enjoyed writing this and it finally felt right for me to have one named Power Of Love, I've been thinking since I began the story which chapter should be tilted that :D


	20. Power Of Believing

**Chapter 20: Power Of Believing**

While running to save Selena, Nick was continuously glancing at his watch to see the time. It was now a matter of seconds. What if Joe's words weren't right? What if the four just exploded at the same time? Then, the whole building of four floors will collapse o their heads.

"Miles, I think you should leave, I'll get her." He said almost begging.

"Just keep running, Nick." She told him and squeezed his arm.

When they were close enough to where Nick thought she would be, he started calling out for her as Miley followed him.

"Miley? Nick?" They looked at each other as they heard her sound and within a moment they were both running towards the direction of her voice.

There she was pretty much like how Miley was, Selena had a blood line going from her mouth as she looked at them relieved.

"Oh my God, oh my God." Miley panicked as Nick struggled to untie her with his bleeding shoulder.

BOOM!

Suddenly Selena screamed as Miley jumped knowingly and Nick finally finished untying her.

"Come on, luckily, this one was away!"

"Nick can you hear me?" Joe's voice came through his ears.

"Yes, Joe?"

"Don't go near the west side. It's the next on row and it will fully collapse after the second bomb."

Nick quickly imagined the map of the house again.

"But, I need to… it's my only rescue."

"Nick, no, there's another way… the lone one…"

"Didn't you say we have two minutes until the next bomb?"

"Yes, but…"

"Are you two able to run quickly?"

"Anything to get out of her." Selena said bitterly.

"Then come on," he took both their hands and ran quickly. He was far from the west side but, it was worth it, they can make it in those two minutes.

Finally reaching the stairs at the west side and glancing at the watch, Nick noticed they have thirty seconds to make it up and make an exit from the emergency door there.

"Come on, we're almost there," He encouraged the two girls as he jumped up the stairs with them closely behind.

They reached the door with twenty seconds left. He twisted the knob but of course it was stuck, wouldn't it be?

"Come on!" He yelled as he punched the metallic door hardly. He pulled out his gun and shot the knob once,

Still didn't open. And he only had two more bullets.

He shot again leaving only one bullet and the door only loosened a little.

He took a deep breath and focused on the one spot he hoped will open the door before shooting the last bullet and their last hope of getting out.

It didn't open.

"NO!" He screamed and started hysterically punching the door as his shoulder kept bleeding even more.

"Nick!" Miley sobbed as she pulled him away hugging his back.

He kicked the door once again in frustration and screamed angrily, but that one last kick, released it open only enough for one person to pass at a time.

He sighed, "Come on, quickly." He said looking at them.

"Selena, go." Miley said.

"Miles, no…"

"NO TIME FOR GENEROSITY. JUST GO." Nick roared as Selena instantly ran out of the door and to the safe ground. "Go, Miley." He instructed.

"Hold my hand and come right after me." She said and took his hand in hers. He nodded as she stepped out holding his hand tightly.

Once Miley was fully outside she turned around to help Nick out but then, the loud boom was heard once again as the ground crumbled underneath her and she did nothing but hold his hand tighter and pull him.

"Miley, go." He screamed.

"No, you're coming with me." She said but there was already some stones blocking his way.

"Protecting you is my job, not the other way around." He said strictly and she didn't reply just kept pulling his hand and he struggled to lift his other damaged arm up to help himself out through the rocks before the whole ground falls under him.

From a distance, Selena was held by Demi crying as the later looked intensely at the house with sad yet hoping eyes. But every second that passed made them all lose a little bit of hope.

However, Joe had faith in his best friend. He knew whatever happened, he'd defiantly done his best through it. Nick wasn't a loser. He fought to the last breath.

On the other hand Mr. Stewart had no hope. He'd prepared himself for that moment, it was obvious from the begging that it's almost impossible for them to make it. Yet, this young man fought to get his daughter out of there knowing he could lose his life. Which he just did.

The four pairs of eyes lost every bit of hope as they saw the west side of the building falling down taking half of the building with it.

It was impossible for someone to make it out alive if they were just in the middle of the building. Let alone in the west side itself.

"Come on. We need to leave." Joe sighed as he looked at the ground with the tears starting to form in his eyes.

"No," Demi whispered already the tears running down her face. "They're going to make it."

"Demi, how could they?! Come on, don't forget we're on a mission here." Joe said pulling out the brave face, but inside, he had no idea what he's going to do or where he should head.

Nick's death meant that the succession of the mission is his own responsibility now, but he can he do it when he just lost his best friend since high school and the girl he has grew familiar with all through his years in Italy?

Demi sighed and guided the crying Selena and Mr. Stewart out of the place as Joe trailed behind looking around for their security.

"I told you, I'll make it." He froze in his place and turned around finally letting the tears fall down.

"Nick!" He exclaimed as the other three turned around surprised.

Joe brought him in a hug as Nick winced in pain and Joe pulled away after having his shirt soaked with his best friend's blood.

"You… you made it." He exclaimed.

"MILEY!"

To this point, Miley was clinging on Nick's good arm tiredly, but finally she lost it as she fell to the ground.

Joe quickly bent down and held her up, "Come on," He told everyone as they moved outside with raised guns after Nick took Joe's.

They moved to the truck Demi drove all the way there and she got on the driver's seat with Selena and Mr. Stewart next her while Joe and Nick were in the back trying to wake Miley up.

Demi drove directly to the airport where there were a whole team waiting for them.

They quickly got on the private Concord plan that they prepared for them so they'd cut the time nearly to its half…

"You need help!" A woman in her mid thirties dragged Nick away as doctors gathered around him to take care of his wound, while two nurses took care of Miley and the others.

"Oh, my God, Miles," Selena sniffed as she pulled her in a tight hug after she woke up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Sel." She rubbed her back.

"You scared me,"

"I thought I lost you, baby girl." Her father said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm fine dad," she smiled softly at him.

"Sir, you need rest." A nurse told him as Miley smiled at him as he kissed her forehead and left them. He just needed to relax, they said that due to his age and the fact he has gone through hell in the last few hours, they wanted to prevent any side-effect on his heart. Especially that it's not very healthy.

"Where's Nick?"

"Over there." Demi pointed behind Miley as her head flew backward to see his laying body while the doctors were getting the bullet out of his body and taking care of him. After all, they had to stop the bleeding and obviously there was no time for hospitals.

She stood u and started going his way but a hand stopped her, "Where are you going?" Joe asked.

"I wanna be with him."

"No," he shook his head, "They're doing a good job, Miles. It's already hard doing that on a plan… it'll be a matter of minutes then he'll be fine." She looked doubtingly at him, "Trust me." She glanced back then looked at him again nodding as she let out a sigh and sat down.

"Well, will somebody tell me what the hell just happened and where are we heading?" Selena said confused. "Who are those stupid people and what do they want from you?"

Miley exchanged a look with Demi then Joe and looked back at Selena.

"Look," Joe started knowing that Selena has the right to know; she almost got killed because of their mission after all. "Long story short, they're a new organization with the crazy idea of ruling the world taking over them; and Demi and Nick are not distant relatives to Miley as you think…"

"Not distant relatives…?" She frowned trying to think straight.

"CIA agents." Demi directly told her.

"Whoa…" Selena blinked.

"Remember the thing my dad heard?" Miley asked her trying to explain more.

"Yes?"

"It was them. They thought he heard everything, but he didn't. And the guys were handed the mission of protecting me and my dad in the progress of finding their real aim and stopping them."

"Wow, that's an action movie…"

"It feels like it… but you get used to it." Miley smiled.

"But, why are we running away now? Didn't you guys catch them like that?"

"Selena, we were the trapped ones!" Joe rolled his eyes, "We are heading to Washington DC."

"Why?" Miley asked taking in the new news.

"To save the FBI and you guys."

"Do you mean…?"

"Yes," Joe nodded worriedly.

"Oh my God!" Selena's eyes widened.

Miley glanced between Joe and Demi and then back at where the doctors were taking care of Nick who was trying to control his yelps of pain. "Why do _you_ have to save it? You told them, right?"

"Yes, we did." Joe nodded and then glanced at Nick.

"His orders? Does he think they'll wait for his rescue?" She was getting mad. Isn't it enough for him what he just did? He discovered their aim, got to search for his mates all around the house full of timed bombs, and got shot yet he wanted to save the FBI? He doesn't have to get credits for everything; he has already got his by what he just did in the span of hours and then the little adventure.

"They're not… but he has to go back."

"Why? He already succeeded his mission. He knew their plan." Miley hissed angrily so that he wouldn't hear.

"We have to be there, Miley. After all, it's us who got a little familiar to the Scorpion." Demi told her as the girl looked at her un-convinced before looking away and giving a huff.

"He's going to be okay…" She put a hand on her shoulder as Miley looked at her seeing the reassuring smile decorating her tired features. Miley sighed and looked Nick's way before nodding.

She bit her lip feeling the gathering tears in her eyes. But, she didn't have an option but believe. Believe he's going to be fine.

Slowly, the thought reassured her as she came to a realization; she believes in Nick!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, everything is fine… until now :P What do you think of it? I personally don't really like it, but you really deserve an update :)

I wanna thank everyone who's reading the story and of course special thanks to those of them who reviews, but wither you review or not I appreciate reading :) But I love knowing your opinions, so, if you please, tell me about it :)

Ps- This story is not ending for a while… there will be a big twist later on :)


	21. Power Of Sneaking

**Chapter 21: Power Of Sneaking**

As the plan landed, the cast, and the four young tired people got out of it as they took in the Washington early of night. It was now 9:45 p.m. which left them nearly five hours to find and stop the bomb.

As they was leaving the plan, Mr. Stewart was ahead followed by Selena, Demi, Joe, and then Nick with Miley on his tail supporting him even though he kept telling her he was completely fine.

Demi waited and took Miley's other side, "Welcome to America. I'm sure you haven't been here for a while."

Miley smiled as she looked around, "Yeah, a good while."

Demi was about to reply but gasped as she looked straight ahead as Miley followed her gaze worriedly as Nick smiled knowingly along with Joe.

"Sir," Demi greeted a little nervous as the strict man just nodded with a small smile with his hands tangled behind his back.

"Welcome back." He said and before giving them the chance to reply, he spoke once again, "You've done well. The mission is still on play though…"

"I know, sir." Nick nodded as he slowly untangled his arm from Miley's.

"Our forces are scanning the building now. It's not evacuated yet, though. You need to rest for a while. But, we'll need you. We still have five hours though."

"We had rest on the plan." Nick said as the older man gave another small smile.

"There's a car waiting for you outside. It'll take you to an hotel where you'd rest for an hour. Then, you leave Mr. Stewart, his daughter and her friend there. Then you three will drive over to the FBI building in the same car. Ps; it's more a van than a car." He said staring at Nick and only Nick.

"Yes, sir." He nodded. Then he left them and went away with his men.

"Wow, he came here to meet us himself." Demi said amazed.

"He always does." Nick shrugged.

"Where are you going? What are you going to do, I mean." Miley asked.

"Mission is in-complete, Mi. The bomb needs to be stopped, and the organization should be down."

"You can't take them all down in just one move." Miley rolled her eyes.

"We'll try,"

She sighed and looked ahead of her with a frown as they kept walking towards the luxurious van waiting outside.

The ride was very comfortable and silent as they drove to the hotel. Mr. Stewart was very tired and exhausted from the running events around him. Selena was a bit confused. While the three musketeers were concerned about the events to take place in the few upcoming hours, however, Miley was concerned about the same reason in addition her boyfriend's life.

"Miles," he whispered as he held her hand rubbing it softly.

She slowly turned towards him, "I'm scared, okay?"

"Why?"

"Nick, I don't know what the hell you're going to do there… you might get hurt… real bad."

"Your boyfriend is the CIA's best agent." He smiled, "It's not my first mission, Mile. I've done harder…"

"But… not when you're with me…"

"Well, that's supposed to give me a stronger reason to survive."

"I believe in you, Nick…" she smiled back confirming what has been running through her mind giving him some positivity.

He returned the smile and fell back on is seat with their fingers still tangled, both of them somehow finding some reassurance throughout the troubling time that's creating never-ending nervousness among them.

XxXx

Before they could know it, the hour passed. They had to leave again to the unnamed destiny.

The manager kept his word and never disturbed them during the hour he had given them to relax. However, the second the hour was over, Nick's phone rang,

"Yes, sir?"

"Hope you're better. Reminding you of the time."

"Already getting ready to leave, sir."

"Good, Nicolas." He nodded and paused for a second, "Adriano arrived here."

"Adriano is here?" He frowned, "He must be thinking we're dead then."

"He is." He confirmed, "That's why you're supposed to catch him."

"Sure, sir. We'll."

"Alright, go to your car then."

"Yes, sir."

"You're already leaving?" Miley sighed as Selena was standing a step behind her and her father was fast asleep on the bed tiredly.

"Yeah, I'll come back to you though." He said and leaned over to kiss her goodbye as she pushed him.

"No, that's not a goodbye kiss, okay? You're coming back."

"Yes, I'll." He smiled promising and kissed her however.

"Come on, dude." Joe patted his back as Demi was watching with a smile.

The three of them then went out the door as they began the march to the whole new adventure.

"Nervous?" Joe asked Demi.

"Well, it's my first mission and I'm already involved with the FBI safety. I don't get it. How come they didn't find the bomb, yet."

"Who told you they planted it yet?" Nick shrugged.

"You mean…?"

"For all we know, it may even be around some people bodies who are sacrificing themselves for some stupid reason!" Joe told her.

"Oh, God! That far?"

"You don't know the power of the idea of controlling the world. Trust me, they turn crazy."

"Soon, they were already in front of the building of the FBI as once again, the manager greeted them.

"Adriano is staying at a near hotel for the mean time…" He told them.

"So, we need to be there?"

"Not yet." He pursed his lips together, Demi was confused by his strictness, but the other two knew that's how he'd act in serious situations, "We need to know every detail you've got from there. Follow me."

He led them to his own car where they sat and they kept talking and telling him exactly what happened. Sure, leaving the 'I love you's exchanged in between Nick and Miley, but confirming they've grew closer. Not romantically, though.

"Alright, according to Adriano's thinking, he'd put the bomb near the time. If we haven't found it an hour earlier to the set time, we'd evacuate the building completely, and you'd attack Adriano."

"What about the information? The cases?" Demi asked confused.

"Already saved."

"Sir?" A new voice was added.

"Yes, Dan?"

"Adriano is heading to a club."

"A club?" He frowned.

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, now, you need to be there. If there's something to take place there, you need to stop it. You need to stay under-cover, though." He ordered.

"Understood, sir."

The three stood up, "No, no, just Nicolas." He quickly stopped the other two as Nick nodded and left. "Joseph, you keep up with the isolating process. I trust you more than Dan." He frowned.

"And me? What do I do?" Demi asked.

"Watch Dan."

XxXx

Nick was sitting with a glass of beer in front of him and a thick cigarette in his mouth as he watched the back of Adriano. He has been watching as he laughed, drank, flirted with numerous girls and just had fun.

He wasn't feeling good. Adriano wasn't supposed to be so laid back and free-minded. It was already two and half more hours until it was time. Yet, Adriano partied like he has no care in the world.

Finally, he watched as he stood up and excused himself from his company and headed to the restrooms. Nick huffed throwing away the cigarette and pushed the sunglasses up his nose and followed him.

When Adriano was alone in the corridor, he glanced left and right double-making sure that there's no one as he failed to notice Nick watching from the corner with a small piece of mirror. He whispered for someone to get out of the bathroom.

Nick saw as a man covered with tattoos got out and Adriano took out money of his suit and gave it to him.

"Everything set?"

"Yes, wanna see an example?"

"Please…"

He pulled out a box and Nick's heartbeats became more frequent as he quickly set off his gun and took a deep breath.

"Put this box down." He pointed his gun towards the two men. The tattooed man looked horrified while Adriano snapped the box out of his hands and ran to the bathroom.

Without hesitation, Nick shot the tattooed man and followed Adriano while the man was concerned with his pain. He followed as he jumped out of a back window and Nic kept screaming at him to stop. He then found no other way than to shoot him. But at the same time, he needed him alive. So, he concentrated and shot his leg as he ran.

"Ow!" He yelped falling down to the ground, "What are you doing here? You should be dead!" He screamed as Nick smirked walking closer to the man lying on his back.

He grabbed a handful of his hair and turned his face around only for his eyes to widen. "What the hell?!"

He saw the smirk forming on his face as he for the first time throughout his career felt defeated. He felt fooled. Hoe could he have fell for this?

This is not Adriano.

XxXx

She sneaked around very carefully.

She was hiding behind some bushes as she scanned her eyes over the place. She was waiting for the right safe moment so; she'd actually get inside the protected area full of FBI and CIA people. Apparently, they're clearing the building. She glanced at her watch and realized there's still an hour and a half span of time.

She saw people walking around nervously as there was someone yelling into a phone frustrated.

The whole atmosphere was filled up with nervousness floating in the air.

She sighed and moved to another spot quietly. Very quietly. She was very familiar with sneaking around, and moving swiftly, so that wasn't a struggle for her. She thanked God she was a naughty child and a care-free teenager, let alone a stubborn young lady.

She now had a better closer look to the whole place, yet, she didn't spot someone familiar. She smirked, no one would see her when she's mixed up with them and then actually sneak in into the building; and from that point, everything will be just fine…

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I need to do this myself. That'd make them go crazy when they realize it's me." She heard whispering voices. She frowned and turned around to see two figures hiding in the bushes too. But fortunately, they didn't see her, nor were in a position to spot her.

"That's dangerous!"

"Dangerous?" He said in a warning tone.

"I mean, they could catch you, you know…"

"Dear, you don't know me, yet. The word dangerous isn't a fear of mine. I adore that word. And FYI, nobody can catch me."

Just when she noticed the thick accent, Miley was grateful she sneaked out of the hotel and to the scene as she took a glimpse of his face as her hand flew to her mouth as she recognized the familiar features of Adriano.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm getting sick of all the action, actually! Haha, but, well, it's supposed to end soon, anyway :) Despite the fact I didn't get much reviews last chapter, I wanted to update this :) But, please guys I wanna know what you think about it! So, what do you think will happen, next? Will anybody get hurt? Okay, keeping you interested, I confirm there WILL be someone getting hurt :) Just who!

Ps- Check out my third one-shot :)


	22. Power Of Overhearing

**A/N: **so, before you read, thank you for the reviews, and I'm sorry if last chapter was a little confusing, so, I hope this little timeline of last chapter's events helps and hope you like this new chapter it's a little too long, but had to be that long so we finish all the action :),so, please read and tell me your opinion… Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Timeline:<strong>_

_Nick went to the club at 10:30 a.m. and was there until 12:30 a.m. when he chased the fake Adriano._

_Then, we skipped to Miley who sneaked out of the hotel and was hiding in the bushes it was 1:30 a.m. when she overheard Adriano speaking (the real one)_

_While the bombs are supposed to explode at 3:00 a.m._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 22: Power Of Overhearing<strong>

Joe was roaming around the place as he examined the scanning process that still had no luck at finding anything, that was when he suddenly heard some noises. He turned to his left with a frown and saw a little crowd gathering, there were yelling and some guns shot towards a figure. He curiously moved towards them and quickly recognized one of the voices.

"Miley?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Joe! Tell them to let me go." She squealed almost begging him as if he's a superhero that came to rescue her.

"Let her, it's fine." He ordered still amazed as they let go of Miley. He quickly reached out for her wrist and pulled her harshly, "What in the hell are you doing here? And how did you even leave the hotel?"

"No time for explanation now. Adriano is here."

"What?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Joe! Boss needs us at his car. Wait-Miley?" Demi appeared announcing but soon her eyes were wide.

Joe sighed as he looked between the two, "Come with me, you gotta tell us what the hell happened." He told Miley angrily still holding on her wrist somehow angrily. Demi frowned and followed.

"Yes, sir?"

As the elder man's head turned towards them, his eyes narrowed at the sight of the unexpected appearance of Miley Stewart.

"What is Ms. Stewart doing here?"

"Um, sir, I over-heard Adriano talking and he said he was going to be the one planting the bombs."

"And where did you hear that from?"

She suddenly looked hesitant, "I was um, hiding in the bushes and he- he was too and I heard him."

"Adriano is here? Then where's Nick?" Joe frowned confused; however, his question remained unanswered for the mean time.

"Yes, sir, I have something along those lines about Dan too." Demi announced.

"Let's hear about that later, Demi." He said and looked at Miley again, "How did you come here then?"

"I sneaked out." She confessed as he looked amused.

"Sneaked! Gotta have a word with our men at the hotel!" He commented, "Anyway, Nicolas called, and he said they sent an Adriano look-alike."

"So, Nick has been chasing a look alike and not the real Adriano?" Demi asked taking it in.

"Yes, Demetria. He's coming now with the man. He said he was able to control him." He paused, "About the new news Ms. Stewart just gave to us… we'll let him in."

"What?"

"If we just caught him while trying to enter, his supporters –who are sure hiding around- will see it and run… like that, the organization will go on even with their big boss in jail. But if we catch him inside and catch his people around at the same time, it'll be a big hit to them." He explained.

"But, that's a risk." Demi murmured quietly with a pure look of hesitation and fear.

"What is our job but risks?" He frowned strictly showing a hint of anger, "Besides, I know what I'm doing."

"Right, sorry, sir."

"Now, you Joe, go wait for Adriano to appear and not let him enter without you knowing. Show him where he was hiding Ms. Stewart and come back here to me, please. And you, Demi tell me what information you have got over Dan?"

"Um, yes, I don't think Dan's with us. He's like an undercover for Adriano."

"Think? Or sure?"

"Yes, sir, I'm sure."

"Gotta be more explainable next time. Continue…"

"I over heard him talking to Adriano's father. He was reassuring him and telling him that his son is on action and he was doing pretty well. At the same time, he was telling him that he has to be stricter with his some and not let him rule everything."

"Good, so, they're not on good terms!" He said pulling out his thinking face as Demi decided to stay silent and not interrupt his thoughts. However, he never spoke again until Miley entered and was about to announce she was there when Demi stopped her and pointed to the older man.

"To be honest, he's freaking me out." Miley whispered to Demi who sent her a playful glare trying not to laugh.

No more than five minutes later Nick burst into the place dragging a complaining muffled man with his hands handcuffed and a duck tape over his mouth preventing him from getting out a straight word. Not to mention he was limping.

"Sir!" Nick said somehow out of breath.

He finally snapped towards them and looked at the man with a smirk. "Remove the tape."

Nick gladly obeyed as he snapped it out of the man's mouth causing him to yelp and look at him with hatred.

"Who are you?"

"Who told you I'll speak?" He smirked.

"You're busted anyway! You denying won't help you in anyway!"

"I won't speak. Not now anyway! When the mission is done, we'll see about that then." He smirked showing his teeth.

Suddenly the man jumped off of his seat and banged his fists on a table as he ragged towards the man, "Listen, kid, you speak or I swear to God I will put the bombs all around your own body."

"W-what do you want?" He looked hesitant.

"Who are you? And what do you know about the Scorpions?"

"Finn. Italian organization and they prepared some destructive events in a series starting today. However, I don't think if they failed today they'll be able to continue."

"What else?"

"That's all I know…" He said way too quickly.

"What about today's bomb?"

"Nothing! They just gave me a sample of the bomb as to confirm its effect."

"Here, sir." Nick handed him the box he took along.

"That's all you know?"

"Yes, yes!"

In frustration he sent him a forceful punch in the face causing him to yelp in pain and fall unconscious. However, he wasn't the only one who reacted to that punch; Miley jumped taken aback causing both men's heads to snap her and Demi's direction.

They both chose to stay quiet and watch what takes place in front of them until it's finished…

"Miley?" Nick looked surprised, more worried than happy though. "What are you doing here?"

"Relax, Nick, Ms. Stewart is safe here." His boss told him, and then he was told what had happened while he was away.

"What made you come here in the first place?" Nick narrowed his eyes at her, but in fact, he knew exactly what made her run away and follow them; her stupid mind that kept urging her to help!

She opened her mouth trying to think of a reasonable answer but came with nothing, and for her liking Joe came in to her rescue.

"Adriano just got in, sir."

"Great, now order the forces to go in after him and to spread around the place in groups led by the three of you. Nick inside, Joe and Demi out."

"Yes, sir." The three answered in unison and started to leave,

"Joe, Demi wait up a second." He said as they stood still to hear his orders and Nick left. Miley took the opportunity and followed him out without someone noticing.

"Nick!"

"Miles! Beside the fact that you were stupid enough to come here, I love you okay? I'll make it out, you just stay-"

"I know where they're planting them." She cut him off.

"What?"

"I also over-heard him speaking about the places where he's going to plant the bombs, Nick."

"Why didn't you say this earlier?"

"Because I wanna come with you."

"What? That's an absolute no."

"Then I'm not telling you what I know."

"Miley, that's not time for joking here, just-" He started to raise his voice showing how serious the situation is.

"I'm not joking, Nick." She said just as serious.

"Miley, please, that's a big deal. Don't act stupid. It's not time for games."

"And, it's a big deal for me too, Nick. You're the one waisting time now."

"Miley!"

"Fine, I'll leave."

Nick groaned, "I'm worried for you!"

"I'm more than worried, Nick." She looked him in the eyes. "But, I do wanna come."

"It's illegal. Besides, if something happened to you, I'm never gonna forgive myself and it will also be my fault that I let you in. I'll lose not only you but my job too." He tried to convince her telling her it can hurt both of them.

"I'll be careful, and if I died in there, you tell them that I sneaked in." she shrugged and he couldn't help but chuckle nervously at how childish she said it.

"Miley…"

"Come on, Nick!" she held his hand, "No one will know, I promise."

He sighed, "Do you know how to use a gun?"

"Not really, but good enough to handle it."

"What do you mean not really?" He said as they were already on the way to enter the building, the special forces were already in as they entered from different places to not draw attention by the people watching for Adriano.

"I've tried shooting at a carnival." She shrugged and he looked at her as if she has three heads.

"Oh, God!" He said rolling his eyes.

XxXx

"Third floor!" Miley told Nick after they scanned the first one and already found one which is being dealt with by their forces.

"Nick!" He heard his boss yell in his earphone.

"Yes, sir?"

"What in the hell is Ms. Stewart doing inside with you?"

He closed his eyes and sighed as he headed to the third floor with Miley, "She knows some other information, sir."

"We'll talk about that later when you're out! If anything happens to her, you're responsible, don't forget that a part of your mission is protecting her!"

"Yes, sir."

"What is it?" Miley asked him worriedly.

"They figured you're with me here, must have heard your voice!"

"I'm sorry!" she whispered, "But, see? We have been here for ten minutes and we're all good."

"We still have to find the other five bombs in the next hour AND catch Adriano."

"We will. Don't worry."

Twenty more minutes later, they were at the fourth floor and the forces were spread around the building in case Adriano just appeared somewhere.

"Where is that bastard?" Nick said under his breath.

"Looking for someone, dude?" A very unlikable sound said with a smirk playing on his Italian face.

"Adriano!" Nick nodded calmly with a small smirk forming on his lips.

"Here we meet again. I'm sure, you're supposed to be dead. Both of you."

"We're ghosts haunting you."

"I should be scared then?"

"Honestly, you should."

"Why aren't I, then?"

"Because you're emotionless!"

"You realize I can shoot you dead and then your pretty girlfriend right now?"

"You realize I can do the same?"

"But you won't."

"What will stop me?"

"This!" He grabbed a remote and waved it in front of him."

"What? The bombs? All taken care of."

"Not the last one. The plan B one."

"What do you mean?"

"There's one last bomb right at the middle that can cause the whole building to collapse."

"Thank you for your stupidity! Did you hear that? Find it, we still have time." He said speaking in his earphone to the forces, as he also heard his boss yell and ask an engineer about the dimensions of the building.

"I can control it, remember?"

"Not if I do this." He said and shot a bullet straight to the metal of remote in his hands causing it to fly away but not be ruined.

"Your courage impresses me." Adriano said amused, "Too bad I have to kill you."

"Your mission is ruined; you can kill me if you want."

"Your death is a total lose for the CIA."

Nick shrugged, "There will be even better agents coming. I've dealt with some myself. The world won't just stops by my death."

"Then you don't mind dying?" Nick shrugged at his question, "And you pretty lady?"

"No, I don't mind! Just if you're going to kill us, at least tell me something I've been wondering about."

"As a last wish, huh?" He laughed; apparently, he's lost his mind; his defeat was a pure shock as he was way too sure of himself and the success of his mission. "Ask, lady."

Miley got the hint of Nick's long conversation with Adriano that he's using his madness to his favor and is just trying to pass time until some forces come and arrest him, so he wouldn't have to shoot him dead, also, until they catch all of his people around the place, so, no one runs away, so, she decided to play along, "Why did you insist on continuing the mission when it was discovered when and where you're doing it?"

"Because, it's too much funnier when I do it under your eyes. It's way more of a success."

"But now it's a total lose."

"Oh, is it?"

"Why? Do you have something else that you could fight with? Face it, you even spoke loudly about the places you're putting your bombs which caused me to hear and tell them. You lost your mind."

"All done!" The boss said in Nick's ear as soon people appeared behind Adriano and before they knew it, he was screaming as he was being arrested.

Nick watched with a look of relief, feeling like a burden with lifted off of his shoulder.

"We made it. You made it, Nick. I'm glad I sneaked out and overheard him." Miley whispered happily beside him. He looked at her and saw she was shaking.

He took her hands in his and smiled widely, "I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for you."

In that moment, when the mission was done, when he once again finished a mission successfully, he felt happier than ever, not the normal satisfaction he gets when passing a mission. But, one of actually being happy.

Being happy to have a successful career, to have some good friends, to have such a beautiful life, and most importantly, to have a lover like her.

This mission changed his whole life. It added experience to him; in more than one field of life fields and experiences.

He leaned in to kiss her, which she happily responded to quickly.

"Ahem," They jumped by the familiar tone of voice, "_Congratulations, Nicolas_." His boss said unusually strict.


	23. Power Of Staying

**Chapter 23: Power Of Staying**

Nick sat nervously behind the organized desk along with Demi and Joe; however, they weren't as nervous as he was. The three of them were waiting for the arrival of their boss for he wanted to see them, but, for Nick's un-liking, he was late.

After what seemed to him like hours, the door finally opened and the older man entered walking with poise behind his desk where he took a seat on the large luxurious chair.

"Nicholas Jerry Adams, Joseph Adam Spellman and Demitria Devonne Wilson, congrats, my heroes." He said as he dropped his serious strict face and wore another more fatherly one.

"Thanks, sir. That was our duty." Joe spoke feeling honored, but not as much as Demi who proved herself during her first mission ever.

"And you did it perfectly. The whole place is talking about the three of you." He smiled at the three of them then focused his gaze on Nick, "And of course, the special guest appearance of Ms. Stewart, right, Nick?"

Nick gulped and cleaned his throat; "Um, I'm sorry, sir, I shouldn't have allowed her in with me, but-"

"You do realize you've put her in danger, Nicolas?"

"I do, it's just-"

"And that if anything had happened to her, you'd have been in trouble?"

"I know that, sir."

"Then why did you take her in with you?"

"Because she knew more than she let us know, sir, and she wouldn't tell me unless she is inside with me." He tried explaining without giving in too much; of course he can't say that he couldn't resist her eyes or the puppy dog face she gave him, and he won't in a million years say that she's got him hypnotized.

"So, you took her with you. You do realize that your whole mission was to stop the organization and protect Ms. Stewart and her father, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"And in this case, you chose a part over the other. You chose stopping the organization over her life."

What? He could never do that.

"No, no," he shook his head panicked; he wouldn't have let anything happen to her. "I made sure she's okay, sir. I wouldn't have let her get harmed."

"Not to lose your job, or trying to be a good boyfriend?"

That had his mouth hung open and his tongue tied not knowing what to say.

"I-I…"

The old man sighed, "I'm sure you realize your fault?"

Again he didn't speak, so the boss continued,

"You mixed business with pleasure as they say."

"No, sir, you've got it all wrong. I'm not playing around or looking for an affair, I-"

"Love her? You should have controlled your feelings around her, at least until the mission is over."

"With all respect, but, how can someone control their feelings?" Nick argued getting more confident.

"Excuse me, sir, but, I don't think Nick made any mistakes. If anything, when they got together, the mission got into a better pass. He improved and so did us as a result; and now, here we are." Demi put in.

"Thanks for your remark, Ms. Wilson." He nodded and looked back at Nick as Demi shifted in her seat beside Joe uncomfortably. "Now, can you tell me what are you going to do? The mission is over and you've got a life, also does Miley."

Nick felt a little offended by the way he was talking to him like he's some stupid teenager, "I don't get your point, sir."

"I mean, both of you have to go separate ways, are you going to drop your job to be with her or are you going to be selfish and make her drop her life to be with you and worry about every detail of your future missions?"

To all of them, that seemed a little over the edge, its his life and he can live it how he wants; but somehow, Nick also understood that the man consider him his son and only wants the best for him, "Well, of course I've thought about that, sir. I'm not that dumb. But, such a decision isn't only determined by me. I have to talk with her about it, but thanks for caring."

He sighed again knowing Nick is upset about the fact that he's interfering with his life, "You know I only look up for you, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"However, I was just testing your relationship seriousness, because for a moment it seemed to me like you're just having fun, but now I know you're not." He gave him a smile, "… and, also, Mr. Stewart has decided to retire."

"What?"

"Mr. Stewart thinks it's enough for his working in Italy years, and that it's time for him to rest and enjoy what's left of his life and get away from all the stress of work… and focus on his daughter."

"Um, that's great for him, I think." Nick was confused; he wasn't sure what does that exactly mean.

"And as a result, since we're getting a new ambassador, there's a change in the team, so, Joe, you're no longer working there too. You're moving back here."

"That's great, man." Nick said as he high fived his best friend who was beaming happily; after all, he missed being there.

"Oh, my god, now we're all working together." Demi squealed happily as they all looked at her weirdly making her uncomfortable once again, "Sorry, just got excited." She cleared her throat.

"Anyway, the three of you are free to go now, and you are on a vacation for three weeks, you deserve to have some fun now."

"Thank you, sir."

"Oh, and Nick?"

"Yes?"

"Make sure to make wise decisions." He smiled at him as Nick returned it before leaving.

"I will." With that, they were all out and leaving the building.

"OMG, I'm so excited." Demi squealed as Joe chuckled and Nick shook his head.

"As always, emotions control you." Nick teased her.

"What's wrong with being excited for a vacation?" Demi groaned.

"Vacations pass quickly, honey, before you know it, you'll be holding a gun and running around somewhere with fires around you and trying to catch some criminal."

"You know what, I'll pretend I didn't just hear your negative thoughts; this is my first mission, first success, and first vacation, so I'm gonna make the best out of it."

"Whatever, Demi."

"Easy on the girl, Nick." Joe chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "She's just a beginner; she'll figure it on her own."

"I'm not a beginner!" She groaned once again.

"Whatever, babe." Joe laughed as she rolled her eyes.

When they got in Nick's car ready to drive back to the hotel Miley, her father and Selena were staying in, she started talking again, "So, what are your plans with Miley, Nick?"

"Didn't you just hear me saying this is not only my decision?"

"Yes, but, you sure have something on mind."

"Well, I can't just drop my job." He mumbled after a sigh.

"You want her to be the one sacrificing her life for you?" she frowned.

"No, no, not like that, okay? Look, we'll just talk and see." Joe and Demi exchanged a look sensing his nervousness as they both smiled at each other.

"Just drop the news, Demi."

"Nope, he has to figure out on his own, Joe."

"You know very well she won't tell him that easily."

"Tell me what?"

"I know, then why should I drop it easily?"

"Drop what? What do you two know that I don't?"

Demi laughed, "And I thought being best agent makes you smart, well, nobody's perfect after all." She smirked.

"Just tell me!" he demanded annoyed as Joe and Demi burst out laughing.

"They're moving back here, idiot." Joe told him.

"Who's moving back here?" Nick said with a hint of smile, he just wanted to make sure.

"Miley and her father, duh!" Demi said as his grin grew wide.

"Really?"

"Aw, look how happy he's."

"It's called love!"

For the rest of the ride, Joe and Demi kept teasing him like that and getting on his nerves.

XxXx

"You're staying here?" Selena asked Miley as she bit her lip.

Miley sighed and snuggled a little onto Nick who was sitting next her with his hand across her back and settling on her waist, "Yeah, Sel." She nodded shortly, "I'm sorry, but dad decided to retire, and you know how it will be for us if we stayed in Italy. I mean, the fallen gang and the memories…"

"Memories?" Selena whispered looking upset.

"No, don't get me wrong, you know I've spent the best days of my life there with you." Miley quickly told her sending both of them to smiles, "But, it didn't end pretty well."

"I understand." Selena nodded. "You know what, I'd want to stay here with you."

"I'd want you to, but I know you have a full life there, friends, Justin, a possible job." She said; she didn't want to be selfish and ask Selena to move with her, she's her best friend and she loves her but she can't just ask her to drop her life there so they'd stay close together.

Selena smiled sarcastically, "I, uh, me and Justin broke up."

"What?" Miley quickly shot from her place and placed herself next her best friend putting an arm around her back and the other on her shoulder, "What happened? You loved each other."

"He's been playing around, Miles. Maybe he loved me at the end, but he was cheating for so long."

"Oh, God, Sel." She hugged her.

"It's okay." Selena shook her head and smiled as Miley looked worried but Selena just smirked, "I'm gonna get someone much better."

"Sure, you will, Sel." Miley smiled at her.

"You know what," Selena said after a while of silence, "I'll move here with you guys." She announced loudly amking everyone look towards her.

"What?" Demi said with a confused smile as Miley just looked confused.

"Yeah, if I go back, I'll have no one. I'll be alone, but here, I'll have a better life."

"Selena…"

"For God's sake, Miles, do you think I have close friends there? We both know that the only true friend we ever both had are each other. Everyone else is fake." Selena said as Demi cleared her throat making Selena laugh, "Well, and Demi."

"Thank you," Demi said making them laugh.

"Yes, but Sel, what about the job you applied for? And your father?"

"I can have a job here too, you know… and you know that dad is always on his work trips. I barely see him anyway." She shrugged.

"Just don't make a rushed decision here."

"I won't."

Towards the mid of the night, most of the group fell asleep tiredly after talking for hours enjoying each other company with no stress or tension of having a gang chasing after them and vice versa.

But when it was just the two of them left, Miley went with Nick to his hotel room where they decided to stay for the night. She dropped her tired body on the bed as he did the same and they both rolled facing each other.

"It's been too long." She smiled.

"Since what?"

"Since we shared a bed." She shrugged.

"Did we ever…?" He frowned as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, not for the night long, but you get my point."

He chuckled, "Yeah, you had Demi in your room and I had Joe…"

She nodded and then smiled as she just stared at him admiringly; she was amazed when she thought that she could have lost him, how could have she coped? The thought scared her as she found herself hugging him closely instantly relaxing as his arms found their way around her body.

"I love you, Nick."

He kissed the top of her head, "I love you too, Mi."

Maybe they haven't been together for so long, but they definitely have faced a lot that strengthened their relationship.

"Where do you wanna go on a vacation?"

"A vacation?" she beamed.

"Yup, 3 weeks."

"Really? That's awesome… maybe we could go to the Caribbean, oh, no, no, Hawaii… or tell you what, Las Vegas." She kept rambling as he chuckled.

"What about all of them?"

"All of them?"

"Yes, we have 3 weeks, meaning 21 day, we could spend each day in a different place if you want."

She smiled widely and kissed his cheek, "You know what, Hawaii and that's final."

"Hawaii it is, but why especially?"

"Never been there…" she shrugged.

"And why didn't you pick something like Paris?"

"Because it has been so long since I've been in the US, and I wanna spend our first vacation somewhere inside, leave Paris for something bigger. Who knows maybe you have a mission there and I'll tag along." She shrugged with a smile, but only one sentence touched him deeply: 'Something bigger' what does it mean? Does she see a future for them? After all, she is _staying_ with him.

That thought made him think of bigger plans himself…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm sorry for this crappy chapter :( It's only a filler anyway.. I tried adding alone moments of them here, but it was already long enough… anyway, I guess next chapters should contain more of those moments… so, what do you think of it? What do you think the 'bigger plans' are… because it WILL happen soon :)


	24. Power Of Predicting The Future

**Chapter 24 : Power Of Predicting The Future**

"Hawaii?"

"Why Hawaii?"

"Yeah, I don't wanna go to Hawaii."

"Yes. Because we said so… and then don't come." Nick answered them with an annoying wide smile.

They groaned as Miley and Nick looked at them with a smile of victory.

"You know what, I love Hawaii."

"Yeah, I've been wanting to go there for so long."

"Yeah, right?"

Miley laughed, "Why did you disagree, anyway?"

"Hell, we've spent most of our vacations at Hawaii." Joe exclaimed.

"We?"

"Yeah, me and Nick… back at high school when we were…"

"Were what?" Miley raised an eyebrow.

"You know, teenagers wanting to live to the fullest and so…" Nick explained.

"Meaning you were looking for girls." Demi laughed.

"Kind of."

Miley rolled her eyes, "Just to be clear, this time is different."

"Of course it is."

"Man, your star is turning off."

"Shut up, Joseph." Miley glared at him as they all laughed.

"I've thought at first I'd go somewhere like Australia or somewhere overboard, you know my very first vacation and all, but a vacation is not a vacation if you're alone, so I'm coming with you." Demi said with a wide smile.

"Yeah, my thoughts too." Selena commented.

"Alright, then, everybody go pack, 'cause we're leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, dad had booked us the flight already." Miley smiled.

"You were sure we're coming?"

"Kind of." Miley mimicked Joe from earlier and stuck her tongue out at him as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay, when is our flight leaving?"

"6 a.m."

"WHAT?"

"And you're telling us only 8 hours before?"

"Well, sorry, it kinda slipped my mind." Miley shrugged as Selena rolled her eyes while Demi walked up to Miley and pulled her from next her boyfriend.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To help me packing and then help Selena, genius."

"Why? You can do it yourself."

"Oh, sorry, _it kinda slipped my mind_ how to pack." Demi said as they all laughed and the three girls disappeared as Joe sat next his friend.

"You're really in love this time, dude."

"Yes, I'm." Nick nodded with a smile.

"I'm happy for you, bro."

"Thanks, Joe. You know, it's a whole new feeling. I've never felt like that before for a girl."

"Yeah, I understand."

"Oh, is there someone crushing over their partner here?" Nick teased.

"Huh?"

"Come on!"

"I don't get it."

"Joe!"

"Fine, yes."

"Yes what?"

"I may have a little crush on her."

"On who?"

Joe rolled his eyes groaning, "Demi, Nick. Demi."

"Took you long enough to admit actually."

"Am I that obvious?"

"From the first time you saw her."

"Why didn't you say so before?"

"Because we were on a mission. You didn't say anything, and I can't draw your attention to something like that; you can't date your partner."

"Says the guy who dated the mission herself."

Nick laughed, "Well, I already knew I had feelings for her. And ignoring that would have made problems, but you, you controlled your feelings."

"Is Nick Adams admitting he couldn't control his feelings for a girl?"

"Yup. Just look Joe Spellman said he actually have feelings for a girl."

"Fair enough." Joe laughed.

"So, why don't you tell her?"

"I will."

"When, Joe?"

"I just need to make sure there's a chance."

"Like flirt first?"

"Exactly."

"Yeah, but I know there's a chance." Nick smirked.

"How do you know?" Joe frowned.

"A little bird told me."

"A little bird named Miley, huh?"

"Didn't say so."

Joe rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll work it out on my own."

"Good for you."

"Just tell me, Nick."

"Tell you what?"

"Okay, fine, I give up." Joe sighed and silence fell for a while.

"Joe?"

"Uh-huh?"

"How would you put a timeline of a developing healthy relationship?"

"Um, I would say the couple should get to know each other first, like just stay close friends for a while, and then when they're sure of the attraction they confess having feelings for each other."

"That's how they get together. And after that?"

"You mean the se-"

"NO. I mean the getting closer part."

"Okay, yeah, um, I guess they should start going on dates and spending some time together. And in the span of two months there will be a fine idea of each other's minds and how they work and also if the feelings are true and mutual. Then, they will spend more time together and casually stay nights at each other's. Um, I guess after six months together they should be able to move in together if it's serious. But that will differ from a relationship to another."

"And the marriage proposal?"

"Well, that also depends on the couple itself. Some people jump to this point only after two months, and others stay for years not ready for that step."

"So, it depends on when you're ready!"

"Yeah…"

"Not on how long you have been together."

"No…?"

"Okay!"

"Okay? Are you planning to propose?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Well…"

"WHAT?"

"No, not now. Not now at all, but I'm sure it's gonna be soon."

"You feel ready?" He raised an eyebrow.

"_Almost_ ready."

"Well, what about Miley?"

"That's the problem. I don't know when she's gonna be ready. Sure we didn't talk about this before."

"Yeah, that's a huge decision, Nick. You gotta think a lot about it, and you gotta do a lot of planning and dropping hints, and a ring, and wedding plans and you gotta also take a vacation from work so you-"

"Woah, woah, Joe! I said I'm _almost_ _ready_. Only god knows when I'll be truly ready."

"Just wanted to enlighten you." He shrugged.

"Yeah, thank you."

"That's what friends are for." Joe shrugged as if as serious as ever. Nick looked at him a 'Seriously?' look and they both started laughing.

"Well, my friend, you really need to go pack."

"Ugh, you know me, when ever do I pack? I can buy whatever is missing from me there."

"Thought you changed."

"Some things never change, dude."

"Yup, true." He chuckled.

"Nick! Why aren't you packing?" Miley called as Joe chuckled and stood up.

"But, I guess I'll go put some things in the bag. And you, face your Destiny."

"Did you just call me Destiny?" Miley raised an eyebrow.

Joe rolled his eyes, "I meant the noun not the name, Miley!"

"What name?" Nick frowned.

"My birth name." She sighed and sat on his lap.

"Your birth name was Destiny?"

"Yup, Destiny Hope. Don't know what dad was thinking then really."

"I love it."

"Really? Why? I hate it."

"Because I love you, Destiny."

"I'm starting to love it." She smiled. "Come on, I'll help you packing. I just got rid of Demi and Selena."

"How did you do that?" He smiled as they walked towards his room.

"I helped them packing real quick." She shrugged and he laughed.

A while after, Nick was getting clothes out and Miley was putting them neatly in his suitcase in silence.

"You know what, Nick?"

"Yes, babe?"

"I never was that serious in a relationship."

He stopped and looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"We're serious, aren't we?" she muttered worriedly as he instantly smiled.

"Of course, we're. I meant, how serious do you mean?" he smiled reassuringly as she slightly relaxed.

"You know, actually spending time together, having a vacation with our friends. I don't know, I feel I read your mind."

"Actually, it's also my first serious relationship."

"How serious?" she smiled.

"I really mean it when I say I love you for the record, and I'm always looking forward for spending time with you and never want to leave you."

"So, you see a future for us?"

"Sure,"

The look of happiness and how her face lit up and beamed on hearing the one worded answer of his, gave him reassurance that maybe just maybe one day they'll both be ready for the point of 'writing vows'.

So, maybe he should stop worrying about the future and starts enjoying the present until that point actually comes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey, guys, so sorry for the late update. It's a tough time I'm having here with my senior year of school ! It's a pain really, yet, the best time of my life :) So, what do you think about this chapter? It's pretty much a filler too! Actually, the next few chapters are going to be like about their relationship, and there will be time skips. So, you get to see the progress of their relationship on the long run, and then the huge event will take place :) One thing for sure, the story is still far from the ending point :)

Review your opinions, please? Thank you :)


	25. Power Of Vacations

**Chapter 25 Power Of Vacations**

"Can I help you, sir?"

"I thought by now you would have stopped asking." Nick rolled his eyes and looked at his girlfriend who glared at him while the bartender chuckled quietly at them.

"Beer for you and any none-alcoholic juice for the Ms.?"

"Yup."

"Alright," she nodded and left to get them their orders.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Nick smiled innocently at her making her angrier.

"You, flirting with her."

"I wasn't flirting." He complained.

"Oh, really?! Because I wasn't there."

"I was stating a truth, besides she's probably ten years older than me and already married."

"So, if she wasn't married and younger you'd have flirted?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Probably?"

She glared at him.

"I'm kidding, Miley." He chuckled but she kept her glare, "Seriously, why would I do that? And besides, logically, if I was a cheater, I wouldn't do it in front of you like that."

"You may be like those pigs that just don't care and keep flirting with every female they lay eyes on."

"Ouch! Do I look like one of those?"

"No." she murmured.

"Then what?"

"What, what?" she looked up at him and smirked.

"What, what, what?" he tried to play along.

"What, what, what, what?"

"Ugh, no, I'm not going there again."

"I always win." She smirked at him.

"Because you're crazy! How do you keep pace with that?!"

"Seriously?!" she laughed, "The CIA best agent can't concentrate enough in some stupid game like that?"

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Because the CIA best agent always gets lost in those blue oceans of his competition."

She blushed but kept teasing him, "Not professional enough, eh? Which by the way brings us back to me always winning."

"You're a mean winner." He chuckled.

"Here, your drinks." The woman came back with their drinks.

"Thanks,"

"Nick, I want beer like you."

"No."

"Nick!"

"No way."

"Nicky!"

"Miley, you're not getting alcoholic drinks and that's final. First of all, you didn't tell me about your heart condition and kept drinking, secondly, you're a dumb drunken."

"That was the only time I swear."

"The only time but it happened; I'll not let you embarrass yourself again." He said and smirked knowing it annoys her.

"I did not embarrass myself, Nicolas."

"You did, Miley."

"I have a beautiful voice."

"Not when you're drunk and stuttering the words out from the top of your lungs and replacing the lyrics with ones of your own in front of a whole club."

She groaned, "You're over reacting."

"Even if, what about your heart condition?"

"Fine!" she huffed.

"Good."

"I don't wanna leave."

"Neither do I." He sighed as she leaned her head over his shoulder.

"You have to go back to work in two days."

"Yes."

"But, I'm used to staying with you the whole day."

He sighed, "Nothing ever stays still, baby." He said and wrapped his arm around my shoulder rubbing my arm up and down.

"I know," I nodded, "But, we'll be in the same city at least."

"Unless…"

"Unless you're in a mission."

"Yeah…" He trailed off.

"Can't I come along?" she pouted.

He chuckled, "No, Miles, but if so, I'll call you everyday."

She smiled and snuggled closer to him, "You know, what? Let's not talk about that now. Let's enjoy the time left."

"You're right!" He smiled and kissed her lightly.

She started looking around, "Where're the others?"

He looked around too trying to spot one of the other three, "Selena is there getting to know some tattooed guy. She looks smitten."

Miley laughed, "No, that's her face when she's not interested and tries to act nice and leave quietly."

"Do you say we save her?" He raised an eyebrow as Selena caught them looking and waved to them desperately.

"Let's go see what we can do." She shrugged as they both laughed and took their way towards Selena.

"Hey, Sel, what's up?"

"Hey, guys, this is Jim. Jim, Miley and Nick."

"Nice to meet you," he smiled a half smile.

"Is it time to go already?" Selena acted annoyed as Miley and Nick shared a look.

"Yes," Miley nodded.

"But, we can stay a while longer if you want to…" Nick added.

Selena glared at them but quickly covered it up with a smile, "Oh? How nice of you, _sister_."

"Oh, honey, that's what _sisters_ are for." Miley laughed and they both left her with the guy laughing hysterically.

"Did you see her face?"

"She's going to kill us later." Miley clutched her stomach laughing hardly, "But, it's definitely worth it."

"We'll save her later anyway!"

"Look there," Miley nodded towards the direction behind Nick as he turned around to see Joe walking between people while Demi was practically jogging behind him calling his name and he seemed to be ignoring her.

"Come on, Joe!" Demi whined and a smirk appeared on Joe's face but he never turned around and just kept walking while sipping his drink.

"You know I'm not comfortable like that." She called again but he never gave her any reaction, "Fine, I'll do it."

"Now, we can talk." He then turned around and smirked.

"You're a douche."

He shrugged, "I'm kind enough to let you choose the place. Here or at the beach tomorrow?"

"Are you kidding me? Neither nor!"

"You're forcing me to choose myself, Dem." He pursed his lips together and shook his head disapprovingly as she rolled her eyes.

"Quit the act, Joe. This ain't funny anymore."

"I'm not acting, Demi. You're doing it."

She looked at him uneasily, "I'm not comfortable enough wearing this incredibly tight short dress and you want me to go up the stage and _perform_?"

"Aha, that's exactly what I want you to do now."

"Joe!" She whined as he looked at her and put his hands over her shoulders.

"Demi, you have a beautiful voice, and this dress you're wearing, I seriously have no idea what makes you feel uncomfortable in. It's perfect."

"But…"

"No, buts." He shook his head, "Come on, I'll be the first to cheer in your audience. Come on, it's just one night for fun."

She closed her eyes and sighed and then slowly nodded, "Fine."

"Fine?" He smiled widely.

"Yeah, I'll do it, don't make me rethink about it."

"No, no, come on." He said and quickly guided her to the stage to tell the manager she wants to take the next performance.

As Demi was getting ready, Joe took place right next to the small stage when Nick and Miley approached him questioningly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm glad to announce the discovery of the newest talent, which also is happened to be discovered by the humble Joseph Spellman. Moi."

Nick raised an eyebrow, "What talent?"

"Just watch."

Miley suddenly gasped as Demi appeared shyly speaking to the few people concentrating on the stage. "No way!"

"Hey, guys… um, I've been writing songs for a while, and tonight a friend told me I should share some with you, so, if I turned out to be miserably awful, blame him." A wave of soft chuckles came form the people as Joe rolled his eyes. "Seriously, he has a weird taste." Demi added and the laughters got louder drawing more attention of people who weren't watching.

"So, I'm starting off with a sad song I've written a while ago. It's called In Case."

The music started playing and Demi closed her eyes getting into the mood and suddenly she started singing and for the first time, her friends discovered a side they didn't know about Demi.

"What's that?" Selena suddenly appeared by their sides but just as surprised as them all.

"Demi's hidden talent." Joe said in daze.

When she reached the chorus a loud cheer was heard from the people and a small smile appeared on her face while singing.

By the time she reached the end of the song, everybody was looking at her amazed and a loud cheer erupted from the club population that was all now listening to her. She at first was surprised but then a wide smile decorated her face and she quickly looked at Joe who winked at her and she ran to hug him followed by the rest of her friends.

"Demi, you're amazing. How come didn't I know about that before?" Miley gushed.

"Well, I didn't show this before."

"You gotta sing more." Selena pointed to the stage again.

"What? No, that's enough for today."

"Come on, Demi, they loved it."

"But…"

"Please?"

"I don't know… I don't think there's any other good songs I have." She shook her head.

"I'm sure you do, this was perfect."

"Alright!" she gave in once again as they squealed and she turned to the stage again.

XxXx

"Oh, my, God! That was so good." Miley gushed to Nick once they were in his car.

"Yeah, I never knew that girl had it in her."

"Me neither."

"And to think Joe was the one to discover it." He chucked shaking his head.

"Joe so likes her."

"Yeah, I told him to tell her but he's afraid I guess."

"Well, yeah, form the years I've known Joe, I guess he has never been in a serious relationship."

"Actually, he has. Once in high school. But it failed in the end."

"Really? Why?"

"Colleges got in the way, and they took some time off, but they ended up never getting together again and each one just lived his life."

"Aha! I don't know, I guess they should get together soon."

"Why?"

"So, they stop teasing us and the tables turn around." She smiled as he laughed.

"Oh, yeah, good point."

"God!" she chuckled and shook her head as she looked at him.

"What?!"

"Who would have thought you'd turn out to be fun in the end?" She laughed.

"Hey!"

"What? Don't blame me, you were a pain in the ass when we met first."

"And you were a brat! Who would have thought you'd turn out to be a strong girl in the end?"

"I'm not a brat. I was trying to get to your nerve."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you irritated me."

"Really?" He smirked, "Weird, because last time we talked about it, you told me that the moment you opened the door you found a hot guy standing there with a tough expression which you thought was attractive."

"…until you spoke."

"And? What happened when I spoke?" He urged already knowing the answer.

"I disliked you." She shrugged and he gasped.

"Hey, that wasn't your words."

She laughed, "When you spoke, you got me more attracted." She corrected, "But, hey, I'm not into this alone, you also said that my '_bratty'_ side made you insane but in love."

"I said it made me _'in love'_?" he raised a denying eyebrow.

"Well, you said you liked it, which led to you falling _'in love'_ with me in the end, so, it's the same." She shrugged.

"Whatever, Miles." He chuckled.

"As sad as I am that it's ending, but I really loved this vacation." Miley changed the topic.

"I did too." He nodded sincerely. "It brought us closer."

"That it did." She leaned into him. "I really love you."

"I love you too, Mi." he kissed her hair as he wrapped one arm around her and the other was kept on the steering wheel.

So, three weeks together, living under the same roof of the beach house –with the their friends- sharing every moment of the day together for the first time with no worries about getting attacked any moment or worrying about incomplete job, simply having fun together and getting to know more and more about each other… all of those things, brought them a lot closer.

They're now hooked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I updated soon :) So, tell me what do you think about this, and tell me what do you want to see between them like how their relationship progress and so :) and thanks for the comments :) Hope you liked this one as much :)


	26. Power Of Separation

**Chapter 26 Power Of Separation**

Miley was racing her car to the airport in the early morning. She was panting heavily due to her rushing out of the house. She couldn't miss that. She couldn't.

Fortunately, when she arrived, when she flew inside the airport it was still early for his flight and he was there. She sighed a sigh of relief and rushed towards him after spotting Nick.

"What the hell, Nick?"

"Miley." He hugged her tightly and she instantly relaxed hugging back.

"Where are you going, Nick?" she asked with sad concern.

"France." He sighed lowering his voice.

"France." She repeated nodding, after all, she knew this moment would come sooner or later, he'd have to leave for a mission one day. And that day happened to be today when he woke her up at 5:00 a.m. telling her he just got called for a mission and he is leaving right now.

"I'm going to miss you." He whispered pushing a strand of hair escaped on her face to behind her ear and rested his hand on her cheek.

"Me too, Nick." She said and bit her lips with the gathering tears. "What is it about, Nick?"

He looked around hesitantly before whispering to her, "Some stolen project I have to get back."

"France stole it?"

"No, the person who stole it went to France."

"And what are you supposed to do?"

"Get closer to her in a normal basis and get it."

"_Her_?"

He smiled, "Yeah… Olivia Adam. Russian but was born here."

"Why are you going alone? Why aren't you with your team?"

"This time is solo."

"_Why_?"

"Because, it's easier. I don't need partners. Besides, the plan doesn't need anyone but me."

"To get closer to her."

He nodded, "In normal basis." He confirmed knowing what's going on through her head, after all, they've been together for nearly four months now.

"And how do you define normal basis exactly?" she frowned as he rolled his eyes.

"Just the normal, Mi. Friends, maybe a little flirtation, nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried…" she narrowed her eyes at him and he raised an eyebrow, "Just… concerned!"

"I love you, Miley." He informed.

"I know, Nick, I know." She sighed, "I do too." She bit her lip but he knew she wasn't comfortable with the whole thing so he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead gently.

"I mean it, no one will ever be able to distract me away from you."

She smiled and snuggled closer, "I know, Nick." She rested her head on his chest. "How long will it take?"

"It depends, but I bet it's not going to be too long."

"You're going to call me everyday?" she looked up at him.

"Sure, Mi. Whenever I'm able too of course."

"Okay, be careful, Nick."

"Don't worry, Miles. You're talking to the best."

"That ego of yours will come haunt you one day." She pinched her lips and shook her head as he chuckled.

"What? A man can't praise every once and a while?"

"Every once and a while, not the whole time." She smirked at him.

"Well, if I have you, why shouldn't I praise the while time?"

"Stop being cheesy." She giggled and pushed his chest.

He laughed along, "I'll really miss you, Mi." he said and before she could even open her mouth to respond, they heard his flight being called.

"I guess it's time for you to go."

"I guess so."

"I'll miss you too." She said and looked up directly in his eyes as he stared at her for a while and leaned down to kiss her as she instantly kissed back.

"Take care of yourself, Mi. and don't do something stupid."

"I don't do stupid things, Nick, you take care of yourself and finish this mission quickly." She hugged him tightly as he hugged her just as tight neither of them wanting to let go.

"Don't worry about me." He whispered to her.

"Come on, Nick. You need to go."

And after slowly pulling away from her, she watched him as he left for his flight. She watched him leaving for a whole other country for the first time since they knew each other, just as it was the first time ever since, that they were separated from around each other.

XxXx

"Ugh! Why isn't he answering?!" Miley exclaimed as she sat down on the table in between Selena and Joe.

"Miley, he's not on a vacation. It's a mission." Joe rolled his eyes.

"So…?"

"So, you can't expect him to answer your calls all the time. He's on disguise, you know…"

"He's at home now. He told he'd shower and call me." She frowned worriedly.

"Then he will call you, Miles." Demi told her. "Something might have turned up."

"That was an hour ago." Miley mumbled and pressed dial again pressing the phone to her ear.

"Jane! What's up, sis?" she heard him answering on the other line.

"What…?" she frowned.

"Calm down, calm down. What's wrong?" he said and she became more confused. He's supposed to be alone, then, why is he acting that way?

Then she heard it; the moan.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, not again. Hold up a second." He said and moved the phone away from his ear and she heard him saying: "I'm sorry, I have to take this, my sister and her husband had a fight again and I have to calm her down, she gets kinda crazy." He chuckled.

"Okay, babe. Don't take too long."

"I won't."

Her eyes widened as she heard the whispers and the short time of silence before the shuffling and the closing door.

"Miley! You were about to ruin the whole mission." He whispered to her.

"What were you doing? Who's this?"

"Who do you think? Olivia!"

"Oh, wouldn't have guessed! Is this the normal basis, Nick?"

He rolled his eyes, "You know the truth, okay? You know I _have_ to do this. It's not like I'm enjoying it." He hissed annoyed.

"Oh, it looked like you're to me."

"Haven't you heard of acting? Haven't you seem me work before?"

"Jakey!" Olivia called him.

"Your new friend is calling you, _Jakey_." Miley snapped.

"Don't be stupid! Listin, I have to go now, when I get rid of hear I'll call and explain everything.

"Just go, Nick."

"Miley, don't be this childish-" Nick couldn't even finish his sentence as the line went dead and he groaned frustrated. He huffed and then regained his gesture opening the door of the room and smiled a small smile to Olivia.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, she's just so mad and thinking about divorce. She'll calm down after a while." He told her and then overtook Jake's character completely as he moved closer putting his hands over her hips, "So, where were we?"

XxXx

"Miley!"

"Miles, wake up."

"Leave me alone." She said with her eyes still closed; she didn't wanna wake up, she was mad. She just had yet another fight with Nick, guess what about? Olivia.

She was just not accepting the fact that he's with that girl and not with her, and that she gets to kiss him while Miley knows and strangely enough, can't disagree. Because she knows neither of them have an option or a say in this case.

It's been three months since Nick has been gone, the original mission was done, and the project was returned and replaced successfully with another false information, but Nick was told too stay longer and get information about Olivia, how important she's and her bosses.

And as a result, he got to spend more time with Olivia, which Miley definitely hated. She hated how she didn't see him even once in three months while Olivia got to spend time with him. Olivia definitely was closer to Nick than Miley right now.

She couldn't help but let her mind wonder what if he found something charming about Olivia? What if he liked spending time with her? _What if he liked Olivia? _

She really loves him, and the thought made her crazy, which led to fights.

She didn't expect that, but, being away from him for so long made her in love with him even more, made her need him even more. She always heard distance relationships don't survive, but hers got stronger.

She now, can't help but need him with her. And not just right now, but forever.

"Miley!"

"I said go away!"

"But, Nick is here."

She suddenly was sitting up right in her bed wide eyed, "WHAT?"

"Nick… he came back." Her father said.

"Is she up yet?" Selena came rushing to the room while trying t put on her shoes in hurry.

"When did he come back?" Miley got up struck trying to figure out what she's supposed to do exactly.

"An hour ago."

"Where's he?" she asked taking her way to the bathroom.

"Go get ready, I'll take you to see him. Just get ready." Selena pushed her to the bathroom as Miley giggled excitedly; she's finally going to see Nick again. She needs to look very beautiful.

Selena sighed as soon as Miley disappeared. "How's he?"

"He's in surgery right now." Mr. Stewart answered with a sigh.

"I don't get it. Wasn't he okay? Wasn't he on the clear side? Who would shoot him?"

"Yes. They believe it's not about this mission. They believe it's something old. Revenge."

"God! I hope he's okay. Miley would never accept it if…"

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hey, guys, have you lost interest in this story? And Apartment 130? Well, Apartment is already finished, but this one isn't... and if you are not interested anymore, I'll definitely stop writing if that's what you want because I have other new plots I can't wait to share with you, some others I think you'll like :) So, please let me know what you want, because I see you view the chapters but not tell your opinion, but please say something wither negative or positive :) thanks for reading :)


	27. Power Of Coming Back

**Chapter 27 Power Of Coming Back**

"_Please fasten your seat belts; the plan is about to land now."_

_Nick sighed as he heard those words and a smile appeared on his lips; he was finally back, he was finally going to see Miley again. He finally gets to make up with her after all the fights._

_He felt bad, he felt like a jerk leaving her like this, doing all what he did with Olivia, he felt disgusted with himself, and hell, he understood her._

_But, she was the one who didn't understand, she didn't think of the point that it was as much for him as it was for her, she didn't think about it, nor did it enter her mind when he told her, not once in the several times he did._

_He didn't feel one bit of emotion towards Olivia; she was the enemy for God's sake! Yet, whenever he pronounced that sentence, her excuse –or better called __**accusation**__- was that he doesn't follow the rules anyway, hence how the got together and it was against his __**precious**__ rules. _

_Miley didn't even admit she's being jealous, she liked more to call it 'stating truths' or 'Making things clear' but hell, she was so jealous, she knew it and __**he**__ knew it._

_He knows that she misses him, and he knows she doesn't think he'll turn to Olivia and forget all about her, but it was the fact that Olivia was with him and she wasn't. _

_And he was sad for all of this, he hated how they both faced that much, he hated how he was vulnerable about it. He hated how he wished to stop it but couldn't. _

_It was like actors and actresses, that's why most of their relationships don't work, they go shoot a movie, they get to be with someone else, neglect their real partner and suddenly, whoop; it's not working anymore._

_But, now, after all what happened, after all the tears he knew for a fact she shed, after all the bad moods he'd put her through, after all the fights –the last one took place a few hours ago- after everything… he's back. He's back and he's going to prove to her he never meant anything that happened and took place badly between them._

_He didn't just get back free handed; he's got something special with him. He kept getting it out the whole flight and look at it imagining what's going to happen when she sees him, __**when she sees it**__._

_He sighed as the plan was landed and he got up ready to leave. Minutes later, he was finally leaving the airport, he was going to see her in few minutes. Of course it was a surprise, only Joe knew he was coming, he called him before getting on the plan to tell him to come and pick him up. But, it looked like Joe was late._

_He stood in front of the airport looking at his watch as he realized it was still ten minutes before he told Joe to come, still he should have came earlier! Ugh, come on, Joe!_

_Suddenly, a loud screech was heard as he looked to his left to see a speeding car coming his way, it was coming dangerously close to him, so, he automatically jumped a few feet backward…_

…_and then, everything happened so fast, but for him, he saw it in slow motion,_

_The window rolling down…_

_A man with black glasses looking out the window right towards him…_

_A shooting gun being held towards him…_

_A bullet…_

_The second…_

_The third…_

_And all hit the target; his body._

_He remember losing balance, and falling to the ground as the sounds of screams came from a long, long distance around him and the car disappeared as it appeared. _

_Only one thing occupied his mind; 'I can't do this anymore.' He thought to himself as he put his hand in his pocket painfully to have it hitting a hard object; 'I can't put her through this… If I ever made it.'_

"_NICK!" He heard a shout and he saw a blurred image of a guy pushing through the people to reach him as he leaned down panicked looking at him. He saw his mouth moving, but the only thing he heard was his own breath._

_And then, he blacked out_.

XxXx

Miley stared blankly out the window not knowing how to feel as Selena drove silently beside her; she just told her they were going to see Nick… but at the hospital.

Why did this have to happen? She wanted him to come back, yes. But one piece, not shot.

She didn't even want to think. Thinking would just take her to places she doesn't need to be at right now the places that doesn't know emotions but guilt, fear, endless what ifs, and lots and lots of tears.

But, she's a human after all, a girl, a girl in love, she couldn't help but think about his lifeless body in the hospital she's about to see. She couldn't help but remember the fight she just had with him the night before. Just before he hops to the plan. The plan that he was destined to get shot upon leaving. Yes, he got shot right after getting off of the plan.

She's heard they are three bullets that hit him. She's heard he's in the emergency. She's heard the shooters ran away immediately. She's heard that Nick is in danger.

She didn't know what the future holds, what Nick's actual condition is, what has really happened, or even if he wake up he'd still want her. Because now, not only the what ifs about Nick liking Olivia that occupied her thoughts, but also the what ifs of Nick making it, and if he's okay, there the what ifs about him wanting her anymore.

Miley knew nothing, but the fact that she wants to stop the function of thinking to process.

"Miles, we're here."

"Huh?"

"We're at the hospital." Selena announced as Miley looked at the building and sighed getting out of the car and letting Selena lead her way and take charge of asking about his room.

They were told he's still in surgery, but there were people waiting for him in the waiting room. Selena dragged Miley behind her to the waiting room where they found already Joe, Demi and Nick's mother who Miley didn't meet before. She was obviously overboard, and she came back a week ago, and Miley was supposed to go meet her when she is in town, but the events took another turn making her come earlier than originally planned.

Miley quietly entered the room looking at the ground and sat down on a chair near the door.

Demi, Joe and Selena exchanged looks as Nick's mother looked at them then at the girl already figuring who she's as she sighed.

No one said a word, everybody was left to the wild imagination until the doctor came.

"Nicolas Adams?"

"Yes?" His mother immediately answered as they all stood up and rushed towards the doctor as he looked at the mother then at the others questioningly, "I'm his mother, and yes you can speak."

"Alright, we have taken out the bullets of his body. It was one in his arm, and two in the chest. He was lucky to get her at the right moment, we stopped the bleeding immediately. But, the one near the heart was what took us too long, but it was successfully removed. He's sleeping now, and he should wake up by the night."

"Thanks, doctor, so, he'll be okay?"

"Everything is saying he will. But we can't be sure until he's awake."

The woman nodded, "Can we go see him?"

"Yes, you can, but do not make any noises."

"Thanks, doctor." She nodded and the doctor left, "As if we're five years old!" she rolled her eyes then looked at Miley to find her on the verge of tears as she sighed and put a soft hand on her arm, "Miley, right?"

The girl just nodded.

"Well, I wish I could have met you in better conditions, but, anyway, it's really great to meet the girl who finally stole my son's heart." She smiled softly at her.

And as if on cue, the tears starting rolling down her cheek like waterfalls.

"It's okay, it's okay. He'll be fine. Nick will fight. He's strong and he'll make it. Don't cry." The woman pulled her in a hug and soothed her.

Miley nodded and pulled away wiping her tears embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… It's just a lot of things has happened with us."

"It's fine, honey. What about we go see him and you tell me about those things happening?"

Miley smiled softly and nodded wiping the remained stains on her cheeks as she walked away with Nick's mother, Joe, Demi and Selena to Nick's hospital room.

When inside, Miley raised her head to look at his pale face due to the loss of blood, his eyes were closed and the machine was beeping constantly indicating his steady heartbeat, and he looked just so peaceful.

She took a seat next him and held his hand and stretched her other hand on the bed leaning her head over it as she stared at his face.

In that moment, it didn't matter to her wither he loved her just as much or not, all that mattered was him to get better…

XxXx

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Just a little dazed."

"Something hurt?"

"No, I'm on painkillers."

"So, you're fine?"

"Miley!" he rolled his eyes, "Stop worrying."

Miley nodded and looked down, Nick had woken up about five hours ago, the doctor checked on him and said he was fine, and then Nick slept again for two hours and just woke up now to the presence of Miley while the others went home after making sure he was okay and saying they'd come back for him in the morning.

And ever since, Miley has been bugging him about his feelings and the pain, of course that came after the 'OMG, thank God you're okay!' and 'Nick, I was so worried!' and all the ways she could have expressed her worries in…

He softened at her sight, "Come on, Miles, I missed you." He said and opened his arms for her as she looked up and smiled a small smile.

"No, I'm not hugging you."

"What?"

"I could hurt you, Nick." She laughed.

"A kiss won't hurt me." He smirked as she laughed nodding and kissed him lightly on the lips as he smiled missing the feeling just as much as she did.

She pulled away and opened her eyes to stare at his and then leant back in her chair next him, "I really missed you, Nick." She held his hand tightly as he squeezed hers.

"I did too, Miles. Really."

Miley bit her lip, "So, Olivia…"

He rolled his eyes, "What about Olivia?"

"Nick she got to spend a lot of time with you, kiss you, talk to you, get to know you while I couldn't do any of those, do you seriously not expect me to get jealous?"

Nick smiled at her, "Jealous, huh? Finally admitted?"

"Yes! Yes, Nick, I'm jealous. And I'm afraid as hell."

"Afraid? Of what?" he frowned squeezing her hand as she fought back her tears.

"I mean, you could have found her prettier, funnier, more charming…" she looked down.

"Really, Mi?" he laughed; well, he had a feeling, but to be confirmed form her that her mind actually worked this way… then turned dead serious, "I thought you already know that's impossible, plus, why would I stick on calling you every single night if I had my eyes on someone else?"

"I don't know, Nick…" she said and then smiled, "But, I now know that this was stupid, I'm just telling you how I felt."

"Good." He smiled and kissed her palm, "Because, no one can replace you. Ever."

She bit her lip and nodded,

"God, Miley? Did you think I'm that low?"

"It's not low… it's just your feelings can get an action towards someone, you know."

"Not when there's already someone have them all to themselves, right?"

"You're making sense." She laughed nervously, "I know, Nick. I understand it all, it's just… wasn't cool."

"I know, and I'm sorry." He said sincerely as she smiled at him and he smiled back, "You look tired, you should sleep."

"No, I'll stay with you."

"Come on, Miley, I'm not going anywhere, besides I think I'll sleep again, I'm still a little dazed."

"Then, when you're asleep I will sleep."

"Ugh, still stubborn."

"Still ordering."

"But you love me!" he shrugged.

"Yeah, I do." She laughed.

XxXx

"What's up with Miley?" Nick asked Joe while leaving the hospital. He was finally able to leave and it was the first time he's alone with Joe so he could talk to him. "She seems different. But, she's trying to cover it."

Joe smirked, "Different?"

Nick rolled his eyes, "Yes, Joe, she's barely talking, and she always seems distant. Is something wrong? Something happened while I'm gone?"

"No, Nick, something happened when you came back."

"What?" Nick frowned confused.

"She saw it, Nick, we all did."

Nick's eyes widened, "Don't tell me she saw the…"

"Yes."

"Yes what? She saw the ring?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** OMG, thanks guys for telling me you're still interested with this chapter, please keep up with the comments; it really makes me post sooner… see how soon this is? :D So, tell me what you think and I'll post the next one soon I promise, it's already written :)

And about new stories, I promise I'll make new ones soon… the thing is, I have unfinished stories, I need to at least have the chapters written before I post so I don't let you guys wait too long for an update, I have A LOT of ideas, I may even make a preview for you to choose what to post first :)


	28. Power Of Getting Shot

**Chapter 28 Power Of Getting Shot**

"The ring? What ring?" Joe frowned confused.

Nick's eyes widened, "She didn't see it?"

"See what, Nick?"

Nick sighed and looked around to see she was no where in sight as he put his hand in his pocket and got out the small velvet box he's been protecting for a while.

"Oh, my God."

"Shhh." Nick quickly put it back in his pocket, "You don't have to tell the whole hospital, you know!"

Joe ignored his remark, "You're proposing?"

"Well… I don't think I will anymore."

"What?"

"I don't think I will do it, Joe." He admitted.

"What are you guys doing? Come on." Miley suddenly appeared when they were late.

"Miley, can you leave Nick with me for the ride?" Joe said as Miley frowned but nodded.

"Okay… but why?"

"There's something I need to tell him." He lied covering up for Nick's secret.

"Oh, yeah, sure, fine." She said and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll see you in your house."

"See you."

They all walked and then separated ways at the point of getting in cars as Miley went with Selena, Demi and Nick's mother in the older woman's car while the guys took Joe's car.

"What do you mean, Nick?"

"Can't you see it, Joe? I can't do this to her."

"Do what?"

"Harm her like that."

Joe looked at him with raised eyebrows, "Marrying her will… harm her? How come? She loves you, you know."

"I know, idiot!" He rolled his eyes, "It's… you know, I could have died, Joe."

"Yes, we all know that…?" Joe said still confused.

"I can't make her a widow." Nick exclaimed as realization hit on his friend, "I can't put her through the stress of having her husband between the arms of death while having a baby in her arms… or, the pressure of having to know her husband is between the arms of another woman and neither can something about it."

"She understands, Nick…"

"No," he shook his head, "She may understand now, she may take it all and swallow it right now, but in the long run that will be too much for her to take."

"Nick! Miley loves you."

"Relationships isn't just about love!"

"Oh, really? Then what are relationships about, Mr. Know it all?"

"There are other factors; sacrifice, giving more than you take, not being selfish, think about the other partner and what's best for them…" Nick listed.

"You know that all things you said are almost the same meaning, right?" Joe said as Nick groaned, "Listen, Nick, you're saying that because that's the way you're thinking right now."

"No, I need to sacrifice."

"And this is your sacrifice for her? Giving _her_ up for her own good?" Joe chuckled sarcastically.

"Listen, Joe-"

"No, you listen, this is stupid what you're saying, you're not in this alone so you decide for the both of you. You think she'll hate you in the future? Well, if she ever does, it will be because you didn't let her choose and decided for her future instead of enlightening her and letting her take her decision."

Nick sighed and threw his head back, "But, she'll choose to be with me."

"Because she loves you." Joe rolled his eyes.

"And I don't?" Nick huffed getting annoyed while wondering why in the hell the way back home is taking so much time.

"I didn't say that, Nick, what I'm saying is-"

"Why does it matter with you anyway?"

"Because I care, Nick. For you and for her. And I don't want to see you both suffering because of a stupid decision of you. Don't be so damn selfish."

"I'm not being selfish!"

"You're. You're not planning on breaking up with her, are you?"

"Of course not."

"Then you're being as selfish as hell."

"And how is that being selfish?"

"Really? You decide not to propose because you don't want her to suffer when her husband is away and in danger, but in the same time you're with her, what is the difference you see here? Because I definitely can't. When you have kids? Well, if the mother understands the kids will. Face it, Nick, the real reason is because _you_ don't want to go through the same thing every time you're away."

"This stupid." Nick muttered.

"No, it's true."

"Well, maybe, but, you know very well that being married is a lot different than being just together."

"You love each other either way. The emotions are the same, maybe the responsibilities differ, and the relationship becomes more meaningful since you officially promise to stay with each other through everything, but, that's the thing about it… taking the flaws before the goods and happily accepting them."

"When did you become so sentimental?" Nick groaned and looked out the window.

"When I'm being serious about something so fate-determining."

"You're right…" Nick spook after a while then looked at Joe behind the wheel.

"So…?"

"I'm going to talk to her first…"

"Drop hints you mean?"

"Most likely."

"Well, that's good…"

Nick smiled and looked out the window once again. "Wait, what did Miley see?" He suddenly remembered the whole reason this conversation began.

Joe chuckled then cleaned his throat, "The photos."

"Photos?"

"Yeah, on your phone. Olivia and you."

"Oh, shit!"

"Yeah, she doubted herself. She kept denying that it meant something to you, but deep down she's worried."

"I was supposed to delete them all once I was back here and in your car in the way to her place." Nick said.

"She doesn't know that."

"Right…" He sighed.

XxXx

"Welcome back home."

"I bet you forgot how it looked like."

"How come? He was shot in the chest not the head!"

"Not what I meant, Joe."

"You always say that when you're wrong, Demi."

"Stop." Nick rolled his eyes, "Can't you two just stop for a while? God, I loved it more when I was away."

His eyes widened when he realized what he said and immediately looked at Miley who was looking shocked at him, "I mean, you two weren't around me picking fights every now and then. You know, sarcasm intended there." He tried but Miley didn't look convinced; as if just realized her worries are coming true.

Joe cleaned his throat, "Yeah, right." He chuckled awkwardly, "So, what about we leave you to rest now? I don't know why we came in the fist place." He tried to lighten up the mood as everyone but Miley let out a small laugh.

"You're right, Joe, let's go." Selena said catching the meaning as she held Demi's arm and dragged her away while looking confused and Joe followed.

"Alright, Nick, just relax and don't you do something stupid, I'll come check on you later." His mother said and kissed his cheek.

"Fine, mom." He rolled his eyes. "Miley!" he called out for her as she stopped in her tracks at the door and turned around, "Where are you going?"

"Leaving you to relax I guess." She offered a ghost of a smile.

"Oh really? Because you're like everybody else, huh?" He smirked. By that time, his mother was already out and they were both alone.

"I thought you'd like some peace, since we were at your head every minute in the hospital."

"Don't be stupid, Miley." He rolled his eyes, "And don't pretend you're okay, when you're not."

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly-"

"I know you saw the pictures."

She instantly looked down and dropped the fake smile, "Joe told you?"

"Yes, he did."

"Nick, we don't have to talk about this now, it's seriously stupid, and you're tired."

"No, I'm not, and we are talking about it." He sighed as she looked away, "Don't you ever think I've kept the pictures for the good memory it holds."

"Then why, Nick?"

"Until the last moment I was still acting, Miley. Until I was at the airport in Paris I was still Jack, and I was supposed to delete all of these once I'm back here, but fate had other plans apparently."

"You looked happy."

"I was acting."

"Don't tell me you're acting, Nick, don't use it as an excuse for everything, or, I can tell you you're also _acting_ when you say you love me." She snapped.

"What?" He was taken aback, "Seriously? Miley, what part of an undercover agent don't you get? What part of having to do a mission is too hard to get? God, I'm head over heels with you, and you tell me I'm acting with you? Why would I in the first place?"

"I…"

"Why would I be here having this conversation slash fight with you if I'm acting?"

"Nick, you know I didn't mean I like that."

"No, I don't." He shook his head, "If I know what you really meant, then you too should know that this shit you're talking about didn't mean one bit to me."

"How do you expect me to react when I see the man I love in between another woman's arms and all for the sake of his job? I mean, I understand, I know it was hard for you too, I know all of this, but I can't help it, I'm a girl after all, I can't help thinking that she stole you from me, even if it meant only physically, she still did."

He sighed a little relieved, "What if I tell you I was with her but my mind was always wondering about you? Well, that was another chapter in my life that's now finished never to be opened again."

"Never?"

"Yeah, Olivia is in prison now. Traitor." He informed, "Anyway, my point is, I love you and only you… and, I may work with other women in the future, I just want you then to be free-minded and not worry about having my emotions or needs towards another girl or woman, okay? No one is stealing your boyfriend…" he smiled, "or husband." He added quickly as she beamed.

"I trust you, Nick, and I'm confident, the thing is, jealousy controls me sometimes."

"I know, Destiny." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't call me that."

"I thought you were beginning to love the name."

"Not when you're teasing me with it." She pouted.

"Okay, okay, Ms. Stewart."

"I'm bored with that name." she remarked as he smirked but got nervous at the same time… is it coming now?

"Stewart?"

"Yeah, I'm being called Stewart for almost twenty-five years."

"Yeah, that's too much." He chuckled but watched her reaction closely and smirked when he saw she looked slightly disappointed; she wanted him to mention the 'husband' part again.

"So, back to the serious talk so we don't have to go through this again… you really understand my job's nature?"

"Yes, Nick, I do. I don't mind you leaving for missions at all, if anything, it adds suspense to the relationship."

He looked amused, "I've got myself an action/suspense lover of a girlfriend. Cool…"

"Shut up," she chuckled, "I mean, while you were away, it made me realize how much I need you here with me, so, I had to look forward to the day you come back… got my point?"

He nodded, "Yeah, so, one day, you're not going to get bored with me and think this is too much to take and not worth the stress and break up?"

"You have a wild imagination, I think… no of course not, Nick. Will you?"

"Never in million years." He smiled at her looking at her eyes finding nothing but sincerity, "So, how about we change that last name of yours once and forever?"

"What?"

"From Stewart to Adams," He smiled nervously, "Marry me." He said and held out the small ring box he's came very familiar too in the last period of time.

It just felt the right time to propose, everything was good. Just her answer and it will be perfection.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks guys for telling your opinions, and so, as I promised, there's the chapter, I updated very soon :) So, he proposed, one or two more chapters of fluff and then get ready for a twist :) Please tell me what you think :) thanks for reading :)


	29. Power Of The Ring

**Chapter 29 Power Of The Ring**

It was a beautiful shock. This kind of feeling you don't get to feel a lot in your life; it was a mixture of reality and dreams, happiness and doubting your hearing abilities, acceptance and excitement. It was the kind of feeling a girl gets when her boyfriend propose to her.

She thought there was some kind of misunderstanding, this is what she wanted, but was it possible for Nick to want the same this quick? Or is he trying to make her happy no matter the cause?

But, this look in his eyes, this nervous smile on his lips… this ring. He's deadly serious about the proposal.

"Are you serious, Nick?" She doubtingly asked with a nervous grin.

"As serious as hell, Miles, I love you and I wish to spend the rest of my life with you. Attached to you. Have kids. Grow old together."

"Oh, my God! Nick! Yes, I will marry you. Yes." She nodded excitingly as his creased features of nervousness eased down and a relieved grin formed on his lips.

"Miles!" He held her in between his arms and spun her around shortly before putting her on the ground and resting his forehead on hers.

He slipped the ring in her finger as she held her hand in front of her face looking at it in amazement. "I'm engaged?" she whispered in state of daze, "I'm engaged." She said louder as she beamed looking at Nick, "To you."

"Yes, you're." He laughed not being able to wash out the smile.

"You're my fiancé." She giggled.

He laughed, "I love you."

"I love you too." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he took it as his cue to kiss her their first kiss as an officially engaged couple.

"You should consider moving in with me." He frowned after they broke the kiss.

She laughed, "Ironic." She giggled, "I'd love that, fiancé."

He grinned, "God! Miley, I've never been so happy."

"Me neither." She gushed. She looked at the ring, "Aw, Nicky, it's so beautiful." She awed.

"Because it's yours."

"Cheesy." She giggled as he rolled his eyes and planted a kiss on her lips.

"They'll be surprised." He chuckled imagining everybody's reaction when they figure they're suddenly engaged.

"Oh, they definitely will. Dad will be so happy. He likes you."

"Because I'm the perfect boyfriend/fiancé/husband a father would wish for his daughter."

"And so full of yourself."

"Oh, I'm just stating the truth." He laughed, "Just kidding, Mi. _You_ are perfect."

"I love you, Nick." She said and rested her head over his chest and closed her eyes hearing his constant heart beats and played with the new material around her finger loving the feeling of it.

XxXx

"So, pink."

"No, wait, blue."

"Blue?"

"No, no, I changed my mind again… pink."

"Pink."

"Yeah, Pink." Miley nodded confidently, "Or blue?"

Nick chuckled from behind her.

"What are you laughing at? And why aren't you saying your opinion? It's your wedding too."

"Well, whenever I speak, you tell me to shut up, Mi." he smiled at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't mean you don't speak!"

"Then what in the hell do 'shut up' mean to you?" he laughed.

"Ugh, I don't mean it, Nick."

"Alright, so, I'd say blue."

"No, shut up, the pink is better." Now, it was his time to roll his eyes.

"Will you calm down, Miley?" He said, "Everything is going to be fine."

She took a deep breath and nodded, "Blue and that's final." She looked at her wedding planner who smiled widely and waited for a few seconds before writing down the information.

"So, the place…"

"Garden. Definitely garden." She said and looked at Nick for his opinion.

"Yeah, that sounds good." He approved.

"Great. I'll call you to come choose the cake later, okay?"

"Alright," Nick nodded standing up ready to leave as Miley followed, "Thank you very much."

"Welcome, and congratulations. You're perfect together."

"Thanks." Miley beamed at her and then they were leaving. She clanged on his arm and squealed, "I can't believe this. I'm actually getting married. Oh my God."

He chuckled, "Me neither." He nodded, "I never thought a girl would actually steal my heart."

"Not just any girl."

"Definitely not." He laughed.

"The best thing is you're not back at work for so long." Miley laughed and he joined.

"Yeah, three months recovery according to doctors and then there's my marriage vacation." He's spoken to his boss about it and it took a lot of thinking from him but he finally agreed to it. He thought that he deserves to be happy for a while after all what he's done.

"You're amazing, Nick." Miley smiled as they reached the car and he wanted to get in the driver's seat but Miley got in his way shaking her head as she rolled his eyes and went to the passenger's one.

"I thought we got over this, Mi."

"No, we didn't."

"Why not? I'm obviously not in a bad condition, hence why I got out of hospital in the first place."

"Not to me. And you know what, I take it back, you're not amazing."

"But, you still love me."

"Foolishly I do." She laughed and stuck her tongue out at him as he laughed and rolled his eyes and she started the engine driving away.

XxXx

"When are you planning on getting your tux?"

"The wedding is in a month."

"_Exactly_!" Miley exclaimed.

"Nick, your fiancée is attacking me." Joe complained as Nick entered the room and laughed.

"What's up?"

"She's being crazy about me getting a tux."

"Well, excuse me, but I don't want my husband's best man to be standing with some _pajamas_ because he was lazy enough to buy a tux!"

"Pajamas?" Joe stood with an open mouth.

"Miles," Nick swung his hand over her shoulder but she just stood there cross armed and frowning. "Trust me, he'll attend the wedding with the perfect tux."

"Oh really? Look who's talking, you still need yours fixed and you're not doing this."

"You got a tux?" Joe knitted his eyebrows as Miley's raised and stared at Nick.

"He didn't?"

"Not that I heard of." Joe shrugged.

"Funny, because I've been told you two went together."

"Joe, buddy, remember, last Saturday." Nick said nervously.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, right after you two went to this cake thing." Joe pretended as Miley glared at him.

"That was _Friday_."

"Oh!" Joe looked at Nick apologetically who looked back at glaring Miley ready to defend.

"You lied to me!" Miley pointed an accusing finger and poked his chest.

"Ow," Nick rubbed the area he's been hit at, "No, let me explain."

"Explain what? What in the hell are you thinking, Nick? What in the freaking hell are you planning to attend the wedding in? Your wedding. _Our_… wedding."

"Miles, you're freaking out, don't worry, I'll get it."

"When?!"

"Well, someday before the wedding for sure."

"Oh, no, I'm not waiting till a day before the wedding and you're running around the city to get a tux. You two are going right now."

"Now?"

"Now!" Miley confirmed.

"But-"

"And when you come back, I'm gonna see your tux."

"Wait, w-"

"And the words are directed to both of you."

"What? Why me? Just deal with your fiancé." Joe complained.

"What did you say?" Miley threatened as Joe groaned.

"Nothing, I'm in the mood of buying a tux for my best friend and his crazy fiancée's wedding anyway." He said and got up ready to leave. "Come on, Nick."

"Wait for me outside." He said and Joe nodded and left, "Miles," he sighed, "I'm sorry; I just didn't want to stress you even more."

"By lying?"

"I was going to get it anyway, Miles." He groaned but she didn't look at him and kept her arms crossed staring ahead. He sighed and leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek, "I love you," she didn't react though, "Alright, I'm gonna go get the tux now… I'm leaving, I'm already leaving, Mi, half way out the door, slowly closing-"

"Alright, love you too." She rolled her eyes as he smiled at her and went back to give her another kiss. "But, you're not off the hook yet."

"Come on, Miles."

"Just go now and we'll talk about that later."

"Alright," he said and with a final kiss, he left.

XxXx

"Where are you?"

"With friends."

"You're not at a strip club, are you?"

"Miley!"

"What?!"

"I'm not, Miley."

"Good, cause, I don't want my soon-to-be-husband spending his bachelorette party at a strip club."

"Why not?" He smirked pressing the phone harder to his ear to hear her well.

"Really?"

He laughed, "Don't worry, I'm not."

"Okay." She sighed, "Go, have fun now."

"What about you?"

"I'm with the girls and we're having a good time."

"Great, but tomorrow is going to be a lot more fun, I promise."

"I'm really excited." She exclaimed.

"Come on, Miley." He heard someone calling for her.

"Seems like they need the bride there."

She giggled, "Yeah, I bit they need you too."

"Kinda." He chuckled, "Love you, Mi."

"I love you too, Nick."

"You're going to be the most beautiful bride. Ever."

"And you're going to be the hottest groom ever."

"Sure thing."

She rolled his eyes knowing how much he liked teasing her with the fake cockiness, "Yeah, right, ."

He laughed, "See you tomorrow, Mi."

"See you."

And then, they both hung up sighing happily and joined their friends to have fun at the last day before being officially a wedded couple.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Another quick update :) So, she said yes :) and they're getting married next chapter get ready for a twist; a huge twist :D :D BUT, I hate to say I may not post next chapter soon, because you guys don't tell me your opinions; how do I know you're interested and reading? This is actually not a good feeling when you write something you love and people don't even tell you anything even a criticism. So, I'll only post next chapter when I know people read this story :) Thank you :) And special thanks to Simar who hadn't missed one single chapter, thank you I appreciate your effort on reading and commenting :)


	30. Power Of Wedding Bells

**Chapter 30: Power Of Wedding Bells**

She stared at her reflection in the full length mirror with a nervous smile.

"You look so beautiful." Denise said with a pure motherly smile planted on her lips. The woman has made a familiar spot for her daughter in law a long time ago. She loved her and she loved to see her younger son marrying this girl.

"Thank you." She turned around to see the glistening tears in the woman's eyes causing her own tears to float up in her eyes. Miley considered the woman her second mother. She always wished that her mother was still alive to see this moment, but, somehow with Denise's existence, it kinda makes up for the absence of her real mother.

"Oh, don't cry, you're about to get married. We don't want people wondering if you're forced." Denise joked as Miley giggled and threw her arms around the woman pulling her in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you for being there for me in such a day."

"What are you saying? You're my son's bride. My daughter."

Miley giggled, "It looks like you've been with me the whole day and not with Nick."

Denise chuckled, "Well, what will Nick need me for? I've seen him. But, he doesn't need me there. He's got his brother and Joe."

"And dad." Miley laughed along with the woman.

"Knock, knock." Selena peaked her head through the door and then entered followed by Demi and Danielle- Nick's sister in law.

"Oh, my God!" Selena gasped.

"You look pretty." Demi commented happily.

Miley smiled widely but wasn't able to say anything.

"Alright, I'll leave you with the girls here and go to check if everything is okay." Denise said and kissed her forehead before leaving.

"He's going to drool over you." Selena gushed as she walked around Miley to see her dress from every angel possible. "It's amazing."

"Thanks, Sel." Miley said and hugged her tightly.

"I can't believe you're getting married." Demi said as she took her turn in hugging the bride.

"Neither do I. I'm nervous though."

"Why? You're looking perfect." Danielle said.

"It's not about that…" she mumbled looking down.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, it's stupid."

"Come on, Miles. What's wrong?"

"Are you… doubting the marriage?"

"What? God, no! why would you say that?" Miley shook her head furiously.

"Then, what's wrong?"

She sighed, "I mean what if he does?"

"Does what?"

"You know… suddenly realize it's a rush and that we've made a quick decision? What if he's not ready?" she admitted her fears looking at the three girls in front of her.

"This is ironic." Selena rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I know, right?" Danielle chuckled shaking her head.

"What is?" Miley asked confused.

"You didn't see Nick. He has the exact same worries." Demi told her.

Her eyes widened, "He thinks it's too rushed? I knew it, I-"

"NO! He fears that _you_ think it's too rushed."

"Well, why would I?"

"Why would _he_?"

Miley groaned and sat down on the comfy chair, "I don't know, it's just complicated."

"You're the one complicating it. He wants this just as much as you do." Danielle put a comforting hand over her shoulder as Miley looked up at her to see a warm reassuring smile and she smiled a little.

"Really?"

"Listen, Miley, on my wedding day to Kevin, I was as nervous as hell, I almost called off the wedding thinking that I'm the only one who wanted to get married, you know what happened?"

"What?"

"Kevin sent me a little paper… just a few words with a little boy and all nervousness washed out, actually I felt so stupid for ever thinking like that."

"What did he say?"

She shrugged but smiled widely, "It was as simple as 'I love you, wife xox.'"

Miley smiled and looked down, "So, you think nothing is wrong?"

"I'm sure nothing is wrong."

Miley smiled and nodded as the door knocked, "Can we enter?" Joe's voice came from the other side of the door.

"No!"

"Thank you." Joe twisted the doorknob and entered anyway with Kevin who looked directly at Miley and smiled widely.

"Hey!" she glared at them.

"What? It's not like one of us is the lucky groom!" Kevin shrugged.

"So, beside all the 'Oh my god, you look very beautiful' and all those well-known comments, do you want to get married?" Joe said getting straight to his point.

"What?" she crossed her arms and knitted her eyebrows at him.

"Your fiancé-"

"Husband." She corrected as Joe rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Nick basically sent us here to pretend we're checking out on you and tell him if you're happy."

"Happy?"

"Meaning you still want to get married." Kevin clarified as the girls laughed.

"Told you it's ironic." Selena laughed.

"Get out." Miley said but couldn't help but smile.

"What?" Joe said obviously taken aback.

"Get out, you two, and tell Nick that he don't get to know information before the wedding starts." She chuckled pushing them both out the door.

"That's a no way to treat your brother-in-law." Kevin said.

"Or your old faithful friend."

"It's my day and I can do whatever I want." She laughed again and closed the door behind them now feeling all better.

He's still on for the wedding.

XxXx

"What?"

"She kicked us out." Joe shrugged.

"What does that mean?" His eyes widened.

Kevin chuckled, "Relax, Nick. She was laughing."

"That's a good thing?"

"Relax!"

"I'm relaxed, I'm just worried."

"Do you even hear yourself?"

Nick rolled his eyes and groaned, "Just tell me what she's feeling."

"She's happy, Nick!" Joe rolled his eyes.

He didn't even get to feel the relief before his mother entered the room and patted his back, "Come on, it's time."

The millisecond of relief was once again replaced with nervousness as he nodded and took a deep breath and took his way to the garden where the people were waiting for the ceremony to begin.

He walked towards the end of the aisle to the altar and stood there looking at the other terminal of the aisle; she's going to come anytime now. She's about to show up.

Once there was someone appearing his breath got hitched for a while before remembering the flower girl and the bridesmaids enter first. Can't she just come now?

After the flower girl who was Miley's cousin's daughter, Kevin and Danielle entered together followed by Joe and Demi who for the record was just a fresh couple now, and then came Selena with David- Nick's friend, but they got along pretty well.

And then, it was her turn.

He saw her there linking arms with her father as everybody clapped at the entrance of the bride. She was first looking at the ground but then, slowly she lifted her head to meet his gaze and this time, his breath got hitched for real and his heart skipped a beat and automatically, a smile found its way to his lips mirroring hers.

She looked… flawless.

It felt like forever until she was finally in front of him with her father.

"I'm giving you my precious gift, Nick. Take care of her." Her father patted his back.

"How can I not?" He chuckled shortly and nervously.

The father turned to his daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "My baby girl."

"I'm not a baby anymore, daddy."

"You'll always be my baby." He smiled at her and then patted her shoulder and left the two to let the ceremony take place.

"Hey."

"Hi."

They both chuckled, "Are you ready?" He asked.

She nodded confidently, "Are you?"

"As hell." He said as she smiled.

All the nervousness they both had before just vanished upon standing in front of each other. He was there. She was there. What else mattered?

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate…"

"You look beautiful." Nick whispered to Miley blocking the long speech to be taken by the minister to the audience out of his hearing range and just focusing on the girl he's about to marry within minutes.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself."

"Oh, yeah, this tux is new." He joked as she giggled quietly.

"Yeah, I remember you buying it a while ago."

"Under the princess' instructions." He smirked as she smiled.

"Well, the princess wanted her wedding to the prince to be perfect."

"And is it?"

"Right now, the princess doesn't care about anything else but the prince."

"Well, the prince also wants to just take the princess' hand and make a run and just disappear together."

She giggled quietly, "That would be a dramatic exit for them at their wedding."

"It will indeed be."

"Nick, since it's your intention to marry, join your right hands and declare your consent. Do you take Miley Ray Stewart to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Nick looked at her blue eyes and smiled nodding without ounce of hesitation, "I do."

"Miley, Do you take Nicolas Adams to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"The wedding rings symbolize unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end. And today Nick and Miley exchange these rings as confirmation of their vows to join their lives, to work all the times to create a life that is complete and unbroken and to love each other unconditionally. May the Lord bless these rings which you give to each other as the symbol of your love and fidelity."

Throughout the whole speech, they both were smiling like idiots at each other.

He looked at Nick, "Take this ring and place it on your bride's finger, and state your pledge to her, repeating after me." The priest said to Nick who excitedly did what he was told and quickly said his vows to her and then it was her turn as she repeated the same actions and words.

Then the final speech of the minister was taking place. Neither of them really heard what he said, they weren't processing the words he was saying, but they knew it was ceremony attached. It wasn't until the last few words that they knew it was over, "I now pronounce them husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Nick didn't hesitate to do as he was told and kissed her passionately. It was different though, because from now on, she's his and only his. From now on, they're officially attached together and they're a family that he never ever thinks one day will break.

People cheered around them and the wedding bells rang and a whole wave of happiness was floating in the air. It was a spring beautiful day and the setting sun was warming up the place, with the smell of spring filling the place.

It was such a lovely scene!

Unfortunately though, nothing ever stays still; because only moments after, this scene was roughly destroyed and only became wreck… a memory.

That day, the chiming of the wedding bells was strongly followed by a so un-welcomed loud bang and screams. And the wedding was purposely ruined and turned into a bloody wreck and…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks guys for reviews, keep telling me your opinions please, so I update even quicker :) So, a twist... hmm... what do you think happened? :D

Ps- I had to look up the web for the wedding scene, so excuse me if anything is wrong :)


	31. Power Of Disappearing

**Chapter 31: Power Of Disappearing**

The reporter looked confidently at the camera as she kept talking and talking, her job was to let people know new events, wither good or bad, true or rumors, but the hardest thing about it is that to be a professional reporter you have to tell the news like a robot, not showing your personal emotions or how it affects you, but being a female, that was hard for her most of the times, so before getting on air, it was organized that her male partner is the one to tell that certain event so she won't get emotional in front of the camera; for some reason that accident touched her once she saw the report about it.

So, she sat next him watching as he looked at the camera, and only him was appearing in the TV screen for audience as he got ready to speak.

"Well, Apart from the sports news, we've got a tragic accident to tell you, and the worst part about it, is that it took place… in a wedding." He paused for dramatic effect, "Weddings are supposed to be a symbol for eternal love and two people promising each other to stick together no matter what happens between them. Weddings are beautiful; they contain the emotions of happiness, peace and true love from all the attendances of the people who decided to be there for the happy couple in such a private and special day."

She wondered how he could say all of this and manage not to shed a lonely tear.

"And this specific wedding looked so perfect and the couple looked so happy as the survived sources told and they looked very ecstatic to finally get married,

*A photo of them standing in the altar flashed in the screen, followed by two others as the young man kept talking*

"The wedding was running too smoothly, and the couple said their vows and no one interrupted the wedding, and finally, they were announced as a wedded couple.

*Flashing back to the studio*

"A traditional wedding starring two people happily in love and ready to take the next stage of their relationship. But, what the poor couple didn't know is that after the first wedding bell rang, it was accompanied by a loud bang turning their little fairytale into a huge disaster with a lot of losses.

*Pictures of the wrecked place after the bomb was exploded and showing a police man examining a body on the floor, and other pictures followed*

"It was a bomb that was erupted through their wedding turning it into a total mess. The wedding was held in a garden so of course no one suspected anything, however, the officers taking the case tend to believe it was pretty organized and not just some psych.

"After the wave of dust was cleared, and the police and the ambulance arrived, the reports were as following: The whole number of attendances counting the wedding planners and the priest were 97 person. 28 of them were injured and in the hospital right now, and 5 found dead including the bride's father who happened to be the former ambassador of Italy who just retired months earlier, Roby Ray Stewart.

*Shows old pictures of him and the picture of his dead body*

"About the newly married couple, they just disappeared. No one saw them after the bomb. Some says they last saw them kissing when the whole disaster happened, but one of the bridesmaids,

*A picture of a brown haired girl appears*

"Who was standing next them and one of the people who thankfully wasn't deeply injured said they definitely fell down on the ground after the explosion and even tried to protect her body and then suddenly they were gone."

*Flashes back to the studio*

"The investigations are going on around this horrible accident. Officer William Lockhart believes that the newly wedded couple were kidnapped and that the whole thing was about them or at least one of them, although their families strongly denies that saying that they have no enemies and no one would do that to them…"

He sighed feeling the female already in tears next him as he was somehow sad himself, "Well, we all hope that they're fine and that they'll survive this and be able to live normally although no one would forget about having such a terrible accident especially at their own wedding."

Suddenly, the TV screen went black as Joe's red eyes wandered to the opposite direction of the TV to see Denise standing at the door of his hospital room while Demi was passed out on the couch.

"Stop watching this." She sighed.

Joe's eyes filled with tears as he slowly shook his head a little, "It's like you're telling me to forget about him. _About them_." He whispered tiredly.

"How can you forget something that is existed?!"

"Existed? Where? We don't even know."

"Stop! My son is somewhere out there. He's not dead." Denise confirmed.

Joe felt bad for the woman, nobody knew that for sure, but it was a fact that Denise will never accept it even if it was confirmed that he's gone. However, Joe hoped that she was speaking out of her mother's inspects and that it was true.

"I wish you're right."

"I'm. The CIA would know if they're dead, but they're not. They're just…"

"No where to be found?"

"Yeah."

"Not even the CIA?"

She just shook her head no.

Joe sighed and closed his eyes pained for his long ago best friend. The one he considered his brother. It was his wedding day for God's sake. Of course Joe didn't miss to relate between the previous accident at the airport -that they still don't exactly know who did it, though they reduced their doubts in only two- and this one. It was obviously revenge. And surely, it was aimed at Nick, and maybe Miley too if it had something to do with Adriano or his father who happened to be of the suspects.

"Anyway, how are you feeling?" the woman sat next Joe who she considered her third son as he usually spent a lot of his time at their house befriending not only Nick but Kevin too and their mother.

"Could be better." He had injures in the shoulder, the chest and a broken leg, but they weren't so serious compared to other cases. "How's Selena?"

He has heard that Selena didn't wake up yet after she had two surgeries, a simple one and a complex neuron one.

"She's still asleep."

"Oh, God, I hope she's okay."

"The doctors said that her case is not very good. They also blame the emotional state she was in as she probably saw something bad happening before blacking out."

"Oh, no, we don't need this right now." He gulped knowing the question has to be asked sooner or later, "When is the funeral?"

She looked down, although she has known the man for a short time, but she knew he was a good man and he was definitely a great father to the lost bride, but at the same time, she was glad he didn't have to see what's happening now, he died before getting his heart aching for his only daughter not knowing where she is, and now, he's probably watching over for her and protecting her.

"In three days."

Joe nodded, "He was such a great man."

"He looked like a one." Denise sighed agreeing.

Joe got lost in his thoughts while thinking of the man he'd worked with for years who just died, and his best friend- practically his brother- who just disappeared with his freshly new bride who also happened to be a really good old friend of his aka the daughter of the man who just died. Not to mention Selena who's in a dangerous case!

Can his life gets more fucked?

But, it was obvious; meaning the case. It's just that nobody wanted to believe it's right, but to Joe, he was 100% sure it was someone Nick has caught before. An enemy to Nick.

The thing is, will they let them live?

That's what worried the shit out of him.

He was also just as sure that the CIA knew something. But they wouldn't tell anyway. Not unless he's needed. But, him, he can't live like that. He must know. He'll go crazy if he didn't.

"JOE!"

"Huh?" He looked at Denise who sighed.

"I was saying I'm going to go get some rest and check on Danielle."

"Oh, yeah, alright, tell her I said hi and hopes she gets better soon." Joe nodded.

"Will do." She said and gave him a quick motherly hug before turning on her heel and leaving.

Well, Danielle was the least one damaged, at least from people he knows. She only had a broken arm, which of course he was thankful for.

He sighed and turned his head to glance at the sleeping girl on the couch and he absentmindedly let out a sigh of relief. He was also thankful that she was fine. She actually got out of it perfectly fine and only with a few scratches here and there, but nothing serious. He was thankful because of it wasn't for her being there right now; he would have probably lost it all.

If it wasn't for Demi being next him, Joe would have gone crazy.

But he also knew she needed him the most right now. He pitied her actually; he wondered what it was like for her to be awake and witness everything. Witness the death of people including Mr. Stewart himself who was just so happy to give his daughter away. Witness the screams, blood and the quick twist of scenes all in front of her. Witness Selena getting hurt badly. And also Witness Nick and Miley disappearing with an undefined future… or present for the matter.

"You're awake?" He smiled upon seeing her eyes look at him sleepy as she rubbed them to get a better view and then moved closer to him.

"I've been awake for ages." He smirked at her a she smiled and kissed him lightly.

"How are you feeling?" she asked concerned as he shook his head.

"I'm fine. It's you who we should be worried about."

She chuckled nervously, "Me? How come? I'm the one who got out fine."

"I'm not talking about physical damage, Dem. The emotional one." He said softly as she looked down and tears started forming in her eyes. And once she lifted her head and her gaze met his, she started crying hysterically, and then, he knew he was right as he began soothing her imagining exactly what she's been through…

XxXx

The waves of the Mediterranean sea kept wetting the sandy shore and then running back again to the sea constantly in front of the abandoned beach house. The only one in the area. The first inhabited place from then was kilometers away.

The house was classically built with blue and white colors and the front porch contained a swinging chair. Let alone it had the perfect view of the sea. It was a wonder to everyone walked by –which was rarely- as to why the owners don't live there. It's simply beautiful.

But, recently, the little house has been inhabited; it's just that the inhabitants never show their faces out. When food is needed, they sneak out to get it. Apart from that, no one could ever tell there's someone living in there. Or more like two persons living in there.

From behind the window, a figure with caressed forehead and an absent gaze was facing the sea watching the movement of the waves.

Another taller figure came from behind and put his hands on her waist from behind planting a kiss on her neck, "Mi,"

She instantly relaxed under his touch and leaned her back towards his chest, "You're up."

"You're up too… way too early though."

She sighed and turned around facing him, and as soon as he saw her tearful eyes he pulled her in a tight hug, "Hey, hey, it's okay, Miles. He's… he's in a better place."

She cried on his shoulder and shook her head, "I didn't get to say goodbye, Nick."

"You did. You did, Miley, when he gave you to me; that was a goodbye."

She kept crying for a while more before nodding, "I know, I'm sorry, Nick… it's just too sudden."

He nodded looking down, "I know, I know." He looked up at her tearful eyes with pained ones, "I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

"What?"

"If I didn't propose to you in the f-"

"Don't even finish that sentence." She interrupted him and wiped her tears, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Nick."

"Who are you kidding, Miley? Me or yourself? Your wedding, the day every girl dreams of has been destroyed and turned into a serious disaster, you lost your father, and you're stuck here hiding with guy who caused this all and away from everyone you love."

She sighed, "I can't say I'm not upset, because that'd be completely out of logic, but, yes, my wedding was destroyed but after I was officially married. And yes, I lost my father, and I'm depressed about that, but you being here with me is comforting enough. And I'm not stuck here, I'm happy here with my husband and I don't need anyone else." She comforted with a hand on his cheek.

He shook his head and smiled a little, "I don't know what to say, I'll really work hard to know who has done this and make everything stop, Mi. I promise you." He said determined as she smiled a little smile too.

She was proud of him. She was proud she married this man, maybe they've started the married life a little tough, but they're going to make it together. And right then, right there, nothing else in the world mattered to her but him, not even the fuss made by the power of their disappearing from the face of earth.

* * *

><p>AN: they're okay :D So what do you think ? Who do you think did this? I'm giving you options:

A) Olivia

B) Adriano or someone related

C) The company of A, B

So, please tell me what do you think.. I don't really know how far it'll be to the end but we're slowly getting there :)


	32. Power Of Being Together

**Chapter 32: Power Of Being Together**

"I'm not making Pizza! You gotta deal with spaghetti and meat balls today!"

"No, I want Pizza!"

"Then make it yourself."

"Did I get married to cook myself? What a good wife I've got?"

"Did you marry me to only to make you food?" Miley glared at Nick who threw his head back laughing.

"Don't be a drama queen; we both know you're a terrible cook."

She kept her glare for a second more before she chuckled, "Good point. But, hey, I'm getting better. Last night's dinner was okay."

"Last night's dinner was a roast chicken and it only was okay because you kept checking on it every five minutes."

Miley groaned, "Good way to encourage your wife with her cooking skills."

He laughed and leaned forwards to kiss her forehead, "You know I'll eat anything you make, honey."

She smiled, "Because you love me."

"No, because I have no other choice."

"Nick!" she smacked his chest as he laughed, "You know what, I'm not making any dinner for today. Starve yourself until you apologize." She said and too her way to the kitchen's door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She screamed as she was being held upside down by him and he smirked down at her.

"Nick, Put me down."

"Not until you promise to make my Pizza."

"I don't know how to make Pizza." She exclaimed.

"You've got everything ready, Mi. And I brought you a book too. I actually don't understand how you lived your whole life in Italy and don't know how to simply make Pizza."

"Just, put me down." She squealed.

"Will you make my Pizza?"

"I will." She screamed.

"What was that?" He smirked.

"I will, Nick. I will." She said begging.

Nick carefully put her down as she glared at him and he just shrugged, "What? I had to grant tonight's dinner." He smiled at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Jeez! With this rate, I fear you'd turn out to be an abusive husband."

Nick shook his head disapprovingly, "Honey, you should not be complaining; your husband is an important man, half the population of the US are wondering where he disappeared… also some other still unknown elements… AND the CIA."

She looked at him carelessly, "So? The _whole_ population of the US is sad for my disappearance." She smirked at her comeback, "Also, with the addition of those unknown elements you're talking about and the CIA."

"Those last two are mainly looking for me."

"And me." She stuck her tongue out childishly at him as she stared at the page in front of her and tried to follow the instructions to make Nick his precious Pizza while he rolled his eyes at her childish behavior but smiled right after.

"I don't get it, why are you suddenly obsessed with Pizza?" she groaned.

"Because you can't make it." He chuckled.

"Oh, really? I'm going to make the best Pizza you've ever tasted, and then, I'm not letting you eat it!"

"I still love you."

She smiled and put the knife in her hand down looking at him, "You always know how to turn tables for your favor."

He chuckled and shook his head lightly shrugging as she smiled and continued her work…

It has been 10 days. 10 days since their famous wedding day. And so far, Nick was glad that Miley is coping. She's still mourning her father, he knew that, and he knew she'll always mourn him… but now, the cries has died down, and the smile slowly turned to her face. And just today, she's starting to laugh again, and actually, he helped a lot. He took every chance he got to cheer her up. He let her pour her emotions all on him until she was comfortable and reassured that he completely understands.

"Nick?"

"Yes?"

"Why did we leave the beach house?" she wondered.

He sighed and nodded, "Well, Miley, you must know everything happening in case something happens to-"

She narrowed her eyes, "Don't even finish this!"

He sighed knowing it's a sensitive topic to talk about right now and nodded, "Alright, let me rephrase that," He cleared his throat, "Well, Miley, you must know everything happening because you always wanted to get involved in my missions. Good?"

"A lot better." She slightly smiled.

"So, as I was saying, the beach house is not really safe."

"So, why did we go there in the first place?" she asked confused.

"Because, as a first step, I had to make sure it's not safe." He smiled victoriously.

"Nick, explain please."

"Well, Miley, the beach house is one of the places an agent can go to while hiding from a mission. Those emergency places belongs to the CIA I told you about before."

"Then how come it's not safe?"

"Because there's a traitor in the CIA."

"Huh?"

He sighed, "Of course you connected the dots between the airport accident and the wedding…" she nodded as he continued, "we have minimized the suspects into two… one of them is Alfonso."

"Alfonso?" Her eyes widened.

"Yeah, Adriano's father. He was not caught. And when we were in the beach house, Alfonso came back to Italy and now I'm sure he's at least one of the planners for this thing…"

Miley gulped down a formed lump in her throat taking in the new information, "So, are you in contact with the CIA?"

"Not anymore. I only contacted them twice. And now we're completely alone. No body on the surface of earth knows where we exactly are."

"So, you're working on your own?"

"Pretty much."

"Nick!" she complained worriedly, "You've got to have someone to get your back. This is huge. They have planted a bomb in the wedding despite the high security and no one discovered it."

"Don't worry, Mi. If I needed help, I'd ask for it just at the right time."

She looked uncomfortable, "Can't we just stay where we are and live peacefully and let the CIA catch them?"

"And what? Live like cowards? Rats? Running from one place to another? No, Miles, he has to pay. He has to know who he's missing with, okay? He can't just ruin my wedding and live with it."

"Okay, you're right, but it doesn't have to be you… the CIA is going to-"

"Why are you so sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"They'll need time! They're going to put a plan to trick the traitor first and then have him under their control and then put another plan to fool Alfonso and then send someone to him and then maybe Alfonso will get down." He told her, "Besides, I'm not going to satisfied unless it was me who gets rid of him."

Miley had now put the Pizza in the oven and stood right next to Nick as she wrapped her arms around him, "I don't wanna lose you, Nick." She admitted closing her eyes tightly.

He rubbed her back and kissed her hair, "Don't worry, Mi. I know what I'm doing very well. And I promise you, he'll pay."

"At least let me help." She pulled away just enough to look into his eyes pleadingly as he looked back at hers and sighed closing his eyes for a short moment before opening them again and biting his lower lip with a barely noticeable nod.

So, now, them being together –alone- is absolutely giving them both more experience; for an example, Nick is working on his own for the very first time, with no files to study nor a solid mission to accomplish, just what he wants, and Miley is learning how to cook, and hopefully Nick will teach her how to fight…

XxXx

"What do you mean? Wasn't Dan arrested?" Joe wondered confused.

"No, Dan was just sent away so we study his behavior, but now, we know his loyalty is 100% for Adriano and Alfonso." His boss told him as Joe slowly nodded.

"So, Dan helped in what happened!"

"Pretty much." He stated.

"And, now, where's Nick and Miley?"

He sighed and looked at his desk, "After the wedding, Nick took Miley and quickly left the USA with one of his fake ID's, and he had one for Miley too. He went to a beach house of us in Italy. But shortly after, Alfonso followed him in Italy, so with one last call from him, he disappeared for good."

Joe felt somehow relieved; Nick and Miley were fine. They're just hiding somewhere, but then again, he knew Nick. He's probably planning something.

"That's not quiet reassuring." He frowned as his manager nodded.

"Yes, that's what you have a mission for."

"What about?"

"For a start, Joe, you need to find Nick. Wither it was by following his way of thinking or watching Alfonso because you and I both know very well he'll not let Alfonso slip safely from this one."

"True." Joe nodded in agreement. "So, I have to work from a distance…"

"Exactly. You shouldn't get recognized anywhere. You'll have Ms. Monroe is joining you though."

"Alright, sir."

"So, you'll leave on tomorrow's 9 a.m. plan for Rome as Mr. and Mrs. Jasper. Regular tourists but with some business to do also. Here's your ID's and all the information you'll need."

"Alright, sir. I'll do my best."

"Good luck."

Joe took the things he needed and left the office feeling the hope creep into his soul once again. Nick is fine, and he's got a mission of finding him, and he will.

XxXx

"Dan said he left the beach house, sir, and they currently don't know his place."

Alfonso furrowed his thick eyebrows and blew the amount of smoke from his mouth, "What do you mean?" He ragged angrily.

The young man looked confused looking at his master awkwardly, "He's escaped…"

"How can he escape without the CIA knowing? Without _you_ knowing!" He said with his heavy thick accent.

"We're sorry, sir, we're going to do our best to find hi-"

"Best is not enough." He screamed and followed it with a suffocated cough, "Best is never enough!" He repeated, "You need to find him."

"We will, sir."

"You're not professionals! Do you not understand what this bastard did? He sent my son to prison! He turned him mad. He destroyed the organization. He destroyed me!"

"Don't worry, sir. We'll find him for you and then you gotta do whatever you want to him."

"No!" He protested. "He'll find a way to escape again on the way here. He's smarter than all of you!"

The young man looked down insulted but didn't find it in him to show it, so, Alfonso just kept going, "Once you find him. Kill him, and his little scum."

"No!" A third voice echoed through the large luxurious room as the young man looked surprised at the presence of someone else but Alfonso wasn't that much surprised by the interruption though,

So, with a blow of smoke, she smirked evilly, "I want them alive." Olivia said, "Especially, the little scum!" she smiled sarcastically and then continued bitterly, "The one he chose over me! Let me see what benefits being with her gets him!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Olivia AND Alfonso :D Not a lot of you expected that, right? :D So, what do you think about it? Also, a new question, do you think Olivia really loved Nick?

Oh, and I posted a new story :D 'The Love Advisers' it may seem a little childish and ridiculously funny at the beginning, but I promise you it's gonna be different… so go check it out :) M-rated.

Also, I've read this new story called 'Summer Daze' by ellaby this story is amazing guys, you should read it too :)

Thanks for reading :)


	33. Power Of Watching

**Chapter 33: Power Of Watching**

She stood by the window gazing at nowhere in particular lost in her thoughts. She couldn't believe what had happened. How can he fool her like that?

Her? The famous Olivia Adam? She actually got fooled by a man? How stupid of her! Of course she lost her job! They said she's turned crazy being led by her emotions not her brilliant brain as usual, so they dismissed her for good.

She feels embarrassed when she thinks back to what happened. She was actually falling for _Jake_. She thought it was okay to like someone as long as they're out of her job. But apparently she was totally wrong. He was nothing but another job.

Nick.

She flinched upon only thinking of his name. She's not sure if it's because what he once meant to her or because what he's done to her.

But, she was sure she'll not let it go. She looked at the photograph in her hand to see the oh-so-happy couple in their wedding clothing looking all lovely.

It made her sick.

How did he even manage to act like that was her while he had another one waiting for him at home? And that Miley girl, how could she even let her boyfriend act the way he did with someone else?

She let her woman inspects convince her that it only meant that he had something for her. He must have. Because he was so sincere with her, he was so kind with her. This only meant that Miley stole him from her!

Of course he tricked her to get back the things she stole, but she's willing to let that one go as long as he's with her and under her own eyes and control.

Olivia is seeking revenge, and she is not stopping any time soon.

The moment Alfonso called her and told her that she might be interested in meeting him for he has some important information for her, she had the feeling she will not regret meeting him.

And so she did, and then he told her they have some mutual business to do together, which is getting Nicolas Adams down. And she instantly loved the idea.

And now, here she's, only waiting for the men to find him for her then she'll have him back to his senses and to herself… as for Miley, she has some others wonderful things planned for her.

XxXx

"Hit me harder."

Punch.

"Come on, you gotta move swiftly and focus all your powers in your fist. Remember?"

Miley quickly followed her husband's instructions and did what he said sending a punch straight to his face. He caught her hand mid air and tried to spin her around by the arm but she perfectly snatched her arm from his grip and sent him another punch in the stomach with her free arm.

"Ow!" He yelped bending down as Miley stepped back looking at him proudly with a smirk, but she didn't get it to last so long as Nick quickly maintained his balance and attacked her wrapping his arm around her neck spinning her around so her back was to him.

"Hey, hey!" Miley protested.

"Never get so full of yourself thinking you won the battle, baby." He smirked.

"I just sent you a hurtful punch in the stomach." She complained.

"That didn't get rid of me, did it?"

"Alright, let go of me."

"The enemy wouldn't let you go, Mi." He kissed her temple making her even more frustrated.

"You're not my enemy!"

"Act as if I'm!" He exclaimed as she suddenly gained energy and elbowed him in the stomach gaining the same reaction, but this time she didn't step back but combined her fists and swung them in the air to fall hardly on his back as he fell to the floor.

"Alright, that's good." He said painfully and smiled at her extending his hand for her to pull him up. She smiled widely as she accepted his hand only for him to pull her down and rolling above her paralyzing her movement completely. "Second lesson of today, never trust your enemy."

"You're my husband!" Miley exclaimed.

"During fighting lessons, I'm your enemy."

Miley groaned, "I'm tired, Nick. It's already been three hours without breaks."

"If you manage to turn tables, you're off the hook for today." He smirked.

"Nick!"

"Nope!"

"Nicky…"

"Uh-uh."

"Alright then, I'll have to use some harmful effects."

"I'm on for anything you-"

She didn't let him finish his sentence as she bent her knees and pushed up hardly as he rolled down next her painfully, "Ow, Miley!"

"That's when the student tops the teacher." She smirked and rolled over him mimicking the previous position they were inversely in.

He chuckled, "Baby, I'm not using all my skills with you, you're still a beginner."

"A beginner? Nick, it's been a week with at least three hours of practicing daily, and I'm a beginner?"

"I must admit you're a good student, but you still have a lot to learn." He smiled up at her as she smiled back.

"As long as you're my teacher, I'll learn easily." She giggled.

"Oh man, isn't it wrong to be in love with your student?"

"Normally it is…" she shrugged with a giggle.

"But, we are out of all normal bases, aren't we?"

She chuckled nodding, "Not at all." She smiled down at him and smirked, "So, are we done for real this time?"

He laughed, "Yeah, don't worry, you said you're tired."

"Good, cause I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" He raised his eyebrows as she giggled and got off of him helping him up.

"Yes, come on." She took his hand and dragged him towards the kitchen.

He laughed when he saw a Pizza on the table, "What is this?"

"A Pizza."

"I know what it is, Miley!" He rolled his eyes with a chuckle, "I meant, when did you do that? We've been together the whole day."

"Well, I prepared it when you were asleep and just got it done when I told you I'd drink some water." She shrugged. "And I promise you this time, it's perfect."

"You said that for the last three times." He smirked as she groaned and yanked her hand out from his, "I'm just kidding, Mi," He laughed and took a slice of the hot Pizza and putting a huge bite into his mouth, "Mhm, but you're right this time. This is the most amazing Pizza I've ever tasted."

"Really?" she beamed.

"Yup." He swallowed.

"Oh, God, I've concentrated this time a lot and followed the instructions word by word."

"I can't believe you're actually getting better at cooking."

"You know what? You're improving too."

"In what?"

She smirked evilly, "In bed."

"Oh, really?"

She giggled and ran away from his reaching zone as he ran after her earning a squeal from her; and like that they were running around the house with her laughter and his threats.

"Say the truth."

"When you stop mocking me."

"I only say the truth."

"So do I." she giggled.

"That's your final word?"

"Yes! As if you can even reach me."

"What about now?"

She suddenly found herself on the ground with him on top again as she kept laughing hysterically, and soon he was following.

"Take your words back." He spoke after their laughter died down a little.

"Nope." She shook her head.

"Take them back."

She started laughing again but this time due to the magic his fingers were doing on her body.

"Okay, okay, I was only kidding, Nick."

"Too late." He smirked.

"Please! I can't breathe!" she laughed.

He laughed and decided to let it go for now, "Alright, but you're off only for now. You'll face the consequences of your words later."

"How kind of you!"

"Yeah, you should be really grateful. Now, let's go eat, I'm starving."

"Me too."

During eating the Pizza that Miley managed finally to make right, a new type of conversation had to take place,

"Nick, what do you think Alfonso is doing in that house? He doesn't leave it."

"Hiding, planning and waiting for his men to find me."

Miley chucked sarcastically, "If only they realized it's you who is watching them."

"They'd die from the shock alone!" He shook his head with a smile.

"When are you going to teach me how to do my own disguise?"

"You'll know everything, Miley. Just one step at once." He chuckled at her eagerness. He knew she was full aware of the danger they're both in. But he was more than happy to know it's not negatively affecting her, he knew that the fact they're together is highly reassuring her. And he understands.

Nick and Miley decided that staying in the house for a long time won't help them in anything, not living and not in finding and getting back at Alfonso also, so, Nick had to do up their disguise every time they were to leave the house.

He planned on watching Alfonso's house alone at first, but she didn't let him. So, he occasionally take her with him there when he's sure they both are perfectly secured.

"So, when are we going again?"

"We? You're not coming with me every time, Miles. I thought we made that clear before."

"But, I come out usefully, remember the man and the woman I told you about? If it wasn't for me you'd be too occupied watching the house that you wouldn't even notice them."

"They weren't that-"

"Don't say they weren't an important remark, because I'm sure as hell they saw us and were curious."

He groaned and nodded forcefully, "Tomorrow we're going."

XxXx

"So, what do you think?" Demi asked Joe as they looked at the pictures in front of them that she took the other day to the couple they saw.

"It definitely don't look like them, but…"

"But Nick is a disguise genius." She finished for him as he nodded concerned.

"You know, it's them. Look at the outline of his face."

"I don't actually see how's that Nick's face, but you're his best friend, you should know better than me." Demi shrugged not really believing that this red haired dude and the blond girl could be her best friend and her husband.

"It's definitely them." He nodded finally making up his mind.

"So…?"

"They'll come back. They're watching the house."

"Why would Nick take Miley with him?"

"Several reasons; one, she wouldn't stop until she's with him. Two, he'd not be comfortable leaving her alone somewhere. Three, she's probably helping him, besides a couple sitting together is less suspicious than a man walking alone and looking at the house."

"Right…" Demi nodded, "So, we go back there tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"And when we're sure it's them?"

"We don't need to communicate with them right now… we don't need to draw attention… and we may do if we talk to them and tell them about our identity. We just watch them and make sure they're fine and only interfere when needed."

"So, we're still working form distance from everybody."

"Yes,"

She nodded and sighed, "I hope they're fine. They will be fine."

"Me too, Dem." He said and pulled her closer kissing her forehead, "We're all going to be there when Selena wakes up."

"God! I really hope she'll make it, Joe." She suddenly remembered her other friend who's still in the hospital since the wedding day, which is a little over two weeks now. She's still in coma. Doctors said that it's expected, but, they can't put a timeline of her state improvement.

"She'll be. Nick and Miley will. And we also will."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his torso burying her head into his chest. Now, that they are almost sure that they found Nick and Miley, they're definitely getting closer to the end of the long path of this tornado they're in.

Only, they didn't know that they were _not_ the only ones who doubted the young couple.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey, guys :D Thanks for your comments, I hope you liked it :D And thanks for also reading my newest story 'The Love Advisers' I promise you both stories are taking interesting paths :) Next chapter will probably contain one or many surprise(s) ;)

So, tell me what do you expect to happen about:

Selena.

Nick and Miley's disguise.

Olivia's evil plans.

Let me know you're opinions :)


	34. Power Of Jealous Exes

**Chapter 34: Power Of Jealous Exes**

Miley leaned her head tiredly on Nick's shoulder facing the TV screen in front of her, "I'm tired." She whispered hugging his torso as he wrapped his arm around her body.

"Go to sleep." He told her as she smiled and shook her head.

"No, I don't wanna sleep, I just feel tired, my body is numb."

"You've been working hard lately, maybe that's why."

"Yeah, maybe." She nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm enjoying practicing with you." She chuckled as he did so too; they always start off seriously and working hard, but then somehow in the middle it turns jokingly and they end up running around the house laughing, or on a couch making out.

"Yeah, you're a good student." He laughed, "No, seriously, it took you only two weeks to be good enough, Miley. Surely, you need a lot of practice to be professional, but you're not clueless either."

"That's good?"

"Perfect." He smiled.

"Great then." She yawned.

"Come on, Mi, go to sleep." He chuckled.

"No, I wanna stay with you."

"I need to leave anyway."

"Without me?" she pouted.

"You're tired." He pointed out, "Don't worry; I'll not be late. Besides, you go rest and sleep until I come back."

"Alright then." She nodded tiredly as he stood up holding her with him and to the bedroom where he laid her on the bed kissing her goodbye.

"I'll not take too long."

"Alright, goodbye, Nick." She yawned once again as she watched him leaving after quickly disguising.

She hasn't been feeling well for a while, but she didn't say anything. She tried ignoring it herself; but once it came to morning sickness, she knew she can't ignore it anymore; still, she didn't tell Nick anything.

She didn't want to stress him even more; she knew she can't get pregnant now. Not with the current circumstances, not when they're away from the world. Not when there's some crazy dude looking for them. And definitely not when her and Nick both are expecting death at any moment.

So, she kept it to herself and instead, when they were grocery shopping the last time, Miley brought some tests with her, but without him knowing… she managed to hide them from him and even take them without his knowledge.

And the result?

Positive of course.

Miley was confirmed to be pregnant with Nick's baby; her husband. The problem? She can't be.

She felt like hell; she didn't know what to do, she can't tell Nick and at the same time, she can't kill her first baby. Yes, she wasn't supposed to be pregnant in the first place, and she is usually on the pill; but, it just happened anyway, and what's done is done.

So, she found herself in a deep problem; she just found out the last night, and she's already exhausted from thinking too much about it. She practically didn't sleep the whole night. And now, she's already thinking about it again and it doesn't add up anything but misery to her.

She was torn between the different feelings; the need to form a family with Nick and the feeling of wanting to be the supportive wife and help her husband out in that situation. It was actually too soon to be a mother even in normal basis. And the current situation only adds more complications.

Can she kill it? Her baby? She doesn't know, she's not ready for either killing it or keeping it. And she was 100% percent sure Nick is not either, but him, he might be ready more for the first option than the second.

That if she even told him.

Maybe she can leave? Yeah, leave and give birth to her baby somewhere else alone. At least she'll erase the burden of herself and the baby from Nick's shoulders. He'd surely work more concentrated without worrying about her; let alone a whole new vulnerable individual.

But, then again, he'd get worried about her when he doesn't know where she is and why she left, and what kind of a wife/lover would she be if she just left him like that in such situation –even though it seemed like the most suitable solution, but she is not sure if she can bring herself to do it.

She's a total mess.

XxXx

Joe watched from a distance as Nick left the grocery shop, he couldn't help but feel the utter need to go talk to him and make sure he knows that he (Joe) is there for him, that he's got someone to get his back when there's something. But, he knew he can't for their own safety.

The situation has become even more complicated. Joe can't even contact the CIA now. They don't want anything to go wrong. So, they let it all for Joe and decided that it's better if he doesn't contact them. They'll just find a way to tell him if they want him to do something. So, unless they do, he can't contact them.

So, for all he knows, the gang might be even watching both of them. Or him alone. So, for that one reason he can't talk to his best friend, in order not to blow his cover.

Joe didn't fail to notice the growing smile on Nick's face -even though his features were different- the more e gets closer to his house. He was going to see his wife again.

It made him think of his girlfriend. He and Demi are getting stronger by the time. They're definitely benefited as a couple from the whole situation. Starting from the disappearance of Nick and Miley to them being handled the mission together; everything brought them closer.

They also understood each other, they both knew what to do without speaking. They were actually a perfect couple and a perfect team-work.

Joe has left Demi at Adriano's house watching it and followed Nick who has came today without Miley. As time passed he was sure that they were Nick and Miley. But Miley always seemed to notice him and Demi looking at them, they may even now consider them enemies, but never did they once actually interfere.

So, Joe took the chance of Miley not being the second eye of Nick today and followed him, even though he doubted Nick knows he's being followed; he's not a fool after all.

He saw as Nick reached an abandoned house and entered it. Joe got confused; that house looked untouchable. He expected them to be living at a regular house; they're disguised, so, they can appear at a presentable looking house!

So, curiously, Joe got closer to the house until he was under one of its windows and carefully looked through it only to see nothing at all. The house was empty.

Just then, he felt a strong hand being wrapped around neck and he was turned around and pushed towards the ground with the same strong hand blocking the movement of one hand while the man's knee blocked the other. And with his other hand he directed a gun towards Joe's head.

"Surprise." Nick smirked.

"God, Nick. It's me, Joe."

"Who's Joe?"

Joe groaned and rolled his eyes, "Your best freakin' friend, your first crush was Amanda in middle school and you crashed to her house so you can talk to her but her father caught you and told your parents, and you never told anyone about this but me. And you changed the password of your last mission; the Olivia one, to be 'Miles to go' referring to your girlfriend and current wife. And I only knew that at the end when I was supposed to pick you up from the airport? Enough evidence or you want more?"

"You're stupid." He spat but let go of him pulling him up.

"How come?"

"If it wasn't really me, you'd be in deep shit right now."

"But, I know it's you." Joe smiled.

"I did too, yet, I had to make sure." Nick shrugged but then smiled and hugged his friend tightly patting his back.

"God, Nick! I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're too."

"We didn't even get to congratulate you."

"Well, you know it, we're always in motion. Never rest." He shook his head, "Come on, we gotta talk somewhere safer."

"I don't know if I can even talk to you, Nick." Joe whispered as Nick chuckled.

"Don't worry, dude, nothing can get worse. Actually, we're capable of it now."

"We?"

"Yup, Miley is doing great at fighting."

"Shit! Really?" Joe laughed as they kept walking until they reached the house as Nick filled him up with what he's been missing and Joe did the same both summarizing the events.

"Miles!" Nick called throughout the house after closing the door behind him and Joe.

He got no answer as he side-smiled, "She must be still sleeping, she was tired before I left." He told Joe as he went upstairs to the bedroom to wake her up.

Joe sighed with a smile and took his way to the couch to rest until Nick comes back with or without Miley, but he didn't even get to fully sit down before jumping up again to the worried scream of Nick calling his wife.

"Miley?"

Joe heard doors being opened and closed and racing footsteps, he frowned and moved to the bottom of the staircase, "Is everything okay, Nick?"

Nick appeared at the top of the stairs, "I can't find her." He said with a panting breath and wide eyes.

"What?"

Joe said and rushed up the stairs with him, they looked into every room of the house and in the garden but Miley was nowhere to be found.

"Couldn't she be buying something?" Joe suggested.

Nick shook his head, "She'd wait for me and then we'd go together." He looked at him with wide eyes, "She left. She thought it was too much and left." He panicked.

"Nick, her clothes are here. She might be just doing something around here." Joe reassured even though he was confused himself. He had no idea where Miley could be.

"No, she doesn't even leave alone."

And right then, Joe's phone blew up as he looked at the screen to find it was Demi, he absentmindedly rejected the call thinking she might just be making sure he's okay.

"Relax, Nick. She might have needed something and thought to go buy it quickly."

Before answering, Joe's ringtone was heard again and this time he answered annoyed, "Yes?" He answered as Nick went upstairs to check again.

"Joe, Olivia is here too. She just got out of the house. There's a huge car too and they're carrying a big box. I have no idea what it is, but the fact that Olivia is here with Alfonso and never showed up isn't quiet reassuring."

"Oh, God!" Joe processed the new information as Nick came back down stairs with his phone in one hand and some stick in the other and a perfectly pale white face.

Nick handed him the phone first to see a text message:

'_Nicky, I wanted to reassure you that ur wife is fine here with me… until now though, lol. I really mis know u do too. Come visit me. Old Alfonso misses you too, haha. Your lovely Olivia. :* 3'_

Joe's eyes winded as he connected the pieces. But before he could react anymore, Nick showed him the other object he held continuing the waterfall of discoveries. It was a positive pregnancy test.

"No way!"

"Joe? Are you still with me? Where are you?" Demi spoke through the phone while Nick looked almost like a ghost.

He can't blame him though;

Miley was pregnant and under the mercy of Olivia and Alfonso.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I bet you didn't expect that? :) I don't like how this chapter turned out to be. It seems better in my mind. Now, I'm not sure! Anyway, Miley's in trouble.

How badly do you think the situation will get? What harms do you think will be done to her, Nick or even Joe and Demi?

Let me know what you think about it… they story is about to end if you didn't guess :)

Have you heard Bangerz? What's your favorite song so far? Mine are Someone Else, and FU (apart from We Can't Stop and Wrecking Ball of course :) )


	35. Power Of Torturing

_***Warning* Strong Language is used here…**_

**Chapter 35: Power Of Torturing**

"How in the hell did that happen?" Demi asked.

"No idea!"

"Olivia! We never took her in consideration!" Nick responded blankly.

"So, Olivia is smarter than Alfonso?" Demi raised an eyebrow.

"Definitely!" Nick frowned and nodded, "That's probably why he asked for her help."

"How do you know he was the one to ask for her help?"

Nick looked annoyed at Demi and her continuous needless questions, "Demi! Just think about it! How in the hell would Olivia know about Alfonso while him, he has a fucking spy in the CIA!"

Demi just shut her mouth and looked away. She felt the tears burning in her eyes, and she saw Nick's eyes glistening with the glassy tears too but she knew he refuses to let them out. Not when he needs to be strong for them, and for Miley!

She has left watching the house and followed the description Joe hurriedly told her over the phone to the house and quickly went there so they'd discuss the terrible situation.

"We so should call the CIA." Demi blurted out as Joe slowly shook his head while Nick gave a sarcastic chuckle.

"What would the CIA do?"

"They'd know what to do!"

"Really? They would?" Nick laughed humorlessly.

"Yes…?" Demi said confused.

"They won't give a fuck, Demi!" Nick's eyes got dark as he spat.

"What…?"

"You see this is huge! They have got a dangerous spy that knew a lot about them and who knows what damage he could have done to them! This is not just a normal mission! They will have a full plan to destroy them all at once, and this sure won't happen right now! And in the process, they wouldn't care if a life was lost as long as they get to their goal." Joe explained.

"But… but, they got us in the mission!"

"Our mission until now is finding Nick and watching the regular movement of the house, Demi. It's nothing serious; it's just the start of a long war."

"But-"

"Demi! They even cut connections with you! Well, it is definitely a big deal if they lost such agents but it's a risk they took and sacrificed you getting hurt, because just watching the house is dumb; they sure have more information." Nick spat.

"What do you mean, Nick? They are fooling us?"

"Not exactly." He groaned, "They just are not using all their cards. They want you to find me and then maybe and maybe not they will tell us the whole thing and how they want to get them down."

"Because we," Joe motioned between him and Demi, "are his friends and Miley's, so, if Alfonso figured we're looking for Nick it'd be us looking for our friends."

"Especially that it's not really defined as professional to just stay the whole day watching a house!" Nick rolled his eyes.

Now that they have said that, it sounded rational to Demi.

"So, we're doing this on our own!" she stated it more like a fact.

"Definitely."

That scared her.

"She didn't tell me." Nick whispered after a while of silence. "Miley didn't tell me she's pregnant."

They tried bringing this up at the beginning of the conversation but Nick ignored the topic and twisted it to her getting kidnapped right under his eyes, but now that he brought the pregnancy up, neither Joe nor Demi knew what exactly to say.

"Maybe she was-"

"That's why she was tired." Nick kept talking as if he was talking to himself.

"Well, pregnancies are-"

"She knew yesterday!" He raised his eyebrows in realization and finally managed to look at Joe.

"Nick, don't worry, man! We'll get her."

"She's carrying my baby, Joe! That's two individuals." Nick looked dazed as Joe and Demi exchanged a worried look.

"We'll save them. Just clam down and relax, Nick." Joe put a hand on his shoulder.

"We need to. _I need to_." He took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, "Come on, we need a plan." He said seriously as Joe smiled at him proudly and clapped his hands together nodding as Demi also got closer and they started putting their thoughts out into a useful plan.

XxXx

Utter hatred, was the dominating emotion rushing through both women standing in the room towards each other. However, they didn't show it for a moment; instead Olivia was seated on a fancy chair with a cigarette stuck in her mouth and a leg above swinging above the other with an annoying smile, while Miley was seated on a similar chair in front of her and was arms-crossed as she stared at Olivia with a tilted head and a hidden smirk.

"Olivia!" Olivia said after buffing out a smoke cloud.

Miley slightly nodded, "I know who you are."

"I see." Olivia sucked her bottom lip, "Seems like Nick doesn't lie to you?"

"Never!" Miley shook her head and smirked a little.

She licked her lips and smiled, "So, Miley Stewart, huh?"

"That's me!"

"You are beautiful, you know that?"

"Really? That's _really_ nice of you." Miley resisted rolling her eyes.

"It's a shame nothing ever stays the same. _Nothing_."

"Excuse me?"

Olivia let out a loud laugh, "I guess you know why you're here, right?"

"Um, because you're psycho?"

Olivia smiled, "Funny!" she stated sweetly, "But wrong answer, because you stole Nick." She raised an eyebrow.

"I stole Nick?"

"And married him."

"And that would bother you because…?"

"No, honey. Don't get me wrong, I want to congratulate you in my own way. Especially that you're expecting a child." She said the last sentence slowly, torturing.

Miley was shocked, and she probably dropped her cool act after hearing that last sentence. She knew? How did she know? That would be a problem; _Nick doesn't even know._

"What?" Olivia laughed, "Surprised?" she shook her head, "Honey, I know everything."

"What do you want?" Miley completely dropped the act and shot daggers with her eyes at the woman in front of her.

"Aw, I told you. Congratulate you in a special party; when your husband arrives."

"What makes you so sure he's coming?"

"First of all, I know Nick won't miss my parties," she chuckled flipping her hair cockily, "Second of all he texted me telling me he's coming over right now."

Miley narrowed her eyes at her, "What?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Isn't that your husband's number?" She flashed her the cell phone with the text message as Miley had her mouth slightly agape staring at the phone.

"Now, honey, you need to get ready! You need to look your best while telling him the wonderful news." She stood up and grasped her arm harshly pulling her up. Miley knew how to reject such a movement; Nick taught her, but right then, everything was confusing. Why is Nick coming? Is he crazy to lay his cards that quickly?

Much to her surprise Olivia took her to another comfy room and sat her in front of a mirror and started doing her makeup.

"What are you doing?"

"Didn't we agree that you need to look beautiful?"

Miley pushed her away, "No, thank you; I'll meet him like that."

"That's not cute…" she shook her head.

"It's none of your business, okay?"

Olivia shrugged, "As you like!" she smiled. She heard the front gates open, "Oh, that must be him!" she clapped her hands together excitedly like a school girl. "Come on, honey." She took her hand once again and guided her downstairs.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs Olivia released her hand and instead to buff men held her tightly in place, and again, she began to feel scared.

"Miley!" she heard her name being called as she looked towards the entrance to see Nick running towards her but he was soon caught by other two guys. But, of course Nick didn't obey and got rid of their grips but stayed still in his place though fearing they'd hurt her if he got closer.

"Are you okay, Miles?"

"I'm fine, Nick. What brought you here?"

"Hello, Nick!" Olivia interrupted their conversation as she stated calmly.

He looked towards her, "Olivia!" He nodded confidently looking directly at her.

"I missed you," she got closer to him and put her hands on his chest.

"What do you want, Olivia?"

"Wow, Nicky! She managed to turn you cold on me!"

"_She_?"

"Your wife…" she clarified, "I brought you two here to have a nice party together as my gift for your marriage. Oh, she also has some great news for you."

Miley's eyes widened as Olivia looked at her with the biggest fake smile ever. "Come on, Miley. Tell Nick."

"Cut the bullshit, Olivia!" Nick roared as she turned glaring at him.

"The bullshit?" she gritted her teeth and without any hesitation. She slapped Miley hard on the face as she screamed and Nick instantly screamed her name and ran towards her but then one of the men held a knife against her throat. "Stay still, Nick! If you ever take another step forward she'll be killed..."

"Let go of her you bitch!" He screamed at Olivia.

"Relax, Nicky!" she chuckled, "Relax and she'll be fine, my dear!"

"What in the hell do you want?" He screamed.

"Your wife and I had planned a show for you!" She smiled, "Follow me." She said as the four of them followed to another room. It looked like a Squash court. There was a single chair in the middle of the room and a glass dividing the room into to sections.

Olivia stood in front of the glass door while the two men entered along with Miley. She signaled for Nick to sit down which he did after a roll of his eyes.

"What in the hell are you doing, Olivia?" He yelled once he felt an iron belt being wrapped around his body almost squeezing it.

"You need to enjoy the show," she chuckled then her eyes turned to flames. "What does she have that I don't?" she gritted her teeth and entered the glass section holding her hair harshly as Miley yelped in pain.

"Her hair?" she questioned and pulled harder, "Here it is." She took the knife cutting a strand of her hair.

"Stop it, Olivia!" Nick screamed but even his legs were tied to the chair with the same iron belt. He wondered why he trusted to sit down in the first place.

"Her eyes?" She sent a punch straight to Miley's left eye. "There you go, blue inside and outside. Prettier, right, Nick?"

"Let go of her you whore!" Nick screamed struggling to break the belt, but it was just too strong.

"Pretty?" She looked at her face with a disgusted look, "I don't see it, however, I have other great plans for a new look for her."

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"Her body?" Olivia ignored both screams and smirked, "Well," she said and sent a strong kick straight at Miley's stomach.

"NO!" Nick screamed as Miley yelped in pain. He couldn't take this; the bitch was torturing Miley in front of his own eyes and he's not able to do anything! Miley, his love, his wife, the one carrying his unborn child. He promised himself that once he's out of that chair, he'd kill Olivia.

"Scared for your _baby_, Nicky? You'd be such a great father!"

"You fucking-"

"Shhh!" Olivia cut him off loudly; "Don't waste all your insults! The show is still going on!" She turned to look at the door to see a man standing there, "What? Where is Alfonso? He was supposed to be here now."

The man looked hesitant, "I, I don't… I mean I was going to-"

"WHERE IS HE?"

"He's stabbed in the back and the doctor is helping him!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reviewing guys :) I loved your replies :)

What do you think about this one? Olivia is a psycho, right? I hated her in this chapter, lol… So what do you think will happen next? Please let me know…

And I made a new twitter for you guys if you want to keep up with me and stories news :) So, follow me on Hagar_author and I WILL follow back… I just made it though, so don't get surprised when you find no tweets yet :)

Oh, and go check out _ellabby's_ story _Summer Daze_... it's amazing really :)


	36. Power Of The Look

**Chapter 36: Power Of The Look**

Nick has never felt defeat like that. He felt stupid, vulnerable and most importantly he felt that he's not being the protective husband and future father he vowed to be.

He had to watch Olivia beat up his wife hurting her and their baby and he had nothing to do about it.

He didn't know if Miley was okay, Olivia is not letting him see her face, all he knew was that she was completely vulnerable as the two men held her tightly and Olivia had the freedom to do anything to her; and she didn't hesitate once to hurt her.

It wasn't until that man came that he felt a little bit of relief. He knew he had Joe and Demi in his back; they were here and they were following the plan.

"What are you saying?" Olivia narrowed her eyes.

"I went to get him as you told me, but I found him on the floor, bleeding from his back and I quickly got him the doctor."

Olivia signature for the young man to go and slowly turned towards Nick with a glare, "What did you do?"

"Me? I just walked through the door in front of you…"

"WHAT DID YOU DO, NICHOLASE?"

"Let go of me, Olivia." He said sternly.

"Nick," she closed her eyes annoyed trying to calm herself down. "I like you; don't make me hurt you."

"You already did." He hissed with hatred as she widened her eyes,

"What? No, I didn't."

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Don't save her."

"Are you crazy-"

"I'll let you go if you won't HELP HER."

"Just let me go." He told her almost whispering as she sighed and clicked a button in the chair and instantly the iron belts disappeared from around his body and limbs.

He stood up and found himself facing her as she put a hand on his shoulder, "Why did you do this?"

"Do what?"

"You tricked me."

"Olivia, you were nothing but a mission!" He made himself clear.

"Liar!"

"Olivia, cut the act!" He snapped her hand away from him. "And let go of Miley, she has nothing to do with this shit."

"She has nothing to do with this?" She laughed sarcastically, "She stole you from me!"

"I have been always hers."

"Then she doesn't love you; she let you be with me!"

"She's not stupid; she knew you were nothing to me!" He spat hurtfully; he hated her! He hated her and he didn't care about her feelings as a woman anymore!

It was obvious that she was boiling with anger, "How can I be nothing?" she threw her hands in the air, "You don't want to cave in, Nick? Fine, I'll make you."

"Make me what?" He screamed back finding no sense in her words in general.

"You want her out of here?"

"Yeah…"

"Fine." She smiled, "Only on one condition,"

"What do you want?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Be mine." She said and before he could agree or disagree she spoke again making herself clear, "Or, I'll slay her right there in front of you."

"Yours as in…?"

"Forget all about her and just be mine."

"No, Nick! I'll never forgive you if you agreed." Miley said weekly from on the ground there. He looked at her to see she was in a desperate case.

"And you'll immediately let her go?" He asked Olivia who smiled victoriously.

"Yes, immediately."

Nick took in a deep breath before making up his mind…

XxXx

The young man that Olivia previously dismissed stood awkwardly outside his master's door. He didn't know what happened to him or how he got stabbed, but Olivia seemed to know more and so, he was waiting for the doctor inside the room to fix the old man.

He didn't know what was happening, but he was beginning to worry. Those new people in the house are not comforting when he thought about it.

Suddenly the door next him opened and he looked towards it expecting the doctor to come out of it, but much to his surprise it was Alfonso.

"Sir…?"

"What do you want?"

"You… you're fine?"

"Of course I'm you idiot!"

"But… you… the doctor fixed your injury?"

"What injury?"

"You were stabbed. You were bleeding." He said with some confidence gaining.

"Have you gone crazy?" He growled at him.

"You… You're not my boss!" The young man frowned but Alfonso didn't rely, which made his idea sound more realistic. And when he widened his eyes and got ready to scream for other guards to help him, his eyes rolled back and he quickly fell to the ground.

Alfonso looked up at where the man stood just seconds ago and smiled widely, "Good, job, Dem." He high-fived her as she put her gun back in her pocket.

"Come on, quickly, we need to tie him up." She said and stared dragging him to the room they just got out of.

"No, not here."

"Why?"

"Do you want them to operate and escape together?" He made a point.

"Alfonso and the doctor are there!"

"Alfonso is tied in the closet while the doctor is tied under the bed." The disguised Joe smirked at her.

"I sure need more experience in this job!"

"Sure you do, come on." He said and they held the man together to another empty room as they tied him up. "Come on, now, you disappear and I'll walk around. Once I distract them, you interfere, deal?"

"Alright, let's do this." She sighed and they started putting action into their plan…

XxXx

"NO, NICK!" Miley screamed as he ignored her screams and walked towards the door with a smirking Olivia, once at the door, he turned around and gave her one last meaningful look that instantly made her stop her screams for him to stop what he's doing. She was now gaining more energy and was standing between the two men, and most importantly, she understood the look.

"As you said, Miley is getting examined by your doctor and then you're letting go of her," Nick told Olivia.

"Sure thing, baby." She smiled and caressed his cheek as he argued the urge to snap her hand away.

As for Miley, she waited until she was alone with the men and she then threw her body on the floor and buried her face in between her hands and started crying.

"Get up woman; we need to get you in an isolated room until the boss determines what she's doing with you." One of them said as he harshly grabbed her hand.

All of a sudden, Miley was on her feet, and was sending a punch towards the guy pulling her up, then she turned around and kicked the other struck guy between his feet; she knew it was a lost battle, she's fighting two strong men and she's already tired, but that look… it gave her hope and it gave her power.

"You, bitch!" The first one cursed as he held her by the waist and lifted her up only to gain an elbow in his left eye. "OW!"

He let go of her and Miley took a run while the second guy tried stopping her from his position on the ground by grabbing her leg but she jumped over it and ran towards a window there. She quickly opened it and jumped to the garden as she disappeared in the darkness while the two men painfully followed her.

At the same time, Nick was climbing up the stairs with Olivia who was over the moon, "You're not fooling me again, are you?"

He sighed, "You have my wife; how can I fool you?"

She laughed, "That's the only reason?"

"What else could be the reason?"

She shook her head, "You'll never regret this." She promised getting dangerously close to him.

Nick caught a glimpse of Demi and Joe from the hallway behind Olivia as Joe gave him a thumb up and Nick quickly restrained himself and looked at Olivia again, "I hope not," he whispered huskily and crashed his lips on hers feeling disgusted with himself…

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck as Nick kept looking at the other two who slowly tip toed towards them and raised their guns to hit the back of her head instantly.

Once they were inches away, Olivia opened her eyes and Nick got shocked and she quickly turned around. Analyzing the situation, she saw the gun falling down towards her but she quickly kicked it from Joe's hands and Demi was behind Joe so she couldn't act fast.

However, Olivia forgot for part of the second about Nick. He intertwined his hands together in a strong fist and strongly hit the back of her head making her fall to the ground unconscious.

"Good one." Demi complimented.

"Are you guys done?" He asked them.

"Well, there's generally a population of ten persons inside the house including Olivia and Alfonso, and we took down eight just now. Aside from the six in the garden. We took down only two." Joe informed.

"Yeah, the other two inside are with Miley!" He said as they were already tying Olivia up. "That was easy!"

"Yeah, it was!"

"Alright, come on we need to go get Miley. Demi, you make sure no one escapes! Especially Olivia; she's smart." Nick instructed as Demi nodded although she had no idea how she's supposed to take care of all the eight and make sure they're not conscious and are planning to escape.

Nick and Joe- who dropped his disguise and looked more like himself now- ran towards the room Nick left Miley only about fifteen minutes ago. Only to find it empty with an open window.

"She's escaped." Nick muttered.

"Come on," Joe said as they jumped off the window.

"God, she doesn't know what danger is waiting her here!" Nick whispered to Joe.

For a while they wondered in the dark garden carefully with no luck until Joe nudged Nick and pointed at something, "Over there,"

It looked like two bodies on the ground not moving. They shared a quick look before carefully hurrying there; the first was a body of a huge man, he looked dead already and looking closer they figured he was shot on the back of his head… the other body was Miley's.

"Miley!" Nick hissed worried as he knelt down next her unmoving body hoping for the best, however, both him and Joe noticed the dark liquid, that was no doubt her own blood…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I had no idea how to put out this chapter for a while until suddenly it all came flooding out :) What do you think? Is Miley okay? Will she _be_ okay? And the baby? What about Olivia and her troubled mind?

Thanks for your comments, please keep telling me your thoughts :)


	37. Power Of Guilt

**Chapter 37: Power Of Guilt**

"Miles!" Nick panicky called out as he held her body up slightly only for her whole weight to be held by him as her head swung back unconsciously, "Oh, GOD! MILEY!" He called then helplessly looked up at Joe.

Joe was in another world as he was desperately trying to connect with someone through his wireless earphone attached to his ear, "Zac! Zachary, can you here me?"

Nick looked back at his wife not knowing what's wrong with her, "This is my entire fault, Miles! Please wake up." He muttered trying to wake her up, but she never gave any kind of response. "Joe, help me!" He cried out as Joe glared at him.

"Nick! Be quiet!" Joe said but Nick ignored which made Joe sigh and pull out his gun still waiting for a response from Zac. "Let's take her inside, Nick; this will be a lot safer!" He said but Nick didn't move so Joe took a breath and helped him up balancing Miley's body between them both.

He made a full circle around them watching if there was someone near as Nick held Miley close to him getting all soaked with her blood. They then quickly moved towards the house again. Once inside and the door was closed behind them, Joe called out for Demi.

Demi appeared from the top of the staircase and a loud gasp erupted from her mouth at the sight, "What happened?"

"God, I don't even know what is wrong!" Nick sat down on the floor and pulled Miley up placing her lifeless body in his lap. "Miles, please wake up!"

"I'll get the doctor to check on her!" Demi quickly ran to where she knew the doctor was tied up.

"Joe?" He heard through his earphone and quickly replied,

"Zachary! You hear me?"

"Yes, Joe, everything alright?"

"No, we need you to send us the forces now and an ambulance. Miley is a mess."

"Alright, man! The forces as planned or more?"

"No, as planned is good!" Joe nodded, "Quick, dude."

"Done, Joseph."

Zachary. He was a CIA agent, the only one who actually accepted their message and replied to them when they asked for help before going to the damned house. And to be honest, he was the only one expected to reply. He said he'll willingly help them. He spoke to the manager there and he somehow convinced him it was worthy and it'll save a lot of time, efforts and forces.

He was not convinced at first because they actually came up with something less complicated than him, of course it was still a stupid risk, but what is CIA job but risks?

He didn't cave in and give the order to do this until Zac told him they'd do it anyways with or without his help and Zac was going o help them anyway too. And for him knowing Zac, for him knowing Joe and for him knowing Nick. He knew there was a high possibility they'd make it, so, there they were…

So far, everything was going less complicated than expected for them. Getting into the house. Getting rid of the men, Alfonso, and Olivia herself. The first true obstacle was the situation right now with Miley bleeding to death and the high possibility to get attacked in the Garden with maximum number of free security guard of five.

"Don't worry, Nick. They're coming, she'll be fine."

"She's still bleeding!" Nick realized with wide eyes, "I can't stop her bleeding!"

"Move!" Demi growled as she stuck a gun at the back of the man's head as he moved in front of her.

"I'm not checking on anyone!"

"You'll be killed at this instant then." Joe screamed impatiently as the doctor groaned and knelt down close to Miley to at least stop her bleeding.

The doctor opened his mouth to say something but didn't as his eyes widened and he stared panicked at Nick whose eyes flew to the top of the stairs and the doctor fell to the floor dead.

"Easy!" Olivia said holding up her gun.

"How in the hell did you-" Joe spoke directing his gun along with Demi towards the girl.

"I'm trained, agent Joseph! I'm as stupid as that pig Alfonso!" she interrupted him.

"Olivia! Miley is dying." Nick stood up and almost begged.

"Should I care? Besides, the man is already dead, and she may follow him soon."

"Olivia-"

"Don't you dare speak to me again! You think I'm falling for you? You're an idiot. I don't love you stupid head. I only don't get dumped, Nicholas. I dump. Understand?"

"My wife is dying and you think I'd care for your shit!" He screamed at her.

"Fine, we can put an end for your worry." And before they could process what she meant, she directed her gun towards the unconscious body of Miley on the floor,

"NO." the three of them screamed and quickly jumped in front of her and the gun shot echoed around the large house that the outsiders hear it clearly.

XxXx

Zac narrowed his eyes and looked at the direction of the calm house as he heard the gun shot, he raised his hand towards the earphone similar to Joe's, "Joe?" he called and waited for him to connect with him and answer him saying it was nothing, but no response came, "Joseph!" he called louder.

"This can't be good!" He muttered to himself then turned to the men with him. "We need to be more careful, we don't know who's shooting inside, we don't know who is controlling the situation there. We will use plan B." he told them as they all nodded firmly. "Go on and good luck." He said as they divided into groups and started moving swiftly as some entered climbed trees and others hid in the bushes. As for Zac himself, he moved through the garden and managed to get rid of one of the guards as he climbed a tree and entered the house through an open window.

Once inside, he was able to hear some noises and he clearly recognized Joe, Nick's voices screaming with some words. There was a crazy feminine laugh and he assumed it was Olivia. He prepared his gun and carefully left the room to see Olivia's back at the top of the stairs directing her gun towards the guys.

Miley was on the floor being shielded with their three bodies, and there was a lot of blood.

Demi also was holding her left hand tightly in a desperate try to stop the burning pain of the hole in her hand filled with a bullet.

"Quit the whole bullshit, Olivia. You're going to get caught anyway! So, let us leave already!" Nick demanded screaming.

"You move one step and I'll shoot _her_ head." She emphasized the word 'her' with a smirk not making it clear which 'her' she meant, but it was obvious that both are in danger. Especially Miley though.

"What in the hell do you want?"

"I want revenge! I don't care if I get caught I just want to see you tortured for the last time."

"Just shoot her already, Joe." Nick screamed.

"She'll shoot too!" Joe screamed back.

"There's already damage."

"Then it's enough."

"She's hurting us in anyway!"

And during their argument with loud voices, a bullet was already shot and their heads snapped towards the sound to see Olivia falling down the stairs with a yelp.

Zac appeared and once they realized what happened, the three guys ran towards her completely paralyzing her movement. She kept screaming and trying to escape angrily ignoring the pain in her side from the bullet that Zac shot towards her.

Soon, everything was done. The armed forces Zac brought with him controlled the situation completely. Everything was done. Alfonso and his men were walking shamefully handcuffed, while Olivia was carried in an ambulance to stop her bleeding.

Which left one though in Nick's mind; his wife who is slowly losing her life.

He quickly sat in the back of the ambulance with her as Joe and Demi were in another one. He held her cold hand automatically crying as he felt how cold she has become.

"Is she okay?" He asked hopefully.

"There's a faint heartbeat…" one of the paramedics said as they tried stopping her bleeding, but it didn't seem to work.

He looked at her oxygen mask covered face and let the tears flow out, "Hold on, Miles. We're almost there. You're going to be fine."

"She needs to be taken to the emergency room!" The middle aged blond woman announced worriedly to her colleague.

Nick's eye shot up wide as he took in the sentence then he closed his eyes praying hard that she'll _eventually_ be okay! However, he doubted that, seeing the amount of blood she has lost.

When they reached the hospital, Miley was instantly carried to the emergency room leaving the going-crazy husband alone in the waiting room. He kept pacing back and forth not getting to rest until he was informed of something…

This was his entire entire fault; he let her get involved in his life. He shouldn't have dated her in the first place; he should have had some damn control over his feelings in the first beginning. He should have kept his feelings to himself.

And then, he was with her and he couldn't bear with the thought of her being around, or let her down in something, he even agreed to her joining him in catching Adriano the first time no matter how dangerous that was.

Then again, they both made it out together and spent a nice span of three weeks together in a holiday with their friends. Did he leave things as it is? No, he didn't. He went along hurting her with that mission of Olivia and being around some other crazy girl while being away from Miley. Couldn't he at least not tell her the nature of the mission? Couldn't he just skip the hurtful details? No, he had to be so damn honest.

And he came back –with a proposal!

And of course she said yes for marrying the love of her life. She committed to his shitty life. She agreed to be with him throughout his complicated life style getting one step closer to death everyday he spends at his work in the CIA field.

And he stupidly let her. He let her ruin her life.

How selfish was that of him!

Maybe if he didn't let her get to him and convince him to give them a shot, if he didn't cave in so quickly, if he was not that week, if he didn't fool himself saying they'll be fine, if he didn't dream so far that they'll be as good as a normal family, maybe then, and just then, Miley would be in her father's house in Italy with just him and her in the house living her life to the fullest with her best friends including Selena as she forget all about him.

"Ugh! I'm a fuckin jerk!" He gritted his teeth punching his fists hardly to the waiting room walls!

"Hey, hey! Nick, she's going to be fine!" He didn't even know when Joe came but he was there holding his shoulders trying to make him sit down and calm.

"She's not!" He screamed, "Did you see how much she bled? She lost a lot of blood, Joe. She was as pale as a paper and as cold as ice. She's dying!"

"Nick, they're saving her in there. Miley is strong and she will be fine."

"How do you know? How do you know that?"

"Because," he took a deep breath, "she loves you."

"Sometimes, it's not all that matters, Joe."

"It always is." Joe shook his head and smiled softly at him, "Why do you think she fought? All those times, she fought to get with you in the first place, she fought to save your relationship during the Adriano thing, she fought to not let Olivia get between you, and she fought harder and harder to stay with you after the wedding incident, this all is because _she loves you_."

"She won all those battles. But, you don't live your life winning all the battles and getting through every obstacle you face. Some time, you gotta drop and fail."

"God, Nick, don't be so damn negative." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm only being realistic." He muttered bitterly.

Joe sighed but said nothing.

"You know if she gets out of this fine," Nick started again.

"Yeah…?"

"I'm divorcing her."

"What?" Joe narrowed his eyes.

"I can't keep being selfish like that." He shook his head.

"Selfish? And this is not selfish?"

"No, Joe, this is me protecting her."

"Protecting her from what?" he said as Nick's words were only nonsense to him.

"_From me_." Nick spat, "I'm doing nothing but put her life in danger. See where did _I_ bring her? In an emergency room fighting death! No, I'm not going to put her life in any more danger."

"Nick, you're not speaking in the right state of mind, you-"

"I've never been so sane, Joe! This is a hard reality check for me. It was wrong from the very first beginning to ever get with her knowing what influence on her life this could make."

Nick was desperate. He was confused. He needed someone to tell him he's completely wrong, that Miley only wants to be with him and that he won't be able to make it alone without her, that _she_ won't make it without him. He needed someone to disagree with him. Someone who wasn't Miley of course. Nor did Joe work for the job as they're friends and he'd want him to stay with her, but he was his best choice right now, even though he won't completely convince him, but his inner mind needed the closure right then. He felt guilty.

"Nick, you're talking nonsense. You can't just get a divorce. What about _the_ _baby_?"

The word hit Nick hardly –_the baby_. How can he forget about this? He completely forgot that his own wife was pregnant with his own child. He was so concerned about that mother and wither she'll make it or not that he forgot there was even a fetus inside of her.

"Oh, God!" His eyes glistened with tears, "_I'm_ _horrible_. How can I forget this?"

"It's fine, Nick, you were worried about-"

"I'm a bad husband. Bad father."

"Nick, it's not like-"

"I'm the worst. I don't even deserve any of –"

"Mrs. Adams?" A man in his middle forties entered the waiting room of the hospital interrupting the panic attack that hit Nick hard upon realizing it slipped his mind that his wife was pregnant. The doctor looked between the two men standing there waiting for confirmation that they were there for his latest patient to be able to tell them the news of her condition…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This chapter is dedicated to '_ele'_ who has been supporting me on Twitter constantly :) thank you :) Also thanks for everyone who read and review :) But seriously, you guys get me over the 200 view for every chapter, and only 4:7 of you comment? Is it bad? If it is plz tell me also :)

This chapter was bad, I know, but I'm sorry, I couldn't come up with better, and I'm already late for updating, so, here it is, but I promise next chapter will be better I have good plans for that :)

_**Question**_: What do you think will happen about: the baby, Miley herself, the divorce thing (If Miley makes it) and the situation in the US when they go back?

Plz comment and follow my twitter, Hagar_author


	38. Power Of Emotions

**Chapter 38: Power Of Emotions**

Nick looked up with a quick heartbeat and stared at her face waiting for any slight change… anything! But nothing happened. He was almost sure he felt her hand move.

Nick sighed and leant closer to her face planting a kiss on her forehead and brushed the hair out of her face as he kept looking at her pale features.

The room was silent. He hated it. The only sound was the beeping indicating her -thankfully- uniform heartbeat. He hated that sound though, because he knew there was a chance it'd go beeping frequently saying he's losing her and with every passing second between the beeps his own heart stops waiting for the next one.

He loves her.

He realized that he loves her so much that scares him. Yes, he knew he loves her, but it's the first time that he feels it this powerful. He was afraid though; that he'd back out and chickens from the decision he's taken in the waiting room of divorcing her.

Even after the doctor's words, if anything, it made him stick to his decision even more…

The doctor told him with sorry tone that he sadly lost his first child; a part of him went missing after hearing that news.

He neither got the chance to ever take in the information of him being a father and thinking about his future child nor did he get the chance of arguing with Miley about the gender of their upcoming baby.

He didn't get to live the moment when Miley tells him and he becomes all shocked and she gets scared of his reaction and he just hugs her and tells her how happy he's right then.

He didn't get to cuddle with Miley in the late nights talking about how great of parents they would be and start choosing names.

He didn't get to freak out about not being ready for such a step. He didn't get to face Miley's mood swings as a pregnant woman.

But he was as sure as hell that this is how it was supposed to go…

Yet, the day he figured out his wife is pregnant; he lost the baby with a chance of losing the mother.

So, pretty much all the medical explanations the doctor had to clear out for him were just blurred lines in his memory. He just understood that the fetus wasn't stable yet in her womb that when she was hit hard by that bitch it didn't take it very well, especially that she was also facing slight placental problems.

And the only thing that he heard and understood right away after that was that when the doctor said that she's in danger especially she bled too much blood and for now, she is in a _coma_.

What is he supposed to do? How is he supposed to forgive himself? How is he supposed to _live_ right now?

It has been four days since she's been laying there unconscious. The last he met her blue eyes was when he gave her that reassuring look, the look that made her struggle and fight with the two buff men; which led her to currently being in a white hospital room.

"How's she?"

He jumped upon hearing the interrupting sound as he turned around to see his mother looking almost as desperate as he was. Oh, they were back in America too, Miley has been moved in a special jet.

He wiped the tears he didn't know he was shedding and shrugged at Denise.

She sighed and moved closer to the hospital bed looking at her daughter in law, "You know she looks brighter than yesterday."

He let out a sarcastic complaining sound and shook his head, "Not one bit!" He stated the truth.

"Nick," she stopped not gathering the right words.

"I'm fine, mom!"

"No, you're not. You can't be fine."

"I'm!"

"Nick, stop it you know-"

"What am I supposed to do then?" He snapped, "Am I supposed to go mourn about how I ruined her life to everyone? I know I did, okay? And I know how much I've fucked up everything. It doesn't need to be said."

"Nicholas! What are you saying?"

"The truth, mom!" He spat.

"No, it's actually far from being true! Your wife loves you just as much as you love her!"

"I didn't say otherwise." He sighed, "Look, mom, you're not going to get it. It's about the right/wrong decisions at right timing… it's just-" He shook his head fighting the burning tears.

"Nick," she softened her features having her own tears already running down her cheeks, "It's just an obstacle. Everything will be fine."

"An obstacle, huh?" He chuckled sarcastically without an ounce of humor, "Mom, she left Italy, had to struggle through my precious mission, her father died, her best friend is on a wheelchair right now, her first baby ever is killed before even getting to develop and she herself is in coma… all because of me!"

"It's not because of you!" she exclaimed, "Nick, no relationship runs smoothly, you've got to face some dangerous situations, situations through which you'll have to wonder if you were ever meant to be with you partner in the first place… but that doesn't mean you just give it up and walk away. Divorce is not the solution."

"Joe told you?"

"Joe's just looking out for you. He's worried, and so am I, Kevin, Danielle, Selena and even Demi. We're all worried for the two of you, Nic, okay? Because we care. But don't you twist the situation now…"

"At some point, she's going to be the one thinking she's had enough. If not now, maybe in two weeks, a month, ten months, a year, four years… whenever it will be but it is going to happen." There he was confessing one of his many worries; he sure didn't wanna face such a moment when he can do nothing but agree; he won't be able to throw the blame on her.

"Nick-"

"Don't say she loves me; because I know. But that doesn't mean that she doesn't have stamina, mom." And then he let go of the tears.

"True. But, who said your life is always gonna be this way?"

"Because that's my life…"

"It's now hers too."

"I chose this field for myself, but she is more forced into it, she can't just live her whole life in the fear of taking a breath not knowing if she's going to be able to let it out or not." He pointed out, "Have you ever imagined how it would have been if this child lived? If he or she was born? Wouldn't we be responsible for another human being? What if something happened to me? I died in a mission, she'll be a widower and my kid will be an orphan. What if an enemy to me hunted them down? Can I put my family in such a danger?"

"Nick, you're freaking out. You're not the first CIA agent to get married and build a family."

"Doesn't mean they're stable."

"What are you trying to say?" She sighed knowing whatever she's saying is in vain right now.

To be honest, he didn't expect her to ask this question, he expected her to argue more, he needed her to. The same closure he was seeking from Joe earlier when he spoke to him. He didn't want –or more like wasn't ready- to say those words out loud; that's why he took forever to respond and when he did, he was stuttering.

"She –She needs to… you know… she needs to live her life- I mean, I'm the one stopping her from-"

"You want to let go of her and let her start off a new life with someone new? Someone _right_ for her?"

Well, the image looked disgusting in his head when she said it like that, but he knew that was exactly what he was trying to say.

"Yeah…?"

"You don't sound so sure."

He took in a deep breath closing and re-opening his eyes in the process, "Yes, mom. This is what I want. This is what is best for her and that's only what I'm supposed to want for her; the best."

"_Supposed_." She nodded after remarking, "Just think of the idea of you both living separately and she actually starting with someone else as you watch from a distance, okay?" And she purposely added some hurtful images to the scene as to make him realize how stupid he's being, or so she hoped, because to her Nick has never sounded more irrational. And then she sent him a smile and patted his shoulder before leaving the hospital room

He was mentally and emotionally unstable and he knew so. But, seriously, do they have to torture him even more?

He looked at his wife's dead body and held her cold hand planting a kiss on it as he let the tears go freely when he rested his forehead over her hand he was still holding.

"Oh, Mi, what am I supposed to do now? I love you. But, I can't keep doing this to you." He whispered hoping she'd reply.

Of course she didn't.

"Just please get better, Miles."

He cried as he looked at her white pale face for a second imagining she's actually smiling at him. He knew it didn't happen, but he didn't want to believe so. He needed some kind of reaction, and that could hardly work, but it's the best he'd probably get.

Was that how she felt when he got shot? Was that what she went through? God, she felt this pain? She needs to be really strong then.

And he knew Miley is strong, but to think she's went through all this pain for him and he's there being the coward who tends to let all go in vain and just get a divorce is making him feel even more guilty.

Well, he's feeling guilty either ways!

He suddenly felt the headache. The sharp killing headache and he felt the need to scream. This was all too much… A million of racing thoughts, what ifs and reciprocal emotions passing through his head in one second.

What if she woke up and she doesn't wanna see his face again? Is her love fore him enough to stay? Will she even give him a second chance? What if she really wanted a baby? What if she mourned the baby forever? Did she ever plan on telling him? Or did she want to run away with the baby to be raised in a normal atmosphere? What if she never wants to have kids again? What if she thought it was too much? What if she hates him now? Is it even possible? What if she wake up with a lost memory? Should he tell her the truth or start over with her? _What if she never wake up again? _

That one last thought made his head shoot up into her direction with wide eyes.

"No, no, no, no…" He shook his head and whispered to himself, "She's fine, Nicholas. You're over thinking things."

He embraced her body careful not to touch any attached equipments to her body, as he sobbed hardly unto her body.

"Don't go anywhere, Miley."

"Just, please don't go."

"Please, just wake up for me, and I promise you I'll do whatever you want me to do… if you want me to quit I'll, if you want me to leave you alone I will, I'll do anything for you… I promise, I just please don't go."

And the thing is, the sobbing, mentally wrecked and emotionally crushed Nicholas _has_ to stick to his promise…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you guys so much for commenting last chapter :) Meant a lot to see your come backs :) And I'm sorry it took a while to update, but I'm bust as hell :( Hopefully, I'll get to right more soon :)

What do you guys think? Will Miley make it? :P

And also, do you guys think it's enough or do want to see more drama? I'd like to hear your opinion about that because I have some different paths the story could take, and your opinion might help me in choosing a one :)


	39. Power Of Negativity

**Chapter 39: Power Of Negativity**

Everything seemed blurry. Voices mixed to form muffled unrecognizable words. Dim light. Something forcing your eye to open wide and stuck a flashing light into it. Brown worried eyes staring down at you. More voices. Something slightly prickling on your arm. The voices slowly fading. Fading. Fading. And then, everything went silent and black once again.

The next time Miley woke up, things were more definite to her. Other than the dizziness and the headache, she felt… conscious.

"Miley!" A squeal rang into her ears as she blanked finding herself in the embrace of Demi.

She was too weak to respond, wither physically or by words.

However, Demi needn't a respond, "Oh, my God! You're awake; I can't believe you're finally up. Are you okay?" She pulled away and asked concerned.

Miley stared at her and nodded slightly, then frowned at the headache the small gesture has doubled.

"Who are you talking to, Demi?"

Miley's eyes drifted to the right only to frown even more in confusion this time; why was Selena in a wheelchair? The black haired girl stopped mid yawn as she saw the new set of eyes staring at her.

"MILEY!" she squealed too as her eyes beamed with excitement and tears of joy as she rolled her chair to the bed side giving her a similar embrace to what Demi gave her just moments before.

And Miley's respond was the same.

"Gosh. It feels like forever since I've talked to you." Selena cried.

"I'm gonna tell Joe right now…" Demi said excitedly as she typed quickly on her phone.

By reaching this point, Miley was plain confused. What the hell was happening? Where was she? And what was going on?

"Miley, do you remember what happened?"

Miley slowly shook her head looking at them pleadingly, still not speaking a word.

"The wedding… Olivia… Italy… The- uh, the baby…" Selena said slowly and with every word she spoke, everything dawned down on Miley removing the dark cloud covering her memory along the way.

Oh, so, now, she is in hospital? Everything is over? What happened then? Why was Selena on a wheel chair? And if everything is fine then… Oh God…

"Where's Nick?" she asked weakly but sure panicky.

The other two exchanged a quick glance before smiling reassuringly at her, "He's finishing up some things. Damn the CIA, they just can't wait." Demi chuckled trying to make a joke but Miley didn't even smile.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's perfect." She confirmed.

Miley tried to get more information from them but felt too tired to, so, she chose to believe them when they said he is okay…

"Are you feeling a headache?"

She nodded.

"It's okay, the doctor said you would feel like that for a while, you may sleep if you need and when you wake up you will feel a little better."

Demi didn't have to repeat her sentence. She slowly closed her eyes and was soon drifting to sleep. Not so comfortable sleep though.

XxXx

"-Hey, this is Nick

-And Miley.

-Miles, this is _my_ voicemail.

-So what?- she giggles.

-Anyway, I'm probably too busy to answer… or dead… so leave a message after the beep."

Beep.

"Nick! This is Joe. I know you hear your phone and not answering on purpose." He paused to take a calming breath; however he continued gritting his teeth, "She's asking for you, Nick. Again. She's no doubt thinking you're not okay. She thinks we're lying. Which we are, we can't keep telling her you're freaking working. Just come."

"Where is he?" Demi came from behind him.

"He's not answering." He sighed.

"I don't know what to tell her. We sure can't tell her about his crazy ideas."

"Yeah, we can't." He agreed. "He better just get his ass here right now." He said annoyed.

"Even Denise don't know where he is." Demi remarked.

"No one would." He shook his head knowingly, "Not until _he_ decides to show off."

She sighed, "Come on, let's get inside so she doesn't suspect anything."

He nodded as they entered the hospital room where Miley was seated on the bed listening to something Kevin was telling while laughing.

"…and then he would just throw the ball in my face again." He laughed as Miley did too along with Danielle and Denise who chuckled knowing the story.

"Oh my God! Nick was that kind of kid?" Miley laughed.

"Yes, he was. You still don't know everything."

"Are you talking about the story of the ice cream?" Joe questioned as Kevin nodded. "God, that is a good one. Hey, have you told her the Halloween of when we were ten?"

"No, you tell her." Kevin laughed.

Joe turned towards Miley who looked back at him waiting, "The three of us were trick or treating, I was dressed as Spiderman, Kevin wore a tiger and Nick was a caveman. There was that old freaky man who would yell at kids if they knocked his door. But, I insisted we'd give it a try no matter how Kevin told me not to.

"Anyway, we went there and knocked on his door, but he didn't answer. We knocked several times but still no one answered. We were about to leave when we noticed a window left opened. And being the reckless children we were we just entered-"

"I objected though." Kevin interrupted.

"Yeah, you weren't cool." Joe shook his head as they laughed and he continued, "Anyway, we were in the house and it was dark. We knocked a vase down and it broke loudly. Then he came. We saw his shadow holding something as he climbed down the stairs furiously and saying 'I swear if it's those cranky kids I'd shoot them dead.' We panicked, we didn't know what to do, and suddenly everyone was taking the character of what he's wearing."

Miley laughed, "What do you mean?"

"I found myself on the top of the coffee table sitting like Spiderman, Kevin was on his four limbs roaring, and Nick…" He laughed picturing the unforgettable scene, "Nick was jumping up and down from foot to foot and screaming out like Tarzan or saying meaningless words."

Miley burst out laughing trying to picture the little image of Nick doing so, "Oh, God! What happened then?" she said after being able to control her laughters.

"He kicked us out harshly, and next day, he called our parents telling them that if it wasn't for Mr. Tarzan and his hilarious actions, he would have acted more roughly."

Everybody started laughing again at the thought.

"Where's Nick?" Miley suddenly asked again after she stopped laughing and asked with the same concern she had been asking with for the past two hours since she woke up for the third time and even though she's still not feeling quiet well, but she is refusing to sleep until Nick is there.

"He's coming, Miley. Coming."

"Where is he?"

"Taking care of things and-"

"You're lying. He's not okay, is he?"

"Miley, he is-"

"What happened in Italy? Why aren't you telling me anything? You're not even telling me how my case is in the first place!"

"We're waiting until Nick is here… it's nothing, Miley, but he wants to be with you and-"

"Then where is he?" she exclaimed with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm here."

Their heads snapped towards the door as Nick's calm voice announced entering the room.

"Nick!" Miley exclaimed as he gave her a tired smile and headed towards her bed giving her a loving kiss on the forehead.

He then turned to the others, "Can you give us a moment, please?" He asked them seeing their still surprised faces by his sudden arrive, however, they all stood up and left the hospital room closing the door behind them.

"Thank God you're okay!" He whispered looking her in the eyes and pecking her lips.

"Where have you been, Nick?"

"I was… thinking."

"Thinking?"

"Yeah," he nodded and then changed the subject, "I was so afraid I'd lose you, Miley."

"I'm here."

He nodded gulping, "Have they told you what happened?"

She shook her head, "Nobody told me anything. But I don't wanna hear anything right now, Nick. I just wanna be with you." She hugged him tightly and started crying as he hugged her back rubbing circles on her back.

"I'm tired." She told him.

"You're gonna be okay."

"You were there when I woke up first, right?"

"Yeah…" he smiled confused.

"I remember your eyes." She smiled back as he smiled wider. "Nick, I wanna tell you something. You probably know already…" she bit her lip.

"What…?" he was truly confused.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered, she figured he already knows since she's in a hospital.

His expression turned into one of pure pain as he looked at her with sorry regretful eyes. "Miley…"

"You don't want to be a father…" she concluded.

"No, it's not that-"

"I knew it was too soon."

"Miley, listen-"

"But, I swear I want nothing but to be with you and start a family with you."

"Me too, baby, me too, but you gotta listen-"

"I know, I know, you don't think it's the right time-"

"Miley, you miscarried!"

She went blank for a second, "What?"

He squeezed her hand, "The baby didn't take what that bitch did to you and it just happened…" he shook his head, "I'm sorry, babe. I wanted it too… but the bright side is, _you_ are okay." He kissed her forehead once again.

She started crying, "Oh my God." She whispered, "I was freaking out when I found out, Nick. I- I loved it. I did." She told him, "And she just took it away from me like that?"

He closed his eyes pained but stayed silent only squeezed her hand harder.

"Why? Why would she do that? Why?" she started sobbing as she threw herself in his arms once again.

"It's fine, Miles. You are going to be a mother one day. And this little one will become your guardian angel." He soothed her.

"This is too much!"

There she was confirming his worries -or so thought his negative self.

"I wanna start all over, Nick." She pulled away a little to look into his eyes.

He gulped and widened his eyes, there it was. It was now or never then…

"Then, I think we should get a divorce."

She suddenly stopped crying and got away from him potentially, and frowned looking disbelievingly at him, "_What?_"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Miley is up! Nick is being his stupid self. And… the story is coming to an end. Maybe two or three more chapters. Thank you guys for your reading and comments. Means the world :) Tell me what you think then :) will they get a divorce? Aslo if you haven't check out my newest story Floating Spirits.

And Also go check out 'Unravel' by _ellabby_ and 'Broken and Cursed' by _NileyQUEEN _they are just Ah-Ma-Zing! :D


	40. Power Of Divorce Papers

**Chapter 40: Power Of Divorce Papers**

The doorbell rang while Miley was zipping up her suitcase as she narrowed her eyes nervously. She climbed down the stairs of her house and went to the front door carefully opening it,

"Miles!"

She was soon engulfed in a big warm hug between the arms of Demi.

"Dems! You're back." She smiled warmly, "You didn't take so long."

"Yeah, it was a quickie." Demi giggled, "But, it was a success." She informed her.

"That's my CIA girl." She laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder closing the front door and entering the house with her friend to the living room.

"How're you doing?" Demi got straight to the point.

Miley's fake smile dropped as she looked down for a moment before building up her act once more and shrugged, "Fine."

"You're not fine, Miley!"

This time, she dropped it as she stood up welling tears up in her eyes as she spoke with a fragile breaking voice, "How can I be fine, Demi?" she gave her back to Demi refusing to let her see the tears so soon.

Demi sighed and got up putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Miles…"

"What? You're going to say that he's the stupid one? And he'll regret everything when he realizes what he's done? Well, guess what, I don't care… I only want to be with him." Her voice betrayed her and showed her true feelings.

"I know, Miles, I know… but he's stupid. He's a coward when it comes to you, Miley, and you know it. He's afraid of losing you…"

Miley's head snapped towards her, "And he's keeping me now?"

"No, I meant losing you as in-"

"Dying! Well, I could die any moment not only because of his stupid job!"

"He doesn't want to see that!"

"Then he doesn't love me! Would he prefer to be there for me or rather me die alone?"

"Don't say that, Miley, don't be so harsh on-" Demi shook her head.

"Harsh?! I'm stating truths here." She sobbed.

Demi sighed and hugged her as she cried on her shoulder and they sat back on the couch, "He's quitting." She whispered after a while.

Miley slowly raised her head from Demi's shoulder and looked at her with lost eyes, "What?"

"Nick wants to quit, but the boss told him to take some time off and relax then decide."

"Why in the hell is he quitting?" Miley frowned.

Demi shrugged, "I guess he's upset. He may be blaming everything on his job."

Miley looked away bitterly, "No one to blame but himself."

"Miley, he's so confused. He's not emotionally stable."

"He left me, Demi. He just left when I needed him the most. As if it wasn't enough losing dad, my few weeks old baby and almost losing Selena, but he had to just choose leaving too."

"He's just as miserable, Miley."

"Then, why did he leave?"

"Because," Demi sighed, "he's stupid." She groaned.

"Stupidity is not enough reason, Dem." She shook her head.

"Talk to him, Miley, show him how wrong he's been."

"Do you want me to throw myself at him? Again?"

"Again?!"

"It was me who pushed him into a relationship in the first place, he didn't want to get married at first, Demi, it has been always me pushing him in progressing the relationship; if he doesn't want it anymore then I think I should keep the little bit of dignity in me and just leave."

"Miley!" Demi exclaimed, "This is plain stupid!"

"What is stupid? What do you really call being hesitant in every little decision being taken in a relationship? What would you say about a man who leaves his wife right after losing their unborn child that he didn't even want? Time to face the fact that he's not in love with me!"

"Shut up, you know Nick loves you."

"Then what in the hell is he thinking if he is?"

"You know he doesn't want you to get hurt- physically- because of him, and that's why he's pushing you away."

"So, he hurts me emotionally, huh?"

"His theory is that time heals emotional pain."

"It also heals the physical. And Mr. Genius should know that the emotional pain is far worse than the physical!"

Demi closed her eyes and sighed, "I know how you feel, Miley, trust me! But, he's a coward; you need to give him another chance."

"Demi, I'm not going to pressure him or force him into doing something against his will. Besides…" she inhaled deeply, "I'm leaving."

"What do you mean you're leaving?"

"I'm going back to Italy…"

"What? Why?"

"There's nothing to do here," she exclaimed, "it was wrong to come from the very first beginning."

"What are you saying, Miley? No, it wasn't."

"Yes, it was, it did nothing but hurt to everyone. Me, Nick, dad, you, Joe, Selena, Denise… everyone."

"No, you're wrong! You have nothing to do with this… Miley, don't complicate things, he only needs time to realize what valuable things he has don't-"

"What valuable things? It's just me. Just as simple as being me… and he doesn't want that, I get it. I get that I was too much for him, it's understandable…"

"What the hell are you talking about? He'll come back in short notice; it's just a-" Demi stopped mid-sentence as Miley waved some papers in front of her face, "What's this?" she snatched the papers from her hand and her eyes widened.

"Divorce assignment."

"Oh my…" she gasped.

Miley stayed silent with a poker face watching her react,

"He went that far?"

"Guess so." She gave a nod.

"Why haven't you told me?"

"You just came from your mission, Demi."

"I'm so sorry, Miles." She hugged her tightly.

"It's okay, I guess. There's nothing to be sorry about… like I said I shouldn't have come."

"What are you going to do back in Italy?"

"Remember my father's friend who offered me a job?" Demi nodded, "He told me that there's still a place for me, so, I guess I should take it after all."

"You could stay here and get a job too, you know…"

"I have nothing to do here. My whole life was in Italy, my friends, my home, everything."

"You have friends here too…"

She sighed, "It's suffocating." She admitted, "My memories here are only with him, and if this chapter is over, then it should be closed as well."

Demi nodded, "I understand…" she looked down sadly.

"I'll call you, Demi." Miley offered a small smile as Demi chuckled.

"You better do." She smiled, "When are you leaving?"

"I'll leave for Italy three days, but we're going to Texas tomorrow first."

"We?"

"Me and Sel. She's being released from hospital tomorrow morning."

"Oh… She's better then?"

"A lot better. Two weeks have done her good."

"Gosh, Miley, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Dem."

"Will you… you know, tell him?"

She shook her head, "Once those papers are signed, he has nothing to do with me…"

Although Miley stopped crying by that time, but Demi clearly heard the hurt and most importantly the doubt in her voice, she knew for sure that Miley is not sure of her current decisions.

Just like she also knew that Nick has gone too far; and that it's enough of leaving him alone to his thoughts…

XxXx

He thought he knew what he's doing.

He thought that he was helping both of them.

But, boy was he wrong! He was never more wrong, actually.

Nick was sitting on his couch in front of the television playing some reality show like an old lonely widower would do.

But, with slight differences, he's not that old, and his wife was still alive –if she's even still his wife.

He missed Miley. He hadn't seen or spoken to her in two weeks, since he left her there in the hospital room like a baby dumping his toy after getting bored of it. He left despite her calling his name, despite her asking for him to think rationally, despite her calls and texts right after he was gone, and despite her needing him in such a time.

He wondered how she coped with losing the baby, losing him and with even Demi having to leave for a mission, even Selena, had her own health to think about.

He knew that he's an asshole right now.

He left her when she needed him the most. But, wasn't that the right decision?

No.

And he didn't realize so, until it's late.

"What in the hell, Nick?"

Nick jumped at the voice of his front door being slammed followed by Joe's raging voice echoing through his house.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong with _you_?" his best friend sighed calming down as he sat on a near armchair, "What's up, Nick?"

He shrugged.

"Don't just shrug. You know what I'm talking about; you quitting, not leaving the house, the divorce thing. God, are you isolating yourself from people?"

"How did you know about the divorce? Have you seen her?"

"Demi did."

"And how's she?"

Joe raised an eyebrow, "If you care so much, then call her."

Nick sunk into the couch, "I can't."

"Why is that?"

"She hates me!"

"Stop being a kid, Nick!" Joe rolled his eyes, "Stop assuming you know everything about her reactions, dude."

"I'm not assuming!"

"Yes, you are. Because as far as I'm concerned, the woman has been waiting for you to contact her the last period of time saying how stupid you've been thinking, and oh, what a pleasant contact you've given her! Divorce?! I mean, where did this come from?"

"I get it, Joe, okay?" He said annoyed, and Joe didn't expect such a quick victory of breaking his walls. "It's probably the biggest mistake of my life, but, isn't it what's best for her?"

"No, it's not."

"It is, Joe. I'm keeping her safe."

"You're not a disease, Nicolas."

"But, I'm dangerous. My life is in danger all the time, and don't say she's not complaining, because I've told you she'd get to a point when it's all too much and she can't take it anymore."

"Who are you _honestly_ trying to protect, Nick? You or her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you trying to protect yourself from such a moment?"

"Don't be stupid, it-"

"I'm not being stupid, you are. Listen, Nick, I'll not tell you what to do, but I'll tell you to think deeply before it's really late. Think of the Miley you know, not the one you fear in the future, and instead of running from your problems, think of solving them, you of all people should know that! But make a decision in two days maximum."

"Why two days?"

"Because she's going back to Italy on the third."

On hearing this last sentence, he felt so close of losing her, she's leaving the states? Wasn't she the one who wanted so badly to be there? _With him_?

Has he really gone too far with the divorce papers thing?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Long time it's been :) So, sorry, but I had this major block of this story, and it all just came back in two days :) So, two more chapters I guess? Not sure, but they're so few anyway :) Thank you for being so patient and reading this story and please tell me what you think :)


	41. Power Of Them

**Chapter 41: Power Of Them**

"Ready, Sel?" Miley asked her best friend sending her a genuine smile as she put down the suitcases next the front door.

"Yes, I'm." she sighed.

"I'm gonna miss you, girls." Selena's grandmother said hugging both girls.

"We'll miss you too, granny."

"Call me, okay?"

"Sure, granny, I will."

"Come on, Demi is waiting outside."

Both girls left the house of Selena's grandmother and sure enough Demi's car was waiting outside ready to drive them to the airport.

It's over. A chapter is slowly coming to an end and they're going back to Italy.

But, it seemed like the chapter was still lingering not wanting to put the last full stop.

Behind the wheel was Demi smiling nervously at them and next to her was Miley's ex-husband, Nick.

Demi got out of the car and helped them putting their bags in the car tank. "What in the hell is he doing here?" Miley hissed at Demi.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" she gritted her teeth with a glare.

"He asked to come with me."

Miley rolled her eyes and sighed moving to the car, she got in the car and soon was followed by Demi and Selena. She instantly started searching her hand bag for something furiously.

"Here." She spat extending her hand over Nick's shoulder.

He looked at the papers in her hand and then at her, "What's this?"

"Divorce papers; you didn't have to fly over to Texas for them, I was going to send them back with Demi anyway!" she said all in one breath in a formal way.

He looked in her eyes for a second before she cut the connection with an eye roll.

He cleaned his throat, "So, you signed them."

"Of course I did."

He didn't even reach to that answer and silently took the papers from her hand.

For the first few minutes of the ride to the airport Miley kept her silence looking out the window with a frown and her arms folded on her chest, while Nick kept glancing her way in the front mirror every once and a while and the other two girls kept their eyes wandering sensing the heavy awkwardness.

"Miley." Nick called her finally turning around to look at her, but she ignored him.

"Miles." He repeated and she flinched but still didn't reply.

"Come on, Mi."

Her head suddenly snapped his way with a glare, "Don't call me _that_."

"Don't call you what?"

"That stupid nickname of yours."

"Mi?"

"Yes, that."

He sighed, "Please hear me out, Miley,"

"No, I don't wanna hear about how you are really sorry and that you never meant for any of this to happen or you to fall out of love with me or that you never even was in love…" she snapped.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait, _never was in love?" _He emphasized, "You really think that?"

She looked at him coldly, "What else would you call what you have done, Nick?"

He looked around awkwardly, "Stupid? Coward? Heartless? _Anything_… but never loved you or fell out of love."

"Who are we fooling right now?"

"No one, I'm here to say the truth, Miley."

"Yeah, shoot me with apologies then!" she rolled her eyes and returned to the same position of staring out the window.

"Joe was right." He said waiting for any kind of reaction but she didn't say a word, so he continued, "I was too afraid of having to lose you that I idiotically chose to lose you on purpose. "Somehow, I believed that it'd hurt much less for the both of us."

"Right!" she said sarcastically without moving.

"It's true." He mumbled and continued, "Miley, I'm so sorry. You never realized how I felt when you were in the hospital, or when I knew the baby was gone. You never did. It was crushing. And, so, I chose to run away from all the pain; by replacing it with another. It was selfish, I know. But, I really wasn't thinking straight. And those," he held out the papers, "have no meaning at all." He ripped them off.

She slowly turned her head towards him in surprise just as the car stopped at the airport.

They all got out of the car as Demi and Selena took care of the packages while Miley took giant steps to the gates and Nick followed her.

"Miley! Please answer me."

"I'm going to Italy, Nick."

"I know."

"Then, your words have no meaning."

"Why, Mi?"

"What did I say about that name?"

"Come on, Miley, don't be such a kid."

"I'm the kid? No, Nick. The kid is the one who ignore his wife at the most time she needs him and sign up for freaking problems and then come back saying he was running away from the pain. It's not a fucking game and I'm not a doll!"

"It's not!" he exclaimed.

"It seems like it is, Nick." She suddenly stopped walking and faced him, "I'm leaving, so, please, let it go and resend me those papers you just ripped off."

"But, I don't want a divorce."

"Well, I want!" she threw her hands up in the air finally allowing the tears to take place in the scenario.

"Miley…" he softened and tried hugging her but she pushed his hands away.

"No, enough Nick. I don't wanna hear anything anymore."

"I love you."

And he meant it.

She shook her head unbelieving.

"I love you, Mi, and I was a jerk to you, I made a big stupid mistake. I know you're mad at me, but maybe one day you'll forgive me."

She took a deep breath and looked in his eyes, "You hurt me," her voice was shaking, "You just made yourself untrustworthy for me…" she shook her head.

"I know…" he looked down.

"Goodbye, Nick. I need to leave." She took a few steps back and joined Selena saying goodbye to Demi before they'd go their own way finishing up their things before boarding the plan. But before going, she returned back to Nick and hugged him quickly goodbye and _almost_ kissed his cheek.

"You just screwed up." Demi told Nick as they looked at the two other girls walking away.

"No, everything is fine." He smiled as Demi looked at him confused and he chuckled.

XxXx

After a long tiring trip to Italy, Miley felt relieved to leave the plane seat that had saved her the worst trip ever. Selena fell asleep beside her leaving her to her thoughts that kept wandering and going wild with what ifs and cursing her self and Nick.

The few hours she'd spent on the plan were sure enough for her to rethink about the Nick situation over and over and eventually coming to the conclusion that she love him, thus, she needs him, thus, she _can_ forgive him.

But, maybe, she's just thinking so because he surprised her, because she found it nice to go after her. Probably true. So, since that it's already in the past and she's already back in Italy, then she might as well enjoy her life again…

"We're here." Selena said looking around and at the sky as soon as they left the plan.

"Yes, we are. And we're back into our life."

"Yeah…"

"Do you think Liam still likes me?"

"Moving on too quickly, aren't you?"

Miley shrugged, "We're done, Sel."

But, it seemed like she didn't believe her own words.

They moved in silence as they checked their luggage and all those stuff and then finally they were out of the airport.

"I'm dead tired." Miley exclaimed as they stood in the queue for a taxi.

"Me too."

"Please, you slept the whole flight."

"And you didn't?" she smirked.

"No…"

"Too busy thinking?"

Miley stayed silent for a while, "You know, I guess if he insisted a little bit more, I'd have caved in."

"I know."

"What?"

"You were just about to crack. I could see it. Demi could see it. And he could see it."

"Am I that obvious?"

Selena laughed, "Kinda." She said and spotted the coming taxi as it was their turn, "Come on."

They got their luggage in and threw their bodies tiredly on the back seat. Miley instantly threw her head backward and closed her eyes tiredly, "Why didn't he, then?"

"Miley."

"What?"

"Where to ma'am?"

She quickly looked at the guy and yes, she didn't mistake the voice.

"How did you…?"

"I might have used my powers as a CIA agent and took a special jet over here." Nick replied.

"What are you doing here, Nick?"

"Winning you back."

"It's not that easy."

"What happened to you caving in if I insisted a bit more?"

"What…?"

"You had this app in your phone, remember? When we were last here in Italy; and we wanted to keep in touch in case something happened? I guess you never deleted it."

She stayed silent although she bit back a smile.

"Just forgive the guy already." Selena rolled her eyes.

"Where are you taking us, Nick?" Miley asked when she noticed the familiar roads.

"To the beach house of course." He shrugged, "But, we're dropping poor Selena off first, she must be tired."

"Totally." Selena agreed.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Come on, Mi." He smirked and stopped the car as Selena got out of the car and took her own bags waving at Miley who tried to skip after her but Nick locked the doors. "We never enjoyed our honeymoon."

"We're divorced."

"No. I already called it off!"

"You're not taking my opinion into consideration at all."

"I know what you want."

"You don't."

"Of course, I do." He argued, "And before you use the 'you applied for divorce when it wasn't what I wanted' card, I'm telling you that I was completely stupid and so out of my mind. A coward."

"Funny! The best agent is being a coward."

"See your effect?"

"What are we going to do, Nick?"

He stopped the car at the beach house and turned back looking at her, "We're getting in, getting comfortable and we'll talk everything through, and trust me, if your decision was leaving me, I'll leave as the words skip your mouth."

She stared at his eyes and couldn't help the forming smile, "I missed you." She mirrored his smile as she whispered.

"I missed you more, Mi." He said and then got out of the car opening her door for her as she smiled wider and took her way inside alongside him with his hands around her waist and her head on his shoulder.

XxXx

Miley kept smiling at the guests who were friends, colleagues and family members nervously as she wandered between them fiddling with her phone in her hands.

She touched the screen of her phone to redial again and pressed it to her ear anxiously, only to move it back down few moments later with a huff.

"Joe!" Miley spotted him and took him aside.

Joe smiled down at her before seeing her look, "What's wrong?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Relax, relax, it's going to be fine."

"He's late."

"But, he'll be here."

She rolled her eyes at him, "How can you be so calm?"

"Because there's nothing, Miley!"

She shook her head and just left him taking another round among the guests having the same attitude of throwing smiles here and there, but she could sense they were starting to get doubting also.

Then, she felt a tug at her legs she immediately smiled and looked down,

"Mommy, why is daddy late?"

She leant down and picked up the three years old boy, "He's going to be here soon."

"But, I want to eat the cake." He pouted and she laughed.

"You can't eat it before we sing your daddy a happy birthday, can you?" she said and he groaned, "What about I'll save you a big piece after we cut it?"

His eyes lit up, "Only for me?"

"Only for my little man." She ruffled his head.

"Yay!" he exclaimed and she put him down as he took his own way now completely satisfied.

"Where in the hell are you, Nick?" she groaned and tried calling him again but it was in vain.

"He's here. Nick's here." Selena announced running from next the window as everybody went silent and they turned off the lights.

They could hear his car door being slammed, and his quick footsteps to the front door, and then the dangling of his keys and finally the door was opened and shut after he entered,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY."

"What's the…" Miley exclaimed but didn't curse because of Chris being there. She moved forward to a frozen Nick who had a goofy smile on his face. "You're covered in blood!"

"Yeah, I was being hunted down on the road, I had to stab the guy who jumped on my car though…" he said casually. "You held a surprise party!" he said moving forward to greet everyone.

Miley stared at him for a while open mouthed before shaking her head smiling, "Are you even okay?"

"Perfectly fine."

"DADDY."

"Chrisy." He exclaimed and opened his arms for the little boy who stopped mid-way shaking his head.

"You'll get my new shirt blood." Chris said in his little voice making them all laugh as Nick groaned.

"You should stop spending much time with your mother; you're turning to a mini Miley." He mumbled so only Miley could hear as she whined,

"Hey, he's totally you."

"Come on, daddy, let's sing you." Chris tugged on his leg.

"You want to eat the cake, don't you?"

"Yes," he giggled.

"See? He's like you." Miley smirked.

And just when they were about to cut the cake after the birthday song, Denise froze them to take a picture of them all gathered there with Chris right at the middle of the picture in between his parents and then their friends around them.

And even though Nick was late, and he had her worried, and he was covered in blood and almost get killed, but nothing was compared to having him with her and their son, nor something could be compared to the goofy smile he had when he realized there was a surprise party for him; and for those things, Miley was happy.

And after all the different powers that had their effect on Nick and Miley's relationship from the very first beginning, the only power that kept dominating them all was the power of them…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Woohoo. It's over. It turned out that instead of two chapters, only one did it. I don't know if I should be happy or sad… But, I'm sure as hell happy to have you guys supporting this story all the way and you didn't get bored of it even though it's 40 chapters and I really appreciate every single one who read or commented on this story…

You guys had this story the most reviewed among all my stories, most viewed, and most favorite. And definitely longest :)

So, really thanks for your support and I hope it was worth it :) See you in a new story ;)


End file.
